


AFTER ROBERT

by chitwncat



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 140,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitwncat/pseuds/chitwncat
Summary: This multi-chapter story is about what happens after Robert goes to prison.  The story starts when Robert goes to prison.  Each chapter represents a year.  A year of Robert in prison and what all happens during that year.  Each chapter will also be written from the perspective of a different character.  There will be plenty of angst.  Not a lot of happiness obviously with robron not together but I'm trying to be somewhat realistic in writing this considering how it initially is set up.  Can't promise any certain ending because I don't know myself yet how it will end.  We'll see how it plays out as I write each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea kept coming at me over and over. I tried to not write it and keep focusing on my fluffy stories but I couldn't get this out of my mind. So I've decided to write it. It's basically a story of what all happens while Robert is in prison. How they cope with it all. How they come to terms with their new realities and how they find a way to live their lives going forward. It's sad and there is lots of angst. Not a lot of opportunity for any happy moments but if there is a chance to stick one in now and then I plan too. This first chapter is written from Aaron's POV.

YEAR ONE

2020

Aaron turns 28 in January  
Liv turns 18 in February  
Robert turns 34 in April  
Seb turns 3 in November

It wasn't suppose to end this way. They were suppose to be together until they were eighty or something. Happily married and raising an entire football team of children together. Between Holy Scrap and Home James they were going to be successful businessmen and financially secure for the rest of their lives. They planned to travel the world together to all the places they dreamed of visiting. Spain, Greece, Hawaii, Australia, South Africa, Mexico and of course Las Vegas. They had laid awake and talked for hours about their future.

Robert was the first person he actually visualized a future with. Jackson had been his first love but relationships were still new to then teenage Aaron. He really was still just a boy back then. He didn't have a clue what he was doing or how to describe the feelings he had and then the accident happened and everything changed. It was impossible to think about their futures especially when Jackson was determined to not have one. The aftermath of Jackson was hell on earth and almost sent Aaron over the cliff himself once and for all. He was sure that he would never feel pain and torment like he did after Jackson. It would be impossible. But, how wrong he was.

Ed had been nothing but a diversion. An escape from reality. There was some attraction there but he could probably head out to Bar West on any Saturday night and meet someone he'd have similar attraction to. Meaning, the attraction went no further than skin deep nor any longer than it took for a good shag. No, Ed had been nothing but an escape of the nightmare and aftermath of Jackson. It worked too. It took two lonely miserable years in France but Ed was the medicine he needed to move on with his life.

He had been able to get away from everything and everyone that reminded him of his past. While in France he had learned to take care of himself and not rely on everyone around him. When he returned from France he was going to be a new Aaron. He was going to remain healthy and stay out of trouble. But then, he met his soulmate and his world was turned upside down. Aaron discovered what real love was and how it felt. It wasn't an ideal relationship but he had learned that sometimes you have no control in who you fall in love with and who is indeed your true partner. 

There had been equal amounts of good and bad in the past five years in his relationship but there was no denying the love stayed strong through all of it. But now it was different. They finally faced an obstacle that even their love couldn't overcome. His soulmate had been taken away and for the rest of his natural life. Even after these past ten months it is still hard to comprehend. The days still continue to drag and seem to never end. He doesn't remember the last time he smiled or laughed or thought about the future. None of it seemed to matter and that scared him. He knows that has to change but he's also afraid of what that will mean.

Right now, as Aaron looks at himself in the mirror in his en-suite at Mill cottage he has to admit that he was falling down a rabbit hole and if it lasted much longer he might never be able to crawl back out. That was something he couldn't afford. It was something that couldn't happen. There were now people that completely depended on him. He had a family he was responsible for. As he stared further at that guy in the mirror he started to realize he would probably need another Ed to enter his life to help him move forward and they probably needed to enter his life sooner rather than later because he wasn't sure how long he could keep doing what he is doing now. Life just wasn't fun anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Robert Jacob Sugden, you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers for GBH with intent to murder. You have been found guilty of attempting to take the life of Lee Posner while at the same time making false accusations about his behavior. Even your own family members have confessed that you tend to take the law into your own hands more times than not. Our society can not afford to have men such as you free on our streets trying to play judge, jury and executioner. Therefore I am sentencing you to the maximum penalty for your crime that her majesty allows. Life without parole. You will spend the remainder of your natural life remanded to Her Majesty's Prison System."

Aaron had thought listening to the judge take his husband away from him was the worse moment of that day. That was until he saw Robert collapse in the box and then be literally drug out of the courtroom by the guards as he wailed like a baby. Robert had screamed out to Aaron that he was sorry before he was removed from the room. It had been more than he could endure as he verily made it to the men's room before he started to throw up nonstop in one of the toilets as his hand shook nonstop. His heart was racing and he couldn't catch his breath. Paddy and Cain had come into the restroom to check on him but he didn't want anyone around him. 

Cain had gone back out into the hall to let Chas know everything was fine while Paddy stayed with Aaron. When he opened the door to come back in they could hear screaming and yelling in the hall.

"Maybe we should stay in here for a while longer." Cain is telling them while giving Paddy a look that told him they do not want to go out in the hall right now.

"Why? What's happening out there?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about Aaron. Just try to get yourself calmed down a bit......"

"Cain?"

"Alright but don't let it upset you anymore than you already are. Victoria and Liv were getting into it out there but Chas has separated them and sent Vic and Diane on their way."

Cain saw Aaron's face go instantly bright red and the anger building inside his nephew. The young man threw away his paper towel and was ready to storm out of the restroom to confront what was happening in the hallway before Cain grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back from the door. The last thing Aaron needed to have happen was get himself arrested for causing a scene inside the courthouse. Right now they just needed to get him home and out of the public eye where he can try to calm down.

"You do not need to go out there Aaron and get yourself in trouble. Calm yourself down and then we'll head home." Cain sent Paddy out to go get the car and bring it to the front of the courthouse while Cain kept Aaron out of sight while he settled down.

Cain knew it was going to be a tough few days until Aaron got as adjusted as he was going to get for now. He had hoped that some of the anger Aaron had been showing toward Robert these past few weeks would help keep this current new anger at bay. When he was mad at Robert there was a person there to yell at and vent his frustrations at. He could even avoid talking to him like had for a couple of weeks. Now he is just mad at the world and that makes Cain worry. Can they keep Aaron under control and out of trouble?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hard for Aaron to believe that it had been over a year and a half already since Lee Posner had raped Victoria. So much had happened in the weeks and months after the attack. He had tried to be their for his sister-in-law. She had been the victim in a horrible sexual assault. He defended her decisions every step of the way. She was the victim and she needed to be in control and not be pushed and controlled by others. It also had been a full time job to try to keep Robert under control. Vic getting raped devastated his husband. He was lost and didn't know what to do even when Vic told him to do nothing. Robert was her big brother who felt an obligation to always protect her and he believed that he had failed.

Aaron knew that feeling all to well. It was the same feeling he had with Liv. He knows full well if it had been Liv instead of Vic it would probably be him locked up for life now instead of Robert but it's not and now he and everyone else is dealing with the aftermath.

While he did everything to support Victoria he also recognized she constantly made it hard to do it. She had made every mistake in the book a victim can make after an assault then shrugged it off like it was no big deal. She made one bad decision after another and it was those bad decisions that were the biggest reasons her brother is now locked away for the rest of his life. Her decisions are why he has lost his husband and soulmate and why Liv has lost her other big brother for the rest of her life.

He had spent a lot of the first weeks after Robert was gone reflecting. Reflecting back on his behavior toward Robert in his last weeks at home before his sentencing. Robert had tried to keep the seriousness of what could happen to him secret for as long as possible and Aaron hadn't handled that well when he found out the truth. He had blamed Robert for lying and trying to control everything. He had done what he does so often, he made it about himself. Then he did what he always does in these type of situations he pushed Robert away. He got mad and stubborn and did everything he had vowed to never do again to Robert.

Of all people it took his mum sitting down with him and reminding him how scared Robert probably was. He had tried to protect his sister and it backfired on him and now he was looking at serious prison time and all Aaron did was get mad at him and push him away. She knew Aaron was scared too but it took his mother to point out to him this wasn't about him. This was about Robert and it was time for Aaron to be their for his husband. Who would have guessed that when their feet were to the fire it would be Chas Dingle who was their first to support Robert. She would go to her grave denying it but his mum had a big soft spot for her son-in-law. During the week before the sentencing appearance she spent a lot of one on one time with Robert trying to given him as much motherly love and support as she could. She knew that Robert, Aaron and Liv were going to be devastated, they already were as they waited for the final drop of the ball and she was determined to soften the blow as much as was humanly possible.

Even after he apologized to Robert for his behavior they were never completely right again all the way up to when he was taken away and Aaron blames himself for that. Robert had put up a good front and pretended everything was fine but Aaron could see it in his husbands eyes. He was hurt and he was scared. Terrified was more like it.

Everything had been such a huge mess and none of it could be fixed by them. It was out of their control which had made everything that much worse. There was nothing either of them could do or say that could change anything. It hurt even worse knowing Robert didn't have his Sugden family to lean on either because they had totally abandoned him. Wait, he takes that back because they had never been there for him in the first place. Not since he had returned to the village in 2014. Not really. Not for real. They pretended to care but deep down, looking back, it was obvious that they never did.

Even after all of these months later he could still kill Victoria and Diane. Luckily they were no longer around. It was so brutal how they turned their backs on Robert at the trial. Family is suppose to protect you no matter what but apparently that isn't how it works in the Sugden family. Not unless you are Andy Sugden that is. But what Vic did was unforgivable. She may still be a victim of rape but she no longer gets a pass because of it. She destroyed his marriage and her brothers life and he'll never forgive her for that. Nor Diane. They both can rot in hell.

He's still gobsmacked when he thinks back to that day after they returned to the village from Roberts sentencing. It was like nothing bad had happened in her eyes. Just another ho hum day in the life of Victoria Barton.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron hadn't even bothered with a pint. He had immediately reached for the whiskey and poured himself a large glass of it as he sat at the bar. His mum had tried to get him to go to the back but he needed to be around other people and try to not feel as alone and empty as he was actually feeling. Everyone in the pub was watching him. They all expected Aaron to kick off at some point when the reality of what happened set in. They were watching so they knew when to duck but also they didn't want to miss the show. That was just how pathetic the citizens of Emmerdale were. They seldom wanted to help someone through their heartache. Instead, they wanted a front row seat so they could soak in as much gossip material as humanly possible. And that day had been no different because it wasn't to long after Aaron had sat down at the end of the bar with his whiskey when Victoria walked in. Not only had she walked in but she walked in dressed in her chef uniform intending to go to work like nothing had happened that day. After stabbing his husband, her brother, in the back and then watching him get sentenced to life without parole she showed up at the pub ready to cook the night's special, Shepard's Pie.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Aaron's eyes had become as big as saucers when she walked in dressed in her whites.

"What's it look like Aaron? I still have bills to pay and a baby coming. My life isn't stopping just because Robert screwed up."

The villagers who were in the pub at that time still swear Aaron literally flew from his seat in a split second and the slap he gave Victoria on her cheek was probably heard in Hotten. Aaron hit her so hard she fell to their floor. No one moved for what felt like hours because everyone was in shock from seeing Aaron Sugden-Dingle slap a 7.5 month pregnant women so hard her teeth rattled. 

"You take one more step toward that kitchen and I'll literally break your legs." Aaron growls the threat out. His voice had an element of rage and contempt in it that no one had ever heard come out of his mouth before. Diane, who had entered the pub with her took an immediate step back with fear in her own eyes when Aaron looked up at her. Both women weren't sure what to do as were everyone else in the pub. It was like the moment had been frozen in time. It was also a moment that changed the village forever.

Finally Diane had knelt down to see if Victoria was OK and then to help her stand back up once she saw that she was fine. Once she was standing again Vic rubbed her cheek that was already turning bright red. No one had ever laid a hand on her before and especially a friend like Aaron but when she looked at him she didn't recognize her long time friend and brother-in-law. The amount of hate and contempt in his eyes as he looked at her was putting the fear of god into her at that moment.

Aaron then takes a step toward her and points his finger directly into her face before he begins to rip into her.

"Don't you dare come in here and act like nothing has happened and that you didn't just destroy your brothers life. You are the most selfish uncaring cow that I have ever met. You have no concept of family and that's probably because as of now you have no more family. What you did in that courtroom to your brother is unforgivable. Throwing your brother under the bus and protecting the man who raped you plus willingly sharing with the court some of Robert's colorful past goes beyond disgust. You literally had your brother sent to his death and I hope you rot in hell because of it. You are an embarrassment and a disgrace and it turns my stomach to even look at you now. I don't want you to ever come near me again. I do not want you to come near Liv ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

Vic was just about to speak as she began to get her voice back as well as her backbone. She was not going to back down without a fight.

"Don't you....."

\--SLAP--

"My son just asked you a question." This time the slap came from Chas as she had quickly stepped around Aaron to give the girl a vicious slap of her own. "You are disgusting and I never want to see you anywhere near any of my family. You're poison and you are fired from your job at my pub."

"Now wait one minute Chas. You can't do that." Diane is trying to step in. "None of this had anything to do with you Chas. Victoria was only being honest on the stand and you know it. Robert has always thought the rules didn't apply to him. He went to far this time and he has to pay the consequences."

At this point it was Liv who had now moved in front of Aaron. "Just what you have always wanted isn't it Diane? You old wrinkled deceitful cow. I bet if it had been Andy on the stand the two of you would of been lying until the cows came home to make sure he got off the hook even if he was guilty." With that Liv spits in Diane's face which startles the older woman.

Aaron now jumps back in while not a sound is heard from everyone else in the pub. "You hide in your home for a week and do nothing. You don't call the police and you destroy all the evidence. Then you tell everyone what happened and expected us to just shrug our shoulders and do nothing. Then you turn around and yell at us for not caring as well as yell at us when we try to get Lee to admit what he did. No matter what Robert or I did it was always wrong. You go on for weeks that you just want us to back off and leave it be so we did. Then Lee shows up and blackmails you so what do you do. You run to Robert and beg him to take care of it." Aaron is now practically screaming at his sister-in-law.

"I never wanted him to attack Lee."

"You don't know what you wanted because it was always something different every fucking day. The bottom line is no matter what was going on you always blamed Robert. Just like you and Diane always do. Just like Jack use to. Everything is always Robert's fault. You both act like you love him but you are continually stabbing him in the back at the same time."

Aaron is trying to catch his breath before he continues. "I know what all of this is about too. You still blame me and Robert for Adam going away. You still act like we were completely behind that and that we instigated the whole thing. You have believed since then that Robert and I don't deserve to be happy. You have tried to sabotage everything in our marriage and our lives since then and don't you dare try to deny it because you know it's true. If Victoria Barton doesn't get her way then the rest of the world has to pay for it one way or another because all you have ever cared about is yourself. I pity that child inside of you. I fear for what kind of narcissist he will turn into with you as his mother."

Aaron had finally run out of steam. That is when he took a step back. Then, when he looked around he saw he had a pub full of villagers who had watched the entire confrontation. But that was also when Aaron started to notice everyone's eyes and expressions. He suddenly realized they were all in agreement with him. In the past Robert may not have been everyone's favorite native son but at this moment Victoria and Diane had claimed the title of most disliked members of the village.

"Look around Vic. No one supports what you did today and no one wants you here because of it. The two of you have made yourselves outcasts in this village and especially in my families pub. Robert's family."

Diane was shooting daggers at Aaron. She wasn't going to let him have the last word. "I can't believe you all have turned your back on Victoria. She did the right thing and told the truth."

"No, she turned her back on her family and supported her rapist. She did what she always does and made Robert's court case about her. Everything is always about her because she has to be the center of attention and you're just blindly supporting her. But that isn't surprising is it Diane because you've never accepted Robert. You could care less that he is now gone for good."

"You don't know anything Aaron."

"I know your a spiteful gold digging cow you crawled into Jack Sugden's bed and because he hated his own son you decided you had to as well without even knowing why Jack hated Robert. And, after all these years you still can't tell anyone the exact reason why Jack hated Robert with a passion."

Diane was shocked that Aaron spoke to her like that. She was even more shocked that everyone else let him without telling him to behave and respect his elders. She was also not going to let Aaron or anyone else disparage her Jack either.

"You know nothing about it Aaron so I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you."

"Or what Diane? I know one thing for sure. I know a hell a lot more about it that you do. Now get out of my mum's pub like she told you to before I throw you out."

Diane just stared at Aaron in shock before she looked up at Chas, Charity, Marlon, the rest of the Dingles plus many of the other villagers and saw the same disgust in all of their eyes which startled her. She never expected anyone to not support her and Victoria when it came to Robert. Her step son had always been the one causing the problems but now it was like the whole village was supporting him and that made no sense to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two weeks after Robert's sentencing before Aaron found out he has been sent to the "Monster Mansion". That is what the prison in Wakefield was called because it was where the worst of the worse had been housed for over 150 years. Aaron and Robert's attorney had been shocked when Robert was first being assigned to a Class A prison. The attorney had petitioned for a Class C facility but it had become apparent that Robert was having the book thrown at him and was not going to get any breaks. It was bad enough that he was going to be sent to a Class A facility but then it came down that it was going to be Wakefield. It couldn't have been any worse and that was already evident on Aaron's first visit.

It was a month after the sentencing before Robert had been approved to receive his first visitor and then it was two more weeks before he approved a visit from Aaron. He had been frustrated at Robert for not letting him visit; and was allowing his anger to build up inside of him the more he thought about it. By the time he had finally been approved for a visit he was ready to give Robert a piece of his mind but that quickly went out the window the second he saw his husband.

It hadn't taken no more than a few hours before Robert had been targeted out of the new arrivals at Wakefield. The new pretty boy had been cornered in the shower where he had been forced to give the others in the shower at the time blowjobs and then he was beaten to an inch of death for being a puff. He had three broken ribs, a bruised liver and a broken nose as well as a body covered in bruises. He had spent two weeks in the prison infirmary and then put in solitary confinement until he was well enough to be transferred to a different prison. By the time Aaron was finally able to visit many of the bruises that could be seen were starting to turn yellow and not be as dark and purple like initially but Aaron was still startled when Robert hobbled through the door into the visitation room with the help of a crutch.

"What the fuck Rob. What the hell happened. Who did you piss off?"

Robert just starred at Aaron for a moment with a frustrated look before he shook his head and turned to head back to his cell. He wasn't going to sit there and have Aaron tell him everything he's done wrong and what a waste of space he was.

"Wait, Robert, I'm sorry. Please, don't go. Please."

Robert stopped but didn't turnaround and look at Aaron while he decided what to do.

"Come on Rob, please. I'm sorry for assuming you did something. Please, sit down and talk to me. Please."

Robert finally decided to stay and came back to sit down at the table with Aaron. It took awhile after that but Aaron did finally get Robert to talk. That is when he found out what had happened even though Robert hadn't told him about the blowjobs but Aaron had suspected there was more to the story. Even still it scared him to see Robert in the condition he was in. He promised Robert that he wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened to him. He also learned that they were already looking to move him to another prison but he didn't know yet where or when that would be. 

It was after Christmas, New Year and Aaron's birthday before he found out that Robert had been transferred to HMP Frankland in Brasside which is in the Northeast, just north of Durham. It is also a Class A prison so Robert will still be around dangerous criminals which Aaron hates. If there was ever an example of a non violent person going to prison for a violent crime it's Robert which makes him an easy target while inside with all of the truly violent criminals in there with him.

Aaron had felt bad that he hadn't made a point to visit Robert during the holidays. He used the excuse that he didn't know where he had been transferred to as his reason but the reality was he found it easier to block out Robert during the holidays so he could try to make it as good as possible for Liv and Seb. Another truth was that seeing Robert attacked and injured so soon after going inside had terrified Aaron to the point he was afraid to go see him. Would he find that he's been beat up again? He wasn't sure how many more times he could show up and see him injured in anyway without going crazy himself so if he didn't know where he was he couldn't go see him.

He knew that was wrong but he had so many different feelings running through him. He was scared and concerned for Robert but then there was Liv that needed him too. So did his new little brother and his mum. He needed to keep focused on his business too. Then there is Seb. He was having difficulty getting Rebecca to let him see Seb on a regular basis. She and Ross were using Robert's incarceration as an excuse to not let Aaron spend time with the little boy even with the signed agreement Robert made sure was in place before his sentencing hearing. Robert had been worried that Rebecca and Ross would do just what they are currently doing so he had his lawyer put an agreement together that everyone signed. That was Aaron's only saving grace to be able to keep spending time with Seb but the agreement hadn't stopped Rebecca from making it difficult. She couldn't stop the visits but she could put as many obstacles as she could dream up to make it hard. Some might have given up but not Aaron. It had still become just one more stress in his life and one more thing that dropped visiting Robert farther down the priority list.

Then, it was two days after Aaron's birthday that Victoria gave birth to her little girl that she named. Samantha. Samantha Diane Sugden. She chose to use the Sugden surname instead of her own, Barton. Then it was a few weeks later that everyone learned the reason. Victoria had also filed for divorce from Adam. It has been two years since Adam went on the run and she is now able to be granted a divorce decree without a signature from Adam since no one knows his whereabouts. After her divorce was final she had changed her name back to Sugden as well.

There had been a few more run-ins between Aaron and Vic in the weeks after the initial one on the day of Robert's sentencing. Vic was as stubborn as ever and was determined to stay involved in Aaron's, Liv's and Seb's lives but with no avail. She even tried to contact Rebecca to set up visits with Seb but even Rebecca was disgusted with her for what she had done to her brother and Seb's father. She tried to claim she had rights as Seb's aunt but that too was shut down. Especially after Robert's attorney produced the restraining order that Robert had made up that prevented Victoria to be anywhere near her nephew.

Both Aaron and Liv continued to be brutal to Victoria and gave her as cold of shoulder as possible whenever they saw her as did all of the other Dingle's and a good portion of the rest of the village. But, even with no one supporting her she still refused to admit she had done anything wrong. She and Diane still contended Robert was the only person that should be blamed. It was actually sad to watch how delusional she was over the whole ordeal. She had always been someone who blamed everyone but herself when something wrong happened. This situation just made that character trait of hers more obvious to everyone as she continued to blame anyone but herself.

Aaron and Victoria had another huge blow up in April, the week before Robert's birthday. She was determined to visit her brother but when her request was denied by Robert and the prison Vic had finally had enough and went off on Aaron. Her screaming match that she had in front of the Woolpack could be heard across the entire village. She was determined to get her way and fought tooth and nail with Aaron. In the end Aaron just laughed at her which only caused her to get madder.

"I'm not letting this go Aaron. You can't keep me away. He's my brother and I have every right to see him if I want."

"You still don't get it do you. I haven't done anything. Your visit denial has nothing to do with me. Robert does not want to see you. He has denied your visit. Not me. You're dead to him. Don't you get that. He no longer wants anything to do with you and the one right he gets to keep while in prison is he gets to decide who can visit him and who can't."

"Then you have to change his mind because this isn't fair that you get to visit him but not me."

"It has nothing to do about fairness Vic. This is totally about what Robert wants and he wants nothing to do with you. He would rather die in prison as a lonely old man than to ever see your face again. And frankly, I don't blame him one bit because I'm sick of you myself. You have treated your brother like shit for years and then you did the unthinkable. Now you expect him to just shrug that off and pretend you didn't throw him under the bus. I can't believe you even have the nerve to show your face around me, let alone with Robert." With that Aaron turned to head into the pub but that is when Vic reached out and grabbed him in an effort to stop her brother-in-law. 

Aaron looked down at his arm where Vic was grabbing him and then looked at her with an expression that said I'll kill you on the spot if you touch me again. "You have ten seconds to remove your hand or I'll remove it for you in a manner you won't like." She finally let go and Aaron wasted no time in walking into the pub and away from her. She had turned into a person he couldn't stand to be around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been earlier in the year when Vic had moved out of Keeper's cottage. Chas had kept her word and didn't let Vic have her job back no matter how many times she has tried. She even tried to go behind Chas' back thinking Marlon would support her but that hadn't worked either as Marlon was squarely in the Dingle camp and refused to even discuss the idea with his former assistant chef.

Vic had tried to help at the cafe and the restaurant at the Grange but in both cases it didn't work out because some of the locals boycotted these places because they had hired Vic and neither could afford to lose business. With no money coming in and a new baby she could no longer afford her own place. Diane had told her she could move in to Brooks cottage with her but Bernice, Liam, Gabby and Leanne all lived there already. Vic and her baby girl would have been to much. Then Moira reached out to her. 

Moira had become the other outcast of the village after her affair with Nate had been exposed. It hadn't been pretty when Cain discovered what had been going on right under his nose but, he wasn't the volatile Cain Dingle like in past years. Everyone knew that because there were no dead bodies after his discovery but Nate might have been missing a few teeth and his nose might have had to be reset but other than that it had been a relatively calm reveal. He did take his son Kyle and moved into Wishing Well while waiting until he could file for divorce and hoping with the divorce he would be able to gain full custody of Isaac too. 

Even though Vic had just filed divorce papers from her son and even with Vic knowing the truth that Adam was protecting her, Moira still had a deep affection for her former daughter-in-law and she had been the one who had originally gotten through to Vic after the rape. Moira proposed that Vic sell Keeper's and move in with her. Vic finally agreed to it and in the end it did work out well for everyone. Charity and Vanessa ended up buying Keeper's from Vic. It was just large enough for the two of them along with Noah, Moses and Johnny. Cain and Kyle then moved in with Faith and Sarah at Jacob's Fold. They would stay there if and when Debbie returned and then they'd figure out what to do after that.

In the meantime Vic had also landed a job at an Italian restaurant in Hotten. She loved the work but the downside was she no longer had the freedom to come and go as she pleased like she use to have at the Woolpack which made being a single mother more difficult. But living at the farm with Moira helped. At least it did for about 3 months. Then Wendy was back. Lee's mother. She demanded to be involved with the baby's life. She began to put a lot of pressure on Victoria again but this time she had no one, outside of Moira and Diane willing to help her. In the end it had been the final reason that motivated Vic and Diane to pack up and move for good from Emmerdale. Aaron didn't really know where specifically they were moving too. All he knew it was somewhere in Cornwall. When the two women were gone he had to admit it felt differently. They had both been a big part of his life over the years but besides that he was never able to forgive either of them for how they treated Robert. In the end he was glad they were gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By mid summer Aaron had gotten into a routine of visiting Robert every two weeks. It was a 90 minute drive up to HMP Frankland which made weekly visits hard as did being back to running the scrapyard by himself after Ellis took his dad's offer to fully fund his personal trainer business . It was leaving Aaron ragged and exhausted especially since he also didn't have Robert's help any longer with the paperwork and where ever else he could pitch in when Aaron was swamped. Liv had offered to drop out of school to help which Aaron immediately shot down but she did help on weekends which did offer some relief and also gave her some spending money. She also took over pretty much all of the responsibilities at home with the cleaning, cooking and laundry. Doug had jumped in and told Aaron he would take care of the yard if he could plant a vegetable garden which Aaron was fine with. It was just enough help to free up Aaron to make the trip to visit Robert on a regular basis. Sometimes he tied the visit in with a scrap pick up with their long time customer from Newcastle.

The visits were never long enough. After they talked about Liv, Seb, the family, the business there usually wasn't much time left for anything else. It had become obvious after a few months that Robert purposely never asked about Aaron's life beyond the family. It had started to bother Aaron. It felt like Robert didn't care. He was always asking about everyone else. What they were doing, how they were, what was new with them but he never asked about Aaron. By the time fall arrived and Robert had been inside now for a good ten months it was becoming a real issue for Aaron. It was going to have to be addressed but he didn't have a clue how to approach Robert without him getting mad and defensive.

"Hiya love. Pint?" Aaron had come into the pub one evening after his day at the prison visiting Robert. He had had a good week at work and landed a new major account and couldn't wait to tell Robert but his husband had never asked him once about anything related to him. They had talked about Liv, Seb, his brother Matthew, how Liv was settling in at university and the latest gossip from the village but it felt like Robert had made it a point to avoid any conversation about Aaron himself.

Chas could tell something was bothering Aaron. "How was Robert today? Everything good?"

"Fine" 

That is when she knew something was up.

"OK, so what's wrong. There is always something wrong when I only get one word grunts out of you."

Aaron let out a big sigh. Of course his mother saw right through him. It's impossible to hide anything from her.

"Come to the back Aaron." He watched his mum tell Dawn she would be in the back for a bit but call her if she needed help. With that she ushered Aaron to the back room. Once back there and after she had made herself a tea they sat down at the table. "So what's wrong. Did something happen today with Robert?"

"Nothing happened specifically today. It's just what hasn't happened since he has been in there."

"I'm not following."

Aaron takes another big breath and a sip of his pint before continuing. "When I see him we talk about almost everyone. Liv, Seb, you, Matthew, On occasion he'll even ask about Vic and Diane or Cain and Moira. We'll talk about what he is dealing with in prison but he never asks about me. He is never curious about how I am doing or what is going on with the business. Nothing. It's like he doesn't care and I don't get it. It's starting to bother me."

They just sit there for a few moments as Chas contemplates what her son has just told her. "Have you asked him why or have you even just started talking about what is going on with you?" 

"No because now that I'm aware of it I just keep waiting for him to ask about me. I guess I'm feeling a little left out. It just feels like he doesn't care."

"Aaron, now you know that isn't true."

"Well, it sure feels like it these days."

Chas really doesn't know what to say. For once she didn't have an answer for her son. She doesn't like that her son is upset but she doesn't know the whole story. Then she was just about to ask another question when Liv came through the door as she had been looking for her brother. She had popped back to the village for the evening as she didn't have any classes the following morning at uni. That is when she saw the look on Aaron's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Right. Tell your face that then because it looks like its been slapped around for the last couple of hours. Did something happen with Robert? Is he OK?"

Why did Liv have to be so god damn observant. 

"Aaron was just telling me how Robert never asks about him or what is going on with Aaron. He will talk about the rest of us but never Aaron."

"And?"

"And? What do you mean and. It's starting to upset me. It's beginning to feel like he doesn't care."

Liv just looks at his brother for the longest time. It drags on enough that even Chas is getting uncomfortable watching the two of them. Finally Liv speaks in an authoritarian voice neither Aaron or Chas has heard out of her.

"Are you really this naive? Surely you can see what is going on if I can."

"I guess I am. Enlighten me please."

"He's scared Aaron. He's waiting for the day when you show up to tell him you're moving on with your life and won't be visiting anymore because he knows that day will be coming."

"What? What are you talking about Liv? I have never given him any hint of anything like that."

"Not yet but he's not stupid Aaron. He knows one day it will happen."

"Has he told you this?"

"No but anyone with a brain can figure it out Aaron."

"Then I guess I don't have a brain because I don't get it."

"I think Liv is on to something love. He's facing reality and you aren't."

"So what did you think Aaron that for the next fifty years you were going to go visit Robert for an hour every two weeks and that would be all your life would consist of? Do you think that is what Robert wants for you?"

"So, what? I'm suppose to go meet someone else? Start a new life with someone else? Write Robert a Dear John letter? I don't think so."

"That is exactly what Robert is expecting and wants for you. Maybe not the Dear John letter part but he doesn't want you alone for the rest of your life. You know that. I know he told you that before he went away. Aaron, he doesn't want you to be alone forever and he's facing the reality that he's never going to leave that prison until he dies. He's never going to share a bed with you again Aaron. You and him are never going to be intimate again. As much as that kills him he's understands that."

"That still doesn't explain why he doesn't want to talk about me."

"It's a defense mechanism love. He's trying to protect himself. The more that he knows what is going on in your life the harder it will be for him to eventually let you go. That is what he is bracing for son. He knows the day will eventually come when you can't keep making him the center of your life. He knows your heart and your head will both eventually be ready for something more. And even though he wants that for you it is still going to be hard for him to let you go. So it sounds like he's already starting to build a wall to protect himself when that day comes."

Aaron couldn't help but feel the tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He couldn't talk about this. Robert was the love of his life but they are right. He's never going to be with him again. At least not when they are both living in this world. 

"I don't know how to do this."

"There is nothing to do love. Just keep doing what your doing. Keep visiting your husband. Tell him the stuff you want him to know but be aware. Be aware of his wall and don't force him to knock it down. He is going to need it to survive over the years. But that is all you need to do for now Aaron. Just do what your doing. You don't feel it now. This is all still new and well, everything is still fresh. But at some point things will probably start to feel different. I don't know when that will be or what you'll feel. But you'll now Aaron. You'll know."

Aaron wasn't much good to anybody for the next few days. All he could think about was the conversation he had with his mum and Liv. He found himself wanting to be by himself to think. He has taken to long walks as opposed to when he use to go running. But long walks that allowed him to think. He would find himself up at Butler's farm and at the top field. From there he could see across the Dales for miles. 

It was where he could think the best. Think about everything. Robert was the love of his life but how was this suppose to work. It's not like Robert would be coming home in five or ten years. He's never leaving prison. No matter how unfair that is, he's never going to get his Robert back. Is he ready to be alone for the rest of his life? That is something he can't even think about. The thought scares him to death and that is when reality hits. He can't be with Robert and he can't be alone forever. That only means one thing and that breaks his heart. Every time he thinks about it, it's like a punch to the gut. It hasn't even been a year yet and he's already thinking about it. That is when it really sinks in about Robert and the way he has been around Aaron. This is probably all he thinks about. Every day and every night. 

It's gut wrenching for Aaron. He finds himself screaming at the top of his lungs to the world. Everything was a mess and he doesn't know how to deal with any of it.

It was another week before his next visit. When they both sat down at the table in the visitation room neither of them were in that talkative of mood.

"You seem down today? Everything all right? Nothing has happened has it?" Aaron can see that Robert's mind is completely in a different place.

"Sorry. I'm just not having a good day. I'm allowed those once in awhile aren't I?" Aaron just put his hands up in defense. It looked like Robert was wanting to pick a fight and he wanted nothing to do with it.

"You're allowed as many of those as you want. I was only asking because usually you've always been a little happier on these days, even if you were faking it."

"Oh so, now you think I'm a fake?"

"I never said that Robert. I'm going to go get a coffee. Do you want one? Do you want anything to eat? Hamburger? They have pizza over there today too?" One of the support groups sets up a concession in the visitation room and sells food and drink. It's the one time Robert and the other visitors gets to eat something other than the standard prison muck.

"Whatever you're going to have is fine and yes, I'll take a coffee. Thanks" Aaron gives Robert a half smile as he gets up and heads to the food stand. He comes back a few minutes later with some food and their coffees.

Then before Aaron got sat back down at their table Robert finally opened up. "Aaron, why do you keep coming to visit?" 

After a few moments of shock had wore off Aaron thought for a moment before he answered. "Because you're the love of my life Robert and my husband. I know this is a shit deal we've been given but what do you expect me to do just turn my back and walk away. Forget that you exist?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"Yes Aaron. You need to walk away and move on. This is not good for you. All I'm doing is holding you back and not allowing you to live."

"And how am I suppose to live with you not by my side."

"I don't know Aaron but you are going to have to figure it out because I'm never going to be by your side again. Not ever. Don't you get that? Never. I'm going to be in here until I die."

"Stop. Just stop. Stop saying that." Aaron was biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying. 

"But it's the truth Aaron."

"I know. I know god damn it. I know. You don't have to keep reminding me. I get reminded everyday I go to bed and you aren't laying beside me. I get reminded everyday in the cabin when I look across at your empty desk. I'm reminded when there are none of your clothes in the dirty clothes basket to wash. I'm reminded each night I sit at home watching a film by myself." Aaron suddenly felt guilty for letting loose like that with Robert because no matter how bad he thinks he has it, it's a million times worse for Robert.

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be. It's the first honest conversation we've had in months. I know I let you down and ruined everything."

"Not this again Rob."

"Yes, this. I wasn't able to keep my anger in check and I ruined our lives because of it. Now you drive up here every other week for a few hours of talking to me. Your life is what now? Work at the scrap yard, drink a pint or two in the pub. Now that Liv is off to uni, you don't even have her to see each day. It can't be fun Aaron. Remember, I know you. I can tell, you're not happy."

"Of course I'm not. You're in here."

"And here is where I'll always been. I've ruined my life Aaron. Please don't let me completely ruin yours too."

"What does that suppose to mean."

"I want you. No, I need you to keep living for me. I need you to start doing things. Going out to the bars in Hotten. Getting in involved in some activities or something. Become more social. Be around people. Make new friends. Go see Liv at uni and go bar hopping with her and her college friends. Be the old dude they tease. Go pick up Seb and start doing things with him. He's starting to be old enough now for that. Just something Aaron. Start living again. For me. Please."

"I can't believe we are having this conversation."

"I know it's hard Aaron but it's time to have it. It's coming up to a year already. I've been in prison now for a whole fucking year and it feels like a lifetime but it's only one fucking year. It's only the beginning. But it's what my life is now. I fucked up my life and this is the consequence I have to pay but you don't have to. I know you love me and I love you more than life itself. I'll love you forever but I can't keep watching your life slip away too just because of my one bad decision. "

"This is so hard Rob. This is so fucking hard. I'm miserable without you. I'm miserable seeing you in here and knowing how hard this is for you. And yes, I'm lonely. I admit it. My bed is so lonely at night. I just am."

"I know you are. I can read you like a book Aaron and that is why I'm asking you to find a way to start living again. Anything. Whatever because I don't think I'll be happy again until I know your trying to live again. Can you do that for me?"

So that is what Aaron did. A few nights after his visit with Robert he decided to go to Bar West. It was the first time he had been there in ages. It hadn't changed much. Even recognized one of the bartenders from years ago. They visited for awhile before Aaron called it a night. He had no intentions of getting wasted. He had work the next day. But it was a start.

A couple of days later he bumped into Ellis at Tesco. They chatted for awhile before Ellis invited him to come check out his gym. He was doing really well and had already expanded. The next day he did check out Ellis's gym and was impressed. Impressed enough that he ended up buying a membership and decided to let Ellis set up a training plan for him. Two day as week at the gym and then a two day a week work out and cardio plan at home. 

He decided to get serious about finding help at the scrap yard. That was something else Robert had talked to him about. Don't slag off at his business. Take pride in it and figure out a way to grow the business. Aaron knew to do that he would need help or he would kill himself trying to do it all on his own. After posting his job openings on line and with the local jobs center in Hotten he ended up hiring a couple of local blokes from the region. They had turned into good workers and before long the scrapyard was starting to prosper again.

He even took a day and drove over to Liverpool on a whim in hopes Rebecca would let him take Seb for a few hours, which she did. Seb's third birthday was only three weeks away so he asked if he could have a party for Seb at Mill besides whatever Rebecca and Ross were going to do. Aaron was actually surprised when she said yes. He was also surprised when she asked about Robert too. Rebecca had never asked about him since he went to prison and Aaron never volunteered any information but on this day she asked. 

Seb was turning into quite the talker and he was also pretty much potty trained. Aaron actually found that he missed the chance to help with the potty training. He really did want to experience all of Seb's milestones. He spent the day with Seb at the zoo. Aaron loved spending time with his stepson. Now that they are able to talk to each other they do it non stop when they are together. Aaron loves to show him things and teach him stuff and Seb absolutely adores his daddy Aaron. Seb was excited too when Aaron told about his birthday party.

His next visit with Robert was his best in a long time. He told Robert everything he did and especially talked about having a birthday party for Seb. He promised to take a lot of pictures for him. Robert was also in a good mood too and as he find out later it was because he saw Aaron was in a better place.

Seb's birthday party had been a smash. His mum helped him plan it and Marlon made Seb a birthday cake. He had invited all of Seb's little cousins, even if he didn't know them all that well. Isaac, Moses, Johnny and even Aaron's little brother Matthew as well as April and even Leo. Belle had helped with some games for the kids. It had turned out well and Seb loved all the presents he got while Aaron took tons of pictures. It was the happiest Aaron had felt in a long time. The following day he took Seb back to Rebecca's and on his way home he decided to stop at Bar West for a quick pint.

It was mid afternoon when he pulled up a chair at an empty table where he sat to drink his pint. The bar wasn't that busy which was expected considering the hour of the day but there were a few in the bar. Mostly what looked to be university age. As he sat there watching a foursome play pool he thought back over the past two days and what a good birthday it had been for Seb except for the fact his daddy wasn't there. It had been so hard to keep a happy face through the entire party. He kept expecting to see Rob sitting next to Seb helping him open his present or to help him to blow out his three candles but he wasn't. The sad truth is that Robert will never get to sit in on one of his son's birthday parties ever. Aaron continued to sit there as he stared off toward the pool table but not really watching as he just thought about how crap everything was these days.

"You look like you could use another drink." Aaron didn't hear the man at first but was taken out of his daydream when he heard the new pint being sat down on the table in front of him.

"You what?" He looked up at the man finally surprised.

"I said you look like you could use another drink. Hi, I'm Roger."

"Aaron and thanks." he nods toward the new drink Roger sat down in front of him.

"Care if I join you?"

"What? Oh sorry, no, have a seat. Sorry, I'm not the best company today."

"Yeah, it looks like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders mate. It can't be all that bad."

"It's been better."

"So are you here alone or waiting for someone?"

"No, just stopped in for a quick pint before I head home. Just got through dropping my stepson off at his mums."

"Stepson eh?"

"Yep... just had his third birthday party."

"Cool. so are you with his dad then?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'm just killing the afternoon myself."

"Not working today then?"

"No, just done early. I'm up here from Bristol. Had some meetings this morning. Now I'm just killing off the rest of the day. Have more meetings tomorrow before I head home."

Aaron took a good look at the other man for the first time. Looks to be 35-40 years old. Pretty well built. No dad bod. Dark hair and what look to be brown eyes and clean shaven. He looks to have broad shoulders and good arms. Like he has used a bench press a time or two. 

"So what kind of work has brought you here for a couple of days?"

"I'm in management. Work for Asda. Was in Leeds at our headquarters for some meetings. Then had to check in on the new store getting ready to open here."

"Yeah, I'm seen them building it these past months. You in charge of that or something?"

"No. I'm in charge of a region down by Bristol. We're getting ready to build two new stores in my region that will be new designs like this one so I came to check it out on the inside."

"Ah, so now what, stopped in for a drink?"

"Not much else to do. Was on my way back to Leeds when I saw this bar and decided to stop. This place seems pretty quiet in the afternoon. Not much happening."

"Yeah, it's quiet during the day when most of us are at work. It's usually pretty packed most nights though."

The two of them continued to chat over their drinks for the next hour. Aaron had realized he was feeling more relaxed than he had for a very long time. It actually was a little refreshing. It had been nice to talk to this stranger who was turning out to be a very nice bloke.

"So I probably need to be getting back to Leeds but I've enjoyed having drinks with you Aaron. Any chance you'd be interested in coming to Leeds with me? Have dinner or whatever?"

Aaron sat there for a moment looking straight at this Roger bloke while he had a million thoughts running through his head along with images of Robert and Seb. At the same time he's hearing the words that Robert, Liv and Chas had been telling him over the last several weeks. He was scared but....

"Yeah or whatever sounds like a possibility. Why don't we catch at cab and head out."

The nerves were churning in Aaron's stomach as he followed Roger out of the bar. Then as the taxi pulled up and Roger got in first then motioned for Aaron to join him, Aaron looked to the sky for a brief second. 

"I'll always love you Robert."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the second year Robert is in prison and for the most part it is written from Robert's POV outside of a bit at the end of the chapter. Robert is now in year two of his sentence and it is already becoming a struggle mainly because he is concerned about the future of Aaron and his relationship. The chapter ends with a little twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is tough to write from Robert's POV while he is in prison and has no visitors outside of Aaron. Prison is about the dullness of the same thing everyday and that is hard to write. At least for me. At the end of the story you'll see the POV changes briefly to Aaron.

YEAR TWO

2021

Aaron turns 29 in January  
Liv turns 19 in February  
Robert turns 35 in April  
Seb turns 4 in November

Looking back Robert knew when it happened. It was the first visit Aaron had missed in several months and then the next visit two weeks later Aaron was different with him. He was more distant. Didn't ask as many questions. Gave shorter answers to the questions Robert asked. For the whole visit it just felt like Aaron was very uncomfortable and didn't want to be there. Like he felt guilty being there. At first Robert hadn't really caught on to his change but as the weeks went on it became more noticeable. 

The younger man would be good for several visits. He would be the Aaron of old with his husband and then there would be a week of this other Aaron that would show up on visitation day. The distant and sad Aaron.

Initially Robert attributed it to being uncomfortable being at the prison considering his past history but deep down he knew that wasn't it. Aaron was finding it more uncomfortable and difficult to visit him because he was slowly moving on. He might have even met someone new. Robert really couldn't be certain. In a way he hoped he had but he also didn't want him to stop visiting either. He could admit that he was selfish. Aaron's visits were all he had to look forward to every two weeks. Liv would write him pretty regularly but Aaron was his only visitor from the outside. 

So Robert played dumb and never said anything. It seem to work too. Aaron kept visiting and that was really all Robert could hope for. In a way it became a game. He would have good visits with Aaron and talk about everything going on in Emmerdale but he also made sure he never asked to detailed of questions about Aaron himself. He's ask just enough to not be obvious he was avoiding the topic but not to much that he'd make Aaron have to share anything he didn't want to. Bottom line Robert just didn't want to know if Aaron had met someone new or if he was having sex with anyone else. He was now into his second year of his life sentence. Surely Aaron hadn't been celibate this whole time but it just wasn't a question Robert wanted a real answer too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken Robert quite some time to heal physically and mentally from the initial attack and beating he took that first week at HMP Wakefield. The sexual assault had made it even worse. Luckily no one had asked him about it even though everyone at the prison knew something had happened. He was just thankful Aaron never asked or that anyone from the prison had suggested to him that he had probably been sexually assaulted at the time of the attack. It was the last thing he ever wanted Aaron to know.

The physical injuries slowly healed. There had been no way to hide them from his husband so he had to accept that Aaron would know he had been physically beaten. The same had happened to him when he had been inside so Aaron had probably known it could always happen to Robert too. It was sort of the initiation you go through when first enter prison. That didn't mean though Robert was anxious for Aaron to know everything that happened to him so soon after he first went inside.

It was also hard when he had been immediately put in isolation after the attack. While it had been done for his own protection it played huge mind games on him. He was already struggling to adjust to being locked up but then to immediately be attacked and then put into isolation was almost impossible to endure. The sheer loneliness was hard and the fact it happened so soon after he first entered prison was a huge wake up call on what his life was now going to be like. He literally had no say or control in what happened to him.

Luckily his stay at the Monster Mansion was short. Within a few weeks after that first assault he had been transferred to HMP Frankland. While it wasn't the horror show of Wakefield it was still a tough place to adjust too. Frankland had its own share of dangerous men housed there but not as many sexual predators. Just a lot of vicious killers who wouldn't bat an eye to shank you in the showers or slit your throat in the yard. All you had to do was say the wrong thing or give someone the wrong look and you could easily be found dead soon after. It happened more than he ever realized. Robert had just assumed it would have been reported in the news when an offender was killed in one of Her Majesty's prisons but it wasn't apparently. Now that he was inside and saw how often it happened he now understood how much the government kept this statistic quiet.

Of course it didn't take long for Robert's abrasive mouth to get him into trouble with some of the other inmates. Luckily though he never pissed off the wrong inmates which meant he got to live another day. But after a few months of punches to the face, stolen meals and sundries. revoked phone privileges and a variety of other threats he finally learned to keep his mouth shut and his head down. Throughout that first year at HMP Frankland he slowly developed a routine. A routine he learned to live by. Not only did it help to keep him sane it also kept him alive. He literally created for himself a two week itinerary that he did over and over and over. Each new two weeks began with his visit from Aaron. It was the only bright spot in his days now.

The warmer months were the best when Aaron visited because they could have their visit outside in the visitors garden. It was more private and they could talk more free without other ears hearing their conversation. Even though there were still plenty of cameras and guards patrolling the outdoor visitation area it still felt way more private. Visitors were allowed to bring in food from the outside and Aaron would always bring them good food for the visit. Pizza, Indian, Chinese, a good burger. Marlon had even sent along a small cake for Robert when Aaron visited on his 35th birthday. 

They would talk about so much during those three hours. There would be a lot of smiles and even some laughs as long as Robert remembered to not pry to deep regarding his husband. Seb was always the first topic. Aaron usually had new pictures to give him of his son at least once a month. During the winter the weather always made it hard for Aaron to travel to Liverpool to visit Seb and in the warmer months he was usually so busy with the scrapyard he just didn't have the time. Robert keep encouraging Aaron to hire help but he kept holding off. The results was sometimes Aaron wouldn't see Seb more than a couple of times in a month.

But regardless, whenever Aaron had seen Seb he always had a handful of new pictures and stories about him for Robert to enjoy. Seb was talking now and starting to put sentences together. He was also going through potty training and now, June 2021 he had pretty much mastered it all. Aaron said he still used protective pads on Seb's bed when he did stay over just to be safe but it had been some time since he had an accident. Aaron told Robert how when he was in Emmerdale Seb liked to go to Butler's and see the animals and play with Isaac. Even though they don't see each other all that often they were still close and they were now old enough to remember each other from their last time they saw each other. Robert could listen to Aaron talk about Seb for hours. He always had so many questions and Aaron would always have an answer. His husband would get so excited when he had a funny story to tell about something Seb had done or said. It was so obvious how much Aaron loved the boy and what a good father he was. Robert couldn't ask for anything more so all he could do was smile. He might have ruined his own life but at least Seb still had a father who loved him and took care of him as much as he could.

They always talked about Liv too. Aaron would always tell him about her latest escapades and how she was doing in school. She was just wrapping up her first year at university in York in June 2021. Liv and Aaron were so grateful to Robert for making sure Liv had the money to attend uni. Unbeknownst to either of them he had set up a college fund for her back in 2017 when Aaron was in prison himself. Even after they had split up and if they never got back together he wanted to make sure Liv's education was taken care of. He knew she was a smart kid and could really make something of herself if she would just settle down, focus and make it a priority in her life. He had faith in Liv and wanted to make sure she got a good jump start on the rest of her life with a good education. He had used money from some of the secret accounts he had set up when he worked for Lawrence White. The money may have come for ill gotten gains but it was going for a good cause so he really didn't care. Of course it was another one of his secrets he never shared with Liv or Aaron.

Robert always made sure Aaron talked about his mum, Paddy and his new baby brother Matthew. Matt was 20 months old now and from what Aaron told him a nonstop ball of energy. So much so that Aaron would take his brother off his parents hands some evenings just to give them a break. Robert also knew it was Aaron's way to get his fix of taking care of a baby too. Aaron had wanted children so badly as did Robert. It was one of his biggest regrets that he had not been able to give that gift to his husband.

Aaron would also keep him abreast of the other gossip around the village. It always amazed him just how much gossip a dinky village like Emmerdale could produce. Sometimes all he could do was shake his head and laugh at all of the shenanigans that took place in that wide spot in the road. The amount of cons and scams per capita that took place in Emmerdale had to be some kind of record for all of Britain. 

There was one thing they never talked about. One thing that was always off limits. Vic and Diane. Neither man had the stomach to bring either of them up. They were persona non grata to both men. To the entire Dingle family in fact. The fact that Victoria turned her back on her own brother because she didn't want to cover for him and protect him was unacceptable to the clan. Hurting Aaron and Robert in that way was not what family did to each other. Then for Diane to support Vic's decision at Robert's expense was just as bad. Vic had been the one who begged Robert to take care of the problem after she had failed to report Lee to the police or supply them with the evidence they needed to arrest him. She was the one that refused to seek a restraining order for Lee and Wendy as she literally just closed her eyes and wished they would go away. Then, when they didn't happen that is when she asked for Robert's help and then she turned her back on him in the end. But it was how she and Diane had always been when it came to Robert. 

His husband still doesn't know this but Aaron broke down and told most of the Dingles about Robert's past with his dad after they had sent Vic and Diane packing out of the village. Aaron told them that it wasn't an excuse but it helped to explain why Robert was so screwed up as a teen when he told them about Jack catching Robert and the farm hand Tommy in bed together when he was 15 and how his relationship with his dad went downhill fast after that. So much of Robert's teenage antics had been because of his struggling with his sexuality and being outcast by his father. He explained how Diane and Vic always just went along with whatever Jack said or thought and never asked why or what specifically happened between Jack and his son. They just blindly supported Jack and continued to do so even after Jack was dead and Robert had returned.

Aaron even told them how he had ran into Tommy again just last year. He and his husband today ran a business in Leeds. It was then that Tommy had told him more about how Jack had treated Robert. He suggested Jack was more brutal and vindictive with Robert than Robert had even told him since they had been together. All of the information Aaron told his family didn't wipe away all of Robert's poor decisions from the past but it allowed them to understood better that he didn't grow up in a perfect home either. They were also reminded how much Aaron had struggled in coming out and now as they looked back they understood how so much of Robert's actions were connected to his own coming out struggles. But in Robert's case he didn't have a supportive family like Aaron had.

All in all there were plenty of topics for the two men to talk about on each visit that always made the three hours go fast. Sometimes they didn't even get around to talking about the scrapyard or Home James. When they did though, Aaron had found it useful to bring specific business issues to Robert and give him a chance to give Aaron some advice. It seemed to give Robert a feeling of still participating in the outside business world. He even got Jimmy to give him something about Home James he was struggling with so he could get Robert to chew on it and come back with a suggestion for his friend. He'd ask Robert about how to deal with a unhappy customer or ask him to help brainstorm some new ideas for more aggressive deals they could make with customers. 

Then when the topic did come around to Aaron himself Robert was careful what he would ask. He'd ask about taking care of things around the mill. How the garden was doing. Was he working out still, running, still playing on the pub football team. He'd ask about any new restaurants opening in Hotten and if he had tried any of them. When it was obvious he had gone into territory Aaron didn't want to talk about he would quickly move on to a new topic. Never pressing Aaron beyond what he would talk about.

Then there were the days Aaron visited that anyone could tell he didn't want to be there. His mind would always be a million miles away on those days and he was more apt to bite your head off then laugh with you. The first times Aaron came to visit in this frame of mind Robert tried to find out why but was quickly shut down. Then there were days Aaron was just zoned out during most of the visit. Thinking about something else or wishing he was somewhere else. On these visits it looked like he was carrying the guilt of the world on his shoulders. After a couple of visits with Aaron looking guilty Robert knew. He knew Aaron better than anyone and he just knew that he had met someone or at least was going out and having sex even if it was with a random. 

When he finally figured it out Robert at first was heartbroken. He knew the day would come and it was what he wanted for Aaron but that didn't stop him from hurting and being sad. From then on it was always the hardest part of there visits to not come right out and ask Aaron if he was sleeping with someone new. 

"You seem a little down today." Aaron was the first to comment on Robert's attitude that day back in March 2021 when Robert had finally figured things out.

"It's just been one of those weeks. Lots of crap going on in here that has the guards on edge. Not getting a lot of sleep because of it. What about you, I could say the same about you. You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders today. More than normal."

"Been a long week. Cold and miserable at the yard. Mum and Charity have been going at it. The usual bullshit."

"You should of stayed home and slept in today. Caught up on some sleep."

"I wasn't going to do that to you. I know these visits are important and it makes me feel good after I've seen you too."

"Yeah, I can tell I'm really top of mind with you today." Robert regretted saying that as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm not all chipper and happy for you. I'll remember to put my happy face on the next time I visit."

How much longer will there be a next time though. It was what Robert really wanted to ask but it was also a question he didn't want to know the answer too. Don't rock the boat Robert. Just accept what Aaron is willing to give you for as long as he is willing because when it is gone it will be gone forever.

"It's not that. I just don't like seeing you unhappy for any reason."

"Well, I'm going to not be happy sometimes. I'm going to be upset about stuff sometimes so stop trying to tell me what to do or how I should feel."

After holding his hands up in defeat he pushes back a bit from the table. "I'm not the enemy here Aaron. I'm not trying to push your buttons and upset you. I just made a comment like people do when having a conversation. Forgive me for trying to enjoy this time we are together. Maybe I should just head back and let you go home or where ever you would rather be."

"Maybe you should"

Robert wasn't expecting that response from Aaron. Did he really not want to be here or is he just hitting back like we use to always do in an argument. He sat there for a moment trying to figure out what to do and saw no change in expression from his husband. He still looked as defiant as always when he was like this so he decided he needed to do whatever was best for Aaron so he got up from the table, gave Aaron one more look then turned around and went back to his cell as Aaron sat their in shock totally not expecting Robert to do that.

It was just a moment later when Aaron realized what he had done and just dropped his head, mad at himself. He knew his visit was what Robert looked forward to more than anything and he let his own personal issues get in the way of that and pushed his husband away again. Even now, with Robert in prison he still pushes him away when he feels stressed. Of course the stress he is feeling is of his own making. He is the one that has chosen to lie to Robert and not tell him he has started to move on with his life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the almost two years inside Robert had found a multitude of ways to keep himself busy during the two weeks before it started all over again with Aaron's next visit. It wasn't to long after he first got to HMP Frankland that he landed a job in the prison library. It was the perfect job for Robert considering how much he loved to read. It was also an easy job that he could pretty much do in his sleep and it was a quiet job. Not a lot of the offenders used the library so Robert was able to spend a lot of his time at work alone and just reading. He also had access to the libraries computers. Not the ones with access to the internet for obvious reasons but the ones that allowed him to continue to work on his computer skills. He helped the library with various functions and promotions that allowed him to create flyers and other promotion items to promote whatever the library was offering at that time.

He also became good friends with the two women who ran the library, especially Louise. He had given them no reasons not to trust him to be on his best behavior and to do whatever they asked of him. Louise had developed a little crush on the blond man. Nothing serious but she would always make of point of being nice and to include him in any conversations her and Denise, the head librarian, had. Sometimes Louise would sneak Robert a chocolate or some other food items she had brought from home. 

It had taken a few months for Robert to settle down and learn to control his sarcastic mouth and irreverent attitude that he had always had. But eventually after a few dust ups with other offenders he learned it was in his best interest to keep his head down, obey the rules and be respectful to the staff that worked at the prison. 

He was one of the few offenders it felt like that actually practiced the last point of being respectful to the prison staff. For most offenders it was just the opposite. It was a game to them to see which of the employees they could compromise and get into trouble. For some it was purely a game and wanting nothing more than to see an employee get fired for getting to close and personal with an offender. For others they did it to get something in return. If you were able to compromise an employee somehow then it became that much easier to extort them for something you wanted. Usually the extortion was for money, drugs, tobacco or sex. Sometimes the threat was nothing more than getting the employee fired but other times Robert had heard some had gone as far as having their family or gang members on the outside make threats to the employees family. 

Robert remembered when he played those type of scheming games in his previous life on the outside and how he just shrugged his shoulders when he had done something that hurt someone. He just didn't care if in the end he got what he wanted. It wasn't until he met Aaron that he began to have his eyes opened regarding his scheming behavior and now as he watched other offenders destroy the lives of innocent prison employees it finally became clear in how much people can be destroyed by these games. Most of the staff at the prison are just ordinary folk with a lousy paying government job that they tried to make ends meat with each month. At the end of the day they went home to their family, mowed their yards, made tea for their family, helped their kids with their homework, watched Cornanation Street, Emmerdale, Casuality or the Great Bake Off. On the weekend they put on their kit and rooted for their favorite Premier League team. They weren't working at the prison because they had this desire to hurt and be cruel to the offenders. Once Robert finally opened his eyes to that it was easy to become a model inmate.

Another thing Robert learned was that being a model inmate got you perks and perks were important to someone like him who was never going to step outside the walls of a HMP prison again. A little larger portion on his food tray, an "accidental" extra package of biscuits in his canteen order, a few extra minutes in the yard before evening lockdown. Each perk by itself may not seem like much but all together they made the days and weeks slightly more tolerable.

Robert had also gotten into more exercise too. He would lift weights a couple times a weeks. He wasn't trying to bulk up into some type of muscle bound meat head but he was enjoying being in the best shape of his life. He was impressed that he could now show off a well defined six pack of abs. He wondered how much Aaron would have loved feeling his new abs instead of the soft dad belly he use to have. He had got into running too. Another thing Aaron was surprised about when Robert told him. Of course he didn't have the luxury of running the woods and the hills of the Dales. He got the uneven 400M dirt track at the back of the prison yard. It had taken most of a year but he could now run a 5K comfortably between 8-9 minutes per mile. He still had a goal to go under 30 minutes for five miles but the closest he had got to that goal so far was 33.20 minutes. Considering the first time he tried running a 5K he ran it in 48 minutes he feels good with his achievements. He understood now why Aaron had always enjoyed running. It was the quietness and being a good time to think without being interrupted by others.

Robert had also got back into school too. He was already one of the smarter offenders at Frankland. In fact he was in high demand with many other offenders as a tutor for the classes they were taking. Especially the maths and business classes. It was also well known that Robert also didn't ask for anything in return for his tutoring help. He would gladly spend a few minutes to help explain whatever maths problems was part of the assignment.

He took advantage of the education opportunities in the HMP system. Several schools around Britain offered a variety of for credit and not for credit classes at Her Majesty's prisons. Some with professors who came to the prison to teach the classes and others were video conference classes. Robert continued to take more business and math classes but he had begun to branch off in his second year into learning more advanced topics like computer science, electronics and electrical design. Robert also started to explore more of the trade skills. After some trial and error he discovered he enjoyed woodworking. He had started small in learning how to refurbish pieces of furniture and in recent weeks he was just starting to test his skills as building pieces of furniture from scratch.

Through all of the various activities each two week window would go by fairly fast and then the next one would start with Aaron's visit. It was the same routine Robert had used now for the 23 months he had been at Frankland. It would be hard but he knew when the day came that Aaron would indeed move on he would have to make all of these other activities help him get through his months and years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting harder for Aaron to visit his husband every other week without telling him the truth. Lying to Robert had never been something Aaron could do. He would either breakdown and tell Robert the truth or his blond husband would suss him out. That is why it was so surprising that he had yet to do that .

It had been a year since that first afternoon he accidentally met the businessman from Bristol at the bar in Hotten and ended up going back to his Leeds hotel with him. It had been one evening that he forgot about everything and just let his body enjoy the attention the stranger gave it. Before that night it had been a year since the last time he and Robert had been together before he was locked up and it had been almost three years since he had been with anyone except Robert. Outside of Robert he had to go back to the short time he had been with Alex in late 2017 and early 2018 during the time he and Robert had been broken.

He had been surprised no one had read the guilt on his face after that first time in Leeds. It wasn't just Robert that was good had reading him like a book. Liv and his mum usually knew instantly when something wasn't right. Even Paddy had a sixth sense when it came to Aaron. But none of them had ever said anything to him. Part of it was probably he hadn't been himself hardly at all since Robert had been sent down so everyone just assumed it was the daily scowl that seemed to always be on Aaron's face. He was just never really happy anymore. About the only thing or only one who could put a smile on Aaron's face anymore was Seb. The young boy, who was about to turn 4, always had a way to make Aaron forget and be happy for the day or weekend he got to spend with his stepson. 

It had only happened three other times since the initial hookup. The first two had happened unexpectedly just like the first time. It happened once when he was on an overnight scrap run and had visited a bar in Newcastle. He drank to much and ended up in a stall in the bogs getting a blow job from a random he didn't even know the name of. The next time happened a few weeks later when a group of them from the village had gone on a pub crawl in Hotten on a Saturday night. Aaron had been left on his own when Ellis met a girl. It wasn't to much longer after that Aaron was in the backseat of someone's car fucking some young kid probably no older than 20. Both times ended up messing with his head and left him feeling guilty on his next visit with Robert but his husband never seemed to notice anything different in his behavior. Eventually it made Aaron feel like he got away with it.

While he had felt guilty Aaron also had to admit to himself that it felt good having someone else touch his body. It felt good having some sexual release from contact with someone. It felt good but it also felt wrong and that was the stumbling block with Aaron. It felt wrong and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Robert. But he was also lonely and feeling empty most days. Some days it was hard to just get out of bet, let alone actually function like a normal human. Aaron wasn't sure how much more he could do. This was also only the second year of Robert being away. He had a whole lifetime ahead of him of his husband being gone. How was that really going to work? He couldn't keep up like this for another 50 years.

The most recent time Aaron hooked up with someone new happened only just recently. He had gone through all of the summer and the first part of the fall without contact with other men. He had been working hard at the scrap yard as he had been successful in landing a few new contracts. He had hired help at the yard because of the growth. This gave him more time for himself and a lot of that was spent with Liv and Seb and his baby brother Matthew. Aaron loved being Seb's step dad and it was so much more fund now that Seb was older and they could actually talk to each other. Matthew was also now walking and he loved being with his "big nephew". Liv had just finished her first year at university in York and the two of them hung out together even when they didn't have the boys with them. Liv was now a young adult. She was more mature and her and Aaron would have a lot more mature talks with each other about so many things. Liv was also in turmoil over Aaron as she wanted to see her brother happy again. She knew he was lonely but she felt the same guilt she knew her brother felt when thinking about the possibility of needing to move on and leave Robert in the past living his life in prison.

After a good summer it had been hard to see Liv head back to uni for her second year. Once again Mill cottage felt empty. It had been one very long and busy week. They had taken in several loads of scrap. Aaron and both of his new workers, John and Bernie had been going non stop. By the end of the week they were all ready to get away from the scrap yard and let their hair down. John and Bernie had decided to meet up on Friday night in Hotten. John's wife was working the night shift at the hospital. They had convinced Aaron to join them. John was going to be Bernie's wingman as he was going on the pull and they wanted Aaron to come along. Aaron was ready for a night out so he agreed without much persuasion. 

They were at a straight bar in Hotten. Aaron and John were watching Bernie work the ladies the best he could. Then after a few drinks John had ended up out on the dance floor with him and the group of women he was with. Aaron hadn't really got to know either of the men personally away from work but it did take him by surprise when Bernie came back to the table and told him that both he and John were leaving. They had met some girls and they were going to go back to theirs with them. John was married so it took him by surprise to see him leave with two girls while Bernie had another with him. After they left he continue to sit there finishing his drink while he contemplated heading home or going down the street to Bar West. In the end he decided to have one more drink. The music was good and there was a good vibe in the bar that night, even if it was mainly a straight bar. After he ordered his pint from the bartender he decided to stay at the bar and people watch from there. Soon he and the bartender Gary started chatting whenever Gary wasn't serving drinks. While they talked Gary eventually admitted he knew who Aaron was. He remembered him from when he use to bartend at Bar West. One thing led to another and Gary ended up going home with Aaron at the end of the night . They ended up spending the entire weekend together holed up at Mill cottage where they seldom left the bed. Aaron felt pent up passion coming out of him the entire weekend and by the time Gary left on Sunday they were both sore and could hardly walk upright from the multiple poundings they had given each others bodies. 

That was the night the dam finally burst with Aaron. It was when he knew he had to start moving on or he was going to lose his sanity. He just didn't know how to move on. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Robert but there really was no way he couldn't not hurt him. But he knew. He knew. He knew it had to be done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following weekend after the weekend with Gary was his next visit with Robert but it was also Seb's birthday and he was having a birthday party for his step son. Robert already knew that Aaron wasn't going to visit but the following visit he would have loads of pictures of the party for him. Of course those promises had been made before his weekend with Gary but Aaron was not going to deny Robert a chance to hear all about his son's fourth birthday party even if it meant delaying his tough conversation until the next visit.

Seb's party had been a huge success. Aaron and Liv, with the help of his mum and Paddy had put together a huge party. All of Seb's cousins and friends in the village were there. Isaac, Kyle, Johnny, Moses, Matthew, April, Leo, Carl Holiday (Jimmy's son), Dottie Thomas, Amba Metcalfe, Millie Tate, Archie Breckle. Seb had gotten loads of presents and Aaron had loads of pictures to share with Robert on his next visit.

The next visit never came though. At least not on the weekend it was suppose to. After driving to Durham like he did every other Saturday for his three hour visit he was turned away at the prison without any explanation. 

"We're sorry Mr. Sugden-Dingle but Robert is not available for visitation today. We suggest you call before you make the journey again to make sure he will be available."

The prison refused to tell Aaron anything, even after he blew up and literally screamed at them. What had happened? Had Robert done something to get himself in trouble? Is he sick or did he get hurt somehow? Remembering his time in prison he began to panic with all of the possibilities of what could have happened. Suddenly he remembered Robert telling him how scared he was when this very same thing had happened to him when he had gone to visit Aaron only to be turned away. It was that day that Liv confessed to Robert that Aaron was using drugs and it had been the next day when Robert had confronted him about his drug use which led to a fight and the one night stand with Rebecca. 

Now the shoe is on the other foot and Aaron is scared of what could have happened with Robert. He had a million thoughts going through his head and none of them were good. When he got back to Emmerdale he went to the pub for a pint. Chas was working behind the bar and was surprised to see him back from Durham so early in the day.

"You're back early love." That is when she saw the worry on her son's face and in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to Robert?"

"I don't know. When I got up there they wouldn't let me see him."

"What? How can that be?"

"I was told he was unavailable for visitors and that I should call ahead before any future visits to make sure he is available."

"What reason did they give?"

"That's just it they didn't give me any reason. They just said they were not at liberty to tell me anything until Robert authorized it."

"You don't suppose he got himself in trouble do you? You said he seemed to be doing really good for a long time now. Over a year."

"He has so I don't know what to think. I just keep going back to when I was in prison and this same thing happened. Robert came to visit me and they wouldn't let him. The next day was when we had our fight that led to his night with Rebecca after he find out I was using."

Chas rubbed her sons arm trying to comfort him because she really didn't know what to think. Knowing Robert he had gotten himself into some kind of trouble. It would be just like him to do that and leave Aaron to worry sick about it with no information.

"He was so looking forward to this visit too. I was taking him pictures of Seb's party. I just hope he hasn't got hurt or anything. You never know when it can happen in there when you are locked up with a bunch of crazies like he is."

It was the first time Chas had even thought about Robert not being one of the bad guys in prison. Actually just the opposite and Aaron was right. He was most likely living with a bunch of very bad men so probably anything is possible.

"Listen love. Robert is a strong man and he knows how to look out for himself. I'm sure he is fine. Tomorrow you can call them and see if there is any more information." Aaron just nodded as he took another sip of his pint but he couldn't deny his worry. Even though Chas was trying to make him feel better deep down he had a funny feeling this wasn't going to be good and that thought scared him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There had been a lot of chatter going on around the prison the past couple of days. There was a level of agitation amongst the prison population that wasn't normal. Robert knew something was up. Even the guards were a bit more on edge. It was like something had them all spooked. Robert finally heard more gossip that a former inmate was back. He had gotten in trouble again out on the streets and he was sent back. But he wasn't just any former offender. He was a serious trouble maker. He had been one of the king pins inside the walls at each prison he had been at over the years. The more he learned the scarier this guy sounded. It started to make sense why the cell house seemed more agitated than normal. Robert had some natural curiosity about who this thug was but at the same time he wasn't to worried about anything because he didn't hang out at all with any of the trouble makers.

It didn't take long before Robert found out that wasn't going to be the case this time. As he laid on his bed in his cell reading he started to hear some commotion down the hall that was making its way toward him. It was only a moment later when he learned what was causing the commotion. That was when Robert heard the noise beginning to come from right outside of his cell door. 

"Well well.... if it isn't Blondie. Oh how I have missed you."

Robert looked up when he heard the voice and was immediately confronted with someone he had hoped to never see again.

"Jason"

Robert practically jumped off his bed when he saw who had been Aaron's worse nightmare when he was in prison and then came to the village after they had both gotten out and terrorized both he and his husband even more. Now here he was back in prison at Frankland and Robert suddenly felt every hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

With Robert's cell door open Jason didn't hesitate to walk in as the blonde man continued to look at him with complete fear in his eyes.

"It's so good to see you again blondie. Actually I'm quite surprised though. I figured it would be Aaron I would find back in here. He's the thug in your marriage. But that's OK, you'll do just fine. I still owe Aaron some payback and he still owes me for the drugs I gave him. Is he still a druggie blondie? Oh wait, I just remembered. The last time I saw you and him he had broken up with you and not to impressed when you tried to buy his safety. It doesn't matter one way or the other. Even if he is still out there, he'll get the message once I'm done with you. This could be fun don't you think. You won't mind will you? Having to pay for your husbands sins." 

That is when Jason walked right up to Robert. Then he learned over to speak directly into his ear. 

"Don't worry though, I won't drag this out to long. Christmas is just around the corner and I have missed giving Aaron a gift in the past. But not this year. And, I know exactly what to get him for the holidays. A dead husband after I slit your throat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked in an American prison for about six years in various roles from overseeing some of the education programs to been a cell block counselor. The struggles Robert and Aaron are going through are very real issues for both offenders and their families regarding how they deal with trying to keep their marriage/relationship going. Especially when their is a long sentence involved. Many don't survive and each defender deals with that in different ways. As a counselor you had the challenge of trying to keep them for reacting in a violent way and getting themselves in further trouble. I'm trying to portray this struggle with Aaron and Robert. It's very real, especially when you don't know what's happening with the other on a daily basis. Your mind can go wild.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Robert. Then 2022 is a very painful year for the two men. Their lives changed dramatically. A lot happens. This chapter is mainly written from Chas' POV. There is a lot of angst and heart breaking events and it is quite sad. Aaron and Robert finally talk as honest as they ever have. It is needed and from it they are forced to make some hard tough decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter. A lot happens in it and most of it is sad and heartbreaking. I'm sorry for that and please don't read if heart break is hard for you to read. But the plot called for it in this chapter but I promise the heartbreak does not last forever.

YEAR THREE

2022

Aaron turns 30 in January  
Liv turns 20 in February  
Robert turns 36 in April  
Seb turns 5 in November

It had been three weeks since Aaron had been denied visitation with Robert and he had called just about everyday since to see if Robert was allowed to have visitors yet. He was still being denied. Aaron was beside himself. He didn't know if he should be mad or worried. Was this Robert just deciding he didn't want Aaron coming to visit him or had something else happened. Had Robert gotten himself in trouble. It wouldn't be hard for him to do with his mouth but whatever it was had Aaron completely upset.

Chas had finally had enough. She had watched her son be stressed out for three weeks over Robert and she was done with it. She was so mad at Robert for doing this to her son. What gave him the right to treat Aaron like this. He should be glad that Aaron still wasted every other Saturday to visit him as it was. She had been wanting him to move on for quite some time now. It wasn't that she hated Robert. Just the opposite in fact. She had finally come to understand him and to love him. She hated this had happened to him. This sham of a life sentence he did not deserve. As far as she was concerned he deserved an award for taking down his sisters rapist. But unfortunately the rape could never be proven.

That is what made all of this so hard. On one hand she and the rest of the village needed to be their for Victoria. As the rape victim she needed everyone's support. She also needed to be in control and not let others dictate to her what she should do. But at the same time the poor girl did everything imaginable wrong and because of that the police were unable to secure any evidence to support and verify the rape. Then on top of that she and Diane kept reaching out to her brother and Aaron to help them sort it all out and then be upset when that was exactly what they did. Chas and everyone else ended up with bloody tongues as they kept biting their own to keep from screaming at Victoria to just stop. She led her brother down a path. She should have known he would struggle with Lee getting away with the crime. But then to turn around and not support Robert during the trial went beyond what Chas and the rest of the Dingles could stomach. You don't turn on family. Never. Period. End of. But she did and that ended all of the support she got from the village. It was best that she and Diane moved away because it was never going to be the same for either them after what they did to Robert.

Now two years later everything just feels like its falling apart even more. She can only imagine what it is like for Robert in prison. She feels guilty that she has never visited but Robert refuses to let anyone outside of Aaron to visit him. And Aaron is struggling more and more with the need to continue to stand by his husband for better or for worse. His loneliness is becoming more apparent everyday. As much as she hates hurting Robert she really does want Aaron to just accept reality and move on. He can still visit Robert if he wants but he needs to find a way to move his life forward and find new ways to bring happiness back into his life. If that means meeting someone new and maybe getting into a new relationship then that is what it means. Chas actually believes Robert would be fine with this. She knows he doesn't want Aaron alone for the rest of his life but she knows how hard that final decision will be and she knows the two of them have to make it. Not her.

But this total black out from Robert wasn't the way to do it as far as she was concerned and it was frustrating her because it was all just a mess. More importantly she couldn't figure out why Robert would be doing this. It just wasn't like him and that is what got Chas to thinking outside of the box. What if this wasn't Robert doing this? What if something has happened and the prison is trying to keep it quiet. That actually sounded more plausible to her but it wasn't something she wanted to ask her son about. That would only strike fear and concern in him and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She really didn't know who she could talk to that she could share her concerns with that didn't get back to Aaron or the village in general. Chas didn't think she would have any success going to the prison herself and demanding information. So what? Paddy wasn't an option. He would never be able to keep it quiet from Aaron. Finally she decided to reach out to Cain. She questioned if she should but he was her best option.

In the end Cain actually had the best idea. They should reach out to Robert's solicitor. The problem was they didn't know his name. Or at least they didn't remember it. Cain told her he would figure it out and he did. A week later Chas and Cain were sitting in Clive's Leeds office with coffees and sharing their concerns.

"For the past month we have not been able to contact or speak to Robert. Aaron had been visiting him every two weeks for the past two years and now suddenly the prison is telling us Robert is unavailable for visits but they won't tell us why or anything else. Aaron is beside himself and we would like answers. Aaron says there has been no indication during their recent visits that Robert intended to stop the visits cold turkey without any explanation and to be honest that doesn't sound like Robert."

"You're right. It doesn't sound like him." Clive was surprised hearing about this visitation issue. He knew how much Robert loved Aaron so he could only imagine how much he looked forward to his husbands visits.

"I know Robert loves Aaron and would do anything for him. It wouldn't surprise me if he has thought about telling Aaron he needs to move on and forcing the issue by not allowing Aaron to visit him. But I do not believe he would do that without first telling Aaron that they he needs to move on."

"So what are you asking of me Ms. Dingle?"

"I think the prison at least owes us an explanation why Aaron can't visit Robert. If Rob has done something to get himself in trouble why can't they just tell us it's for disciplinary reasons or something. God knows no one would be surprised if that did happen. Robert's mouth has got him into trouble more times than any of us care to remember. But I also worry if it could be more."

"What do you mean more?"

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's mouth got them beaten up, or worse in prison would it."

Chas' last comment registered with Clive. He had been Robert's friend for several years. He knew him as well as anyone. Of course Robert's mouth could get him in trouble.

"You are making some valid points Ms. Dingle."

"Chas. You can call me Chas."

"OK Chas. If you and Cain would like to go back in the waiting lounge or go down to the coffee shop on the first floor I'll make some calls and see what I can find out. Then I'll send someone to bring you back and I'll let you know if I have found out anything."

"Thank you."

Chas and Cain was in the Costa on the first floor of the office building for about thirty minutes when Clive himself showed up and sat down with them. Cain and Chas could both tell something was up because Clive had a concerned look on his face.

"You found out something didn't you and it's not good."

"No it's not. But first thank you for bringing this to my attention. I can't believe no one from the prison system has contacted me as the law specifically states they should in these situations."

"These situations? You are worrying me just a little."

"Sorry. Robert was involved in an altercation."

"What do you mean an altercation? What? Was he beaten up?"

"Do you know, has your son Aaron been contacted by anyone recently regarding Robert?"

"Not that he has told us about. Now you are scaring me. What's going on."

"Someone from Aaron's past recently was transferred to HMP Frankland. A Jason Simmons."

"Shit"

Both Chas and Clive instantly turn to Cain when they heard his response.

"Jason. That is the Jason that gave Aaron all of the grief when he was in prison. That is the Jason that got Aaron using drugs. That is the Jason that showed up in Emmerdale that summer after Aaron was out demanding the money he claimed Aaron owed him. It's the same Jason that planned to kill Aaron in the boxing ring before Aaron backed off. It's the same Jason that Robert paid a bunch of money to in hopes he could get him to leave town without hurting Aaron."

Clive just nods. "Apparently Jason found out Robert was inside and he got himself transferred to Frankland for the sole purpose of finding Robert and get retribution for what Aaron owed him."

Both Chas and Cain were now just staring at Clive waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Robert is in intensive care at University Hospital in Durham after being stabbed. He was left for dead and not found for over an hour at the prison. They almost lost him several times at the prison, in transport and at the hospital. He was then in a coma for three and a half weeks and only just came out of the coma yesterday. He still hasn't been able to talk much so the police do not have any statements from him yet."

"Oh Robert. I'm so sorry."

"Other inmates have told the prison officials that they overheard Jason telling Robert he was going to send Aaron a dead husband for a Christmas present with a note attached that he still owed him."

"I'm confused about one thing." Cain is now asking Clive. "Why has the prison kept this quiet all of this time."

"Between us. There has been a huge increase in severe attacks and murders in the prison system all across the UK. It's primarily due to a shortage of guards and other support staff because the prisons haven't been funded properly for several years now. It's allowing more things like this to happen because there is not enough staff to stop it from happening. The government has been trying to keep it quiet because they don't want the public demanding more funding so more staff can be hired. Some of the people in power in London think people won't care if a few inmates get cleared off the books from killing each other. That would just be less mouths to feed."

Chas and Cain were shocked to hear this. They hadn't necessarily been huge Sugden fans over the years but they sure wouldn't wish this on him or anybody else.

"Can we see him and is there anything that can be done?"

"Yes, you can see him and leave it to me about dealing with the prison."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What should we do Cain?"

"About"

"Come on. You know what about. Should we tell Aaron?"

"Why is that even a question. He deserves to know and you know how he will react when he eventually finds out you knew and didn't tell him. And Chas, he will eventually find out."

"I know we have to tell him but what do we tell him. We don't know anything and that is even worse. He'll only imagine the worse."

"So what are you saying.'"

"We drive to Durham and check on Rob ourselves before we tell Aaron."

After a little more conversation Chas and Cain made the decision to make the 90 minute drive to Durham. It was only noon and they could probably be back by tea time and not alarm to many people. Chas called Paddy and made up a story he believed. Cain had done the same with Moira. 

Clive had offered to drive them and Aaron to Durham but they had declined. First they wanted to find out how bad it was before they told Aaron and second they wanted the opportunity to talk without Clive in the car. They knew he was going to head up himself but he was going to the prison first to get to the bottom of what happened. Chas was only focused on Robert at the moment. With no family of his own in the area now she knew that she was the closest he had to being a relative that would visit him. But Chas just wanted to know Robert was OK before she had to tell Aaron and Liv.

As they pulled into the car park they got a call from Clive. "I just cleared your visit. You'll need to check in with the front desk. They will call the ward and one of the guards will escort you to Robert's room. There will be guards at his door because he is still technically in prison."

After going through all of the check and procedures the two Dingles found themselves at the door to Robert's room unsure what they were going to be greeted with on the other side. When they walked in Robert was asleep. The only sounds in the room were coming from the multitude of machines and monitors Robert was hooked up to. Undoubtedly machines that were keeping him alive..

Both Chas and Cain were surprised at what they saw. Robert looked so different. He looked so small and frail. He had lost weight. Why more than he should. There were horrible dark circles under his eyes and his skin had a pasty look to it. His hair was not as long as he use to keep it back in the village. The way he was wearing it made him look older. Laying there in bed he almost could pass at being a 45 year old man. Aaron had never said how much of a toll prison was taking on Robert but one look at him like this it was easy to see.

"Oh love" Chas couldn't keep the words from escaping her mouth as she stood next to her son-in-laws bed. Unfortunately she said them to loud.

Robert opened his eyes suddenly with a startle that took the two of them by surprise. It took him a moment to remember where he was but then Chas and Cain came into view and he become even more confused which upset him as he eyes began to get bigger from shock as he tried to speak but no words came out.

"Hey, hey. It's OK Rob. It's just me, Chas and Cain. Don't be scared." Chas reached out and ran a hand down the side of Robert's face. Even Cain came to stand beside her with a smile and kind eyes. They both could see fear in his eyes and it sadden them. It took a few more minutes of Chas talking calmly to Robert before he started to relax and calm down and then eventually be able to speak.

"Why are you here?"

"Now is that anyway to greet your mother-in-law?" Robert really didn't have an answer to that question and just continued to look back and forth between the two Dingles standing before him. "Of course we came to check on you when we heard what happened. We were worried about you."

"Where am I and where's Aaron?"

"You're in the hospital in Durham. Do you not remember what happened to you?"

"Jason happened."

"I'm afraid so. What have the doctors told you?"

"They said I was stabbed and I've been in a coma for awhile."

"You were in a coma for 24 days and they said you just woke up yesterday." Robert was quiet for a bit as he stared out at nothing causing Chas to know exactly what he was thinking. "No Robert. You don't get to think that." Robert frowns at her as if he doesn't know what she means. "You don't get to wish you hadn't woke up."

"Why not? It would be best for everyone wouldn't it. Including me."

"No, it wouldn't be best. You have more people who love you than you realize. Why would you want to hurt all of them. You have to keep fighting love and keep making the most of your life, even in prison."

"That's easy for you to say when you aren't dealing with the fact you'll never get out." Chas really doesn't have a response to that so she just rubs Robert's arm for a bit to keep him calm. "You still never said why Aaron isn't here."

"He doesn't know yet. It's a miracle that even Cain and I know what happened to you." Robert is frowning again not understanding. "Aaron came on his regular visit day and was turned away. All the prison told him was you were unavailable for visitors and that he should call before coming again to make sure you would be available. He called everyday for three weeks and was told nothing besides no. He was upset and I was upset because of that. I'll admit. I thought you were doing this to him. So Cain and I went to see your solicitor this morning. Clive didn't know anything either and was surprised when we told him what was going on. So he called the prison and threw his weight around I suspect and found out you were here and what had happened to you. Cain and I decided to come check on you and learn as much as we could before we tell Aaron."

"Please don't tell Aaron. Please."

"Love, he has the right to know. Not only is he your husband he's the reason this happened to you."

"I know that and that is why he doesn't need to know. You know how crazy he'll get."

"You leave Aaron to us Sugden. I won't let him do anything stupid but he and Liv need to know because Jason could have just as easily gone after one of them instead of you and still could." Cain was already thinking ahead. He knew Jason well enough that even with him inside they needed to be alert still around the village.

"I don't want this to change things for him. I know what's going on and it's OK. Tell him that for me Chas please. He needs to do what's best for him."

"I have no idea what you are talking about love. What is he doing?"

"Come on Chas. You have to know. You can read Aaron just as good as I can. It hurts but I understand."

"I'm still at a lost Rob."

"Aaron, he's trying to move on from me." Both Chas and Cain are completely shocked by that statement. She might have thought it was best in the long run for her son but she knew how much he loves Robert.

"Where on earth is this coming from? Aaron loves you."

"I know he does but he needs more than visiting me in prison in his life and he's starting to accept that. Surely you know."

"Know what?"

"Do I have to say it out loud?"

"I'm afraid so love because I have no clue what you are on about."

"He's moving on. He's either met someone or he is just going on the pull occasionally. Either way I understand so you can tell him that for me."

Chas is dumbfounded.

"Why do you think this? Has he said something?"

"No of course not but you know as well as anyone I can read him like a book. I can pretty much tell you which weeks he was with someone because I saw all the guilt in his eyes on his visits after each time. Chas, I ruined my life. I don't want to ruin his anymore than I already have. But, I'm selfish too. I love his visits and I don't want them to stop. If this was just about me I'd have him visit every week for the next 50 years but this isn't just about me and he needs more than that in his life. I know that and you know that too. I am sure you have told him that more than once. So, if he feels he needs more in his life now I don't want him to feel guilty because this happened."

Chas looks at Cain and then back at Robert. "I have. I won't lie but it hurts me too when I tell him that. You're family Rob. You're the love of my son's life. You made him so happy and that made me happy. It made me come to love you as much as I love Aaron. You're my son too if I'm really honest. But you're right this is killing him. Even now after two years he can't imagine his life without you in it any way it can be. I'm shocked if you are right about him because I haven't seen it. He is hiding it well around me if he has been going out."

"I think Sugden is right Chas. I'm pretty sure it has happened but I didn't say anything because it's none of my business." Cain told them both.

"Just look out for him for me please and don't let him ruin his life because of me. I couldn't take that. That would be harder to watch then him moving on and meeting someone new."

"Well, that's not happening anytime soon love. Not for a long time. But you know me, Paddy, Liv, Cain and the rest of the family will always be looking out for him and for you too."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Nonsense. You're my son too even if I haven't done a great job telling you that in recent years."

"You drank from the welly Sugden. Your family for life now. No matter what happens between you and Aaron. Got that?" Robert couldn't stop the tears from coming and couldn't stop Chas from reaching out and wiping them away. 

"We need to go now or it is going to be way late when we get home but we'll talk to Aaron for you and Rob, I want to promise you one other thing. I should have been doing this already but no matter what happens between you and Aaron, I'll always be here for you. So will Cain and Liv and Paddy and Zak and the rest of the family. Whenever you need someone just reach out and we'll be here for you. I also promise to visit. I will be looking out for you. OK." 

With that Cain shook Robert's hand and Chas leaned over to kiss his forehead before they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where have you two been?" Aaron had waited all evening at the pub for Chas to return. When she did that is when he found that Cain had been with her too. He knew something was up because Paddy had been elusive all day and tried to avoid Aaron. He completely blanked all of Aaron's questions so he was hiding something.

"Hi love. I'm glad you're here. Saves me a trip over to yours. Let me make myself a tea then we'll talk. Paddy, get Cain and Aaron pints."

"No, I'm good mum" Aaron waited for his mum to make her tea and pull up a chair to join Paddy, Cain and her son. "So?"

"I was getting upset because you were upset not being allowed to visit Rob. I actually thought Rob was doing this to you. That he just cut you off cold turkey."

"He would never do that mum."

"I knew that but I couldn't imagine what was going on and for so long. It allowed all those old thoughts about Robert to come back to me." Aaron was watching his mum waiting for the other shoe to drop because he had to admit he had thought this too but he would never tell his mum that. Or Paddy. "So Cain helped me track down Robert's solicitor after we got the same response from the prison when I called."

"Why would you do that?"

"If this was Rob doing this to you I wanted to know why. If it wasn't him I wanted to know what was going on. So Cain and I went to meet Clive, Robert's solicitor in Leeds."

"And?"

"He knew nothing. He was surprised you had been turned away for this long without any explanation. We waited while he called the prison then he met with us again when he had some answers." Chas stopped at that point because she really didn't want to explain further because she knew how Aaron would be.

"Wow. It must be bad. You don't even want to talk about it. So were you right. Has Robert been doing this?"

"What, no Aaron. It is nothing like that. Far from it. There is no way to say this that won't upset you so I'm just going to say it."

Cain spoke up first because he knew his sister was having difficulty getting it out. "Your old friend is back in the system and has been for a while and he got himself transferred to Frankland." Aaron was frowning now not sure what Cain was talking about. "Jason. Jason got himself transferred to Frankland because he found out Robert was there."

Aaron just closed his eyes with that information. He knew what was coming next. He just didn't know how bad it was going to be.

"I'm sorry love but Jason attacked Robert. He stabbed him. From what Clive found out Rob almost bled out before he was found. They almost lost him 2-3 times in the ambulance and at A&E but they were able to save him but he was in a coma for the next 24 days. He just came out of it yesterday."

Both Aaron and Paddy were shell shocked at what they heard. Tears started to escape Aaron's eyes but he didn't know what to say so Chas continued.

"Apparently some other inmates heard Jason say he was going to send you a dead husband for your Christmas present and that this still doesn't settle the score."

"Why didn't the prison call me?" Aaron was getting angry when thinking that he is just now finding this out about his husband.

"The government was keeping it quiet. There has been a real escalation of violence in all of the prisons in the UK because they don't have enough guards or other staff. Parliament has cut the prison systems budget so much in the past few years that this is the result of those cuts. They are keeping these attacks quiet so the general population in the UK doesn't start demanding change."

Chas wanted to give Aaron a hug but he pushed her away. He didn't want to be touched. "So this is why you have been gone all day."

"No. We were gone all day because once we found all of this out me, Cain and Clive immediately went to Durham. Clive went to confront the prison and threaten them with a law suit and Cain and I went to see Robert in the hospital."

"You what? Without me?"

"We didn't know what we were going to find. I wanted to know how bad Rob was before I told you.

"So how bad is he."

"As I said, he woke up from his coma yesterday. He was still groggy and out of it a bit at first when we got there but the more we talked to him the clearer his mind become. He remembered the attack but we didn't press him on it. I didn't want him to get upset. The doctors said he is lucky to be alive. The stab wound was major. It nicked both his liver and his stomach." Aaron began to openly cry hearing all of this. "But they were able to fix it all and he will heal. He had several blood transfusions and they are confident he will have a full recovery."

"Did you get to talk to him?"

"Yes and like usual he was more concerned about you and Liv than he was himself."

"So what did he say?"

Chas looked at Cain, back to Aaron and then back to Cain.

"What? What aren't you telling me?"

"You are going to have to tell him eventually sis so it might as well be now." 

Chas just sighs and takes a big breath before she puts it out there. "He started with the usual stuff. He wants you happy and he doesn't want to bring you down. He said he has ruined his life but he doesn't want to ruin yours anymore than he already has."

"What brought all of that on?"

"Well, he said to tell you he knows and it's OK. If it is what you want then he's fine and he'll do whatever you want."

"I'm not following." Aaron tried to act dumb but he has a feeling what is coming next. Robert could always read him like a book.

"He told us that he knows you have gone out and been with other men. I told him he was wrong because I would have seen that but he was adamant. Said he could even pinpoint which weeks it happened." Aaron just closed his eyes and dropped his head and his mum saw his reaction and instantly knew Robert had been right.

"Rob was right. Wow. You sneaked that one by me. Have you met someone Aaron?"

"No. I have not met someone in particular. I was just out and well, it just happened."

"Just happened. More than once I gather from what Rob said."

"He always was to damn perceptive. So what else did he say."

"For you to do whatever makes you happy and that he doesn't expect anything." Aaron only frowned at that comment. Did Robert think he was going to abandon him?

"He doesn't want you to stop living your life love and he thinks you are doing that by continuing to make him a priority still in your life."

"So what is he trying to do? Break up with me? Divorce me?"

"No. He would never do that. He said he is to selfish but he doesn't want you to be afraid to tell him if that is what you want and if it is he won't fight it." 

Aaron rubs his hands over his face trying to keep the tears from coming. He can't believe he is having this conversation with his mum right now. 

"Why would he have this conversation with you? The two of you were never that close."

"I beg to differ son. In that last year before everything happened he became a son to me. But to be honest I think he told me all of this because what happened to him scared him. He realized just how close to dying he had been. And truth be known I don't think he would have been disappointed if he had died verses his current life sentence. But what scared him was it almost happened without any potential closure with the love of his life."

"Closure?"

"That's probably not the right word. Aaron love, I think you need to go see him and have a long heart to heart. Be open and honest. What's going on with you, how all of this is affecting you. The two of you really need to face his life sentence reality and come to terms with what that should mean for each of you. If you're not ready to be alone and single for the rest of your life while your husband is locked up then you have to do something about it and the first thing you do is talk to Rob."

Aaron knew she was right but that is going to be the hardest conversation he ever had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chas was concerned with Aaron because it had been 3 days since their talk and she told him what happened to Robert and her son had done nothing. He was still in the village acting like everything was normal and not that his husband was in a hospital in Durham recovering from a stabbing that almost took his life. But she had vowed to not get involved. Aaron had to make his own decisions even if she felt he needed a bop on the side of the head. She promised to not interfere however she also told Robert she was keep tabs on him so if Aaron wasn't going to go check on Rob she was going to go make sure he was healing properly.

The following day when she saw Aaron heading off to work she decided she was going to go check on Rob in the afternoon. She made arrangements for Faith to watch Matthew for her. by coincidence Aaron walked into the pub to eat lunch as he watched his mum walk out the door. When he saw Faith had Matt he knew something was going on.

"Where is she off to?"

"You probably don't want to know"

"Gran?"

"Alright. She is going to go see Rob. When she saw you didn't appear to be wanting to go check on how he was recovering she decided she would go to make sure he's doing all right."

Aaron just sighed and rubbed his face. He knew he needed to go but he had not known how he was going to deal with it all and now his mother was making a point to check on Rob's health.

"But she was going to stop at the cafe first so...."

Aaron ran out of the pub and saw his mum getting back into her car with her coffee.

"Stop mum. Wait What are you doing."

"I'm going to go check on Rob."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? He almost died from a stabbing. He was in a coma for three weeks. He has a bunch of rehabilitation to go through. He wasn't out of the woods yet when I saw him last and since no one else seems one bit interested or seems to care I am going to go and check on my son-in-law. Do I need approval from you?"

"Give it a rest mum. When did you care so much about him that you'd actually drive that far to go see him."

"Since I finally understood how happy he made my son. Since I felt the kick in the gut too with the raw deal he got for looking out for his sister even when she was being completely ungrateful."

"You make it sound like he was the victim and not her. He didn't have to go after Lee."

"He is a victim of circumstances and of a sister who was so lost in her own head she didn't realize what she was doing to her brother or she didn't care. I don't know which. I know you have been sensitive to what happened to Vic as we all have but in the end she royally screwed over her own brother and then blamed him for it and I can't forgive her for that. So yes, Robert was also a victim in all of this too. Collateral damage. And don't you dare try to blame Robert. I know you have remained mad at him for you losing him. You think he didn't put you first but you aren't the only person that was important to him. So was his baby sister. And you know good and well if the table was turned and it had been Liv who was raped it would be you Robert would be visiting in prison and you probably wouldn't be in there on a GBH charge. It would more likely be murder."

"Now you might have already moved on and are wanting to start to distance yourself from Robert. That is your choice. I know that and Robert knows that too. But he deserves to be told that face to face by you and I'm going to be very disappointed in my son if in the end you don't have the balls to talk to your own husband.

"You don't know how hard that conversation will be though. I don't want to break his heart."

"What do you think you are doing now by avoiding the topic. It just looks now like you don't care enough about him to be honest with him."

"How was I suppose to know he knew?"

"Pull your head out of your ass Aaron. It's Robert. When have you ever been able to hide anything from him. So go home, take a shower and get your butt up to Durham and talk to your husband. Tell him the truth of what you're feeling. He deserves nothing less even if that means breaking his heart. He'll still have the rest of us to support him. As Cain told him, he drank from the welly so he's family and always will be even if you move on."

Chas hoped she got through to Aaron and he was going to really talk to Robert. This whole thing was just a mess and it was heart breaking that it was happening. There were no winners in this. Everyone was going to be hurt someway. She just knew she was going to have to be the strong one to hold her family together. 

What she wasn't expecting though was it being over 24 hours before she heard from her son. She hadn't got worried when he didn't return home that night but when he hadn't returned to the village by afternoon of the next day she was starting to get concerned. Luckily Liv sent a text. He had gone to Liv's in York and the next day they went to the coast for the weekend. Liv's selfie of her and Aaron walking on the beach with the caption 'End of an Era' 'Helping my brother start again'. 

That was all Chas needed to know. It is obvious Aaron and Rob had their talk and it sounds like it ended in heart break. She wishes she could hug her son right now but she is glad he is with Liv. She'll take care of her brother and that made her realize that Robert was laying in a hospital bed all alone after things happened with Aaron. She made the decision to go to Durham and check on Rob and since Paddy nor Faith were around she took Matthew with her and hoped they would allow her to take him into Robert's room.

Three hours later she was at the hospital and checking in. The nurses told her he had been down and wasn't speaking to anyone since his husband had left the day before plus he would be returning to prison in a day or two. Armed with this new knowledge she led Matthew into Robert's room where she found him sitting in a chair and looking out the window.

"Planning your escape." She put a smile on her face as the blonde man turned toward her in surprise when he heard his mother-in-law speak.

"In my dreams, I'd be someplace like Mexico or Brazil already. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were before you got sent back." Robert was trying to read her facial expressions with not much luck.

"I'm guessing you have spoke to Aaron then? Come to kick the dog while he's down and to tell me it's what I deserve?"

"You know I don't think any of those things and no I haven't spoken to Aaron. He hasn't returned to the village yet." That information caused Robert to frown with concern.

"But he's OK. He's with Liv. He went to hers from here and then the two of them went to the coast for a bit. However, Liv did send me a text that basically said she was trying to take care of her heartbroken brother."

Before anyone could say anything else Matthew had walked to Robert and wanted some attention. Robert was surprised at how bold the boy was being since he had never seen Robert before.

"It looks like he likes you. You can pick him up if you want." With that Robert picked up Matthew and sat him on his lap and talked to him a bit before the boys' movements started to bother his injuries. Chas took him back and placed him on Roberts bed and put the side up for safety.

"He seems like he's a ball of energy" Chas just laughs at that comment.

"You have no idea. Some days Paddy and I pawn him off on Aaron or Belle because neither of us had the energy that day. But he's a sweetheart most days. He's just as good as Aaron was at this age. 

"Enjoy it. These are the best years. At least that is what I'm told. I wouldn't know though would I. Just another thing I've fucked up, my son's life." Chas just kept her mouth shut as she knew there really wasn't anything she could tell him to make it better. So she plowed on with why she was really there.

I wanted to make sure you were OK after you and Aaron and whatever happened. I know it had to have been painful based on what Liv sent me.

"I'm surprised you didn't go to him."

"He had Liv. He didn't need me and I knew you would have nobody so I wanted to come here and check on you."

"We ended it Chas. It was the hardest thing I have ever done."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chas sent you then."

"She told me she and Cain were her to check on you and that you had a talk."

"Did she tell you what we talked about?"

"She did. I am so sorry Robert."

"I was right then?"

"Yes. I should of known you would read me like a book. You know me better than I know myself. I should have never tried to hide it from you."

"I'm not mad at you Aaron. Not at all. How could I be?"

"I'm your husband for better or worse."

"On paper only anymore. I can't fulfill my husband duties anymore so it really isn't a marriage these days is it?"

"Don't say that. I still love you Robert."

"I know but that doesn't mean our marriage still makes sense now does it."

"This is so hard Rob. I don't know how to live without you and I'm so lonely. It just always hurts and I'm not sure there is any solution for that."

"It's not helping with you always having to make time to come see me and we can't even touch. It might be better if that wasn't part of your routine anymore."

Aaron didn't know how to respond to that because it just hurt to much. Before he could say anything though he felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks and couldn't make them stop.

"You're right. It is so hard to see you in prison and I try to erase the image of that visitation room out of mind after each visit. But at the same time the idea of not seeing you at all hurts just as much. It terrifies me."

"Aaron you need to focus on your life. You need to find a way to become happy again and I don't think that is going to happen with you visiting me every two weeks. I think it's time Aaron."

Now the younger man is openly crying. "I know but it kills me to admit that. What about you? You'll have no one."

"I'll be alright Aaron. I think it will be best because it hurts so much each time you leave after your visit and, I need that hurt to stop."

"How do we do this?"

"The ball is in your court Aaron. Whatever you want to do. If you want to make it official then send me the papers and I'll sign."

"Are you sure? That is so final."

"Aaron, look at me. please. I've ruined my life. I messed up and now I'm paying the price. I'm not getting out Aaron. There is no time in the future to focus on when I can be free again so this is the only option from where I sit. Your almost 30 years old. You're still young and can still have a wonderful life. You can still meet someone, fall in love again. Experience all of those heebie jeebies you get with a new love. You're still young enough to have that family you want. Whatever you want is still an option for you, except me. I'm no longer an option."

Aaron lets out another wail as he tries to hold in the pain.

"I do have a request though."

"Anything"

"I want you to continue to be Seb's father. I even want to make it legal so if anything ever happened to Rebecca there would be no doubt with the courts that you are Seb's father and should have custody."

That request only makes Aaron cry harder. "Of course I will only if you also legally remain his father too. I will make sure he knows all about you and when he's older I will want him to meet you."

"That would be nice. Where ever I'm at."

"What does that mean?" Aaron has a frown now on his face.

"Clive has told me that I am going to be transferred to a different prison when I'm released from here. I guess they have already cleared out my cell at Frankland and it's all boxed up to be sent with me."

"Where are they sending you?"

Robert just shrugs. "I don't know. I don't even know if they have decided yet."

"How can I find you then?"

"Why would you want to?"

"Robert, even if we are split and I've moved on I will always want to stay in contact with you. I might not visit on a regular basis but I will want to send you pictures of Seb. Birthday cards, Christmas presents. So will Liv and so will my mum."

"Clive will know and you can always do a search at the HMP website too. But I need you to stay away for awhile Aaron. I will need time to adjust to you no longer in my life you know."

Aaron just nodded.

"I have a few more requests too."

"Robert, don't."

"No, listen to me please. First, talk to Cain. After what happened to me I'm convince that Jason will never completely go away. So you need to come up with a way to keep alert and safe. The same with Liv now that she is on her own. He didn't get the job done with me so who knows what he'll do next. And realize Aaron, next time could be 10 years from now."

"Aaron hadn't thought about that but it made sense to him."

"Keep yourself, Liv and Seb safe for me."

"Of course I will."

"Tell Liv I love her and I want you to let her be Liv. She is going to do great things with her life so let her. Let her spread her wings and be special."

Aaron again just nods as he wipes away the tears.

"And finally you need to accept my money."

"What? No. You know how I feel about that."

"What good is it going to do for me in here. I'll keep some for what I can buy in here but the rest I already told Clive to set up in trusts for Seb and Liv and then an account for you. I need you to manage Seb's and Liv's until they are old enough to have it. With Liv she is only a year away as she can have her money at 21."

"You have already paid for university. That's enough."

"It's never enough, She'll need getting started money when she graduates and finds that first job. And you can always use more money now that you are a one paycheck household. Treat yourself occasionally. Take Seb on holidays if it is just the two of you. Spoil him rotten."

"He'll have enough Dingles doing that to him without his dads doing it too."

"And one more thing. Clive has filed a law suit against the prison because of this incident. Whatever we get from it I will have him put in the account for you."

"Why"

"Aaron, you are the love of my life. Even if we aren't together I will always want you to be taken care of. Same with Liv and Seb. Even if you meet someone new and start a life with them that money is there for you to spend with your family however you want. It is the least I can do considering everything."

"I will always love Robert Jacob Sugden-Dingle. Always. And if you ever need anything just call me, Liv, mum. We will always be there for you." Aaron looked to see if the guard was at the door. He was but he wasn't looking so Aaron wrapped Robert in a huge hug and then kissed him on his lips for one last time."

"Take care of yourself Aaron Sugden-Dingle and be happy for me. Go have the life we always talked about and when you do take a moment and have a pint and a smile for me."

"And you be safe where ever they send you. And I won't forget you Robert. That would not even be possible. Soulmates forever."

They kissed one more time before Aaron turned away and left the room. He needed to get away before he completely broke down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh love. It will be OK." She could tell it was hard for Robert to retell her how the conversation went down between him and Aaron. "I am sorry all of this happened. Not just this...... "

"ending" Robert finishes her sentence.

"OK, yes. Not just this ending but everything. The two of you have more bad luck than a small army. "

"We make our own luck Chas. I've been a disaster in Aaron's life from day one. You were so right."

"No. You stop right now. We are not having this discussion again. Yes you made mistakes. So did Aaron. So did I and the Dingles. So did your Vic, Diane and Andy. Everything bad is not on you so please stop thinking that way."

"It is sort of hard to when it's been drilled in my head since I was 15 years old. That made it easy for me to just be a huge screw up because I had already been told I was worthless by everyone so what was the point to try not to be. Then when I returned to Emmerdale no one thought any different. All of the village just immediately assumed I was the same nobody."

"And we were wrong. Very, very wrong. And, quite frankly none of us had the room to toss stones at you or anybody else. Every single one of us in that village has a past we aren't proud of. So don't you dare try to take on all of our blame too Robert."

"So I guess this is it then isn't it. Aaron is moving on so everyone else will be too."

"No. As Cain and I told you, no matter what happened between you and Aaron you will always be family. Me and Liv and Cain we'll keep looking out for you. I will continue to visit you. I don't know how often but I will. I give you my word Robert. You will not be forgotten."

"I asked Aaron to continue to be Seb's father. Will you be his nan? He needs a grandma and a grandpa. You and Paddy are the only ones he will have."

"Of course we will. I love that boy. You know that."

"I asked Aaron if anything ever happened to Rebecca I wanted him to have full custody of Seb. I'm getting it put in a legal document for the courts."

"That will be good. You know Aaron will be a good father to your son. And I promise Seb will always know who you are."

"Thanks."

"Make sure this one here grows up to be just as good as Aaron." Robert looks over at Matthew who is asleep on Robert's bed.

"We will. The nurses said you'll be going back in a couple of days."

"I'm getting transferred to a different prison. I don't know where though. Not yet. Clive said he doesn't think they have decided yet where I will go but I am suppose to go there directly from here. Start over again I guess."

"How will we know where?"

"I told Aaron Clive will know."

"Chas, I left Aaron money. I also left trust funds for Liv and Seb and a uni fund for Seb too. I told him about it but you know Aaron and money. Please make sure he uses it for some fun. I told him to take Seb on holidays. Take him to football matches. Don't let him just work all of the time."

"You know I will love and thank you. You have always looked out for him. Even when he didn't want you to. Even when I thought you were hurting him you we're always making sure he was OK and was not going to go without. As Aaron's mother I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. You are a special man Robert Sugden who did not deserve this to happen to you. I'll never forgive Victoria or Diane."

With that there were final hugs and tears before Chas bundled up Matthew and they had to leave after one more good-bye and a soft hand to Robert's face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2022 seem to plod along. There were happy times but there were a lot of sad times too. Aaron was just sad after he and Robert ended their marriage. It was hard. The Mill was still full of pictures of their family and of the two of them. Their wedding photo was still front and center on the mantel. Robert's clothes still hung in his half of the wardrobe and in his dresser drawers. Aaron had refused to pack them away after all these years and still didn't want to change anything. He car still sat in their drive. It was Aaron's car now. Robert had the deed to the car changed to Aaron's name. 

Aaron found out from Clive that Robert had been transferred to HMP Gartree in the East Midlands. The prison was located just outside of Market Harborough about 20 minutes southeast of Leicester. Clive told them it was a prison that housed only inmates with life sentences who had good behavior records. None of the trouble makers were located there. Clive was pleased at the location. He said it was a good location for Robert. All of the inmates are involved in full time jobs and are active in the local village. Clive thought Robert would adjust to the place well. 

By Christmas Clive had completed the documents that made Aaron a legal parent to Seb. At first Rebecca fought the document but she eventual relented after a serious talk with Clive. After the first of the year Aaron would have Seb every other weekend, one week between each school term break and for one month during the summer. Chas helped Aaron decorate the spare room into Seb's bedroom. Aaron used some of the money Robert had left him to buy new furniture and to fix it up like Seb wanted it. 

Seb had started nursury this year and he loved school and in the fall of 2022 he would be starting Year One of Primary school. In the summer of 2022 he was going to be able to start organized football and he couldn't wait. It was already his most favorite thing to do with Aaron on their weekends. They would go to the park and practice kicking the ball. All day if Seb had his way. Aaron also started surprising Seb with tickets to some local football matches. Aaron figured he needed to wait another year at least before taking him to a Premier League match. He wanted to make sure he was old enough.

Liv, Seb, Matthew, Paddy and Chas had surprised Aaron for his 30th birthday. Aaron had prepared himself for a big boozer at the pub like past years which was something he really wasn't looking forward to. However he was completely surprised when they took him to Manchester for a long weekend instead. They went to some nice restaurants. Paddy, Aaron and Seb went to a car show while the girls shopped however Chas did force Aaron to Selfridge's where she bought him two new jumpers and some nice pants. Liv took him to a sports shop and bought Aaron and Seb matching Liverpool kits. They all went to the cinema together one night and the last night Aaron and Liv went out clubbing on their own while Chas and Paddy stayed at the hotel with Seb and Matthew. It had been a perfect weekend.

For the next few months Chas had noticed that Aaron was slowly getting more active and involved around the village again. He was no longer just going from home to work to the pub and back home. He was participating in things around the village more and occasionally she would even see a smile on her sons face. She knew Aaron wasn't ready yet to start living completely like a single man. She knew that would take more time but he was going into Hotten on occasion and one night she knew for sure he did not return until the following morning. She was surprised she had mixed feelings about that. She found herself both sad and happy at the same time.

One weekend every couple of months Aaron would spend it in York with Liv. His sister had a part time job pulling pints at one of the student hangouts. Aaron enjoyed spending time with Liv and her uni friends. She even tried to hook Aaron up a couple of times. Once with one of her gay uni friends and the next time with one of her professors. Aaron had to admit the date he had with the professor wasn't half bad. They even exchanged numbers but the man was going away for the summer on a 3 month study sabbatical to Australia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then in early June everything changed again. There was a large envelope in the post that day and Aaron knew what it was and his heart sank. He sat at his table and just starred at it for what seemed like forever. 

"What is it son?" He hadn't even heard Chas arrive and walk in to his home. She had told him earlier that she would bring dinner over with Matthew and Paddy away. He had some type of Vet thing at the Chester Zoo and he took Matty with him.

Aaron pushed the envelope over to his mum. "I can't open it because that will make it final." She saw the envelope had come from Clive's office and she also knew exactly what it was too.

"You knew it was coming love. This is what both of you decided was for the best."

"I know we did but seeing this in the post made me realize something else. It's only been six months and it feels like I have already forgotten him. I haven't gone to visit once. I haven't tried to contact him or even send him any pictures. I just moved on and it was the one thing I promised him I wouldn't do. I haven't even talked to Seb about him and that was another thing I promised to do. To make sure Seb knows who his father is. And now this comes and it's like a slap to the face." Aaron opens the envelope and pulls out the divorce document. "And of course, Robert has already signed it."

Chas pulls Aaron into one of her motherly bear hugs and squeezes him tight. She doesn't want to let him go. Eventually though she does lets him go but not before she wipes the tears from his cheeks.

"I have to confess. I have stayed in contact with Robert. I sent him some pictures of you, Seb and Liv from our weekend in Manchester on your 30th. The one I took at the restaurant, with your new clothes on. I also sent him a letter with pictures of all of us from Seb's school concert with a card for his birthday."

"Shit, I even forgot that."

"It's OK Aaron. He wanted this adjustment period to get use to being alone."

"Has he written you."

"No but I don't expect him too either but I did call Clive this spring and he told me Robert was adjusting well to his new place. He was doing very well there. The prison said he had become a model inmate. He was working two different jobs and taking some university classes. He was adjusting as well as anyone could under the circumstances."

"Did you ask if he asked about us?"

"He asked about Seb."

They didn't talk much more about it and Aaron let the papers lay on the table for 4 more days before he signed them and mailed them back. That was it. There was no more Aaron and Robert Sugden-Dingle. He was now once again just Aaron Dingle, single divorcee'.

It was another month when Chas noticed that Aaron was no longer wearing his wedding ring. She knew that had been a tough decision for him but she made sure she did not bring it up. However, she had also noticed that Aaron was now wearing a chain around his neck that was new but she had decided to not ask him about it. 

Chas had been getting pretty good at staying out of Aaron's daily life. She had made him a promise to be less intrusive and to let him live his life as he wanted. So far she was doing well at keeping her promise. That didn't mean she and Paddy didn't have several conversations about Aaron and wishing he would go out more and try to meet new people but he wasn't ready yet. She new that.

Seb spent August in Emmerdale with Aaron. Liv was home for the summer as well working part time in the pub as well as helping Aaron at the scrapyard. It was the first time in a long time she had seen her son happy on a regular basis. He loved being the family man. He and Seb took off for a week when Liv chose to stay behind and earn money for school. They spent three days at Alton Towers and then went to the coast where Aaron had rented a caravan for the rest of the week. The two of them spent time on the beach. Chas was pleasantly surprised when Aaron sent her some pictures of him taking Seb fishing for the first time. She didn't even know her son knew how to fish or even liked to fish. Now she did as it put a huge smile on her face.

Chas saw her son return to his sadness at the end of the month when it was time for Seb to return to Liverpool and Liv to York as school started up for both of them. She just hoped it didn't take long for Aaron to get back into the routine of having Seb every other weekend. Hopefully he will be able to refocus on work until then*/. 

In the meantime Chas has convinced Paddy to take her and Matthew to Skegness for a few days on the coast themselves. Paddy was surprised she had chosen Skegness but he guessed it was probably more child friendly on the boardwalk but it wasn't until their second day in Skegness after the three of them had played on the beach the previous day that Paddy discovered the real reason Chas had chosen this destination.

"Pads I need you to keep Matty entertained for the day."

"Why? What are you going to be doing?"

"We are not far from Gartree."

"Where?"

"Gartree. It is where Robert is at now. I'm going to drive down to see Robert for a couple of hours. I want to see how he is doing."

Paddy knew not to question her or suggest otherwise. But to be honest he is interested in how the man is doing too. Just because he and Aaron are no longer married doesn't mean he doesn't exist. Paddy hadn't taken to Robert over the years as much as Chas had but he did learn to appreciate him and he know just how much Aaron loved him. Probably still loves him if he is honest. What happened didn't change that it just made it impossible for them to share their love with each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello love. How are you?"

"Hi Chas. I'm OK. I was surprised when I got the visit request from you. I wasn't sure what to think? Is everything OK? Is everyone OK?"

"Yes, everyone is fine. I just wanted to check in with you and see how you are. To see how you have adjusted to this place. Plus, I did tell you last time that I would visit you,"

"Still it is quite a drive down here isn't it?"

"I have to admit I tied this into a little trip Paddy Matt and me are one. We are over at Skegness for a few days. It isn't far from here so I told Pads I was coming here for the day to check in on one of my boys."

"I'm doing OK Chas. Really, I am. This place is much better than the last two. No one is threatening me here for a start."

"So you have adjusted then. Good. What kind of work do they have you doing."

"I've been exploring a bunch of different things but mainly I'm learning electrical engineering. I'm doing some hands on training in the shops here and I'm taking courses from a local university. I'm really liking them so far. It keeps me focused and I do enjoy learning. Plus they have some good programs here. If I do good and get good at this there are companies that hire the lifers here for jobs. Some of the companies have set up places here at the prison for us to work at and some have the chance to work off site if we meet all of our behavior marks. So that is a goal for me too. Then in my spare time I'm learning woodworking and making furniture. That has become a relaxing hobby on the side."

"Wow, I'm impressed Robert. You're not wasting your time in here. You're trying to make something of yourself. I'm proud of you. Are you completely healed from the attack?"

"Yup, that is all behind me now and Jason got another 15 years added to his sentence. There hasn't been any issues from him back in the village has there?"

"No, none at all and just so you know Aaron did take it serious. He, Zak, Sammy and Cain put some things in place just to be safe for all of us."

"How is he?"

"I'm not going to lie. It's been an up and down year. It took him a long time to get out of his funk after you two well, you know. The holidays were not happy. But as time went on it got better. Seb has been the savior. He and Aaron are best buds and he puts a smile on Aaron's face. Having the guaranteed visitation rights and times has helped. You're aware of that aren't you?"

"No, I just told Clive to make it happen but he hasn't told me what he did."

"Oh. Well, during school terms Seb spends every other weekend with Aaron. Then between terms he spends a week with Aaron. In the summer break Seb is with us for a full month. Then he and Rebecca have split holidays so they each get him on alternating holidays."

"Wow. That's good. And Rebecca didn't balk at that."

"She did initially but in one visit Clive got her on board and convinced her it was wise to go with it and not fight it. Of course we wish it was more but it's a start. Right after the custody was signed off on Aaron got busy and completely remodeled the spare room to make it Seb's room. We went out and bought new furniture and everything. He used some of the money you left him. It really turned out nice. I'll remember to send you a picture."

"That's good and speaking of pictures. Thanks for the ones you have sent me."

"How's Liv?"

"Turning into a young woman you would be proud of. I think she aced all of your courses in both terms last year and this year I guess she is involved in some campus groups and activities too. She's become a real university student. A first for our family. She works at a bar in York and this summer she worked for me at the pub and for Aaron at the scrap yard. About once a month or so she gets Aaron to go over to York and go out with her and her uni friends. He sort of laughs that he is the old man when he goes and hangs out with her."

Robert laughs with her but is glad to hear she is doing so well. "What about Aaron? Is he getting out and meeting people?"

"Not really not yet. He hasn't been ready Liv tried to set him up with someone she knew at uni. A grad student or something she said. She said it was a complete disaster. Her friend thought Aaron wasn't going to be as old as I guess he seems to her friends."

Robert couldn't help but let out a snort after hearing that. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I couldn't help but have a little laugh over that too. But then Liv set him up again. This time with a professor on campus she was familiar with. I guess they had a pretty good date and Aaron enjoyed it. But it didn't go anywhere because the professor going to Australia for the summer on some teaching thing."

After sitting there for a bit Robert finally spoke again. "Surely that aren't the only times he been out to meet others."

"No, I know he's gone into Hotten a few times." Chas left it at that but Robert knew she knew something else.

"Go on. You can tell me anything Chas. I'm not going to be upset. You know I want him to get out there."

"I know but it is still weird to talk to you about Aaron going on dates or meeting other guys. I do know of one time he went into Hotten and didn't come home until the following morning."

"It sounds like he is figuring things out on what he wants. That's good."

"Honestly he's his happiest when Seb is with him. Right now he just really looks forward to those days when he has Seb. I think that is his focus right now." Robert just nods understanding the focus and actually glad for it. "Seb and Aaron are becoming pretty inseparable when they are together. Seb is developing a love for football. Liv bought them matching Liverpool kits. Cute as hell."

They talked for a while longer before the visit time was over with. They said their good byes. Chas promised to send more pictures and coming for future visits. All in all it had been a good day. She was glad she had gone. Robert looked much better and seemed to be in a better place. It also didn't seem to bother him to hear about Aaron getting on. That was sad to realize but also good. It would drive him crazy otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello. Is this Aaron?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Kellen from over in York. We..."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember you. How are you? What's going on?

"Everything is good. I got back last week from Australia and have just been getting resettled and back into my classes and other work. Now I thought I would give you a call and see if you were still around and if you might be interested in a drink again something?"

"Really?" Aaron was actually a little surprised. He had enjoyed his time with the professor but figured he was probably a little to uneducated for the scholar.

"Yeah. Why not? I enjoyed the night we went out last May. Unless you are dating someone else now or something."

"No, nothing like that. I'm just surprised you remembered me. I had a nice time too. And, yeah, I'd enjoy a night out with you? When were you thinking?"

"This weekend? This time I could come to you."

"No. The only place around here is my mum's pub."

"Probably not where you like to take dates then."

"You could say that. I'm more than happy to come over to York."

"Then lets do that. We can avoid the student hang outs. There are actually some other places that are a tad more... 

"grown up?"

"I was going to say mature but yeah, same thing. So Friday night?"

"Yeah, OK. That works."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not only did Aaron's new date with Kellen go well it turned into multiple dates over the fall. Aaron seemed to like the professor but he was taking it slow. Chas could see her son was a little hesitant getting heavily involved with someone new. She didn't know if it was fear, just not sure how he felt about the other man or if he was still dealing with feelings for Robert which was making him feel guilty. It was in the middle of October before Aaron brought Kellen to Emmerdale and introduced him to his family. It was obvious he was scared at how his mum would act in front of this highly educated man. It was obvious that Aaron remembered back when he was dating Dr. Alex and how overtly pushy his mum had been. They have all grown up since thing. Plus, this time Chas' motive wasn't trying to push him away from Robert.

When she and everyone else finally met Kellen she was quite impressed. She wasn't sure what she had expected but it wasn't Kellen. He was about 6'3 and pretty well put together. He didn't look like an athelete by any means but he was in good shape. Not quite as slim as Robert was. He didn't have exceptional drop dead good looks like Robert either. With his glasses he definitely had a bookworm teacher look to him. His brown hair was a little lighter in color than Aaron's and cut short in a very professional look. She didn't know his age yet but he appeared to be a year or two older than Aaron. He wasn't the type that Aaron had been attracted to in the past but she didn't care anymore. She was just pleased her son had been making an effort.

It was obvious the two men enjoyed each others company but beyond that she wasn't sure what the level of feelings were between the two of them. Since she hasn't talked to Aaron in detail about his date she didn't know they had not spent the night together yet. She didn't know that he hadn't met Seb yet. He knew Aaron had been married but was now divorced but he didn't know anything else about Aaron's past. 

It wasn't until the Halloween weekend at the end of October before Aaron and Kellen spent a complete weekend together. Aaron had gone to York on Friday to stay at Kellen's and to be his date to his Chemistry Department's Halloween Party. Chas knew her son was nervous for this weekend but she had told him it would be fine. Aaron was always conscientious about his self harm scars but her son was a lot stronger man these days so she had confidence everything would be fine. She just told him to have fun and to enjoy himself.

They were going to return to the village on Sunday and attend the pub's Halloween party. Then on Monday Aaron was going to go to Liverpool and go trick or treating with Seb on Monday night. 

On Saturday the two men stayed in bed late. They had spent a great deal of the night after the Halloween party getting to know each other sexually and that continued into Saturday as they spent the day splitting time between the bed, the shower, the kitchen and any other place they decided to christen. It was the type of weekend that Aaron and Robert use to have when everyone was away and they had the Mill all to themselves. It had been a long time since Aaron felt as fucked out as he did as Saturday evening rolled around. They had decided to go to the market and pick up some items and return back to Kellen's and cook dinner together. As they returned Aaron's phone went off. He saw it was his mum so he denied the call as he continued to stir the pasta sauce. Two minutes later she called again and again he denied the phone.

"Maybe you should answer that." Kellen told him.

"It's just mum being nosey and wanting to know how our weekend is going."

"Ahh..."

"Yeah, ahh indeed. She's actually been pretty good this time. Normally she dives into the middle of everything with both barrels and it becomes quite embarrassing."

"Mums..." Kellen just smiles as he leans over and kisses Aaron just as his phone rings again. "Just answer it Aaron. No need to piss her off."

"Hi mum. What do you...." Aaron suddenly stopped mid sentence and had a surprised look on his face. Kellen knew something was up. As he watched he saw the blood drain from Aaron's face just as Aaron dropped the phone and almost lost his balance. After helping Aaron down to a chair at the kitchen table he picked up his phone and spoke to Chas.

"Chas, this is Kellen. What's up?"

"It's Seb.... there's been an accident in Liverpool. Aaron needs to get there as soon as possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... that was long and that was hard to right. I gave myself an added challenge. It was hard to find a way to share Aaron and Robert's conversations from Chas' POV when she wasn't their for their conversation but I gave it a go. Not sure I always succeeded. It was hard to write Robert and Aaron splitting up especially with what is about to happen for real with them. But the plot of this story called for it. My outline for the rest of the story is now complete and I'll just say they will be together again in the end in some shape or form. And again as I have said before I know a life sentence as I've written just doesn't happen in the UK but I'm going with it regardless. It works for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is year 4 of Robert's incarceration however it focuses 100% on Aaron. The last chapter ended with a cliffhanger about Seb being in an accident on Halloween weekend in 2022. This chapter covers the next year up to the end of 2023. For the most part it is written from Liv's POV but there are times it strays away from Liv. The year brought massive change to Aaron's life. Change that really forced him to move on with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had it written and then changed my mind and went back and rewrote much of it. It turned out to be a very long chapter too but a lot did happen to Aaron in that year and a lot of it will lead to things happening in the future. I hope you like it.

YEAR FOUR

2023

Aaron turns 31 in January  
Liv turns 21 in February  
Robert turns 37 in April  
Seb turns 6 in November

It had taken a good five minutes for Kellen to get Aaron to calm down after they had hung up the phone with Chas. All they knew was there had been an accident involving Seb in Liverpool. At this point they didn't know where in Liverpool they needed to go but Liverpool was two and half hours away so they had time to learn that after they were on the road. They were both trying to gather stuff together to head out. Aaron had told Kellen he didn't need to go but 

"You are in no condition to drive so I'm going. End of." Aaron then realized he needed to call Liv. She was at work at the bar when he called. 

"There's been an accident in Liverpool Liv. It's Seb. I don't know any more than that. Kellen and I are leaving now." 

"Not without me you aren't. Swing by my flat in twenty minutes and I will be out front ready."

This was Seb. She wasn't about to be left behind and not know what was going on until way after the fact. Liv was able to get the rest of the night off and was told to call when she knew more. Then she drove to her flat and through a quick bag together. She was coming out of her building when Kellen and Aaron pulled up in front. She was surprised to see Aaron wave her to a BMW which she soon found out was Dr. Jones's.

"Why are you driving?" She had been surprised to see Dr.Jones, Kellen, in the car with Aaron. She had a million questions to ask them but this was not the time to quiz them about what appears to be a budding relationship.

"I wasn't going to let Aaron drive to Liverpool in the mental state he is in right now. You shouldn't be driving either. So I'm driving the pair of you. No argument."

"Thank you." It was all Liv could think to say. "What do you know Aaron? What kind of accident? Is Seb hurt?" Liv was rambling a mile a minute from her nerves once she was settled into the backseat. 

"I don't know. I don't have any other information except Seb has been involved in an accident."

"Where are we going then when we get to Liverpool?"

"I don't know Liv. I don't know. How many times do I have to say it. I don't fucking know." Aaron was working himself into a frenzy from Liv's questions. Kellen tried to calm him down by rubbing his hand up and down Aaron's leg. Liv could see that Aaron was in panic mode. He was going to have to be watched closely by both of them.

"We are working off very little information at the moment Liv." Kellen tries to explain. "We are heading toward Liverpool and hope we find out more over these next two hours on the road." 

"All mum told me was that there has been some kind of accident and Seb was involved and he has been taken to the hospital. I don't know anything else. I don't think Chas knew that much either. We're all just heading that way and hope to get more info as we get closer so we know where to go once there." 

Liv decided to get on her phone and start searching for information. She also began texting Chas, Noah and even Rebecca as she hoped she wasn't involved too. She wasn't having any luck finding any information on the net and only Noah had text her back to tell her all he knew was everyone was going crazy and that Pete left with Paddy and Chas.

"Noah said Pete left with Paddy and Chas when they took off for Liverpool. That must mean Ross was involved too. I tried to text Rebecca and she has not text me back."

Aaron and Liv were looking at each other wondering if all three of them had been in an accident. They continued to try to find out more information without any luck over the next hour. They were just passing Huddersfield on the M62 when Aaron finally got a call back from his mum. Liv told her brother to put it on speaker so she could hear too.

"Mum? Do you have news anymore news?"

"Yes and no. You need to go to Alder Hey Children's Hospital in Liverpool. That is where Seb is being taken too. I don't have an address. We don't know anything else about the accident except Ross has been taken to a hospital in Preston. We have Pete with us and we are taking him there first and then we'll come to you after that."

"Preston? Why Preston?"

"Don't know love. I can only assume it is the closest hospital to where the accident was?"

"Then why don't they take Seb there too?"

"I don't know Aaron. I just don't know. You are going to have to wait until you get there to get the answers just like we are. Are you OK?"

"We're fine Chas." Liv speaks before Aaron can. "Dr. Jones is driving us. Aaron was in no condition to drive."

"Who's that?"

"Kellen. Sorry, I know him as Dr. Jones. But he is driving us over."

"Oh, OK. That's good. I will call again if I learn anything else. Otherwise I'll see you later at the hospital."

"So who is Pete that your mum mentioned?"

Again Liv answers because Aaron is staring out the side window trying to get his emotions under control again. "Pete Barton. His brother is Ross Barton, the boyfriend of Rebecca, Seb's mum. Pete lives in Emmerdale as Ross and Rebecca once did too. Don't asked me to explain beyond that. It would take a Phd level dissertation to map out and explain the inter-family dynamics in the village of Emmerdale."

"That bad is it?"

Liv lets out a snort as does Aaron. "If you only knew. Aaron's family tree alone will have you running for the hills before he even gets half way through it. And, that's just the tip of the iceberg."

They were quiet for the rest of the way to Liverpool. Luckily the hospital had been easy to find and once they parked they found their way to emergency as they assumed that is where Seb would have been taken.

"We're here for Sebastian White. We were told he was transferred here." Aaron had been able to speak to the receptionist on duty with Kellon and Liv on each side of him for strength. She immediately when to her computer to do a search for the patients name.

"And you are?"

"Aaron Dingle. I am Seb's step dad."

The receptionist was back on her computer looking through her information. It was taking way longer than Aaron wanted and he was about to say something when the receptionist tapped her computer screen.

"There you are. Aaron Dingle. Is his biological father here or going to be here."

"No, he is unable to be here."

"OK, yes, I see that in the notes from the family attorney. With his father unable to be here you are full power of attorney over Seb until his mother is available."

"So Rebecca isn't here?"

"No, you are the only family that has shown up for Sebastian so far." With that she paged Nurse Morgan to come the three of them.

"So Mr. Dingle, please follow me. She took them through security and to the intensive care unit. All three of them realized where they were as they walked into the ICU. This meant it was bad. That is when Aaron reached over and grabbed his sisters hand as they followed Nurse Morgan to a private family room.

"You can stay here for now. When there is information to share on Sebastian I will be back with a doctor who will talk to you then."

The room had three chairs and a sofa that they could see made out into a bed. There was also a television on the wall, a table loaded with several magazines. In the corner was a small counter area with a sink, microwave, a hot water kettle, a small fridge and a cabinet that had a few cups, mugs and a few plates as well as some silverware. There was also a separate toilet. It seems the rooms was set up for a family to stay in there in private with everything they needed. Kellen had walked over and saw some tea bags and as was some creamer and sugar packets so he started to make some teas for each of them as they waited. 

Roughly thirty minutes later a female doctor and two nurses came into the room.

"You are here for Sebastian White?"

"Yes, I'm his step dad Aaron Dingle. This is my sister Liv, Seb's aunt and our friend Kellen who drove us here tonight from York."

"You've had quite the drive then. Please sit down." Once everyone was seated the doctor began.

"I'm Dr. Stevenson and I have been part of the team working on Sebastian. He was in a car accident and was air lifted to us about four hours ago. He had extensive injuries that we have been dealing with. Both of his legs were broken. His left one in three different places. One arm is broken as is his collar bone and two of his ribs. He also has a fractured hip. There was internal bleeding from a strip of metal from the car that plunged through the boy that damaged his intestines. He has been in surgery since he arrived dealing with all of those injuries. However the two most severe injuries are a fractured skull and left eye orbital and a lower spine injury."

At this point Aaron was just closing his eyes. He could hardly bear hearing anything more. Liv was openly crying while Kellen just listened and tried to help both of them deal with the news.

"Is he paralyzed?" It was the only thing Aaron can think of.

"We don't think so but we won't know for sure until the swelling goes down but we think we were able to get it under control soon enough to stop any permanent damage from happening. The more serious injury is the skull fracture It has caused some swelling of the brain. The was also an injury to the left eye socket that caused the eye to partially come out of the socket."

With the latest information Liv had to the toilet before she threw up all over the floor. The list of Seb's injuries was more than she could handle listening too.

Aaron was verily holding it together and could hardly get any words out. "Is Seb going to live?"

"We hope so but we don't know for sure. This list of injuries is about as bad as I have seen a child come in with and still be alive when they arrived. We are doing everything we can. We will then have to wait and see if Sebastian's little body will be strong enough to endure everything. But we can't say with any certainty. Most children with this severe of injuries do not make it so to be honest the odds are not with him."

"There has been no sign of his mother or her boyfriend here. Do you know anything about them? Were they in the accident as well?"

"I do not know. If they were they would have been taken to another hospital as this one is only for children up to the age of 16."

One of the nurses spoke up at the doctor. "We will get someone to check on that for you and get back with you."

It was Kellen that spoke up and reminded Aaron. "Your mother said they were taking that Pete to the hospital in Preston."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry, I completely forgot. Apparently Ross, the boyfriend was involved in the accident and he is currently at the Preston hospital. My mum and dad were taking his brother there to be with him before coming here. I would assume Rebecca, Seb's mum, was with them as well but I don't know for sure."

"We'll follow up with them and find out what is going on. If there is anything you need you can ask the receptionist just outside this room. Just down the hall to the left are vending machines and out in the atrium is a coffee shop and a cafe."

Liv was still crying when she came back and sat down next to Aaron. Kellon had his arm over Aaron's shoulder and was trying to comfort him the best that he could. 

"What are his chance?"

"I don't think they are expecting him to live but they couldn't just say that. And if he does it is going to be a long road to recovery. He might be better off if...."

"Shut up Aaron. Don't you dare finish that sentence. That's your son that you were about to wish would go ahead and die." With that she got up and ran out of the room. She couldn't believe her brother had even thought that about Seb. Liv found her way out into the central atrium of the hospital where she sat down next to a water feature where she began to cry all over again.

Eventually Aaron came and found her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Of course I don't want him to die. He just has such a long list of injuries that it terrifies me just how hard his recovery will be."

"But he will recover Aaron. No other outcome is acceptable. You have to keep thinking that and not let any other thoughts get into your head."

"Come on the coffee shop is actually still open. Let's get some coffees and then go back inside to the room."

The three of them sat in the room for another hour before Aaron's phone rang. It was Charity. She said just about the rest of the family was there with her along with Bernice wanting know what was going on. Aaron couldn't deal with telling anyone so he handed the phone to Liv.

"It's not looking real good right now. Seb has a lot of severe injuries and without actually saying it the doctor told us to prepare for the worse. He's been in surgery now for at least 5 hours."

"What? Ross? We don't know anything yet about him. The hospital told us they will try to find something out on him and Rebecca."

"No, nothing like that. Rebecca is no where to be found here at the hospital so we are assuming she was involved in the accident too. That's all we know. Other than that we are just waiting."

It was another hour when the doctor and nurse returned to the family room. Liv, Aaron and Kellen had all fallen asleep and had to be woken up. Both Aaron and Liv were holding their breath praying to any God that would listen at that moment to spare little Sebastian and to let him live.

"Seb is out of surgery. It was touch and go throughout with his heart actually stopping a couple of times. But he made it through and is now in recovery. We were able to repair just about everything. He is still going to need probably two more surgeries on his leg. We are also waiting on the eye surgeon to get here from Manchester who will do the surgery to reattach the retina to his eye. He has made it this far so I am hopeful. Every hour he is still with us his little body will get stronger. The next 48 hours will be critical. If he can make it through them then I will be breathing much easier."

"I also have some news on the accident." This time it was Nurse Morgan that was speaking. "There was a car accident. Seb was in the car with his mum and her boyfriend. It looks like they had been in Blackpool and were returning home. The car accident happened between Blackpool and Preston. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Seb's mum, Rebecca White was pronounced dead at the scene. Ross was taken to Preston and we were told that he just died about twenty minutes ago. He had made it through surgery but his heart stopped again after being moved to the ICU. We were told his brother was at his side as well as two other people. His parents maybe?"

"No, those would have been my parents. They took Pete, the brother, to Preston and then were coming here afterwards."

"Oh, right. I do remember now you telling us that. Anyway, I am sorry for your loss."

Aaron only just nodded as he was still thinking only of Seb. "Can I see my son now?"

"Yes you can, if you want to follow me. We can only have one in the room though with him. I'm sorry as she looked at the other two people in the room."

"That's OK Aaron. You go and give Seb a kiss for me." Then Kellen got up and went to Aaron where he wrapped the younger man in a tight hug for a few moments. 

"Go and see your son. Liv and I will be alright here." 

Aaron was led to Seb's ICU room. It was crammed full of different machines and monitors that were doing there jobs keeping his son alive. It was hard to look at Seb. He was tiny in the bed and he seemed to be covered in bandages from head to toe. They had a breathing tube down his throat with a machine pumping oxygen in and out of him. There was another tube going into his nose that the doctor was going to his stomach as that will be his feeding tube when they start supplying him nourishment. The top of his head was covered in one big bandage and he had a patch over his left eye.. There was a bag hanging from the side of his bed that was connected to a tube that was going into the side of his abdomen. The bag was collecting blood and other bodily fluids that were draining out of the wound where he got stabbed by the piece of metal from the car. Then he lifted the blanket that was covering him from the waist down and saw one leg in a full length cast while the other one that needed further surgery was still in a metal brace. It was also on a pully system and lifted up off the bed.

Aaron had to turn away. There was just so much damage to his little boy. It was more than he could stomach but he knew he had too so he summoned the strength to reach out and rub his hand along the side of Seb's face and then reached down to hold his little hand in his.

"Oh Seb. What has happened to you. I need you to fight. Fight hard and not give up. I don't know what I would do if I had to tell your father that you had.... I can't even say it so don't go there please. I love you Seb. I love you so much. I will be here everyday to help you survive. Then I will help you recover and become just like new again." With that Aaron leaned down and kissed Seb's hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seb remained in a coma for 19 days. Nineteen days that Aaron never left his bedside while the world continued to revolve around him. 

Kellen and Liv had to go back to York after a couple of days but they both made the trip back to Liverpool each weekend to check in with Aaron. Chas and Paddy had shown up later that first night after being in Preston with Pete at Ross's bedside when he died. They also were the first to learn the grizzly details of the accident. They were both surprised anyone could have survived the accident that had been described to them. All three of them had to be cut out of the car because it was so mangled.

The hospital had been designed with room for one person being able to sleep in the room with the child patient. This made it possible for Aaron to never have to leave the hospital. Between Chas, Paddy, Liv and others clothes and other supplies were brought to Aaron. At first Chas and Paddy had tried to get Aaron to leave the hospital even if it was just go to a restaurant for a meal but Aaron was adamant that he was staying by Seb's side. It wasn't until Liv read Chas the riot act to leave Aaron alone that they finally got the hint that they were just making matters worse and they needed to go back to Emmerdale.

"Hello Mr. Dingle?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Mrs. Chambers from child services. I was contacted by the hospital as they are required after accidents involving children. I'm sorry to hear about what happened. I just wanted to let you know that all of the paperwork is in place regarding your legal authority and responsibility for Sebastian now. With his mothers death and his father incarcerated you are the sole legal guardian responsible for Sebastian now. We have supplied the hospital with copies of the paperwork for their file so they are completely aware of your position that you will be making all decisions for now on regarding your Sebastian's health and welfare."

That is when it hit Aaron what that meant. He will be making all decisions including medical ones in here right now about Seb's future. What if he doesn't wake up and the doctors tell him he should turn the machines off. Then another thought came to him.

"Has Robert been told yet what has happened?"

"No, I do not believe he has. Is that something you would like us or his attorney to do for you?"

Aaron thought about it for awhile. "No, not yet. What does that accomplish? Robert can't do anything except sit in his cell and worry. He can't visit Seb. He can't call or text. I think it would be better until we know what happens with Seb before he is told anything."

Liv was a little surprised when se heard Aaron tell the child services lady this. He didn't think Aaron would ever purposely keep something this big from Robert but he also hasn't visited Robert once this past year so maybe there is more to this than being concerned about Robert and Liv wasn't sure how she felt about that.

It was during those first two weekends that Seb was still in a coma that Aaron and Kellen started to really get to know each other. Liv wasn't sure how much Aaron would open up about his past because she knows he worried that his past would scare anybody away but he surprised her. He started opening up to Kellen and telling him everything.

Liv had never heard Aaron tell someone about Robert and she was curious what he would say. She didn't want to eavesdrop but her curiosity got the best of her too. She sat with her headphone in pretending she was listening to her music while reading an uni assignment but instead listening to Aaron and Kellen.

"Seb's father is Robert Sugden. I met Robert back in the fall of 2014 when he returned to the village with his fiancé and her family."

"Returned? He was from Emmerdale too?"

"Yes. He was born and raised in Emmerdale. His family had owned a farm there forever. Robert was born on the farm. But he and his dad did not get along as he became a teenager. He left the village when he was 19 and stayed gone for nine years. During those years I came to live with my mum in the village when I was 16. Robert is six years older than me. We never knew each other as kids."

"Where did you live before that?"

"With my dad but that is a completely different story for another time, just like my teenage years in Emmerdale are as well up until I left to live in France for two years when I was 20."

"OK. Another time for those."

"I was attracted to Robert for the start and I could tell he liked me too even though he was engaged to a very beautiful and very rich woman. We started as an affair and it didn't take long for it to get hot and heavy. He gave me the investment to start the scrap yard. I was falling in love and tried to get him to not get married but he said no and still got married. I broke it off but then got back with him. Then my mum found out about the affair and that made them worse. She stuck her oar in and kept stirring the pot. That went on until summer until I finally was fed up and ended it by outing Robert to his wife.

"Oh Aaron. That's a bit extreme."

"It was and I regretted it later but at the time I both loved and hated Robert. Then his wife proceeded to out him to the rest of the village. Lots of shit happened between us over the next year but we eventually got together for real and in October of 2016 he proposed to me and I said yes. But more things got in the way and I ended up beating up someone and getting arrested for GBH."

"I take it that is another story for another day?"

"Yes. I ended up with a 12 month prison sentence but the day before I was going inside Robert sprung a surprise wedding on me. It wasn't official because we hadn't registered but it was still special and felt real to him and me. Then I went to prison and instantly became a target because they found out I was gay. I started getting beaten up every day and I ended up using drugs just to get myself through each day."

"Aaron."

"I know. One of my dumber choices. Liv sussed me out but I coerced her to keep it a secret. In the mean time Robert was going above a beyond working 20 hours a day keeping both his business and my business going, taking care of Liv and my cousin, overseeing the renovations of the home we had purchased and doing the research for the solicitor he hired to appeal my sentence. He was going non stop. Then he found out about me using drugs and he flipped. All he saw was the appeal going down the drain and six months getting added to my year sentence. He came for a surprise visit and I was higher than a kite. We got into it and I told him to leave and never come back. We were finished. I told him I'd rather have the drugs than him, Liv or our life together. I eviscerated him. He went home and drank a full bottle of whiskey and in his drunken haze slept with Rebecca and she got pregnant with Seb from that one time. Rebecca was the sister of the woman he had been married to and he had a previous relationship with her too."

"Shit Aaron"

"She told him she was going to get an abortion but she didn't and didn't tell him. Then the appeal was successful and I got out after 6 weeks. Then Robert told me what happened. I forgave him and told him we would get through it sense Rebecca had an abortion. Then we found out that she didn't. I couldn't deal with it and my mental health was going fast so I ended it with Robert."

"Wow"

"I went away for a couple of weeks and when I came back was cold and nasty to him because for awhile he keep trying to talk to me and get me back. The only way I could force myself not to go back to him was to be heartless and cruel. He eventually got the message. He wanted revenge with Rebecca and her family, his former in-laws for what happened and started plotting their financial ruin and he almost made it happen. Then his son was born. In the meantime I met someone else and started dating him. Robert was going to leave the village and I shamed him to stay for his son. Then the White's found out he almost ruined them and banned him from his son. He was banned from his son and in the village watching me move on with a new guy and becoming a broken man. Then he got hit by a car on Christmas Eve and almost died. Then Rebecca and her family decided they were going to move to Australia with Seb without telling his father which is against the law. Robert found out and with the help of his sister kidnapped his son before they could leave the country. There was a car chase and the White's accidentally swerved in front of a lorry and had a head-on collision. Lawrence, the father and Chrissie, Robert's former wife died at the scene. Rebecca and Lachlan, Chrissie's son from a previous marriage were badly injured. This forced Robert to have to take care of Seb full time."

"This is some kind of story."

"For the next two months I watched Robert grow into this amazing father. Everything I knew he could be. He also stopped pursuing me and let me move on by trying to figure out how to move on himself. I started realizing why I loved him and I wanted my family again. The baby didn't bother me anymore but I was scared to ask Robert to come home. Then one night his sister and some of her girl friends forced Robert to go out with them for the night and to go on the pull and try to meet new people. I found out about it and followed to watch. I saw him meet a new guy and start talking to them. My new boyfriend showed up at the bar and I dumped him because I wanted Rob. I reached out to Rob but he left with the other guy. I thought I had lost him for good but he had decided not to go with him and went home instead. I saw him in the village. We talked and shared all of our feelings. I gave Robert this heart felt mushy speech and asked him to come home and he did."

"Ahh more of the romantic stuff. So why aren't you with him now?"

"We were together but there were bumps along the way. Rebecca had a permanent brain injury from the car crash and that made it impossible for her to care for Seb so me and Rob became his primary guardians. He lived with us. Then Rob and I got legally married in October 2018. The following month Rebecca was moving here to Liverpool with her new boyfriend and demanding that she had Seb. I wanted to go to court but Robert let her take Seb. He had grown up without a mother most of life and he didn't want that for Seb. He also was scared that he would end up being a bad dad like his father was."

"So that is how Seb ended up in Liverpool then."

"Yes"

"But you still haven't told me where Robert is now."

"In April 2019 a bunch of went to this new club in Hotten. The fire alarm went off and we all scattered. Robert and I got separated from the others including his sister. She ended up meeting someone and liked him but to make a long story short he raped her that night. Vic holed up in her home for a week and didn't tell anyone and by the time we finally got it out of her and got her to report it all of the evidence was gone. We found the guy and still reported him but nothing could be done. Robert went crazy. He started stalking the guy and did things that ended up getting the guy fired from his job. Vic and I kept trying to get him to stop but Rob was obsessed. I probably would have been too if it had happened to Liv. I finally got through to him to stop but then the guy and his mum found out Vic got pregnant from the rape and was keeping the baby. They demanded being a part of the babies life. Vic and Robert went nuts and Vic begged Robert to make him go away. One day the guy showed up being a jerk. He could see he was pushing Roberts buttons and actually admitted to Rob that he loved having Vic even after she had said no and he was going to love finding another girl to do it to again. Rob went ballistic. Without thinking he grabbed a shovel and hit the guy in the back of the head. The guy ended up in a coma and Rob got arrested for GBH with intent to kill. We had it all planned out on what each of us was going to say in court to make it impossible for Rob to be convicted but then his sister got cold feet and went on the witness stand and told the courts that Robert wanted him dead and that he had hit the other guy when he wasn't looking on purpose. She literally threw her brother, my husband, under the bus. His step mum ended up doing it too. They then started telling the courts about other troubles Rob had gotten into years before as a teenager. Everyone was shocked at what they had done. In the end Rob was found guilty and they threw the book at him and gave him a life sentence."

Kellen didn't know what to say. He was completely shocked. It was not the story he was expecting to hear.

"He has been in prison now for just over three years. The first year I visited every two weeks. The second year it was getting harder. I was becoming lonely and started to struggle with my mental health again. It didn't help that I allowed myself to slip up and hook up with some guys a few times. Robert could read me like a book and figured out what had happened. He was struggling just as much only being able to see me every two weeks for a couple of hours each time. Then the guy that tormented me when I was in prison got himself transferred to Robert's prison when he learned Robert was there. He tried to kill Robert by stabbing him. Rob almost died but they were able to save him. When I visited him in the hospital that is when he told me I needed to move on and I ended up agreeing. His lawyer drew up some divorce papers and they were finalized after six months. So it ended on as good of terms as possible. He knew he was stuck inside for the rest of his life and he wanted me to move on and not get drug down with him. At the time of the divorce is when he had the papers drawn up to make me Seb's legal guardian if anything ever happened to Rebecca. I loved Seb and told Robert I would always be there for Seb. The lawyer then sat down with Rebecca and worked out a visitation schedule that we had been doing for a year before this happened."

"I don't know what to say Aaron. That is so sad. Can I ask how do you feel about Robert today?"

"That's a loaded question. I have forced myself to move on and for the most part I think I have. I have not seen or spoken to Robert since that day in the hospital when we decided to end it. But at the same time a part of me will always love him. Rob was my soul mate. People said we were the other half of each other and only whole when we were together. Since this happened I have been trying to learn how to be a whole person on my own. People also said we were an amazing love story. We fought for our love and survived so many obstacles but we weren't able to survive this one."

"Does Robert know what's happened with Seb? Does he know about me?

"He doesn't know what's happened to Seb. I told his lawyer not to tell him yet. What's the point of driving him crazy being stuck in prison and not being able to be here or to know what is happening every day. I said we needed to wait until we knew Seb's outcome. As for you. I haven't told him but I don't know if anyone else has. I doubt if he does but if he doea he would probably say he is glad. I know for a fact all he has ever wanted for me and Liv was for us to be happy and if he couldn't be the one to make me happy he hoped I found someone else that would."

"I don't know what to say. You have gone through more than your share of heartache and your still standing. That makes you pretty special in my book." Kellen didn't know what else to say so he just leaned over and kissed Aaron.

Liv had been shocked with how much Aaron told Kellen that day. Granted there was a whole lot he left out but after hearing him tell him this much now convinced her he would eventually tell Kellen everything. It also showed Liv that Aaron really liked Kellen. It wasn't this big magical instant love story like he and Robert were but it was enough for now. Liv did agree with the one thing her brother had told Dr. Jones. She agreed Aaron and Robert had been true soul mates and theirs was a love story for the ages. She was glad to see her brother wasn't expecting his next relationship to be as strong. He knew that would probably never happen.

It had also been the day some of the last chains that connected Aaron to Robert fell off her brother. Just being able to tell another man about his past marriage was giving him more strength and the will to finally move on for good. The only thing still in her brothers life that connected him to Robert was the little boy in that bed that was currently in a coma and fighting for his life."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seb woke up on November 17, 2022. He had completely missed his 5th birthday. Aaron still had a party for him that day. Liv, Chas and Paddy were there along with Faith. They had a birthday cake for Seb. Aaron blew out his candles for him. They all had even brought presents and they remained unopened on the table in the corner of the room.

Seb was like a frightened deer after he had opened his eyes and didn't know where he was. It was obvious his eyes had not focused so he didn't recognize Aaron right away. He still had the tube going down his mouth and the other down his nose. It took all Aaron could do to keep his son calm until he could page a nurse. Quickly the medical team was around his bed and they had pushed Aaron out of the room. For the next hour the doctors and nurses worked on Seb. When they had finally allowed Aaron back in the room Seb was sleeping after being given a sedative. However, the tubes were out of his mouth and nose. They had also removed the drain tube from his abdomen as the drainage had all but stopped the previous day. He broken legs had been repositioned and they had removed the patch from his damaged eye but it was still swollen.

"Seb was alert and was able to speak a few words to us after they removed the tubes. They also did an initial vision test on his injured eye and he could see with it. He is probably going to have to wear glasses for now on because you can seldom completely reattach the retina to the eye perfectly. We'll keep his catheter in for at least another day and we have some disposable undies on him so when he has a bowel movement it doesn't go everywhere. It's going to be awhile before he can sit on a toilet properly." The doctor gave Aaron a good run down of everything.

"I know it looks bad still but trust me, someone was listening to our prayers because he is going to survive. His body will heal and he will be a little boy again."

"Thank you doctor."

"Hey buddy, I'm so glad to see you awake. You know how much I love you don't you? I love you this much." Aaron spread his arms out as far as he could to show the little boy. Seb was trying to talk but it was still hard for him plus Aaron could tell he was in pain too.

"Don't try to talk. I want you to just rest. The more you sleep the stronger you will get and the sooner you can go home. Can you do that for me buddy?" Aaron kissed his forehead again and ran his fingers through Seb's hair. Like father like son as Seb loved when Aaron ran his fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp just like Robert always use too. It had the same calming affect on Seb as it did on his father.

Aaron got out his phone and called Liv. He was so overjoyed and happy. Seb was going to live and everything was going to heal. Two days later she had driven over to Liverpool for the day to see Seb but unfortunately she had walked in on the next big disaster. Chas and Paddy had also decided to pop in that day but instead of being happy for Aaron and being their for little Seb, Chas was in the middle of questioning Aaron if he realizes what it will take to care for Seb by himself as he recovers. 

As she listened from outside of the door she heard Aaron ask his mum, "What are saying?"

"I'm saying I'm concerned that you shouldn't take this on because it won't be good for you."

Liv was shocked and she could hear the gasp coming from Aaron too.

"Where is this coming from. I thought you loved Seb and didn't you tell Robert yourself we would always be there for him."

"I did tell him that but when I said that I didn't know Rebecca and Ross were going to die in a car accident and Seb be severely injured with potential paralysis and brain injury. I wasn't agreeing that you would take on the responsibility of a child like that all on your own."

Liv had slipped into the room without being seen and had her mouth open in amazement at what Chas was saying.

"So you lied to Robert."

"No, I told a lifer what he needed to hear to get through his days."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Liv couldn't stay quiet any longer and surprised Chas and Paddy. Aaron had seen her come in but was to busy being shocked by his mum to say anything. His sister made her way over to stand next to Aaron showing her full support.

"So what do you propose I do then mum? Drop him off a child services and tell them I don't want him anymore because he's damaged goods?"

"That might not be the worse idea." No one saw it coming when Liv took a step forward and swung as hard as she could to lay a slap to the side of Chas' face that literally knocked her to the floor. Both Aaron and Paddy were startled with Paddy immediately going to Chas to help her up. A nurse suddenly appeared after hearing the commotion.

"Get out. Get out of this room right now before I hit you again."

"What is going on in here. There will be no more hitting. The nurse immediately stood in between Liv and Chas who still had not said anything since the slap but you could see the anger brewing.

"Only this pitiful excuse of a mother telling her son he should abandon his step son and leave him with child services because he shouldn't have to be a single parent." Now the nurses eyes were big as she turned and looked at the older woman.

"When you say it like that it sounds a whole lot worse."

"A whole lot worse than what?" Aaron now had his voice. "What way could that idea be spoken and sound acceptable? It can't. Do you know why mum? Because I'm not you. I don't abandon my kid when he needs me because it will get tough or because I don't get to party as much anymore. I will not dump my son on someone else because I'm not you. I don't intend to screw up my son's life like you did mine so like Liv said, you need to leave and please don't come back or I'll have security remove you." 

"Aaron, we need to talk about this further. I don't think you realize."

"Chas shut up. Right now you are even embarrassing me." She turns to see a red faced Paddy that looked to explode. "I'm sorry Aaron. She won't be bothering you again." Paddy goes to push her out of the room but Chas won't let him.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do."

At that moment the nurse who had already pressed her security alert and was just about to speak when a security officer entered the room. "I will say this one time and one time only lady. That was the most disgusting and vile thing I have ever hear a grandmother say about her grandson. Your son told you to leave and not come back and I whole heartedly agree. This is a place of healing. Cold hearted back stabbing from your own family will not be tolerated here. So you either turn around and walk out of her on your own or my friend behind you will dragged you out of her and have you arrested."

Chas has finally realized she has upset everyone when all she was trying to do was suggest that Aaron might not want to take on the challenge of helping Seb recover. She thinks that it will be to much for her son and hurt his mental health even though she knows Aaron loves Seb with every fiber of his soul. 

Aaron was still shocked and mortified with what his mother had said. There had never been any indication she was going to come out with that feeling. She had been a good gran to Seb all this time so he was totally clueless at what brought this on. But it didn't matter. He was now Seb's full time dad and his only parent. He wasn't turning his back on his son for anything. He knows it is going to be a long recovery but he'll do whatever it takes.

Liv was proud of her brother at the way he stood his ground with Chas. She hadn't seen this coming from her either and she was now determined to keep her away. She was immediately on the phone to Cain, Moira and Charity. She also talked to Zak. She told them what happened and that Chas was banned from the hospital in Liverpool. What Liv didn't know was that Paddy had also ripped into Chas over what she had done and they had gotten in a huge row on their way home. The rest of the family layed into her when they got back to the village as well. That was when Chas saw the whole family had Aaron and Seb's back and she had basically made herself an outcast. Paddy took Matthew, now 3 years old, and the two of them went to stay with Uncle Marlon for awhile.

In the meantime Aaron continued to be at Seb's bedside. Sadly he had seen the whole spectacle that Chas had put on even though he didn't understand what she was talking about he saw that she was upsetting his daddy Aaron and Aunt Liv and that upset him. The grief counselors had told Aaron and Liv to wait a few more days before telling Seb about his mum and Ross. They wanted him to get stronger before he had to be told the news. However it was Seb that actually started the conversation. Seb had been taking a nap which gave Aaron and Liv time to go to the cafe to grab some food. Seb had woke up while they were gone when a nurse was in the room.

The nurse told Aaron and Liv that Seb had asked why his mummy hadn't visited him. Aaron and Liv looked at each other and knew they were going to have to tell him now. In the three days since he had woken up the lad had already gotten noticeably stronger. The doctors were pleased with how well he was doing. He wasn't out of the woods completely just yet but everything was looking positive.

"She's dead isn't she? She died in the accident. I remember."

Liv reaches over and rubs her fingers on Seb's one limb that doesn't have a cast on it.

"Yes buddy she did. I'm really sorry about that."

"Am I gonna die too?"

"No, no buddy. Not until you are a very old man. But the accident was really bad and you have been hurt in a lot of different places. It's going to take time to get well but you are getting stronger every day and I'll be right there by your side the whole time." 

Seb nodded and then looked out into space for a moment before asking, "What about Ross?"

"I'm sorry Seb but he didn't make it. He died too."

"Am I going to live with you now?"

"Yes you are. Are you OK with that?"

"In my home or yours?" Aaron hadn't expected that questions at all.

"Which would you prefer?"

"My house." Another answer neither Aaron or Liv was expecting.

"Why's that buddy?"

"Because Mike and Peter are here. They are my best friends. Plus I like our new home and I know my presents are hid there."

"You have friends in Emmerdale too. Isaac and Moses and Johnny and Matty."

"But Emmerdale is boring. There is nothing to do. I won't get to go to my school either." Aaron could see Seb was getting upset so he changed the subject.

"We'll talk about it some later when you are feeling better. Right now you are staying here so you can get well." Aaron kissed Seb again as he saw his eyes starting to close. This was going to be a long hard recovery.

"So what are you going to do with Seb wanting to live here?" Liv is questioning her brother.

"For now we'll live here. I figure the recovery period is going to be long and it probably makes sense to stay here otherwise we'll be doing a lot of driving. I'll stay at Seb's. We'll be fine for a few months while he recovers."

"What are you going to do about money? The scrap yard? Work?"

"I don't have all of the answers right off the top of my head but I'll figure something out. I might have to tap into the money that Robert left me. I said I never would but for this, I might have to. And if I need some work maybe I can work at the garage where Ross did?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There had been many ups and downs over the next six months. Aaron was able to take Seb home just after New Year's a good 6 weeks after he woke up from his coma and just over 2 months since the accident. So much had happened during this time. Pete had gone ahead and had funerals for both Ross and Rebecca. They were both buried in Emmerdale with the rest of their respective families. 

With Pete and Liv's help along with Cain and Paddy they were able to clear out most all of Ross and Rebecca's personal things from their home. Rebecca had purchased the home 18 months ago once her fathers estate had been settled. She had paid for it in full so there was no mortgage. This was just one more thing that had worked out that was telling Aaron he was making the right decision.

After completing her third term at the University of York that fall Liv decided to take a term off to help Aaron with Seb. She moved to Liverpool and helped everyone to get settled. She also got herself a part time job bartending in the city center at a student bar Liverpool University. 

Back in Emmerdale Aaron decided to keep the scrap yard open. He ended up hiring Will Taylor to manage the yard. Will had gone through a couple of tough years but had finally been accepted by the community despite his past history. He and Harriet were still a couple and doing well. Aaron had hired Noah Dingle the previous year after he had turned 18. At the time he had been picking up odd jobs where ever he could and had never really settled after completing school. His relationship with his mother had never improved. Cain had tried to give him a job at the garage but it didn't work out as he and Cain were like oil and water. Aaron decided to give him a chance. They had butted heads quite a bit in the beginning but in time Noah had slowly started to change and calm down. He developed a respect for Aaron and it showed. The rest of the village was amazed. He wasn't sure how Noah would work with Will but the two hit it off. With Will's help the teen began to grow up and start to make something of himself. Aaron also hired Doug to be his bookkeeper. It was a little bit of part time work but he trusted Doug to keep the scrap yard books in order.

Aaron himself would check on his scrap yard every couple of weeks. The arrangement was working well because Aaron was able to steer new business it's way that he learned about in Liverpool. After staying at home for a month with Seb Aaron knew he had to find a job himself and start bringing in some income so he didn't have to keep tapping the savings. 

He had approached some scrap yards around Liverpool about potential work, even if it was only part time then one day he received a very unexpected call. A large international scrap recycling company, S. Norton & Co. that was based in Liverpool. 

Aaron wasn't sure how but this company knew who he was and had heard good things about Holy Scrap and how it came to be. They also were aware of Aaron now being in Liverpool and his current situation. It was almost spooky how much they knew but in this case it was a good thing. They approached Aaron with an idea they had been looking at as a company. Norton was an exporter of scrap metal to mills around the world that purchased the product. They had four facilities in England, Liverpool, Manchester, London and Southhampton. They currently relied on those four facilities to source the scrap from across the UK and that was not always easy. It was a very competitive business.

Norton's proposal was to contract with small scappers across the UK to exclusively contract with Norton to sell them their scrap at fair prices. It was also a good thing for the scrapper because it would mean they had guaranteed end source for all of their scrap and a guaranteed locked in price that would allow them to plan and budget properly. Norton's proposal to Aaron was to join their company as a liaison between regional scrappers and Norton. Not only would he have a salary with Norton they would lock in a long term contract with Aaron's own scrap yards at 30% above market price. They also encouraged him to expand his scrap business and if he did their contract with him would grow with him. 

It was an exceptional opportunity that Aaron had no idea how it came to be but he knew enough to not look a gift horse in the mouth and he accepted the job. He now had his own office in the companies headquarters along the north Liverpool docks.

It worked out well. It made life easier at Holy Scrap for Will as he no longer had to source the best places to sell the scrap they had collected. Now he just had to find the scrap and get it ready to sell to Norton. The arrangement also allowed Aaron to contract with Jimmy for Home James to haul the scrap to either Manchester or Liverpool when they had a full load ready to deliver. Once Aaron experienced the benefits first hand of the deal it made it easy to go out and sell the concept to other small scrappers he was acquainted with in the north. By the fall Aaron was on the fast track to be a vital member of the Norton sales team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron and Kellen had tried to continue their budding relationship after the accident but once Aaron moved to Liverpool it became almost impossible for the two men to spend any time together so they mutually agreed to go their separate ways. Liv had seen that Aaron was upset for awhile because he had really like Kellen but Aaron was in his element being Seb's full time dad and she saw him devote himself to help Seb recover from the accident and to slowly get his life back while also setting himself up in his new job at Norton.

Aaron and Liv's relationship with Chas continued to remain strained after her crazy blow up. She tried to stop Aaron from moving to Liverpool but with the help from the family she had no say and hardly any contact with her son. Her and Paddy had separated after the incident as the Vet was never able to forgive her for her outburst at Aaron in front of Seb and Liv in the hospital. Aaron had allowed Paddy to move into the mill so it didn't sit empty. It made it easy for him and his mum to share custody of his little brother. Paddy also allowed Noah to move in with him after he saw the changes and growth in the young man working for Aaron and Will. For Paddy it felt like old times when Aaron had lived with him at Smitty cottage when he had helped Aaron to settle down and start to grow up. Now he felt like he was doing the same with Noah while living in Aaron's home. It felt full circle to Paddy.

Aaron also allowed Belle to move into the second flat. It had sat empty for a couple of years after Ellis and Billy had left the village. She had completed her veterinary tech degree and had been hired full time at the vet clinic. At 24 she was now a young woman ready to be on her own and taking on the world. 

With Rebecca now dead and Lachlan incarcerated for life Seb inherited not only his mum's estate but the entire White family estate. Most of it was put into a trust that Seb would have access to when he was 21 just like the trust Robert had set up for him. But, as Seb's sole guardian and because of the legal documents Robert had set up when he went to prison Aaron was also awarded a large monthly stipend that he could use as see fit for him and Seb. Combined with the money Robert had left him as well as the revenue he earned from Holy Scrap, his new Liverpool job and the rental incomes from Paddy and Belle Aaron was very well taken care of financially which gave him the freedom to enjoy life a whole lot more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seb was not able to return to school until April. The casts were removed from his arm and both legs in February and after that he did six weeks of therapy to get himself walking and running correctly. Also a month after he came home and two months after his eye surgery he was tested and then fit with glasses. As it had been explained to Aaron when his retina was detached from his eye after the accident they had to reattached it but it is nearly impossible to reattach the retina perfectly. The retina is a bundle of tiny nerves and each of them doesn't reattach exactly like they were before. 

Seb's school was really good with working with Aaron with his studies. Being in Year One reading, spelling, basic maths, earth science and computers are the five primary courses he continued to work on while laid up at home. The school sent a tutor to spend two hours each day during the week with Seb at home working on his studies. He had to give Rebecca credit, she had put Seb into a really good progressive school. It was a lot more expensive but more than worth it. The tuition that was being paid was worth it considering how much the school did for Seb to make sure he didn't get left behind his classmates. The school even worked with Aaron to set up a computer that allowed Seb to talk to his teachers and his classmates live online. Liv spent most days with Seb overseeing his school work until it was time for her to leave for her job. By that time Aaron was usually home from his day at work and that was when he became dad again. 

Aaron and Liv had also received support from the family of Seb's best friend Mike. Roger and Cindy had made a point to befriend both Aaron and Liv early on after the accident when they saw what was going on. Cindy especially was there to help the two of them adjust to their new lives in Liverpool caring for the injured boy. She would bring Mike and his younger brother to see Seb at the hospital and then a couple of days each week after school for a couple of hours when Seb was back home recovering. The boys were the best medicine in keeping Seb's spirits up during his recovery. Cindy had first befriended Liv and through Aaron's sister she learned how the two of them were a part of Seb's life. 

For the longest time Liv was hesitant in telling her what had happened to Robert. It was something she nor Aaron talked about with other people. Liv was uncomfortable talking about Rob being in prison because it also led to eventually telling people that Aaron had been inside too. Another part of it was there was the guilt Liv felt, and she was pretty sure Aaron did too, of moving on and walking away from Robert even though they both still loved him. Lastly she knew a lot of people just treat you differently when they find out you have been associated with someone who earned a prison sentence.

Eventually though Liv told Cindy the complete Robert story and how he ended up in prison and he encouraged Aaron to divorce him and move on with his life and how hard that has been for Aaron. She also confessed part of the pain is she knows they both feel guilty that neither of them have stayed in contact with Robert even though they promised they would. The guilt went even further when she told Cindy that no one has told Robert about what happened to Seb or Rebecca and Ross. No one has relayed to him how hurt Seb was or that she and Aaron have moved to Liverpool to take care of him. Even though Robert and Aaron had made an agreement that Aaron would have full custody of Seb if anything ever happened to Rebecca it still feels wrong that Robert doesn't know.

It almost felt like a liberating moment to Liv. She had been keeping so much bottled up not wanting to upset Aaron but also not having anyone else close to talk things over with. Her Emmerdale family and friends were just to far removed from the daily events to talk to them plus none of them would keep quiet. They would immediately go to Aaron and that was the last thing she wanted.

Cindy sympathized for both of them after hearing what happened to Robert and to their lives since. She also told Liv she thought Robert had the right though to know what had happened to his son even if he couldn't do anything about it from prison. But besides that she and Roger started to be there even more for Aaron, Liv and Seb. Roger and Aaron were becoming good friends even if they came from different circles. Aaron being the scrapper that he was and Roger an engineer for Jaguar Land Rover at their Halewood factory there in Liverpool. However, they were both car fanatics and Liverpool football fans which always gave them plenty to talk about.

Aaron had also been encouraged by both Roger and Cindy to get involved at the school Seb and their boys attended. He took up the invite and Liv saw Aaron begin to grow further as he met the teachers and other parents. The best thing it did though was introduce Aaron to one of the Year 5 teaches, Mr. Coleman, Cory. Cory was a young single 30 year old gay male in his third year teaching at Seb's school. Aaron and Cory hit it off almost instantly. It was in late March, a couple of weeks before Seb was going to start going back to school that Cory asked Aaron out for the first time. It took a push by Liv but Aaron agreed to the date.

They first went to a restaurant in the city center that Cory had recommended, the Manhattan Bar & Grill. He was good friends with one of the waiters and chefs at the restaurant and had been promised to be taken care of for the night. 

"I hope you like this place. It is a little on the high end price wise my good mates David and Luke work here and the food is really good. There is a little bit of everything on the menu so whatever your taste is." Cory was nervous and Aaron could tell. At least he was as nervous as Aaron was.

"I'm sure it is fine. What do you usually get?"

"It's all good. I tend to go with one of the chicken or pasta dishes most of the time but occasionally have a taste for a burger or a steak and they do both of those really well."

They both ordered and began to get to know each other beyond Seb and school.

It was Cory that brought up the subject first that Aaron wasn't sure how he would handle but new he would have to with anybody he got to know. "So can I ask you about Seb. I know his mother died in the same accident he was in and I remember others saying her boyfriend died too. Was she an ex of yours? We're you with her before you came out?"

"Neither actually." At that moment Aaron knew he was going to tell the truth. If it scared his date away it was better to find out right out of the gate. "He is my ex husbands son."

"Wow, and you ended up with custody? There is a story there somewhere."

"You could say that. When Rebecca and Ross died I became Seb's sole guardian. I was already a legal guardian but now his sole guardian. I guess I'm his dad now. That is how I ended up here in Liverpool. I moved here because it was going to be easier for Seb's recovery than moving him back to the small village where we are all from."

Cory didn't say anything for a long time and Aaron could tell he was trying to figure it all out. "So is his father, your ex, dead too?"

"It is a long story that would make a good story on Hollyoaks but no, Robert is not dead."

"I like a good soap story so do tell." Cory was smiling and trying to let Aaron know he wasn't going to judge him know matter what he told him.

Aaron began telling Cory the story of Robert. He remembers telling the same story just six months earlier to Kellen while sitting in the ICU waiting to see if Seb was going to live or die. Now he was giving Cory the same abbreviated version that included the affair and his own time in prison and how that led to Seb, their split and reunion.

"But he is not here now. What happened."

"In April 2019 we went out with several others in the village to a new club that was opening in Hotten. Long story short his sister got raped that night by someone at that club. She didn't tell anyone until it was to late. She hadn't saved any of the evidence so there was nothing the police could do. Robert went berserk. Truth be told we both did. Vic was family to me too. She finally told us who the guy was. He was a fairly respectable guy in Hotten. Worked at a car dealership. Good looking guy that didn't have any problems picking up girls so it was obviously a power thing to him. Anyway, both Robert and I sort of harassed him for a while until Vic asked us to stop. We did but Rob was still seething over it all and couldn't let it go. Long story short again. The guy tracked us down and really started pushing both Victoria's and Robert's buttons big time. His mum even got involved claiming the rape was a lie. Then they found out that Vic was pregnant from the rape. The harassment from the guy and his mum got worse but Vic refused to complain to the police. She was all over the place. One day yelling at her brother to do something to fix this and then the next day yelling at him for trying to fix it."

"This is down right sad and I'm sure very frustrating to you."

"Yeah it is. It was in July 2019 the guy showed up at our home again and really started laying into Robert and demanding a payoff to stay away. Then he told Rob that his sister loved it and he was looking forward to the next girl he got to do this too. Robert went mad at that moment and picked up a shovel and hit the guy in the back of the head."

"Wow. Didn't see that coming."

"The guy was in a coma and Robert got charged with GBH with intent to murder. We felt that Robert would get off or at least only have a small sentence but then his sister went bonkers at the trial. She was feeling guilty for some odd reason and anyhow in the end she threw her brother under the bus and told the court Rob had planned it and that he had history from his teen years. Made him sound like a serial killer. The jury believed her and convicted. The judge threw the book at him and gave him a life sentence."

"Aaron, I'm so sorry. Wow." Cory didn't know what else to say.

"For two years I went to see him every two weeks like clock work even though during the second year it started to get hard. Then Robert got stabbed in prison by the guy that had been my tormentor when I was in prison. Rob almost died but when he was in the hospital that is when he told me he knew I had slipped up and slept with a couple of guys that second year he was inside. I confessed that I did. He wasn't mad. He had been trying to tell me that I needed to move on all along and I had been resisting because I loved him so much. He reminded me that he was going to be in prison for life and that shouldn't ruin my life too. We ended up agreeing to split and he asked me to continue to be Seb's dad. Seb had come to Liverpool with his mum right after Rob and I had got married in 2018. That is another story but I told Robert I would stay in the boys life because I loved him and thought of myself as his step dad already. Legal guardian papers were drafted along with divorce papers. The divorce was final in May 2022. I haven't seen Robert or talked to him since that day in the hospital in November 2021. He doesn't even know what happened to Rebecca or that Seb got hurt or that I'm here now with him. At least I don't think anyone has told him."

Corry was at a loss for words. It was a heartbreaking story to him. 

"So that is my story. The sad sorted affair. I won't take it personal if you run a mile after tonight." 

"I have no intentions of running Aaron. I'm just amazed that you are still standing and have survived through all of that. That speaks very highly of you. Tells me how strong you are too. I'm guessing ending it with Robert was hard."

"Hardest thing I ever had to do up to that point. Robert was the love of my life. My soul mate and if I'm honest there will always be a part of me that loves him. But I also feel guilty not keeping in touch with him. I told him I would but I really needed space for a while to get use to not being married to him and to figure out how to move forward with my life. Then Seb's accident happened and now I'm here. You know, I don't even know which prison he is at anymore. I knew they were going to transfer him after he was stabbed but I don't know where." With that Aaron shrugs. He has to force himself to not care of he would never be able to move on.

"Well I think you have done an amazing job. From what little I have seen I can tell Seb loves you to bits and thinks of you as his dad. Does he know about his real dad?"

"A little. Surprising he hasn't asked much about him. He doesn't remember him. Seb was 2 when Robert went to prison and I don't know if Rebecca ever talked to him about Rob. I know it will be a conversation I will have to have one day with him. I just hope he doesn't hate me for not telling him about his real dad from the very start."

"He won't or at least he shouldn't. I'm sure you'll do fine when that day comes."

The two of them ended up going to one of the gay bars after dinner and moved the conversation on to other things. Aaron found out that Cory grew up across the river on the Wirral peninsula in the village of Little Neston. His dad was a manager/engineer for Airbus at their Chester facility and his mother was a teacher just like Cory. He had gone to the local high school in his village before going to university in Manchester to get his teaching degree. 

The two men found that they liked each other and began going out on a regular basis. Liv was thrilled to see Aaron getting back out again after months of only focusing on Seb's recovery. She had no clue on if anything serious was going to happen between her brother and Cory but she didn't care. She just wanted him out there living again. Socializing with other men and living his life to the fullest. 

It was about a month after their first date that they spent the night together. They had been out again in the city and then spent the night at Cory's. Aaron still wasn't ready yet to have Cory or anyone else staying over at his with Seb there. 

The sex was good with Cory. It was also different. Cory he discovered was a lot more adventurous in his sexual interests. That was something he and Robert never explored. Their sex was explosive and earth shattering but neither ever had any interest in exploring different kinds of sex or other activities. As Aaron continued to date Cory it was something he became more exposed to. 

By mid summer Cory was spending nights at Aaron's and starting to get more acquainted with both Liv and Seb. It was also mid summer when Aaron had his first experience with some of Cory's other sexual interests when he met up with Cory and one of his other buddies. That was when Aaron had his first ever threesome. He remembered times when he and Robert had talked about what it would be like but neither of them had ever actually proposed they try it. It ended up being more of a fantasy to them but now that fantasy had come to life with Cory and Sam. Sam was a firefighter in Liverpool. He was a good 6'4 and built like a brick shithouse. He also was extremely dominant, even more so than Robert had ever been but surprisingly Aaron found that he liked it. That night he found that he liked just being and letting Cory and Sam take charge of the night and lead the way. After all of the stress of the past few months and even longer it actually felt good to Aaron to just feel good while letting two other men dominate him for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaron, I've decided to go back to uni in September and I've decided to go back to York. I've checked at some other universities here closer but to many of the courses I've taken wouldn't transfer or the degree wasn't exactly the same. Plus I think it is just time. I'm ready to be back on my own and I think you are ready to start moving forward again now that Seb is recovering and getting back to normal. You're going to have to learn how to truly be a single dad while still dating and whatever."

"I knew this day was coming and I'm fine with it Liv. You put your life on hold these last six months for me and Seb which I will always be grateful for but I agree, it's time for you to get back to your life. Plus, you loved it in York so why not go back there to finish up your degree."

"I assume you are staying in Liverpool. I mean, why wouldn't you. You have a good job and this is a great house. Seb loves his school and you and Cory seem to be getting along but you also aren't tied to this place if you do ever decide to leave. Seb would adjust if you moved. Kids are resilient like that."

"I know and I have been thinking about it. But right now it's best to stay here as I continue to develop my place at Norton but they may ask me one day to relocate so I have to be ready to do that if it makes sense too. With Norton's encouragement I am looking to acquire some additional scrap yards. I have four I'm looking at right now and thinking about buying one of them at least. If I do more of this Norton may want me to be closer to my yards or they may also want me to go to one of their other bases in the south and set up the same things we are doing here. We'll see. But I know Seb likes it here so it would have to be a really good reason to move right now."

"Have you ever thought about moving back to Emmerdale?"

"I think about it every so often but I've gotten use to living in a city now. I'm not sure how well I'd do back in the village and back where everyone knows everything you are doing. Not sure I'm ready to be surrounded by Dingles 24/7 again."

"A lot has happened there since you left. You know that. Chas and Paddy splitting up. Cain and Moira divorcing. Faith moved away and I don't think I told you the latest from Gabby. Bernice and Liam have left the village. Liam joined a general practice office in Basingstoke down south and have moved. The village has really changed. Even Jake has now passed his tests and is off to medical school in Leeds."

"I know. Emmerdale isn't the same anymore and never will be for me. To many memories. However, I am going to take Seb there in two weeks for a visit. We're going to stay with Paddy at the mill for a few days and I'm going to extend an olive branch to mum and see what happens. A few days there will be enough I think but we'll see. Will and Noah seem to be doing good at the scrap yard so I really don't need to stir the pot to much."

"You know you can go visit him anytime. Cory won't care and it might be good for you. I think about it too."

"I know and I do think about."

"Do you ever wonder what he is like today and how he is doing?"

"You know something out of the blue will happen. It could be silly or it could be nothing and it takes me back. One night after I was out with Cory and came home instead of staying at his I got a photo album out. I think I stayed up most of the night and just went through it page by page. Photo by photo and remembered. I couldn't stop the tears even after I put the album back on the shelf. I can't deny it Liv, I still miss him and I probably always will. I could fall in love with someone new next month and spend the rest of my life with them but they would never have all of my heart. He will always be there in a part of it forever. Some days that will put a smile on my face and get me through the day and other days it's a pain I don't know if I can endure."

"You need to go see him Aaron. Maybe that is some closure that will help."

"Or, it could bring even more back and make the separation even harder."

"And where are you and Cory these days?"

"I like Cory but I'm not in love with him. Not now anyway. He is fun to go out with. He has helped me get better at meeting people but I don't see us settling down long term. I don't think he seems himself settling down either with me or anybody else for that matter."

"I see that too. He likes to play and party and not be committed seriously. It is sort of why I've been surprised to see you connecting with him. That has never been you."

"I admit he has pushed my boundaries in a lot of different ways and none of it has turned out bad. Back in Emmerdale it always seems to be a race to see how face you could settle down with someone. That is what Robert and I did and then we were broke up you saw how fast mum pushed someone knew on me. The idea of being single and just having fun didn't work there but it does here and I have enjoyed myself."

"I know. I've heard. I've have to dig out those headphones I use to have to use back at the mill. Luckily Seb was at Mike's for a sleepover."

"And you were suppose to be gone too." Aaron smiles and sticks his tongue out at his sister. It is another thing that shows how much has changed between the siblings. They have no problems talking about their love lives with each other or even talking about sex. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaron it's so good to see you." Paddy wraps his arms around his son and gives him a big hug. Aaron and Seb had just walked into the mill and he set their bags by the stairs. It has been since December of last year that he had seen the younger man and so much has happened since that day with most of it not being good.

"Hi Pads. It's good to see you too."

"And how are you Seb. It is so good to see you up and about."

"So you live here now?" Seb asks Paddy as he looks around the mill. It had been over a year since he had been in Emmerdale last. In the summer of 2022 . 

Aaron and Paddy both saw Seb trying to look at the fireplace mantel. They both knew what he was looking for.

"I took all of the pictures with me to Liverpool Seb. You looking for that one of your dad? It's in a box at home with a lot of other old pictures I have."

"Why haven't you put them up then?"

Aaron was at a loss at how to answer that question. 

"I tell you what. When we are back home will get them out and look at them and talk about any of them you want. You can even put some up in your room if you want. OK?"

Seb smiled and just nodded. Aaron knew the day was getting closer he was going to have to start talking more to him about his dad. The day Seb asks to go visit him is probably not to many years away either.

After taking the bags up to their rooms Aaron came back down and took a look around the house himself. Not a lot had changed. Paddy had put up some pictures of him and Matt where pictures of Aaron, Robert, Liv and Seb use to be before Aaron had boxed most of them up. The rest of the decor hadn't changed to Aaron's surprise. He did notice there was a new Playstation connected to the TV. Obviously Paddy had bought it for Matt. 

"So where is Matt?"

"He should be here any minute. He had day camp in Hotten today. Vanessa and Laurel were picking up the gang of seven and bringing them home."

"Gang of seven?"

"Matt, Moses, Isaac, Johnny, Jack, Carl and Dotty" Paddy could see Aaron wasn't placing them all. "Dotty Thomas and Carl Holliday, Jimmy's youngest."

"Ahh, right. Those two don't come top of mind considering the rest are related somehow."

It was at that time when Vanessa opened the door and let Matt and Isaac in."

"Uncle A Ron" Aaron gave Isaac a high five as he picked up Matt and gave him a hug. 

"Hey Stinker, how are you? You guys remember Seb don't you?"

"Matt why don't you take Seb and Isaac up to your room and play some games."

As they three boys ran up the spiral staircase Vanessa greeted Aaron herself.

"It's nice to see you Aaron. I was pleased when Paddy told me you were coming for a visit. How are you and Seb? Looks like he has pretty much recovered."

"We're good and he has mostly recovered. He still deals with some blurry vision some days and if you are watching closely you can still see a little bit of a limp but the doctors say it should go away as he grows."

"He was a lucky boy. Anyway, I got to run. I'll see you around the village this week Aaron."

"Thanks Ness for picking them up today."

That evening Paddy fired up the barbecue in the garden for the four of them plus Cain, Kyle, Isaac, Marlon and April.

"How long are you in the village for?" Cain asked.

"Just a few days. Wanted to see everyone and check in with Will and Noah at the yard. I have a couple of meetings at the start of next week that I have to be back for and I'm one of the chaperones for zoo day too."

"Zoo day?"

"Seb's school has a summer outing next week to the Chester Zoo and I volunteered to be one of the chaperones that helps herd them around the zoo."

"Since when did you volunteer for stuff?"

"Since I became a full time dad. Liv and Cindy encouraged me to get more active with Seb's school and meet people and I have. It was a good suggestion because I've enjoyed becoming more social in the community."

"And Mr. Coleman will be there too." Seb teases his dad which earns a dirty look back from Aaron.

"Mr. Coleman? Am I sensing someone new in your life Aaron?" Paddy asks?

"Ok, I've been hanging out with someone but not just him. I met Cory at Seb's school. He is one of the teachers there. We've gone out some and he's introduced me to some of his other friends. They are a group of guys to hang out with and go to the bars with occasionally. But nothing more than that. Just a good mate." Aaron was glad to shut that down real quick. That was the last rumor he wanted to get started in the village and especially for his mum to hear.

After eating the boys are went off to play which left the four men in the back with a chest of beers to finish off.

"You planning on seeing your mum?" Marlon was the first to bring up the subject.

"Yes, I am going to see her. I know she is gone today and tomorrow to that brewery thing so I'll check in when she gets back and no she doesn't know I here this week. Thought I might see if an olive branch can be offered or if she will be her usually self."

"If I'm there when you see here she'll be her usual self so I'll make sure I stay away when she gets back. She'll be pissed enough that you came when she was gone and are staying here instead of with her." Paddy tells him.

"She knows that will never happen. I'm not subjecting Seb or myself to her cornering us in the back or the noise of the pub. So I take it you two are still...."

"It's over Aaron. She crossed a line with you last year at the hospital and it got worse from there when we got back here. I still don't know what brought that on but it brought back a dark side of hers that I don't like. She knew you were a legal guardian for Seb."

"Not worth talking about." She is who she is and she isn't going to change now." 

"How the garage doing?" Aaron asks Cain.

"It's good. We still have the garage up in Scotland plus Deb and I have purchased a garage over in Robblesfield this year. It's keeping us busy."

"Look at you Uncle Cain, spreading your wings and expanding the business. And they say you can't teach old dogs new tricks." Everyone chuckles at Aaron's little joke.

"Shut it kid. You're not to old that I can't still backhand you"

"Seriously though Cain. Good on you." Aaron raises he beer to his uncle as do the other two.

"I had a good teacher that showed me the benefits of expansion. Even though he can still be a little shit."

"Speaking of expansion, that is what my meetings are next week. I've had a couple of opportunities presented to me. Two scrapyard businesses in the region are coming up for sale because the owners are both wanting to retire. One is a small operation, similar to Holy Scrap, in Bolton and the other is a much larger business. It has operations in both Keighley and Horby."

"I'm not familiar with Horby." Paddy said.

"It's just outside of Wakefield. It's by far the biggest opportunity but it has the biggest price tag attached to it too obviously."

"Is it something you want to do and is it something you can afford?"

"Yes. It's the whole reason Norton hired me in the first place. Build this network of small scrap yards across the country like mine that they can lock in with contracts for guaranteed sources of scrap metal for their international business."

"I don't think any of us really understand who Norton is or what you do there." Paddy said as he is looking between the other three in the room. 

Aaron spent the next twenty minutes explaining the company and what he does there. They were all surprised that he actually has an office job in a downtown office building in Liverpool. They all thought he was just working at another scrap yard in Liverpool. 

"Norton is even willing to offer loans with low interest to help me grow my scrap yard business. Some of my repayments can even come from future scrap sales to them."

Cain in his usual suspicious mind is now asking questions. "So why you Aaron? Why did they pick you. Did you apply to work there or something?"

"I asked myself the same question. I hadn't applied with them but somehow they knew who I was before they approached me."

"So, do you know?"

"I do. Come to find out the main nurse at the children's hospital that took care of Seb and was around me alot is the wife of one of the managers at Norton. She had overheard me and Liv talking and then one night when I was really stressing about Seb I told her some of my story and that I owned a scrap yard. She told her husband about me and how much time I spent at the hospital. Her husband did some research on me and I guess I passed their muster because that is when they approached me about the job."

They all continued to sit in the garden for a bit more talking about this and that. Aaron was curious how Cain was doing after the split with Moira and how Isaac handled it. What was Marlon up to. Belle? Uncle Zak? Finally Marlon asked the question they all were interested in.

"So have you stayed in contact with Robert? Does he know about what happened?"

Aaron closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. He knew Robert would come up when he was visiting the village but that didn't mean he wanted to talk about him.

"No, I haven't stayed in contact. I haven't seen him since he was in the hospital after being stabbed. Getting close to two years now. That is when we decided to end the marriage and move on. Occasionally I will get a thought about him but I have really worked at trying to move on. What happened to him almost killed me and would have killed me if I had kept on like I was. I knew that and he knew that. Robert loved me enough to let me go and I'll always love him for that. But he is always right there." Aaron taps his chest right over his heart. 

"Whenever something big goes on in my life I think of what he would do. I'll probably always do that. And I don't know if he knows about the accident and what happened. I obviously didn't tell him but I don't know if anyone else has. I don't know if he knows I'm in Liverpool now. I don't even know where he is anymore."

"I do." Paddy said to the surprise of everyone. "Well I did. He could be moved again as far as I know."

"How?" Cain asked before Aaron did.

"When your mum and me took Matt to Skegness a year ago for a few days, well she chose Skegness because it was fairly close I guess to the prison he got transferred to after the stabbing. She went to see him one day during that trip."

Aaron was shocked. No one had told him. "So how was he?"

"She said really good all things considered. He was adjusting to the new place well. None of the trouble makers were there so it was a quiet place that worked well for him. There were a lot of opportunities to learn new skills there and actually get hired by outside companies to work for them. If I remember right she said he was doing very well with that stuff. She said he was gaining some of his old spirit back because the stuff he could do there was giving him some purpose back to his life. Anyway, I assume he is still there but that's been a whole year ago already."

It was quite for a bit again between the four of them.

"Hard to believe it's been four years." Marlon is playing with the wrapper on his beer bottle as he is thinking out loud. not realizing how uncomfortable he is making Aaron. "I wonder sometimes about Victoria and what she is up to. Her kid would be the same age as Matt too wouldn't it?" Paddy gives Marlon a hard look to tell him to change the subject as they saw the sad face on Aaron.

"Oh I'm sorry Aaron. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories but it's just, well, they were a big part of this village and obviously a big part of your life too. How one thing can change everything overnight."

"It's fine Marlon. I think that too sometimes. How my life changed overnight. How Robert's did too. I try not to think about it very often but some days I can't help it. Then I'll remember what she did to her brother and how he just accepted it as his fate. His lot in life because he had always been the black sheep. The Sugden no one loved. I just hope he's adjusted and has figured out how to still make something of his life. If I had a prayer for Robert today, that would be it."

The rest of the visit to Emmerdale went off without a hitch. Even visiting his mum had gone surprisingly well but they also didn't talk about the things that could stir the pot and Aaron was fine with that. He suspected his relationship with his mum had been changed forever. She recognized she had done wrong and Aaron recognized that he was a grown man who didn't need his mother on a daily basis anymore. He was a full time dad and a successful business owner and those things were what mattered to him now.

After he and Seb returned home after the short stay in the village Aaron spent the next two weeks checking out the potential scrap yards. In the end he did purchase a scrap yard in October in Dewsbury. The owner had already closed it because of his health so he was able to buy everything at a much lower price than he thought. 

There were several other scrappers in the immediate area but Aaron still thought he could make the location work. It was also close enough to Emmerdale that he could help Jimmy out too by using Home James for their haulage.

At the beginning of September Aaron and Seb helped Liv move back to York to start back at university. It was another sad day for the three of them but in the end Aaron wasn't going home to an empty mill like the first time he sent her off to college. At least now he has his son Seb at home to focus on.

That focus included the following week watching Seb head off to start Year Two of primary school. Now that Aaron had become an active parent at the school being there did not feel strange anymore. It was also no longer a secret around the school that one of the Year Five teachers, Mr. Coleman and Aaron had become close friends. Many assumed they were dating and most were hoping it would go somewhere because both Cory and Aaron were popular within the school community.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fall of 2023 remained ordinary for the most part. The acquisition of the Dewsbury scrap yard was Aaron's primary focus that fall. Then in November was Seb's sixth birthday. Aaron had a party for him with most of his little school friends. Liv had come home for the party. He also invited Isaac and Matthew. Seb's birthday was on Thursday but he held off on the party until Friday after school. Aaron had invited the two boys for the weekend and whichever adults chose to bring them. He had thought it was going to be Paddy but it turned out to be his mum that brought them. She had taken the weekend off and had come to Liverpool for Seb's birthday. It was also going to be the first time she had been at Aaron's home. She knew it had originally been Rebecca's but she wasn't expecting it to be as nice and big as it was.

"Wow Aaron. I had no idea you had a home like this. Do you like it here? Isn't it a bit much?"

"It might feel that way now that it is just me and Seb but when it was the three of us it was great. Liv could have her space and not be bothered by me or Seb if that was what she wanted. It is still nice because there is plenty of play area for Seb and when he has friends over. I love being next to river. We have the riverside parks right behind us. Great place to go for walks or runs."

"Is this where Rebecca and Ross has always lived?"

"No when they first moved here they leased an apartment closer to the city center. They wanted to be close to the bars and restaurants and nightlife. Then a couple of years after they lived here all of her fathers estate stuff and his company stuff got finished and she got the rest of her inheritance. She bought this place . I was surprised she didn't buy something bigger and more grandiose. The next street over has homes five times bigger than this with price tags ten times more. Those always seemed more up her ally but I was wrong. Then obviously Seb inherited it and with me now being his legal guardian and Robert in prison my name was put on the deed too.

"Well, I'd say you hit the jackpot love."

"Of course you would since you look at everything through pound signs."

"Aaron, I didn't come here this weekend to fight with you so can we not."

"Then why did you come because I was expecting Paddy or even Cain."

Chas looked a little sad that her son wasn't excited to see her but she knew it was from her own making. "I was hoping we could turn a new page and not continue to live in the past. I know I haven't been a good mum and I know now that I was way out of line last year at the hospital. I've paid the price too. I lost Paddy. Matt splits his time between him and me now. I lost you and Liv. I lost some of the other Dingles and villagers and I lost my chance to get to know Seb again. Like I said, I lost a lot but I was hoping I could crack the door open a little more this weekend with you, Liv and Seb. I thought we did OK when you were back in the village last summer. Didn't you?"

"Mum, I'm not going to just draw a line in the sand and say OK everything in the past is forgotten and we'll start over new today. I need to see for a longer period than the last couple of months that you are changing. Can you go a whole weekend without giving me one of your opinions that is being critical about something? My life's doing OK these days and I don't need any family trying to tell me otherwise. If you don't like anything going on in my life, tough. It's not your call because I'm more than capable of deciding what I think is best for me and Seb."

"Understood and I get it. Even though I still think of you as if, you are not my little boy anymore."

"You have Matthew now to mother. It's not your job to do that with me anymore. You'll always be my mother but just like you don't need Faith anymore, I don't need you in the same way. Focus on being a gran to Seb and we'll be good."

Aaron and Chas spent the rest of the weekend talking and sharing a lot. She met all of Seb's school friends and she met many of Aaron's friends from work, Seb's school and others he has met socially. She met Cory and David and a couple of other gay friends Aaron had in the city. He took her and the rest of his family to a nice restaurant in the city center on Saturday night and Liv took her shopping the same day. All in all it turned out well and a year after Chas crossed the line at the hospital she was finally starting to get her son and Liv back plus her first grandson. 2023 had also been a life changing year for Aaron too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Seb. It was hard writing him being hurt really bad but if the crash was bad enough to kill Bex and Ross, Seb wasn't going to get through it with just a few scratches. I also needed Seb's injuries to be bad enough to set off Chas which led to her life changes too. I have never liked Chaddy so I made that end too. LOL I'm also trying to show that there is still a struggle going on inside Aaron regarding Robert. The fact that Aaron is now very open and willing to talk about Robert is my way of showing the blonde man still has a major hold on Aaron's heart. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Robert in prison. What is going on with him. How he is adjusting. What he is doing. It's a to the point chapter. Not much drama or angst outside of just being in prison in the first place. Unless you're a troublemaker and looking to mix things up, prison is pretty boring and mundane for these guys. The same routine pretty much everyday. It's that way with Robert because he's not a troublemaker. He's just keeping his head down and getting through each day. But he's still having a few things happen that are different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from the POV of Robert's new friend in prison, Johnno. We will see what is happening to Robert in prison through Johnno's eyes. I did some research to learn about some unique opportunities that are offered at the Gartree prison in real life and incorporated some of that in here while adding some new things for the sake of he story.

YEAR FIVE

2024

Aaron turns 32 in January  
Liv turns 22 in February  
Robert turns 38 in April  
Seb turns 7 in November

"Why are you so down today?" Johnno is watching his mate sit on a bench in the yard just staring out in space. "Aren't you suppose to be at work right now? Come on, you don't want to have a strike put on your record." 

"The shop isn't open today. Guy couldn't be here so I basically have the day off until my class this afternoon."

"OK but surely that isn't why you are down? You have a day off. Be happy. Enjoy yourself."

"Oh yeah. Just what I plan to do. Thought I would go into London. Do some shopping on Oxford Street. Afternoon tea at the Savoy. Catch dinner and a show in the West End and then end the night on Old Compton Street."

"Alright, I guess I deserved that. But come on. Why the sour face?" 

Johnno had come to admire and respect the younger blonde haired man. 

Robert Sugden 

Even his name had somewhat of an aura about it. One thing Johnno knew, it wasn't the name of someone who should be in prison. Even more so, in prison on a life sentence. 

Robert had arrived at HMP Gartree in December 2021. Over two years ago now. He was quiet and kept his head down but it quickly spread that he had transferred in from HMP Frankland because he had gotten stabbed and almost died. He had been on restrictions for the first few weeks after he arrived as he was still recovering. During that time he spent a lot of time in the library and didn't talk much. He wasn't the friendliest of men but most aren't when they first arrive because they realize what this place represents. 

HMP Gartee is a lifer facility. Everyone here is on a life sentence and once here most come to realize ever experiencing life outside the walls again are slim at best. What many don't realize though is Her Majesty actually offers a life line at this facility. You keep your head down and take advantage of what is offered that life sentence might change to 15 or 20 years and then parole. At Gartree extensive opportunities have been created for each lifer to learn new vocational skills and if you take advantage of those along with the counseling and behavioral education there is an opportunity to have your life sentence reduced and being able to enter back into the population with a new skill set and job.

All lifers start their sentence at another facility. You have to work hard on your behavior to earn a transfer to Gartree You had to meet a behavior score to qualify for a transfer. It usually took a good 3-4 years for a lifer to earn that score even on their best behavior. Robert was an exception though. Having been severely assaulted twice in less than two years without provocation led to the decision to move him to Gartree. No one was sure why he had been targeted right out of the block and Robert had never said but his record suggested he wasn't a high risk inmate so they chose to move him to Gartree before earning the necessary scores. 

That is one of the other perks of the facility. The gangs and the trouble makers are kept out. Occasionally one will slip through the cracks and cause problems but they are on the first transport out when that happens. The 750 inmates at Gartree are all lifers and most all are older as they have matured and outgrown their rowdy troubled youth.. At 37 Robert is actually one of the young ones in the facility.

It is not a country club by any means but at Gartree each inmate has his own cell and the facility is not overcrowded. The facility is only 45 years old so it is actually one of the newer prisons in Her Majesty's prison system. Each cell has a bed, toilet, sink, table, chair, locker and bookshelf plus additional room for anything you felt like building or buying. There are additional privileges at Gartree if you continue to maintain your behavior score that got you there. You can buy yourself a TV, kettle, Ipods, a few dishes. 

The best part of Gartree though are the training and job programs. Education classes were available at all of Her Majesty's prisons. Most of them also offered various job opportunities within the facility but Gartee was the one with the extensive career programs that were connected to real companies across Britain. Because everyone at Gartree were well behaved lifers it was the perfect place to create a career and education program for those that wanted to participate. University training and education was offered for a wide variety of career opportunities ranging from landscape architecture to construction science to graphic design to computer programming to various types of engineering degrees. For those not interested in the academic courses there were vocational training programs offered as well. Those programs ranged from basic horticulture to mechanics training to woodworking to plastic injection molding among others. Several companies had even set up space in an on site building for their employed lifer to work in. Then some of the best of the lifers even got the chance to go off site for project work. 

It was a solid program for the lifer who committed himself and followed the rules. If they did all of that they had a chance of getting their sentenced reduced, be paroled, and walk out of Gartree with a well paying job already in their back pocket. 

It was a carrot that was being dangled in front of Robert that he couldn't say no too. If he was lucky maybe by the time he was 50 he would earn a parole through the program at Gartree. He had made the commitment to become one of those lifers that got a new chance on life. Johnno had encouraged him as well. Robert's new mate had made the commitment himself years before Robert had arrived at Gartree. It was probably why the two of them had eventually become mates. It had taken awhile and some patience on Johnno's part but eventually Robert had warmed up to the older man. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Johnno was older than Robert. He was going to turn 44 later in the year. He had his own life sentence from killing two men back when he was in his twenties while on a drug high. He had been an university graduate with a computer engineering degree and a very good job in London who got caught up in drugs. Those drugs quickly led him down the wrong path and when he realized what had happened it was to late. He had shot and killed his drug dealer and his co-worker mate who had slid into the drug habit with him. It had all happened in a moment of rage that changed his successful life forever. That had been 16 years ago. It had taken him five years inside before the light bulb finally came on and he got rid of the bitterness and accepted the responsibility of what he had done. In turn he learned to deal with the consequences of his actions. Now in his 11th year at Gartree he has been working as a computer programmer for a gaming company for the past six years. The program at Gartree had been a life saver for Johnno. He has done so well over the years that just three months ago he received his notification from the crown court that his sentence was being reduced and he would be considered for parole during the next 12 months as long as he continued to meet all of the necessary conditions.

Johnno has sensed from the first time he saw Robert that the blonde haired man was not the typical lifer. Even after he had healed from his stab wound he had remained quiet and to himself. Everyone goes through their own adjustment period when they arrive at a prison, even if it is as a transfer. They all take time to get the lay of the land and figure out where they can fit in and make the best of it for themselves. Robert never did that. He just kept to himself with his head down not caring one bit what the existing inmate power structure was at Gartree. Not caring who were considered the inmate leaders that the others respected and listened to. It was enough to make Johnno want to find out who this man was and what his story was. 

What Johnno found was a man just going through the motions of life. Doing what was required not caring about much else. Robert was a man whose spirit had been killed by two attempts on his life in two years for no other reasons than loving a man and that man being Aaron Dingle. Through the prison grapevine Johnno and the rest of Gartree learned Robert was in prison for his attack on the man his sister claimed had raped her. They learned the rest of the story and then how his sister had turned on him at his trial. In prison some crimes you are sent down for are respected more than others. Robert's was one of those and thus Robert had instant respect from the rest of the population.

Then they learned how Robert was brutally attacked and raped his first day at Wakefield because he was married to a man. But that was Wakefield. The notorious monster mansion. At Gartree, while not everyone is progressive and tolerant, everyone is a lifer and who you loved on the outside doesn't really matter. It doesn't matter inside either as long as you aren't trying it on with someone who isn't interested. But what everyone finds out in a lifer prison, many inmates suddenly find certain activities between two men a whole lot more tolerable and acceptable.

The Gartree inmates also learned why Robert was stabbed. Knowing it had been a message to Robert's husband and in-laws just added another layer of respect for the blonde haired prisoner. In his first year at Gartree everyone had also noticed that Robert had exactly two visitors. A woman. Older than Robert, probably in her fourties and who looked nothing like him. Friend? Relative? No one knew and no one ever said. Then a man. Probably close to the same age. But before everyone started to wonder if that was Robert's husband someone recognized him as an attorney. So, Robert's attorney visited once too. Everyone also knew he never received any letters from home or anywhere else. If he had pictures of family he didn't have them in sight. The man's life outside of a few tidbits of knowledge was a complete enigma to the rest of the Gartree population. 

In his first year at Gartree Johnno watched Robert enroll in several university courses. The word quickly got around that he was taking several advanced classes and that Robert was super smart, especially in maths. It had been discovered when he was at HMP Frankland he had taken some tests given by Milton Keyes College to determine intelligence and proficiency levels that is used to determine what level of education you are at. Apparently Robert scored very high in maths but before anything could happen the man was stabbed. It was another reason the decision was made to move Robert to Gartree before he met all of the behavior requirements. At Gartree Robert would be able to pursue educational opportunities that met his intelligence level much easier and he could also be a boon to the HMP services PR wise. He could be their star inmate that proves their education programs work and are worth the money being spent on them. Funding at HMP is always one of the hardest areas to get the MPs to agree to spend money on. 

Early in Robert's first year at Gartree Johnno was determined to finally meet the man as his curiosity was getting the better of him. It was in Robert's third month at Gartree he had his first opportunity. It was one of the first times Robert had been out an about in the prison yard after recovering from the stabbing.

"You finally getting out and finding your way around?" 

"Who are you? The Welcome Wagon?"

"No asshole. Just someone asking if you are figuring it out?"

"Not a lot to figure out is there. Cell, food hall, showers, yard. Not much else is there?"

"Guess not, Can't imagine anyone would have wanted to stab you since you obviously have it all figured out and is a charmer at heart. Jerk" Johnno shook his head and moved on. He wasn't expecting that kind of response but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Just because he didn't look the part doesn't mean this guy wasn't just as bad as everyone else.

It was a week later at the chow hall when Robert stood across the table from Johnno. "Sorry for last week. I shouldn't have been a dick but I was. Sort of my default setting around here."

Johnno was surprised when Robert approached him but still motioned for him to sit. They sat there eating and not speaking to each other for a couple of minutes before Robert once again took the bull by the horn.

"So what do I call you?"

"I'm Johnno around here"

"You seem a little old to still have a kids nickname."

"I've had it since I was a kid and kept it while I was still acting like a kid the first years I was inside. It stuck I guess. And you?"

"I'm the newbie. I just assumed everyone already knew my name."

"Yeah, well. I guess I still like proper introductions."

"Robert. Robert Sugden"

"So Robert Sugden, have you got yourself sorted out here now?"

"Pretty much. It's not like you have to figure out who is in which gang here or which gangs are sworn to death with each other? Pretty tame here."

"Just like we all like it. Hopefully you have no intentions of trying to upset that applecart but trust me, it won't work if you are."

"Not me. Like not having to be on alert 24 hours a day and having to keep the eyes in the back of my head open all the time. Refreshing change of pace."

"Good because the rest of us just want to do our time in peach and take advantage of the work opportunities we get here. Are you honing in on some specific type of work?"

"Just focused on school right now. I'm going to start doing some electrical training shortly that will be connected to my courses and on a side note I've signed up for the next woodworking class. I need something to do to keep my creative juices flowing. Thought I would try woodworking then go from there. What about you?"

"I'm the computer geek around here. Just ask anyone. It was my job before I fucked up and landed in here and I got to go back to programming about six years ago now. I have a cubicle in the jobs building. I work for a gaming company based in London."

"OK, that's impressive. I can probably challenge your geek status if you knew my past but that is neither here or there anymore these days."

It didn't take long after that for the two men to hit it off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of Robert's first year at Gartree was about getting started in his education process and starting to figure out where that was going to lead. The electrical engineering programs that were offered was a starting point. It was where he focused his studies the remainder of that year.

In May Clive had visited him. It was a two fold visit. He wanted to see how his friend was adjusting to Gartree plus he wanted to see if he was fully recovered from the stubbing. He had also brought the final divorce decree papers that Robert had to sign. Once signed his marriage to Aaron was officially over. It hadn't been as hard to sign the papers as he thought it would. As he thought about it he was glad he could do this final act of selflessness for the man he loved. He was setting Aaron free. No longer tied to a prisoner locked up with a life sentence. 

At the tail end of August he had a surprise visit from Chas. It was the first contact from anyone in Emmerdale since he had been stabbed. She filled him in on the gossip from the village as well as how Aaron was doing but it was a short visit. Chas had promised she would remain in contact but Robert really wasn't expecting her too. He was no longer married to her son so why would she make the effort. 

The rest of 2022 seem to go fast as he dove into his classes as well as starting to learn the woodworking trade. He also spent more time with Johnno and also in the fall of 2022 his required counseling sessions started.

In 2023 life continued as always. That is the one thing about prison life. Nothing changes. Big news is someone dying or getting transferred out and then someone new arriving. Otherwise it was the same routine day after day after day. It took awhile but Robert found his routine. He found having every day being structured and busy was how he could get through each day. He needed to be bone tired each night. That would allow him to sleep without dreams and give him the ability to get up the next day to start the same routine all over again.

The hardest part for Robert to get through were the counseling sessions. It started out being all about his shoveling of Lee and why he did it. He had to spell out what had happened that night and the fact his sister did everything wrong which let Lee get away with it but yet every time he came around the first thing his sister did was run to Robert and beg him do something, anything to get rid of Lee. His step mother did the same. He did some stupid shit but his husband finally got through to him and he was walking away. But then that faithful day happened. 

Robert walked through the entire incident with the counselor. He explained how something just snapped inside of him when Lee started laughing about how he couldn't wait to do the same thing to some other stupid woman who would be to afraid to report him. He told the counselor how Lee whispered in his ear that his sister had loved it. Then he snapped and ruined the rest of his life and his families life by one stupid reaction.

What was surprising to Robert though was the counselor actually believed him. No one in authority to that point had. They had all determined what he told them was just a story to make himself look better but the counselor saw the honesty in his eyes and heard it in his voice. There was no more reason to lie. He was already convicted and in prison. Part of the counseling purpose was to get the convicted offender to admit what they had done and then to start to change their life. With Robert, the counselor saw a man whose life had been destroyed because of another man getting away with a crime against his family. It wasn't right but it also wasn't the counselors place to give Robert hope that the wrong would someday be righted. Robert was a victim of circumstances and that was a harder challenge for someone to learn to live with. Especially a life sentence because of it.

So the counseling went beyond the crime. Robert's counselor chose to start delving into what made Robert who he is today. This came about from the fact he was getting no visitors and just didn't mix with the rest of the prison population that much. The counselor was also asked by HMP to give them an evaluation of Robert since there was interest in using him to promote their education programs and they needed to make sure he didn't surprise them.

The funny thing was that once they started going back into Robert's past he couldn't stop. The counselor got months of stories about the Sugden's, Emmerdale, the White's and the Dingle's. His relationship with his father and with Andy. Everything that happened in his life from as far back as he could remember. Going back to when his Uncle Joe died. The counselor was shocked that one man had endured all of this and was still standing and still somewhat sane. The psychology of the life of Robert Sugden had the counselor working overtime. 

Then the topic of Aaron finally happened. He was actually the one topic that Robert did struggle to talk about. Even after five years of them no longer being together it still overwhelmed Robert to talk about his other half. The man who will always be his other half regardless of what happens in the future, regardless if he ever sees or hears about the man ever again. Robert laid it all out there for his counselor, telling him about their great love story. How good it was and also how bad it was. 

After a full year of opening his soul to his counselor he had a lot to think about. Daniel, his counselor, asked a lot of pointed questions that made him think and in some cases finally understand. He understood now just how much psychological damage his family had done to him when he was a teen and how that manifested itself in the way he acted out as a teen and later in life. He now understood just how much damage suppressing his sexuality had done to him over the years. He also understood all the things that had gone wrong over the years with Aaron. But he also understood how Aaron had represented freedom to him. Not only was Aaron the love of his life he was also Robert's emancipator. He was the man that freed him from the slavery his past was tying him too. 

He also had to face just how much his family, Aaron's family and the entire village of Emmerdale was still hurting him but most importantly he finally understood it wasn't his fault that they still treated him like he was still 17. It was the nature of that village. It was who those people are and the biggest mistake Robert had made was to actually return to the village when he did. Sure he would have never met Aaron if he hadn't but Daniel finally forced him to ask the question. "Would that have been a bad thing?"

It was a honest question and a good one for Robert to ponder and talk with Daniel about for many sessions. Looking back he didn't like the man he was in those days before he returned to the village with the White's. He was a manipulator, a cheat, uncaring, out for only himself, cared only about money and power and didn't really know how to love the proper way. Aaron was responsible for helping him change. He helped him to accept his sexuality. He taught him how to love unconditionally. He made being Robert OK. But was the cost to high for that all to happen? He thinks of all of the horrible things he did along the way to accepting himself. He dealt with the continued lack of love he had from his own family. He had to endure the Dingle hate and the uncaring village. Then in the end he ended up where he is now because he allowed himself to care for people who still didn't care for him in the right way. So it was a honest question. Was having Aaron in his life for the time that he was and what he got from that greater than the alternative of still maybe being a terrible person but a free one?

It was the question he found himself pondering through the holidays and the end of 2023 and as 2024 began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So are you going to tell me why you are so down or just keep avoiding the topic?" Robert continued to just sit on the bench not saying anything and Johnno was starting to get worried. "This isn't like you Sugden. You don't let things get you down. Have you had more sessions with Daniel? I know you haven't been yourself coming out of those of late. Talk to me mate. I don't like seeing you like this."

"Today is Aaron's birthday."

"Who? Oh, yeah, Aaron. Sorry but I thought you were past him after all these years."

"I'll never be past him. I've just learned how to live without him. He turned 32 today. The last birthday of his that I got to celebrate with him was when he turned 27. Five years. It's been five years and I can't stop thinking about it or him today. I hope he is having a good day. I also hope he's met someone to help him celebrate it."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course. I don't want him alone just because I ruined my life and our marriage. It's why we divorced. To give him a chance to move on and find happiness again."

"So why haven't you?"

"You know the answer to that. Stuck in here makes it a little hard to just move on. All I have are my memories because there is no chance to make new ones to replace them with."

"Then don't think about him."

"Spoken by a man whose never had a serious relationship where they loved someone unconditionally. Spoken by someone who was just a London player. Until you've been there you have no idea what it feels like and how it never goes away. Never."

"So if it was this earth shattering love then why has he never been to see you?"

"Because I told him not too. The first two years he was visiting every two weeks not missing a beat but it was killing both of us. That is when we made the joint decision to end it for both of our sanities. That is when we got a divorce and we agreed he wasn't going to visit anymore. I told him he needed to make a new life for himself and I need to start erasing him out of mine or I would go nuts sitting in my cell just thinking about him. So we did."

"That just doesn't make sense to me. If you still love him why wouldn't you want him to still visit you."

"Because I learned how to not be selfish. I'm not surprised you don't understand that. Most of us are in here for being selfish. Now I've had enough of this conversation. I've got a class to get to."

This was the other main part of Robert's life these days. His school work. For two years he had been diving into university classes non stop. Once it was understood how intelligent Robert was the prison went out of its way to help Robert find a university program that would give him the challenge he was looking for. In the beginning he had explored the standard electronic and electrical programs that had always been offered through Milton Keyes but they were just not enough. Eventually it was Daniel, Robert's counselor who made contact through a friend with a professor in the mathematics department at the University of Manchester. From that contact a meeting was set up with the department head as well as the university administration to explore possibilities.

Initially the university said no to the idea but the initial professor, Dr. Thomas Sands began to vision an opportunity the administration hadn't thought about. Why should someone who is in prison not have the chance to better themselves if they meet all of the academic and aptitude requirements? What positive PR would the university get if they found someone paying a price to society for a mistake also is someone that can offer society something else through his mind? It was an interesting challenge Dr. Sands presented to his bosses who eventually agreed. And that is how Robert Jacob Sugden, offender with a life sentence currently housed at HMP Gartree in Market Harborough became an official student at the University of Manchester, one of the top 50 universities in the world.

Dr. Sands had made a couple of trips back at the start of 2023 to the prison to meet Robert and to map out an educational program. Robert eventually made the decision to enroll in the basic mathematics program. For a normal undergraduate student it was a three year, six semester degree. For Robert, Dr. Sands had mapped out two options. A potential 5 semester study program or an eight semester plan. It all depended on how focused Robert wanted to be. This was new territory for the university so they were willing to map out different options for Robert to consider. 

As for teaching facilities the university made the decision to create a high tech classroom at HMP Gartree. If this opportunity was successful they could see other opportunities in the future. But the classroom was built in a separate section of the prison campus that had extra security and was not accessible to the majority of the prisoners or employees. The classroom had video conferencing abilities that would allow Robert to participate in actual classes being taught on campus via video. It also gave the professor teaching the class to have video and audio access to Robert in his private ckassroom at the prison. The prison also had video and audio access to everything as Robert still had to live and study within the rules of the prison system. 

As 2024 rolled on Robert was actually thriving in his maths program and the university was thrilled at his success. The project was proving to be a tremendous success and the prison system was already searching for additional inmate candidates to participate.

At the same time Robert had developed another skill in woodworking. After several hours of intense brain work in his classes he found woodworking to be a way to relax while continuing to stimulate his creative side. He was becoming quite good at it too. He advanced into making significant pieces of furniture while exploring different types of woods and design. He had also had some of this pieces put up for sales at one of the prisons markets. He sold a bedroom dresser and two coffee tables while also obtaining interest from several others in the region for work from Robert.

"What is it with you Sugden. It seems whatever you touch turns to gold." 

"When you're good you're good I guess." Robert can't help but smile at Johnno when he replies. "Not exactly the perfect world in here though is it. So not completely golden in my book."

"Yeah but still you have one of the elite universities in the UK building you your own private classroom and have their best professors working with you. You seem to be passing all of your courses with flying colors and becoming one of the golden boys around here and with the university. Then in your spare time you have learned to build furniture that people are paying good money to buy."

"But I still return to my 8 x 10 cell each night don't I? I'm still divorced and I have no clue what is going on with my own son. You know, he's 7 years old now. I think he would be in Year 2 of primary school but I don't know for sure. My ex promised to keep me informed on how Seb was doing but no one from my past life has touched base in two years. So in my book, regardless of what is happening with my class work or the furniture I'm building I'm still stuck in my own personal hell."

"I know. Sorry for suggesting otherwise mate. I'm in the same boat you know. I've helped a company in London design two new computer games this past year that are selling well and I'm still in here too."

"Not for much longer from what you told me. Have you heard anything else about your parole?"

"Nothing more than what I told you. The next meeting is in two months and I'll find out then what's going on."

"So if you get out will you go to London?"

"Don't know. I haven't thought that far yet. The company has offices in Glasgow and Manchester too. But yeah, I'd probably end up back in London."

"Is that what you would want?"

"I suppose. It's London. Who wouldn't want to live there."

"Do you ever worry about going back and falling back into old habits?"

"You mean using again? No way. I'm a middle aged man now. Not some young buck who thinks he has the world by the horns. If I get out of here I just want to get a flat and settle down. Go to work and try to still make something out of my life. Oh and get laid. Definitely get laid."

Robert can't help but snort out a laugh at that. "It's been so many years you probably forgot how by now." He couldn't help but smile at Johnno as he continues to tease him.

"It's like riding a bike mate. You never forget. You get back up on that baby and ride with the wind like you never stopped."

They both just laugh for a bit before stopping and just staring out into the yard for a few minutes.

"What about you mate. What do you think about when you dream of getting out?" Johnno is back looking directly at Robert again. They have these types of conversations every so often but it had been awhile. The two men had become practically glued at the hip of late and spend all of their free time together. They read books, watch movies or just talk about life, their pasts, the mistakes they made and the good things in their lives. Johnno had been the only other person besides Aaron that he had told his whole life story too. And, if he was honest he has told Johnno more than he even told Aaron. Not that he didn't want to tell Aaron it's just the fact he has spent more time now with Johnno than he had with Aaron. 

It had been good for Robert to share with Johnno along with his talking with the counselors. Johnno was an outsiders that didn't know any of the cast of characters from Robert's life and he was good at being fair but not just agree with Robert on everything. They even had rows occasionally like a married couple over things from their pasts until they started laughing at how ridiculous that was.

"Me? I'd want to go home but I don't know where that would be anymore. I don't think going back to Emmerdale would be good for me. That place is a bad omen and nothing ever good ends up happening to me there. Things may start out good but they always end up bad."

"What about your son?"

"That would be my top priority. I'd like to get reacquainted with him. I would hope he would let me be a part of his life. I would hope his mum would let me as well. But he doesn't know me. He was two when I went inside so he won't remember me. I hope Aaron and his mum have told him about me but the fact I haven't heard from either for years, that tells me they have moved on and forgotten me. Can't really blame there though considering I'm suppose to never get out of here. But if I had the chance Seb would be my only priority from my past."

"Not Aaron or your sister?"

"Nah. Like I said it seems pretty obvious to me that Aaron has moved on. I thought maybe he might visit once or twice or at least send me some pictures of Seb but that isn't even happening. That past is history I'm sure. As for Victoria, I don't know how I feel there. I don't think I can ever forgive her for what she did. You just don't do that to family but she did without a second thought. Plus she obviously hasn't felt guilty enough since to even try to visit. Same with Diane. I don't even know where they live now. I know they got chased out of Emmerdale but I have no clue where they went. So no, probably wouldn't touch base with them or expect even a friendship with Aaron or his family."

"So what would you do if you were paroled next week? I know you don't think about that but if it happened what would your thought be today?"

"Obviously it would depend on the parole parameters but like I said before I'd want to make contact with Seb and see how I can become his father again."

"And?"

"And, I'd want to finish the degree I'm working on and see where that takes me. I guess that would mean moving to Manchester. I'd have to find some part time work while going to school. What I would do after finishing my degree I am unsure of. Haven't thought about that. Won't think about it for now so I don't get my hopes up."

"But you are forgetting one thing Sugden"

Robert is frowning at him as he tries to read the smile on Johnno's face.

"Getting laid. You need to get laid just as much as I do. Go find yourself a guy and get yourself laid."

"Yeah, OK. I'll want to get laid too. Just so we can compare notes afterwards."

"You think we would stay in contact if we were both out?" Johnno is watching some other inmates walking toward the chow hall as he asks Robert.

"I don't know. Maybe. We have both told each other so much who else are you going to have to talk to if you need someone to kick your ass? But you've got a point. We might not want to be in contact with anything that reminds us of these years."

"Nah. I'd want to keep in contact with you Sugden. You're a good nut. I'll need one of those in my life making sure I stay on the straight and narrow and I know you would do that for me. Your a good man Robert Sugden and I'd want to keep you in my life."

Robert just looks up at Johnno and smiles. He felt the same way but didn't say it. If they were on the outside and Johnno had any interest in men he could see himself and the man together. They'd be good for each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summer had flown by even for prison time. At least for Robert. The two month break between semesters he spent doing all kinds of woodwork projects as well as working on other special school projects. He had taken his furniture making to a new level and had begun to do some design work. As he studied some of the current popular contemporary and classical looks he started to design furniture pieces that were a blend of both looks. He had expanded the variety of pieces he built too. Complete bedroom designs including wardrobes was his newest venture. He was just finishing he first complete room design of eight pieces all with the same contemporary look. He had already expanded into dining rooms and rocking chairs and baby cribs. He was finding he enjoyed building the furniture more and more and he thought somehow he could find a way to blend building things with his maths degree. That was something for the future to think about.

Now September was rolling about and he was starting his fourth semester. It was hard to believe but by May of the next year he could actually have earned a mathematics degree from the University of Manchester. Who would have ever thought Robert Sugden would have accomplished that.

"Sugden"

Robert looked up when he heard Johnno's voice what he saw though caught him by surprise. He saw his mate standing there white as a sheet as if all of his blood had drained completely from him. He was just staring at nothing as his hand shook while holding a piece of paper. It was obviously some form of letter.

"Mate, what is it?" Robert got no response from his friend. "Johnno. Hey, look at me? What is it?"

He finally got his mate's attention but all Johnno could do was hand Robert the letter he was holding. It took the blonde man a moment to scan the letter before reading the last paragraph. Robert's eyes got big and he had the largest smile that had plastered his face in years.

"You did it. Johnno, you did it. Your getting paroled in thirty days. Ah man." Robert pulls his friend into a hug and rubs his back as he holds him. It took a few more moments before he felt Johnno's body begin to relax and a moment after that he started to hear the sounds of crying and then he felt the moisture on his cheek. He pulled back to look at Johnno and saw the man was beginning to break down with emotion. He quickly moved his mate over to sit on his bed and then he sat next to him as he continued to rub the man's back and read the letter over and over.

"You're getting out of here. I'm so happy for you." Johnno was finally catching his breath as he continued to feel Robert rub circles on his back. It was a moment he never expected to have happen. He was going to be free again. He was 44 years old now and after 16 years was going to go home. "What else can you tell me? What do you know so far?"

"I will get out next month and will be on license for two years. My company has already committed to keeping me hired on. That is one of the key requirements that allowed this to happen I guess. I'll be assigned a parole officer and between now and when I get out I'll have to lock in a place to live. I'll also be assigned a counselor because I'll still have to go to sessions. That's about it."

Robert just smiles at him before pulling him back into another hug. At that point he whispers to Johnno, "You're getting the fuck out of here. That's all that matters. You're getting your life back."

"You'll get yours back too. I know you will Sugden."

"We'll you're the one that taught me to not expect miracles and just keep plugging along. That's all I can do. I'm gonna miss your ugly mug though."

They both sat there for a moment realizing this also meant they wouldn't see each other anymore. They had both been the rock in the others life. They had helped each other through so many tough times and down days. It was going to be hard for both of them when Johnno left Gartree.

That day was finally arriving. In two days Johnno was being released on parole. All of the preparations had been met. His company was going to place him in their London headquarters. The office is close to Waterloo Station on the south bank. His company had also helped him find a small one bedroom flat not far from the office in the Kennington neighborhood. It would be a year before he could apply for a driving license so he needed to be close enough to walk. From what he had been told the flat was small but in decent shape. The main thing, it was affordable. He couldn't tie up all of his salary on a lease but after 18 years inside a nice big flat was the last thing he was worried about.

Robert and Johnno were spending as much time together on this day as possible. The next day, Johnno's last was going to be busy for him so today was going to be the last time they got to spend together. It was surprising just how close the two of them had become in three years. They talked to each other about everything and today was no different.

"Are you excited?" Robert asks

"Honest? I'm scared. Terrified actually. What if I can't hack it?"

"Come on. You know better than that. You'll do fine. You're getting a support system set up. You just have to use it. I'm sure you'll make friends at work too."

"You mean with all the kids that will be working there now? I'll be the old man of the outfit I bet."

"That just means you'll the one with all the wisdom. Don't let them beat you down either because of your time in here. Be proud you survived and cleaned your act up."

"I don't know what I would have don't without you these past three years Sugden. You've become my rock and my good friend. The only one I've had since university, fucking 24 years ago."

"Well, I wish I could say I'll always be there for you but we both know that won't be possible after tonight."

They just sat there at the small table in Robert's cell and were just looking at each other for awhile. 

"Can I ask a favor?"

"sure"

"Can I stay in here tonight with you?"

"What?"

"I want to spend the night sleeping next to you. Is that to weird of an ask? I'm not asking or expecting anything else. I would just like to be close to you tonight. It's the last time I'll see you until who knows when."

"What about the guards?"

"They'll ignore us as long as we behave."

Robert is looking at Johnno as he is thinking and he just smiles and gets up. He closes the door of his cell and turns off the light. He takes off his shirt, shoes, socks and pants before getting into bed and scooting over as close to the wall as he could to leave room for Johnno. The older follows suit and strips down to his boxers before getting into bed next to Robert.

As Robert wraps his arm over Johnno and pulled him in close he realized it was the first time he had shared a bed with someone else since Aaron before he was sent down. That was five years ago now. Laying with Johnno had Robert thinking about those days with Aaron for the first time in a long time. 

"Are you OK?" Johnno asks as he turned his head to look back over his shoulder at his blonde friend. It felt good laying next to Sugden like this. There had never really been a sexual desire between them. He was a straight man but after all of these years he couldn't help but crave the affection, even from a man. It felt especially good with Robert because of how good of mates the two men had become with each other. 

"I'm just fine. How about you. You're the on experiencing something new." With Robert's comment Johnno went with the feelings he was having and turned over so he was now facing his friend with their faces just inches apart. Johnno could feel each warm breath when Robert exhaled

"I'm perfect. This feels good. Very good in fact. Robert Sugden you're my best friend and I'm going to miss you a whole lot. When I get settled can I write you and send you my phone number then you could call me whenever you want."

"I would like that."

Robert was then startled by Johnno's next move when he brought his hand up to his face and rubbed it slightly against his cheek.

"You need to keep doing what you're doing and you'll get out of here too. Don't give up. OK?"

"I won't" Then, without thinking Robert moved closer and lightly touched his lips to Johnno's. He pulled back instantly not wanting to upset his friend but Johnno leaned in for another kiss. It was soft and nice. It was a feeling they had both missed for a long time. Then before they realized what was happening the soft and nice kiss turned into a hot a heavy kiss with open mouths and tongues exploring inside each of their mouths. Without thinking Robert reached down and grabbed Johnno's cock that was still inside his boxers. He was squeezing it and rubbing it in his hand as Johnno began to groan from pleasure. Robert then felt Johnno's hand reaching inside his own boxers for his cock that had already began to get hard. It had been to long since someone else's hand was wrapped around his dick. It was only a moment longer before he had his own hand inside Johnno's shorts stroking his cock into a rock hard shaft.

It didn't take long for either of them explode with messy orgasms. Even though they were just hand jobs it was someone else's hand for a change. But the minute it was over they both felt a wave of guilt. Even though it was a spur of the moment thing between two friends they both had wished now that it didn't happen. There friendship wasn't suppose to be sexual. They were two friends that have supported each other through prison life the past three years with one of them getting released the next day. 

"Wow, um, I don't know where that came from." Johnno said with his face turning a shade of red. 

"Don't worry about it mate. It felt good but I know it was just a heat of the moment thing. Consider it a good bye gift. It's about the only thing I can afford." They both couldn't help but let out a laugh after that stupid comment from Robert who was trying to relax the tension they were feeling. 

"I think I need to get back to my cell before lock down. Thanks for everything Sugden. I don't know if we'll keep in touch after tomorrow. It might be hard to do so in case we don't take care and do good. You're a good man and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Johnno got out of bed and cleaned himself up before getting dressed. When Robert was out of bed himself they shook hands and gave each other one more hug before Johnno left the cell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert was once again alone since Johnno had been released back at the end of September but now winter had set in as Christmas 2024 was approaching. The first snows had arrived. With Johnno gone Robert had dove into his school work and his woodworking more than ever before. He didn't even try to socialize with others except when he had to. He had finished his fourth semester toward his mathematics degree and with one semester to go he was already starting to contemplate what he would do next or what he would be able to do with the degree while still locked up. Dr. Sands had started talking to Robert about options he would be able to consider. He had proven in these two years that he has a real aptitude for maths and Dr. Sands wanted to continue to tap into his mind. He is encouraging Robert to consider his studies and pursue a master degree after he has his bachelors degree. There will be limitations on what he can work on physically with a masters degree while still in prison but it is something his professor says the university is very interested in figuring out. Having Robert being a successful student has been a public relations boon for the university and they want to continue the working relationship with the prison system and with Robert.

At the same time he was becoming even better with his woodworking and furniture making. He was developing a real eye for design and was spending as much of his library time reading design magazines and furniture making techniques as he was focusing on his maths. He was getting more opportunity to work with different kinds of woods but he was still limited by the equipment available at the prison. He was developing a reputation in the local community. Robert was the furniture making genius at the local prison. He had made contact with a local furniture store who agreed to a deal to sell his unsold pieces and to request specific items for him to make for their sales floor. It was a good working arrangment that was helping to grow Robert a larger bank account.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But it was December 30, 2024 when Robert's life changed again. It was the day his world turned upside.

"Clive, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Robert, it's good to see you. You're looking good."

"Right, OK. Why are you here? What's happened? Did someone die or get hurt?"

"No, nothing like that but we do need to talk. I have some news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write something exciting about prison life because there is nothing exciting about it what so ever. Robert is trying to make the most of his time inside as he figures if he is stuck in there forever he might as well try to do things like going to university and trying his hand at woodworking. Things he wouldn't be doing if he never went to prison. The next chapter is where things start to change. The next chapter will also jump back and forth between Robert and Aaron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 was turning into a whopper. The year 2025 has a lot happening in it so I decided to break it down into at least three parts. I'm not giving anything away in this summary except to remind the last chapter ended with Robert's attorney showing up at prison to give Robert what he called "life changing news". I will leave it at that. This part 1 of the year 2025 is basically taking place January - April. Part 2 should be ready by the weekend at the latest. It is mostly written. It's length is what made me decide to break the year into at least three chapters. Hope you enjoy.

YEAR SIX

2025

Aaron turns 33 in January  
Liv turns 23 in February  
Robert turns 39 in April  
Seb turns 8 in November

PART 1 January - April

(Reminder - last chapter ended with Clive making a surprise visit to Robert to tell him news that will turn his life upside down.)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clive you are scaring me now. What's going on"

"Let me get you a drink. Coffee or tea?"

"Clive?"

"Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee" Robert just sighs as he realizes he has to wait to find out what is so urgent. What could be so urgent that Clive has come all the way here just to tell him. He's already said no one has died so what can it be?

Once Clive returned with their coffee's out of the machine he sat down across the table from his client. It had been 2.5 years since he had last seen Robert in person. His friend still looked good. Even though he hadn't been to visit the blonde haired man he knew all about his time so far at Gartree. Everyone that worked around the prison system in some shape or form knew about Robert Sugden, the math genius at HMP Gartree who got the University of Manchester to let him enroll in their world renown College of Mathematics. It has been the success story that helped the prison system secure better funding out of the government.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or what?"

"I'm sorry Rob. I honestly don't know where to start."

"Whatever it is just tell me. It can't be that bad since you already told me nobody died."

"Well, that's not exactly true."

"What? But you said."

"No family died. None of your family has died Robert is what I meant. But someone has died and their death is going to impact you in a very big way I think. I hope that is."

Robert just stares at Clive not liking the suspense at all.

"OK, but please let me get this all out before you say anything."

Robert just nods as he is still waiting.

"Wendy Posner died recently. She had been battling a rare form of pancreatic cancer for the last two years and she just recently died from it."

Robert wasn't sure why Clive was telling him this. Why he made a special trip to the prison to tell him and why it is suppose to be so earth shattering to him. The bitch died. Good riddance is all he could think. He'd have no problems dancing on her grave. But still there has to be something else by the look on Clive's face.

"Wendy made a death bed confession." 

That sentence caused Robert's eyes to get big and for him to quickly catch his breath. What on earth would she be confessing about that Clive needed to come tell him unless....... NO, he couldn't think that.

At the same time those comments were rolling around inside Robert's head Clive was watching him intently to see what was happening with Robert. He knew his friend was a smart man and right now is trying to figure out where this is leading. Clive is just hoping what he is about to tell him works the way he wants it to and that he isn't giving Robert hope that will end up not coming true.

"In her confession she said that she knew Lee had indeed raped Victoria. She knew that because she wasn't the first woman he has raped."

Robert's breath hitched again and tears began to form in his eyes as he started to feel anger build up inside of him. He can already imagine what Clive is going to tell him next so he remains still and quiet to let his friend and attorney finish.

Clive decided at that point it was best to just read Wendy's statement to the police so he pulled a document out of his folder and began to read.

** (WENDY POSNER'S CONFESSION)

"There were three other women that I knew of before Victoria that Lee had raped. There could have been more but I know of three. I met all three of them and payments were agreed upon so they would to keep quiet. One of them also became pregnant from the rape but had an abortion. Another one committed suicide months after the rape because she never recovered emotionally from the attack. Victoria was the first one who told others of the rape and actually had family fighting for her and trying to get Lee arrested or at least to leave Victoria alone. It was my fault that he didn't walk away because after I found out he had gotten another victim pregnant all I saw was a potential grand child that I always wanted. I forced Lee to stay in contact which led to more confrontations. I am also the one that told Lee he needed to extort money from Victoria and her brother because they were going to need it eventually. I also have no doubt that Lee pushed the brothers buttons because that is what my son did with everyone including me. He always had a quick temper so I have no doubt that he used those characteristics of his to rile up the brother that eventually led to Lee getting hit with the shovel. I never believed Victoria's brother hit Lee was a planned attack. I know full well Lee instigated the whole confrontation because I have watched him do it before. I also know he knew what he was doing that day because the one time he woke in the hospital and I could speak to him, he told me he started the whole thing and went to far. They had given him ten grand but he decided to be greedy and demanded twice that so I know he caused the whole event to take place. 

I want to apologize to that family and to all of the other families my son and myself hurt over the years. My son was not right mentally but as a mother I couldn't admit that so instead of helping my son by turning him in and getting him help I let him keep doing what he did and then cleaned up behind him and covered his tracks. I know I should be in jail but the good Lord is doing one better as my time on earth is up."

\---------------------------------(END OF CONFESSION)--------------------------------------

Clive put down the paper and kept quiet as he looked at Robert to see what kind of reaction he was having. He watched as Robert was processing everything that he had just read. He could tell he was trying to figure out what it means. 

"Robert?" The blonde man turned and looked at Clive with obvious tears in his eyes. "Talk to me Robert. I want to know you're OK." This caused Robert to rapidly blink a few times as he made himself settle down and not do anything he would regret.

"I really just became a mug to that family didn't I. That guy played me like a fiddle and used my emotions and concern for Vic against me."

Clive reached over at that moment and laid his hand on top of Robert's. 

"So what does this confession mean now." He couldn't allow himself to have any hope. The last thing he needed was hope and then listen to Clive tell him it doesn't change anything. He just wanted him to know.

"I submitted an appeal to the court yesterday to have your charge of murder changed."

This surprised Robert. He hadn't thought Clive would have already done that.

"What would it be changed to and what does that mean for me now?"

"OK, you did hit Lee with the shovel. We can't deny that. You already admitted to doing that. What we can now prove with Wendy's confession is that you were provoked by Lee, just like you said when you were arrested. It proves you didn't lie. That family lied, not you."

Clive stops again to gather his thoughts and to allow Robert to absorb what he just told him before he continues.

"What this might mean for you? The best case scenario? I proposed your charge gets changed to GBH and time served. You have been a model inmate since day one and since you have been here your work with the University of Manchester has brought a positive spotlight to the prison system. I have also reminded the courts that you have been seriously attacked twice in prison without provocation each time because of your sexuality. The second attack came close to causing your death. I have also reminded them of the prison systems wrong doing in trying to keep the second attack secret from your family. I think we have solid grounds to overturn your charge and have enough to show them that the years you have served and your behavior should allow you to be immediately released."

Robert took another huge breath after hearing the words come from Clive's mouth. Immediate release. Could that actually happen. Could he actually get his life back.

"Do you actually think that is realistic Clive?"

"I do. You have already served the maximum time for a GBH charge and with Wendy's confession it is tough to claim what happen is still attempted murder. We also now have the names of the other women he raped and they are being contacted to verify Wendy's confession. So, yes, I think we can get the appeal through."

"How long do you think it will take."

"That's the big question. Best case scenario is probably a month, maybe two months. I know that sounds like a long time but the courts will check and double check everything before they make a decision. I also plan to get some statements made on your behalf."

"You're not going to ask Aaron or Vic are you? I don't want them involved at this point."

"No, they don't have anything that can help you with right now. No, I'm going to talk to your counselor here and to your contacts at the university. Maybe some others connected with your woodworking business."

Robert just nodded as he listened to Clive. Those would all be good people to talk too.

"I also plan to talk to Manchester and see how they could roll your education program into one where you can now be on campus and attend classes. I think you continuing your education and having a job lined up if you get out will help the decision process too. They will want to make sure you have a support system in place. We probably will need to contact Aaron by that point. They are going to want to know where you plan to live because you will be on remand for maybe a year and will have to meet with a parole officer."

"No. Why does Aaron need to know? We aren't even married anymore. He could be remarried as far as I know. I don't want Victoria to be contacted either. I won't be ready to see her right away. She'll be all happy and expect me to have forgotten what happened and willingly forgive her. I'm no where near ready to do that. Not by a long shot."

"We're going to have to give the court some names or at least one that they can follow up with to make sure they are agreeing to be involved and will be helping you to settle back into life."

"I don't know. Rebecca and Ross maybe. I'll want to make contact with them right away to hopefully start to get reconnected with Seb. Other than that, I don't know. Maybe Jimmy King but I know I wouldn't want to move to Emmerdale. That place is no good for me."

When Robert stopped talking he noticed Clive was just watching him with no expression on his face. Something was off with his look. He couldn't place it. It was like he was surprised with something Robert had just said.

"What?" Robert couldn't help but ask because he knew something was now up with Clive.

Clive was shocked as he listened to Robert. He quickly realized that Robert was completely in the dark and didn't know. He was also surprised no one had told him. He had been told more than once by Aaron that he was going to tell Robert after he knew if Seb was going to survive. He vividly remembers that conversation with Aaron at the hospital and he was assured Robert would be told. Now he is kicking himself that he never followed up to make sure he had done it. That was a little over 2 years ago. He couldn't believe Aaron never told Robert. That was being completely disrespectful and down right selfish of the younger man. Suddenly Clive found himself getting angry.

"Come on Clive. Something else is going on that you aren't telling me."

Clive now realized that he had to be the guy to share this news with Robert when Aaron should have done it two years ago. 

"You're right there is something else but I had thought you already knew but from what you just told me it is obvious you don't and that makes me furious and want to slap someone silly right now."

"OK, why am I getting an uneasy feeling that something has happened that I don't know about?"

"Because something did happen that you should have been told about and weren't, even though I was told you would be."

"Then I guess you get the honors Clive so spill."

Let me apologize before I say anything. You should have been told already."

"Quit stalling and get on with it Clive." 

Robert knows something bad has happened and he is finally going to hear about it for the first time.

"Rebecca and Ross were killed in a car accident back in 2022 on Halloween weekend."

Robert just blinks his eyes again as he comprehends what Clive just told him. 

"I don't understand. What happened? What about Seb?"

"I hope I'm remembering everything correctly. I assumed you knew all of this already so I didn't come here ready to tell you all of this. As I recall, the three of them had gone to Blackpool to take Seb to some Halloween party that was being held at the amusement park. The accident happened on their way home. Rebecca was dead at the scene. Ross died later at the hospital in Preston."

At that point Robert closed his eyes ready to hear the worse about his son. If it was that bad of accident then.....

"Seb was air lifted to the children's hospital in Liverpool. He had a long list of injuries that I don't remember all right now. I do remember both of his legs were broken and I believe an arm and some ribs. I also remember he had a severe eye injury that required an specialist from Manchester to go to Liverpool and do eye surgery."

Robert let out a cry when he heard the long list of injuries his son had.

"But Seb survived. That is what you need to hold onto. Seb survived and all of his injuries eventually healed . Because of his eye injury he has to wear glasses but other than that he is now just fine as far as I know."

"So he lives with...."

"Aaron. Per the guardian agreement you set up at the time of the divorce in case something like this happened, Aaron became his full time guardian."

Robert thought for a moment about everything and then he suddenly slams his hand down on the table. The abrupt noise got the attention of everyone in the room including the guards who came immediately to see what was going on. When Clive told them everything was fine the guards gave Robert a warning and told him they were watching.

"So Seb is living in Emmerdale then and no one there thought any of this was important enough to tell me?"

"I don't know why Aaron never told you because he told me he was. That was while Seb was still in intensive care. He said he wanted to wait until they knew Seb's outcome before he told you what had happened. Basically he said he needed to know if Seb was going to live or die before he talked to you."

Robert just sat there listening to Clive explain everything to him. He couldn't believe no one thought it was important enough to tell him. What were they thinking? Did they think he didn't deserve to know because he was now a lifer in prison? He couldn't believe Aaron would do that to him.

"As for your other question Robert, Aaron has actually moved to Liverpool. He and Seb live there now."

"What?" Robert was totally shocked with that. "Why would he do that? 

"Now we are getting into things I know less about but I do know a couple of things. I know Seb wanted to stay in Liverpool. He had just started his first year in school and liked his teacher and friends. But also I know there was some kind of falling out between Aaron and his mother. I don't know all of the details but I know it was bad. I also think Chas' husband left her over it too. I'm sorry that I don't know anymore than that but I know that played a role in Aaron's decision to move to Liverpool."

"So does Aaron have someone in his life? Is he married?"

"Today? I don't know. At the time of the accident there was someone that was with him at the hospital along with his sister. But I don't know what is going on with him now. I have only talked to him a couple of times on the phone since the accident and it was strictly business related and I don't remember much else. I'm sure I asked about Seb but I just don't remember. Sorry Robert. I'm really sorry you are just now learning about all of this. It shouldn't have been that way."

"No it shouldn't but when you're in prison for life I guess no one figured I needed to know. Out of sight, out of mind I guess. What was I going to do? I guess I should be thankful we already had the agreement made up and Aaron was still willing to take on Seb."

"We are definitely lucky we had the guardian document in place already. With his record, there is no guarantee the court would have made Aaron Seb's guardian."

"Are we sure that ended up being a good thing now? None of this sounds like the Aaron I knew and loved."

Both men sat at the table for a few minutes without speaking after Robert's last comment. It was obvious Robert was now very upset. Clive realizes he has unloaded a tremendous amount of information on his friend and client. Life changing information. He just hopes it wasn't to much for Robert to take in.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Am I alright? What do you think? In the past hour I learned that Lee and his mum played me like a mug and that has coast me over five years of my life. Then I happily learn you might be able to get me out of here. Then I learn my son almost died in a car accident three years ago that did kill his mum and that my so called soul mate has decided all of this time that I didn't need to know about any of it. I think that about covers it."

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry Robert for all of it. Well, I'm not sorry that I hope to get you out of here."

"About that. Tell me again what is happening next."

"The appeal has already been submitted to the crown court. I can try to push them along but they will go at whatever speed they choose to go. We need to get some support letters written, mainly from the university. I will start that tomorrow. I am going to meet with your counselor when we are done here."

Robert just nods as he listens. His brain feels like it is going to explode with all of the information he has just learned.

"This might be a good time to stop. I don't think my brain can absorb any more information. I need to process everything you have already told me."

Clive is watching Robert closely and he can tell Robert is starting to struggle with all of the information. As he says good bye to Robert he tells himself he needs to alert the prison to keep an eye on his client. He can't bottle this up. He needs to have his mind right to show everyone he is ready to be a free man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(everyone singing)

"Happy Birthday dear Aaron, Happy Birthday to you" 

There had been a group of about 12 that gathered at a restaurant in the city center of Liverpool to celebrate Aaron's 33rd birthday. Cory had organized the Friday night party that included most of the group of guys that Aaron had become friends with. Aaron's birthday was actually the following day but Aaron wanted Seb and him to spend Saturday together so Cory arranged this party for the night before. The twelve of them went to one of Aaron's favorite restaurants in the city center and then they were off to the bars for a night of fun. 

Aaron's relationship with Cory hadn't changed that much over the past year. They did spend more time together and acted more like a couple when they were together but they had never formalized their relationship or whatever you wanted to call it. It was a fun relationship. Both men were having fun and neither were ready to make it anymore than that. At least till now. Aaron's 33rd birthday was starting to give the man a different perspective.

Aaron knew this casual attitude he's had recently came from two things. One was he had always been in relationships it seemed since he came out when he was a teenager. He never had those days where he just got to go out a play the field and have fun. Living in Emmerdale under the nose of his mother and the rest of his family didn't help plus the opportunities were limited. Now, in Liverpool, he's a part of a large gay population that isn't afraid to be out and proud and he's been enjoying that freedom.

He also knows his current attitude is a direct result of losing Robert. As long as everything is casual he can't get hurt again like losing Robert hurt him. He never wants to go through that pain again and he never will if he never gets serious about another man. 

He feels things changing inside of him though and his birthday is spurring it along further. He's now almost in his mid thirties. He has a seven year old son. He owns a nice home and has both a well paying with a solid company plus he is an independent business owner. He seems to have everything now except a husband he was committed to. He is now realizing it has been enough years since Robert that he is missing that again. He loved being married. He loved having a life partner that was always at his side. He loved being a part of a family where he was one of the parents of their child. He loved the monogamous sex life with his husband. He even loved the rows, bickering and grumpiness that also comes in a marriage. He loves it all and he wants it again and he's beginning to realize more and more that isn't going to happen with Cory.

He's watching Cory move around the bar flirting with any good looking guy who gave him a second look. He knows he does some of that now too. There have been times the two of them would go to the bars together but then head home with different men for the night. Aaron is understanding now that if he was 23 he's probably have no problems living the party scene and pulling different guys every night. But as a 33 year old single parent business owner it's no longer fun and that's why at 11pm on a Friday night he's ready to head home, alone.

Aaron also knows he's ready to have a conversation with Cory. They were just two very different people. He likes the man a lot and will always consider him a friend but he's tried Cory's lifestyle for a good 18 months and he's ready to accept it's not for him. But it's what Cory still wants for himself and that's perfectly fine. Aaron might even want to go out with him every so often but it's not a full time lifestyle he wants. So Aaron smiles as he leaves the bar and gets a taxi home. On the way he sends Cory a text, "I was tired and just ready to go home so I have. Enjoy your night and tell everyone thanks for the birthday dinner. It was fun. I'll talk to you later. A"

Aaron was surprised when he got home and found Liv watching TV. She had come home to surprise him for his birthday because she knew he wasn't going to see any of the Emmerdale family.

"What are you doing here."

"Happy Birthday bro. Thought I would surprise you for the weekend. Where have you been and where's Seb?"

"Seb is at Mike's for the night and I have been out with Cory and some other guys. They had a surprise birthday dinner for me then we went to the bars."

"You're home early from the bars. No Cory tonight?" Liv saw that question brought a strange look on her brothers face that she didn't know what it meant.

"They were all still going strong. I wasn't feeling it and just decided to come home."

"That doesn't sound like you. So Cory was out on the pull instead of with you tonight?"

Aaron was surprised Liv was reading him so well. Of course she would pick up on his mood tonight which was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"I just wasn't into tonight I guess. My mind was working overtime."

"About what?"

"Life. I don't know. Just feeling sorry for myself. I'm turning 33. Even though I have a good job and a great son I just don't feel whole. I'm on the outs with my family back home again and on times like this I find myself still missing him even after all these years."

"I'm sorry bro. I wish I could make it all better. I can't believe after six months everyone back home is still mad at you. That is just silly. I really don't get it."

"I don't either. They just expect me to hand over Seb's money because they need some now and I'm in control of his trust fund. I never thought mum would become as bad as Charity and Mandy when it comes to expecting free handouts but those two have rubbed off on her. Yeah maybe I could give them some out of the monthly allowance I get from the estate but why should I. Being away from the village has opened my eyes to all the shit that goes on back there and how much the family scams and schemes while the rest of us work hard for our paychecks. I'm just not going to be a part of it anymore but they seem to think I'm obligated to share what I have with them. Well they didn't do anything to earn it and none of them ever bent over backwards to help me through my tough times. Not even mum." 

"I don't blame you. It's just sad that they let it affect their relationship with you. Is everybody back there down on you right now?"

"No not everyone. Paddy, Cain, Marlon, they are all cool. Cain and Marlon are stuck. They see my point but they're Dingles so a part of them understand the family point too. As for Paddy I don't think he's that keen on Emmerdale anymore. He told me recently he's seriously looking to move out of the village. Not sure where yet but if he does then you and I have to decide what to do with the mill."

"Wow. Never thought he would ever do that."

"He's fed up with them all. I think he just wants to move to the next village or something so he doesn't have to deal with them all everyday. Probably would have done it already if it wasn't for Matt. Anyway, enough of that. What's up with you. You start your last semester next week then?"

"Finally. Never thought it would get here or I'd actually make it this far. But I guess someone was right about me after all."

"Hmm. Yes he was. He knew you had it in you. He would have never set up the fund to pay for your uni if he didn't think you'd make us all proud. And you have."

"I feel guilty though. I've never thanked him for it. Never once have I gone to see him. He's into his sixth year inside now and I've been to much of a coward to visit him and to thank him."

"If you've been a coward, what does that make me? I'm down right ashamed and embarrassed how I have treated him but I'm just to afraid to go."

"Why would you be afraid."

"It's Rob. My Rob. He did so much for me. So much for everyone. He would do anything for those he loved and he did and this is how he's been paid back. I owe him so much but I can't bear to see him inside again. I think it would literally destroy me. I can't imagine what his life has been like. How miserable he's been all these years."

"I really thought you would have gone to see him to tell him about Seb but you never did. Do you think you will ever go to see him?"

"I know I should have told him what happened after the accident but I was just focused on Seb. Then after Seb was out of danger and recovering I just found myself not able to do it. When I moved to Liverpool it became easier because I wasn't constantly reminded of him everywhere I looked. I was able to pack up all of his stuff and put in the attic at mill and now here there are not constant visual reminders. In Emmerdale there wasn't a place I could go that some memory of him and I at that spot didn't come back. Here in Liverpool there are no memories of us so once I was here it became easier to just move on and yes, forget and to stop thinking about him. As far as will I ever go see him. That will depend on Seb. I know at some point when he gets older he'll want to know about Rob and he might want to go see him. I won't stop him but I do dread that day.

"I know what you mean. I know someday I need to see him but after all these years I don't know what I would say anymore. Then I can't imagine in 10 or 20 more years what it would be like to see him still in there."

"I may have done him wrong by not seeing him and telling what all has happened. Nothing I can do about that anymore. So I am just focused on raising his son to become someone he can be proud of. I want Seb to grow up and become the best man he can possibly be and have Rob be able to point at him and tell everyone that is my son. That will always be my number one goal."

"Enough of this. I didn't drive over here this weekend for the two of us to mope around and feel sorry for ourselves. If I know anything Rob would want us to be happy and for you to have a fab birthday. So what's the plans tomorrow."

"I was taking Seb to the Liverpool match tomorrow but now you're home."

"Go. Don't change your plans. It will give me a chance to do a bit of shopping. What time is the match?"

"Two"

"Come straight home afterwards and we'll have your birthday dinner together. I'll even cook."

"Deal. Not gonna pass up a home cooked meal from my sister."

"Anything new going on at work. Have you bought anymore scrap yards since the last one last summer in Keighley?"

"No more acquisitions since then. I'm not made of money you know. But I am talking to a couple of yards that I think would make good additions in the future. Right now Norton has me doing some other projects for them. I've been over to the Manchester operation quick bit recently and in three weeks I have to go down to London for a few days for work. Other than that nothing else is happening. Just work and Seb."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Has it started to sink in yet?" Robert is sitting in Daniel's office at the prison when he is asked.

Daniel has played a huge role in Robert getting his charge changed and now soon to be released. As Robert's prison counselor he worked closely with Clive and the courts as his case was reevaluated. Daniel had nothing but good things to report. Much of it the courts already knew but Daniel could fill in the missing gaps. He was able to talk through Robert's past and current mental state but the courts weren't real happy what they heard. Not that Robert had done bad things but the truth that if Robert's mental health had changed to the worse it would all be due to the police, the crown court and the prison system. Any trauma Robert ends up with will be due to the British government because in the end it has been proven 100% that everything Robert had told them at the time of his arrest was true.

"No, it hasn't really sunk in. It probably won't until I'm out of here and have been out for awhile. You don't live through five and a half years of hell and just wake up one day and everything is fine and dandy."

"I know that Robert and that is what I'm concerned about. You will go through what can only be described as a version of PTSD. How bad it is for each person after they get out is dependent on how bad their stay inside was. I'm hopeful that your time here at Gartree was not traumatic and that your readjustment to the outside won't be hard. I know you had two horrible experiences before you got here and those will affect you but I hope most of the post trauma from those will have already happened since you've been here."

Robert had begun to wonder if he had dreamt the original visit from Clive. He had been told it would take a month or two for the crown court to make a decision but it had now been over two months since that day right before the new year and there had been nothing from Clive. Daniel had told him he had sent all of the letters and documents that had been requested. Dr Sands had told him the same thing. So all Robert could do was wait and that was killing him. He tried to not think about it. It seemed like it would be easier to just assume nothing was going to change but that was impossible. Of course this was all he could think about.

Then on March 10, 2025 Robert was sitting in a room at the prison with Clive again and being told that his charge of GBH with intent was changed to GBH with time served. He would be released in six weeks as long as all necessary steps have been completed by then. Necessary steps included housing secured, job secured, counselor secured, parole officer assigned, schooling continued. Robert was having a hard time breathing after Clive laid it all out there for him. He was going to be a free man. He had tried to not believe it when Clive had first come to see him but now it is true. Six weeks. Only six more weeks.

Daniel had been assigned as the person inside the prison that helped Robert to coordinate everything so he could meet all the requirements to get out in six weeks. It wasn't going to be easy. Most inmates spend a good six months preparing for their entrance back into the real world. That gives them time to work through every detail. Most inmates also have family on the outside helping too. That also wasn't the case for Robert. He was on his own. No family and that concerned Daniel.

"Are you sure you don't want me to contact Aaron, Victoria or Diane? I think it would help if you had family out there waiting for you when you get out."

"No, absolutely not. Aaron and I are divorced. We are no longer family. Haven't been for almost three years now. Would you want an ex wife contacted if you were in my shoes? I doubt it."

"This isn't still about what you learned about the accident? You know he probably had a good reason at the time."

"Yeah, he probably did but what about the two years since? No, I don't know what game he's playing but what he did is unforgivable in my book. What it feels like to me right now is that he took the opportunity with the accident to steal Seb from me and to make him only his son completely cutting me out. I also believe now if Seb had died he would of just walked away and dumped the dead body on me and let me deal with it pretending Seb was nothing to him. Obviously Aaron is someone I don't know anymore."

"So what are you going to do about it once you get out? Seb is still your son."

"I'm going to get my son back using the clause in the guardianship document that Aaron obviously never read. It said if by some chance I got out of prison while Seb was still a minor the guardianship of the lad would revert back to me."

"Do you think that is wise Robert? Aaron is all Seb knows. Do you really want to upset Seb's world just to spite Aaron?"

"No, I'm not going to do it immediately. I know I have to get settled and get my life set back up and on track before I even consider having Seb live with me. I also need to take time for Seb to get to know me. That part I'm not sure how to make work because right now I'm not to excited about having to see Aaron but I know I will have too."

"What about Vic and Diane? Maybe they can help you."

"What? You mean my last two family members who had no problem throwing me under the bus and sending me off to prison? The ones that have never even bothered to try to visit me? Why on earth would I want to be in contact with them?"

"Because besides what they did, they are still family and I know family is important to you."

"Except in the past 5 years I've learned family can be the most cruel and mine have been pure evil to me. It took being inside all these years to realize just how abusive they were to me for so many years. I just don't have room in my life now for people like that. It is going to be hard enough to deal with the backlash I'm sure I will deal with from everybody just being an ex con. No one will care about my story they will just see or hear I've been in prison and assume the worse."

"That is why having loved ones around is important. To help you deal with the people that will be cruel."

"Except those two would be the most cruel. I'm better off without any of them. I'll meet people and it sounds like Dr. Sands already got people lined up to help me. He's a friend I will lean on and so far he is going above and beyond to help me."

"He is. I have been impressed by him. But he is only doing it because he has been inspired by you. So does he have everything arranged for you?"

"I think so. His wife has done the most and I've only met her once when she came to look at my furniture work. She has lined up a little cottage for me that will not cost me any rent. It sits on her families farm in a little village outside of Manchester. She says it needs some work and the family will help supply the things if I do the work to fix it. Dr. Sands had done everything to get me set up to finish up my school work on campus. That works because there is a train stop in the village where I'll live with many trains throughout the day into Manchester and the train station sits next to the university. In less than an hour I can be on campus from my home. I didn't really want to live in the city. That would be to expensive and just to hectic after all of these years. I'll be close enough that I can get there quickly when I want to but then can go back to my peace and quiet."

"Sounds like you have a lot of it figured out. You have your counselor set up too. I was able to make contact with the counseling and psychology departments at the university and arrange an approved counselor for you. Then, by allowing them to use your case as a case study there will be no cost to you." 

"My parole office is suppose to contact me after I get out. I can't think of anything else."

"Is it going to be a problem for you living in a rural setting without a car?"

"I'll have to make it work until I can afford to buy one. I'll also have to apply for a license again. They said the cottage sits just outside of the village and the train station so I can walk that easily for now. Maybe I can get myself a bicycle. That will help me stay in shape won't it. Ha."

"And in Manchester?"

"Walk, tram, buses, taxi. The campus is right next to the train station and the math building is less than a mile away. It shouldn't be a problem."

"And you have no intention of contacting anyone from your past?"

"Not right now. I need to keep my head down and get settled. Then I might contact my old work associate. I'll be in contact with my attorney too."

"I wish you would contact Aaron right away and set up a meet so you can start reconnecting with your son but you've explained why you aren't right now so I will respect that. Just don't bottle up any anger or disappointment you might have with your ex husband. Talk to your counselor."

"I will and thank you Daniel. You have really helped me these years I've been here. I know I'm in a much better mental state and no longer have some of the same hurts or self esteem issues I grew up with. That's down to you making me talk about it."

"You have done good since you have been here Robert. A truly model citizen and I'm glad the cards finally fell your way. Keep your head hell high and go make your mark in the world Robert."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two plastic bags that held the past five and a half years of his life were in his hands as the buzzer sounded and the gate opened.

"Your up Sugden. Have a good life and don't come back."

"Don't intend to."

With that Robert stepped through the gate at 10:45am on April 21, 2025 and suddenly was experiencing a much brighter world. He took a deep breath of air that smelled fresher and looked up at a sun that seemed brighter and felt warmer on his skin. He couldn't help but have a small smile form as it was registering in his head that he was free. He was a free fucking man.

"So are you going to just keep standing there staring at the sun until you go blind or do you want to get out of this fucking village?"

Up to that moment Robert hadn't even noticed Clive had walked up to him. 

"Congratulations Robert. You are a free man." Clive held out his hand to shake Roberts after the blonde man dropped his bags to the ground and then reached for Clive's hand himself. When Clive looked up into Robert's eyes he saw they were full of tears. He could also see the emotion etched across his friends face and for the first time he could see the wear and tear of five and half years in prison showing in Robert. That moment even affected the attorney as he pulled Robert into him for a massive bear hug. He held onto Robert tight as he felt his friend start to collapse into him. That is when Clive patted and rubbed his friends back before pulling away then reaching down to pick up one of the plastic bags with Robert grabbing the other and following Clive to his car. The attorney made sure he didn't look at Robert for a few moments because he knew Rob needed a moment to gather himself. Robert was a proud man and crying in front of his attorney was not in the game plan if he could help it.

"Nice" Robert had stopped and was admiring Clive's new Jaguar . Robert had always been a car man so he took a moment to admire the British masterpiece.

"Thanks. I got it about six months ago. It is the latest 2025 model and it's a beaut to drive. Smooth as silk. Come on. There is a big ass juicy steak with your name on it waiting for you in Manchester and we have an almost three hour drive to get to it."

Robert just smiled. There wasn't anything else he could do but smile. He was a free man and that is all that mattered. at the moment. Once he had put his bags in the boot he got into the passenger seat and settled himself down into the most comfortable leather seats he had ever sat in. As they left the prison property and moved out into the countryside Robert got quiet as he admired the beautiful English countryside as they drove through it. He had never appreciated the sights in the past but at the moment he tried to engrain every thing he could see into his brain as they drove.

Clive had been right, his new car was an engineering marvel. He couldn't help but check out all of the gizmos and gadgets. He shouldn't have been surprised at all of the new things cars could do in just the six years he had been inside. As he checked it all out it also made him start to be nostalgic for his own car.

"Do you know what happened to my Porsche? I had told Aaron to do with it as he saw fit but I never heard."

"He didn't get rid of it. He said you had told him to sell it but he couldn't so he decided to put it in storage. He said he would give it to Seb when he was old enough to drive. He wanted Seb to have something of his father's even if it was going to be a 45 year old classic by the time Seb turned 17."

"He really saved it for Seb?"

"That's what he told me. I never heard if he changed his mind. Can't believe he would do that. But I don't know for sure."

Robert had so many mixed feelings about Aaron these days. He had remained angry at him since he had found out that Aaron had never told him about the accident and that he was now Seb's full time parent. It had hurt tremendously that Aaron chose to not share that information with him about his son. It felt like Aaron no longer cared or felt it mattered if he knew about things outside prison or not. It was the first time it really felt like Aaron was treating him like another unimportant piece of prison trash that wasn't worthy of being in the loop anymore. Then he hears about things like choosing to hang on to the Porsche to give to Seb so he had something that his father had loved. It was going to take time for Robert to eventually figure out all of his current emotions and feelings toward his ex husband and former family. It will probably be worth a few visits with his new counselor once he gets settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened. I know everyone was upset in the earlier chapters when Aaron didn't tell Robert about the accident and Seb getting hurt. This is why. I wanted some already built in angst between Robert and Aaron when he got out. Seb being that angst just seemed like the obvious. Plus I needed Aaron to screw up and make a bad decision that hurt Robert. I was getting tired of cannon always having Robert doing that and never Aaron. Well in this story Aaron made the bad choices and will have to endure whatever consequences Robert decides. 
> 
> The other thing I'm doing in this story is make sure the whole world continues to evolve and change. Not just Aaron and Robert. Five years is a long time and things change in a village like Emmerdale. Old relationships end and new relationships begin. People die and move away. Everybody's lives just don't stay static and nothing changes. So I've tried to come up with realistic changes that could easily happen and incorporate those into the story too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the year 2025. The chapter takes us from April to September, Robert's first months our of prison and getting himself settled into his new life. There will be smut in this chapter but it will not be between Robert and Aaron as both men are still living their separate lives......... at the moment.

YEAR SIX

2025

PART 2 April - September

"Robert. Robert. Wake up." Robert's head shot up quickly with a scared look in his eyes. It took a moment for his brain to kick in and for him to finally remember where he was. He was no longer in his prison cell. He was in Clive's car. He focused again and looked out the window and saw they were pulled up in front of the Marriott Hotel and the doorman was standing outside his car door waiting for Robert to move off the door so he could open it.

"We're here Robert. At the hotel in Manchester. I probably should have woken you up earlier but you were in such a deep sleep I just decided to let you sleep until we got here."

"Thanks. So I slept the whole way?"

"Yes, almost three hours. Anyway, he's waiting to let you out so lets get checked in."

Clive had booked them rooms at the Marriott in the city center in Manchester. It was a converted old mill building of some kind and very nice. Robert was impressed when he got to his room. The king size bed looked amazing. He almost wished he could climb into it at that moment but he knew Clive had plans for them. Once he freshened up Clive was going to take him shopping to pick out a few clothes then after they cleaned up, as promised, he had made dinner plans for them at a steakhouse.

The two men spent about three hours shopping. Robert was feeling guilty about everything Clive was doing for him. His attorney had told him though it was his gift. Robert and Clive go back many years. They first met when Clive was in university and Robert was figuring out how to survive on the streets in Leeds after Jack had thrown him out of Emmerdale when he was 19. Their relationship had evolved over the years but they had always remained close. Clive had been the one who first helped Robert explore his sexuality. Clive had actually been one of the first men Robert had sex with back when he was 20 and Clive was 24. They ended up not being a good match as lovers but since then though they had become good friends over the years. It had hurt Clive terribly when he wasn't able to keep Robert out of prison but he was so happy now that the wrong had been righted and his friend was once again free. 

Clive was determined to help Robert get off on the right foot now that he was out. He was a wealthy man now so if he couldn't spend some of his money on his friend as he starts to rebuild his life then why was he busting his butt so hard at work? So Clive took Robert on a shopping spree. When they were done they returned back to the hotel with casual clothes, a new suit, some track suits, dress shoes, casual shoes, trainers, as well as all of the essentials like underwear, socks and toiletries. They had also purchased Robert a new laptop, phone and watch. Once everything was unloaded back at the hotel it was a shower than off to a salon for a full grooming treatment. No more prison haircuts. After the full treatment of haircut, shave, facial, manicure and massage it was off to the restaurant to meet up with the rest of their party and then dinner.

Clive's husband John met them at the restaurant. He had been in Dubai on business for five days and just return by flying into Manchester. Robert had not met John before. He and Clive had met and began dating about a year before Robert went to prison and got married two years afterwards. Clive liked his men young and John was no exception. He was a good 10 years younger than Clive and he was structural engineer. He had been in Dubai working on a new high rise project his company was involved in. Clive and John were going to spend three days with Robert in Manchester as he got situated. The following day they would be meeting with Dr. Sands and the rest of the team at the university that had worked with Robert while at HMP Gartree. The day after that he was going to be taken to see the cottage he had agreed to move into. The plumbing and electrical was being updated in the cottage so it was going to be the end of the week before he could move in. He would be staying at the Marriott for the next 5 days while he waited.

Robert was further surprised when Dr. Sands and his wife, Leslie, arrived at the restaurant too. After formal introductions they spent the next couple of hours enjoying their meal. One that Robert would never forget. He has had plenty of nice meals like this in the past but for the last five and a half years he had eaten nothing but prison grub which could easily rot your insides out. Robert eventually had to put his knife and fork down or he was going to explode. He'll probably be sick for days as it is. He knew he should ease himself back into eating well prepared five star meals but he just wanted to fall face first into his steak and chips. What he didn't know though was that Clive had one more surprise up his sleeve. 

Robert was shocked after their dinner plates had been removed from the table when their waiter, followed by the other waiters, brought a huge chocolate cake to the table that was cover with 39 lit candles. Once at their table the restaurant staff began a chorus of Happy Birthday and were helped as the others at his table as well as other patrons in the restaurant couldn't resist and joined in. It was a special moment because if Robert was honest it had completely slipped his mind the next day was indeed his 39th birthday. They don't celebrate birthdays in prisons so he had missed his last five but now, how special was this. Without even realizing what date it was he had been released from prison the day before his birthday. He really couldn't ask for a better present. What a perfect way to kick off his new life as a free man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Olivia Flaherty" The man spoke her name into the microphone which signaled it was her time to walk across the stage and receive her diploma. She had completed her degree in five years after taking one semester off when Seb's accident happened. It had been hard work but very rewarding. Her degree was in Art History and she graduated with high marks across the board. As she walks across the stage she looks out into the spectators and instantly caught sight of Aaron. He was standing there with Seb, her mum as well as Gabby and Jacob. More of the Dingles had wanted to come but Aaron had put a stop to it. Liv didn't want her graduation to turn into another family squabble so Aaron made sure they stayed away even though that decision caused even more strain between him and his family. Aaron didn't care though. This day was about Liv and Dingle's always make any event about them in the end and he refused to let that happen.

It had been a glorious June day for the ceremony. Afterwards Aaron took them all to dinner before Liv, Gabby and Jacob headed to the college bars to party with the rest of the grads. The following day they all helped Liv pack up her studio flat. Jimmy had agreed to drive over one of Home James vans that everything could be packed into then it was going to be kept at Holy Scrap for the rest of the summer as Liv, Gabby and Jacob took off for a trip to Amsterdam and Berlin. After returning from her trip she spent the rest of the summer splitting time between her mums in Dublin and Aaron's in Liverpool where she also worked a few shifts at a local pub for pocket change. Then, Liv was moving to Manchester where she had entered a master's program at the University of Manchester after receiving a full ride scholarship that covered all of her tuition. Gabby was already there as she had just started law school in the spring and Jacob was transferring there from Leeds and continuing his medical school studies. The three of them were renting a flat together. 

Also in June Seb completed Year Three of primary school and this was going to be his first summer competing on a youth league football team that Aaron had agreed to help with as one of the coaches. Aaron was still hanging out with some of the guys he had met through Cory but he and Cory seldom saw each other anymore unless it was a school even that involved Seb.

After almost a year Aaron's relationship with his family in Emmerdale was still chilly. He quickly learned that the Dingles can forgive and forget a lot of things but when it came to money and the fact he had it and didn't share it with them, well, that was worse than capital punishment. At first it bothered him a lot that he and his mum were on the outs again but as time marched on he started seeing how wrong she and the family were always demanding those with money to share it with them. Like they had earned the rights to that money just because they were related to him. It started to eat at him to the point that the last time he was confronted by the family he just hung up on them. He keeps in contact with Paddy but really nobody else at the moment from the village. He didn't have time for Dingle headaches anyway as his scrap empire was continuing to grow while he also was becoming more ingrained at Norton too. 

Aaron was now the owner of five scrap yards. Holy Scrap, now located in Hotten, then his operations in Dewsbury and Keighley. Then there were his most recent acquisitions this past year in Burnley and Castleford. The business relationship with Norton was better than ever and they were continuing to encourage more acquisitions. At times Aaron was afraid he was growing to fast but with Norton's help he was managing it. He had made the decision that he needed to hire someone to be his business manager. Instead of paying for a professionally trained full time accountant he decided to roll the dice and despite the families current shunning of him he convinced Belle to come work for him as his business manager. She had worked hard to earn her business degree so he was going to let her use it now working for him. He had created an LLC and put all of his scrap yards under it. AD Recycling LLC was the simple name he used for his business. AD obviously standing for Aaron Dingle. There was a office building that set next to Holy Scrap in the Hotten industrial park. Aaron leased the building and moved the offices for Holy Scrap there as well as making it the home office for AD Recycling. 

Jimmy and Nicola also moved the Home James office to the same building. For the past couple of years they had been still using the old porta cabin behind Wishing Well cottage on the old scrap yard grounds but with Jimmy signing a new contract with Aaron to be AD Recycling's primary haulage provider it made sense to relocate Home James to Hotten as well.

The hiring of Belle actually worked to ease some of the Dingle family tension. He paid her a good wage which helped with the finances back at Wishing Well. Aaron had also agreed to let Will hire Sam at Holy Scrap. Sam was tired of the on and off of his job at Home Farm and jumped at the chance to work for Aaron at the scrap yard for better money than he was making at Home Farm. So, even though he still refused to just hand over money to his family he provided for them the right way. He gave good paying jobs to Belle and Sam and allowed them to help the family financially through hard work.

Aaron's life was busy but about as rewarding as he thought it could be. He wasn't even missing the desire to be dating someone at the moment as he found himself fully invested in his business and feeling the satisfaction from it. In a way it brought back memories of Robert. Aaron remembered what a workaholic his ex husband had been. He sees now how easy it is to get wrapped up in a business you have created yourself. How much you want it to succeed, how hard you are willing to work and how much you are willing to sacrifice to see that success happen. It is almost like having a baby. You have to give it constant attention but the rewards you receive from it make it all worthwhile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was standing on the platform with his coffee, pastry and his school and work satchels over his shoulder as he waited for the morning train.

"Morning Robert" 

"Susan, hi." Susan was one of the locals he had met in Marsden in the three months since he moved there. She works in Manchester too so they have become commuter buddies. Robert has classes three days a week, Monday, Wednesday and Thursday so he catches the 6:30am train those mornings and 35 minutes later is exiting Manchester Piccadilly Station. Thirty minutes later he's walking into the Alan Turing Mathematics building on campus with his first class at 9am. 

It had been a whirlwind since April and the day Robert got released from prison. The first week out was spent in Manchester where he stayed at the Marriott while some work was being down to the cottage he is now living in just outside of the small village of Marsden. That first week Robert met all the various faculty and administration at the university that had been involved in making his education possible while still at HMP Gartree. The situation had brought a lot of positive recognition to the university and made Robert somewhat of a local celebrity on campus. Now that he was going to be able to attend classes on campus he was being pulled even more in all different directions as so many wanted to be involved in this experiment. 

Robert had 3 more months of classes before he will have completed his undergraduate degree in mathematics. He never thought that would have been possible but it was and here he was about to graduate with high honors.

It took awhile but he got his routine down on the days he had to be in the city for class. For those three days he caught the first train into Piccadilly Station and then walked or rode the bus to the math building on campus which wasn't all that far for the station. He had four classes on each of those three days and then he stayed on campus for some of his studying so he had easy access to the wide selection of resources on campus. By late afternoon he was usually ready to return home to work one of his bartending jobs but on the days that his night was free he would sometimes stay in the city to have dinner. Afterwards he would do a little window shopping, people watching or head to Canal Street, the heart of the gay village and have a couple of drinks before heading home. 

Clive and John had introduced him to the gay village that first week they were staying in Manchester. They had taken him to a couple of their favorite bars when they were in town It was a new experience for Robert as he had never gone to the bars with Aaron that much or in the years before Aaron. They were one place he was not comfortable being at before or after he was out. After he and Aaron were together he didn't like watching other guys checking out Aaron so that was another reason he didn't like the bars. But Daniel, his counselor at HMP Gartree had worked with him for almost four years and helped him overcome his self esteem issues. He helped Robert to finally learn to be happy with who he was and not feel like he was a huge disappointment for being bisexual.

Now, as a out, proud and free single man it was a different story. Especially as a single man who hadn't been with anyone for over five years. It hadn't taken long for other men to begin approaching Robert and to buy him drinks in hopes there would be a meet up later but while Robert felt the desire and urge to have sex again there was both fear and performance anxiety plus a little self doubt that for now kept Robert from taking that step. He finally rationalized with himself that he wasn't in any hurry. When he felt comfortable and ready these first few times checking the bars out proved it wouldn't be hard to take that step. He knew he wanted it but not just yet.

It was the start of his second week out of prison that he could finally move into his new home. Dr. Sands and his wife took Robert to Marsden. The cottage was ready to move into so the two of them helped him get settled in. Robert was surprised. It was actually a nice cottage. It had been at one time a barn that had been converted into a cottage for a farmhand and his family back when the family farm was still in operation. When Mrs. Sands parents retired from the farm they leased the land and eventually the farm buildings had all been torn down except for the barn conversion cottage and a metal shed that had been used as a workshop and garage. A previous renter had actually set up a small micro brewery and bar in one part of the barn conversion but that had all been removed a few years ago.

Now, that area had been turned into one large open room that included a living room, dining room and kitchen. What had once been the men's and women's bogs for the former bar had been converted into a full bathroom. There was also another room on the main level that had been the back room of the bar but now was just a room that could be used for whatever. Off the living room were sliding doors that opened out to a large deck that was surrounded by a nice garden area. There were several mature trees and areas that at one time had been a vegetable garden and some flower beds. The second floor had a loft space at the top of the stairs that looked down over the living room. Then there was one large master bedroom with its own en suite bathroom as well as a good size balcony you could get to from either the master bedroom or the loft space. It had a view across the River Colne valley. Then there were two other bedrooms and another full bath. It was way more space than Robert needed but he wasn't going to turn down free rent at this point in time while he was still working to get his life back on track.

The cottage sat on some higher ground about a mile outside of Marsden. There was plenty of privacy from the road from all of trees and shrubs.. The out shed on the property was in very good shape. It had a concrete floor and ample space for at least two vehicles plus a workshop area adjacent. Robert was pleased as it would be a perfect place to do some of his furniture building. There were already work benches and tool racks. He just had to save up to buy the tools and equipment he will need.

The cottage had some furniture already but most of it was pretty shoddy. Dr. and Mrs. Sands knew of some local second hand shops they checked out and over the next month he had found a few more pieces of furniture that would work for now in the cottage. It was furniture that Robert thought he could refinish and add new life to. In the end a good bed, sofa and television were the only new purchases he had to make.

After Robert was settled into the cottage and started school it was time to find some part time work. He was introduced to a friend of Dr. and Mrs. Sands who owned both a pub in Marsden and a restaurant in the next village over in Slaithwaite. After a good word from his friends he was given part time jobs behind the bar at both operations. He worked two nights at one and three nights at the other. 

The bartending jobs turned out to be good for Robert to meet others in the village. He quickly became acquainted with many in the two villages including an elderly man who had made a living in furniture making in his own little shop in Marsden. Now 77 years old he just didn't have the energy to keep up the business by himself. Over a month during the summer Robert started spending time with Benjamin at his furniture shop on days he didn't have class and helped with the business. Robert was able to use the shop to continue building his own furniture and he helped Benjamin with his work too. Soon Robert was selling some of his work in the area and developing a great reputation which led to several requests. It was beginning to become a good little business for him and Benjamin. At the same time Benjamin's wife, Sally, also in her 70's became like a mother to Robert. Ben and Sally were the first couple in his new home that he told his entire life story too. The good and the bad. 

Robert had been worried how the local villagers would accept him into their small community. Would they accept a former prisoner as one of them. It was something he quickly found out he would have no worries about. He was accepted with open arms, even after learning about his time in prison. Everyone quickly understood once they learned who the man was he had shoveled. They were more aghast hearing about what his sister, stepmum and the mum of his victim, Lee the rapist had done. The locals also learned Robert was bisexual and had been married to a man. No one cared. Most were heartbroken to hear how and why they had divorced. They were also sad to hear Robert had a son out there he hadn't seen yet since he got out. He had explained what he was trying to get set up before he reached out to his son but everyone told him to not wait to long. The ones he had told about Aaron not telling him about the accident were upset and supported Robert but they also told him to not let it fester. He needed to confront Aaron and not be afraid to tell him exactly how he now felt.

At the end of August Robert had finished his undergraduate degree and received his diploma. It was the biggest accomplishment in his life and there was no one there to celebrate the milestone with. Even Clive wasn't able to be there as he and John had taken a holiday to Australia and wasn't back yet. So, on his own on his graduation day in Manchester he decided to head to Canal Street after the ceremony and have a few drinks and see what happens after that. He had taken the night off from the restaurant bartending job and he was feeling good after the ceremony earlier in the day. During the course of the night he checked out three different bars. At the last one he ended up holding up one end of the bar as he watched the cruising going on around him. He had three different men approach him and give him their numbers after they chatted for awhile but none of them had done it for him. 

"Someone's being picky tonight?" Robert looked around quickly to see where the voice was coming from when he saw a guy had made his way up behind the left side of Robert.

"Excuse me?"

"I said it looks like you are being picky tonight? I've just watched you turn down three good looking guys even though I have to say none of them come close to the standard you're setting in here right now."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Robert wasn't sure if he should be offended or if he had just been complimented by what this stranger had just said to him.

"Nothing bad. It just means you are by far the best looking man in this bar tonight and if you're expecting to meet someone that can match the standard you are setting then don't hold your breath." The stranger is looking Robert up and down as he tells him this while the blonde man was turning a shade of red with the compliment.

"So that's your line is it?"

"Is it working? If it's working I'll claim it. If not, then I don't know what you are talking about." Robert couldn't help but let out a laugh at that comment as he takes a better look at this man. He's probably close to the same age as Robert. Dressed in a nice pair of jeans, button down long sleeve light green shirt with tiny white pinstripes and what was obviously a very expensive black leather jacket. He's looks to be just slightly taller than Robert, black hair professionally cut with some gray starting to show up on the sides. Bright blue eyes and just a hint of a well groomed beard. The man is obviously some kind of professional based on how well groomed he is as well as how expensive of clothes he is wearing.

"I'm a little out of practice with current pick up lines but if that is what is being used these days then things haven't gotten that much better."

The stranger couldn't help laughing a bit before responding. "You make it sound like you have been holed up on a deserted island for a few years."

"Something like that."

"So can I get a name?"

"Robert"

"Jeff. So Robert can I buy you a drink?"

"That would be great. Thanks"

"You here after work yourself?" Jeff asks after he put in the drink order as he noticed the dress slacks and white button down long sleeve shirt Robert had on.

"Something like that. Was at the graduation ceremonies today at the university."

The two of them continued to chat and drink for the next two hours with Jeff continuing to try to learn what he could about Robert while the blonde man was not letting anything about his past slip out.

"So Robert, you live in the city?"

"No, I live in an outlying village." That prompted Robert to check his watch. "And that means I am going to have to leave shortly to catch the last train home for the night."

"Or not"

"Say what?"

"There is another option. You could catch a train home tomorrow." Jeff had leaned in close to Robert's ear when he made the suggestion. "I have a nice big comfortable bed at my place that you'd look very good in."

Robert turned his head to look directly into Jeff's eyes. He saw kindness and passion in them. He swallowed as he also saw someone else in those bright blue eyes. Someone he hadn't thought of in this way in a very long time. He had to blink a couple of times as he chased that thought out of his head. He wasn't going have his old history ruin anything now. Then it was during that moment Robert found himself thinking that he suddenly felt Jeff's lips on his. It was a soft kiss but nice. Very nice if Robert was honest. Jeff then pulled back and looked at Robert again with a smile on his face. At that moment Robert could see the other man was asking him with his eyes if it had been OK that he kissed him. It was at that moment Robert felt something break inside of him. His dam had broken and he felt a wave rush over him as if the ocean was crashing in on him. That is when he leaned over and kissed Jeff back but this time it was more forceful and determined. In the middle of the kiss he felt himself open his mouth and invite Jeff's tongue to be free to explore wherever it wanted inside his mouth.

The two men continued to kiss for another minute before Jeff pulled away and they each caught their breath. "So how about that invitation to my bed then?"

"Lead the way" Robert smiled back at Jeff and leaned in for one more kiss before the two of them grabbed their things and made their way out of the bar and down the block where they could find a taxi.

"I never even asked you where you live or what you do for a job." Robert asked.

"I'm an international investment banker and I live at, well you'll see. It's not far."

Five minutes later the taxi was letting the two men off at Deansgate Square and Robert quickly found out Jeff had a three bedroom apartment on the 48th floor of the south tower. Robert had been surprised when he saw these four new high rises for the first time in the spring. They weren't around the last time he had been in Manchester back in January 2017. But in 2025 they stood out on the new vibrant Manchester skyline.

By the time they made it to Jeff's apartment both of them were ready and anxious. Robert hardly had a chance to catch his breath when Jeff had pushed him against the closed front door and brought his lips once again back to Roberts. They continued kissing as Jeff removed his sport coat and then began to unbutton Robert's shirt after the blonde had already dropped his jacket and satchel to the floor. As Robert began to remove Jeff's shirt the black haired man was already unbuckling Robert's belt and quickly dropping his pants to the floor. As Robert stepped out of them he now stood there in his royal blue boxer briefs and socks as Jeff stepped back to take a head to toes look at the beautiful blonde man.

"So are you stopping there?"

It didn't take anymore encouragement for Jeff to finish what he had started and quickly pulled down Robert's briefs and helped him to step out of them before Jeff threw them into the dining room. At the same time he took only a matter of seconds to take the remainder of his clothes off. The two men stood there for a moment each admiring the nakedness of the other. They each watched the others cock start to thicken and become fully erect without being touched. It all happened as they both were doing nothing but admiring each others bodies. Especially Jeff, as he was in ah of the amazing man in front of him. Robert had an iconic beautiful face with gorgeous thick blond hair but the rest of his body was pure human heat. The washboard abs, chest and amazing shoulders full of ripped muscles and covered in thousands of freckles. Then there was a thin waist that was connected to amazing thighs on his legs and then there was the masterpiece of a cock. Jeff wasn't sure if he had seen one as thick as Robert's that was also a good nine inches in length and then combined with two large testicles. The man also had the perfect amount of pubic hair as well has hair on his legs. Jeff reached out and grabbed onto Robert's cock and stroke it a couple of times which brought a tantalizing mourn out of the man. It was enough to set both men on fire and without another thought Jeff had pulled Robert across the living room and then pushed him back against the floor to ceiling windows as he dropped to his knees and took Robert's cock into his mouth. Both men were in heaven, especially after Robert had been able to rotate the two of them which allowed him to look out over the city center of Manchester sparkling in an array of lights while Jeff continued to give him a blow job.

After that , they took turns giving each other blow jobs for awhile before Jeff turned Robert around and had him face the window as he pulled his beautiful ass toward him and then buried his face between Robert's ass checks devouring his hole that was surrounded by a minimal amount of blonde hair. Just enough for Jeff to feel on his tongue as he lapped over Robert's opening. It brought chills and goose bumps to the blonde man as he felt his brain go into what he could only call a state of euphoria.

"Oh God. I need you to fuck me right here and right now."

Jeff didn't need to be asked twice. He got up dashed into his bedroom and came back just moments later with a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. If they were lucky they would use them all that night. 

Robert continued to stand bent over at the window as he looked out over Manchester as Jeff prepared his hole with some lube and then applied a condom. It was only a moment later that Robert felt Jeff at his entrance. All Robert could do was move his ass up and down over Jeff's cock letting the man know he needed to get his cock inside of him pronto. That was all it took when Jeff pushed into Robert he slid all the way in. All seven inches of Jeff's cock filled Robert's hole and smashed up against his prostate. The sensation of pain and pleasure took all the air out of Robert's lungs. It was the first time anyone had been inside of him for six years and it took him a minute to adjust to being filled again. It was a feeling that he now realizes just how much he missed. Once he was adjusted to the feeling he was able to breath again and that was Jeff's signal that he could slowly pull back out until just the tip of his cock was still inside before he pushed all the way back in. Again Robert's breath escaped him suddenly but he still moved his ass in a way that signaled to Jeff he needed to begin thrusting his cock in and out of Robert as hard and as fast as he could. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head with each thrust from Jeff as he begged for more. Then after a good ten minutes Roberts legs couldn't take it anymore. Jeff's living room sofa was right next to them so Robert pulled himself off Jeff's cock and moved to the sofa where he laid down on his back then raised his legs high into the air and spread them as far as he could using his hands to hold them in place from behind his knees. The position gave Jeff even easier access to his hole which the other man gladly took advantage of as he reinserted himself into Robert and once again aggressively thrust himself in and out of the spread eagle man on his sofa. 

Robert couldn't contain the moans escaping from him as he got closer to an orgasm. Soon he was literally whimpering from the flood of pleasure that was overcoming him. He quickly grabbed his own cock and began to stroke it to match the thrusts Jeff was doing inside of him. It took another couple of minutes before Robert let out an animalistic scream as his cum shot out over his head and splat onto the windows looking out over Manchester. The next four ejaculations covered Robert's chest and abs. As he looked down at the site of a drenched Robert, Jeff couldn't contain himself any further as he quickly pulled out and removed the condom as fast as he could, just in time to allow him to shoot his own massive load a cum across Robert's chest and then onto his face before Robert took Jeff's cock back into his mouth and swallowed the remainder of the man's orgasm. 

They both collapsed onto the sofa after their orgasms literally out of breath. Neither could speak as they each had to get their breathing under control. A few minutes later Robert still couldn't speak. He hadn't felt like how he currently felt, completely fucked out for over six years. He could actually remember the exact night back in his former home, mill cottage, in a completely different past life that no longer existed.

Eventually Jeff got up and went to the refrigerator and pulled out beers for each of them and returned to the sofa where they both drank and recovered before they began round two. Jeff was not going to be denied getting to feel Robert's massive cock spread him wide open. More open than he ever had been before. And, that is exactly what happened. In fact the two men had remained awake for two more hours as they each fucked the other in multiple positions twice before falling asleep together in Jeff's bed.

The following morning neither of them could hardly move. They were both sore in places they didn't even know existed. But for each of them it was a feeling that they loved. 

For Robert he felt more relaxed than he ever had in years. He had totally let go of his defenses that he has kept in place for the past six years. The defenses he scrambled to put back in place when Jeff opened his eyes and for the first time got a really good close up look at Robert. The first time Jeff or anybody else outside of prison got a close up look at the scars he had. Especially the scar from his stab wound.

"You were in an accident. That is one jagged scar. What happened?"

Robert wasn't ready for the question. He wanted more time before he had to tell this story to anybody. In fact he had hoped he never had to tell this story. That his future sex partners would all just close their eyes and never see the souvenirs he would always have. Robert knew he had to tell the truth though. He was not going to go back to being the liar like he was years ago. Not this time around.

"That is where I got stabbed four years ago and almost died."

Jeff pulled back to look closely into Robert's eyes. Was he telling the truth or was he pulling one over him. Jeff saw in those blue green eyes that the man was being dead serious. This was not a topic he joked around about.

"Ummm. How, if I can ask."

"You can ask but I'm sure you won't like the answer. I got stabbed while I was in prison."

Jeff's mouth just opened as his jaw dropped to the floor. Being in prison was the absolute last thing he expected to her come out of Robert's mouth. This man full of passion and heart couldn't have been in jail for committing some kind of crime.

"What? How? When?"

Robert saw the shocked look on Jeff's face and his face fell. He knew this was going to be his life for now on, everyone being scared and running a mile the other way as soon as they find out about Robert. So, he starts to get up to find his clothes.

"Wait, no. I'm not scared or turning away from you Robert. I'm just surprised. You don't seem like you have a mean bone in your body so yeah, I'm surprised that's all. Tell me about it. If you want that is."

So Robert did. He took over an hour telling Jeff his entire story. He had tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks by the time he was done. He had seldom told someone everything in one setting but with Jeff he did. It just felt right. Especially, after the night of unbridled passion they had together.

When he was done Jeff had pulled him back down into bed next to him and moved to lay on top of Robert as he started kissing him once again. He was letting his body tell his new friend that he was not afraid or disgusted with what he heard. Jeff felt both of their cocks hardening again as they rubbed against each other. This motivated Jeff to start another morning round of sex between the two of them that lasted well past noon when they were both literally fucked out to the core. Robert couldn't ever remember being able to have that much sex over a twelve hour period as he felt his body completely relaxed.

"Let's take a shower and then I'll order in some food." The two men spent most of the day together until Robert had to leave. He had a scheduled shift at the pub that night so he needed to get. 

"I'd like to see you again Robert. Can I get your number?"

"I'd like that." The two of them exchanged their numbers as Robert gathered his things.

"I am going to be gone all this next week. I have to go to Hong Kong for work. I'll be back next weekend."

"Text me when you get back and we'll figure something out then." The two men kissed before Robert finally left and made his way to the train station and then eventually home.

The past 24 hours had been a blur. He had not planned to meet anyone, let alone hook up with them but that's what happened. Jeff seemed like a nice enough guy so he supposed he wasn't opposed to see where things could take him. It felt strange though as he thought about it. It felt strange possibly starting something new with someone new. Someone that wasn't Aaron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad come on. I'm going to be late for my first day." Seb was getting anxious. It was his first day of Year 4 and he was excited.

"I'm coming bug. I was just getting my phone."

Aaron knew Seb was excited. His son loved school. It was the Robert in him because he sure didn't get that love from Aaron. Seb loved to read and play on his computer. Without ever knowing about his father's history Seb was literally a mini Robert. He loved comics and he loved superhero movies. At least so far he wasn't a Star Wars nerd quite yet but Aaron knew it was coming.

Each year the boy was also looking more and more like Robert. It was actually quite spooky to Aaron. Some days when he wasn't thinking he would glance at Seb and be was startled thinking he was actually looking at his ex husband. That also made it hard to completely move on from Robert when he literally had to look at him everyday. Aaron figures it is one reason why he's never seriously considered anyone else since he's had Seb. He comes home to a mini Rob every day and for now that's OK.

The past summer had been Aaron and Seb being almost glued at the hip and father and son loved it. Seb had started playing youth football and Aaron was one of the team's coaches. Seb was actually pretty good. He was more coordinated than his father had been. He was tall for his age and he was already developing a good set of legs. He was going to have Robert's thighs when he was older. Aaron was pretty sure Seb had developed his love of sports through him and Ross. He wouldn't have known how much Robert loved football but he knew how much Ross and Aaron did. It was a passion with both of them and it was becoming that for Seb too. He also loved swimming and that had to have been something he inherited from Robert because Aaron loved the water but he was never an avid swimmer. The summer had been a hot one so the two of them had also gone to the swimming pool or the beach whenever they could. 

Liv had been gone most of July with Gabby and Jacob and back and forth between Liverpool and Dublin in August so it was just Aaron and Seb on holiday. Seb had begged Aaron to take him to Disneyland Paris so they spent a week with the mouse and his friends in Chessy. Aaron had a very good year business wise so he splurged on the two of them staying at one of the themed hotels at the park so Seb could experience everything that Disneyland had to offer a 7 year old.

"Do you have your bag? You remember you are staying at Mike's tonight. I'm going to be in Manchester for work and then helping Aunt Liv move into her new flat. 

"Yes dad, I remember and yes, I have my bag down here so let's go.

After dropping Seb off at school he was off to Manchester to meet with Liv, Gabby and Jacob. He had told them he would bring his pick up so he could help them. Jimmy was going to drive over the van that had Liv's things packed in it. They had also included what Gabby still had in the village as well as Jacob's things. The three of them had leased a three bedroom flat through student accomodations. It came unfurnished and that is where Aaron came in. He was going to help them find things they still needed for the flat after they set up everything each of them already had. All three were also able to secure a few things from each of their homes back in Emmerdale but for the most part they were going to hit the second hand shops with Aaron. 

After unloading and setting up everything they already had Jimmy went back to the village. That evening Aaron told the three of them he would take them out to dinner and then they were going to explore some of Manchester's night life. Since Gabby had already been going to school there she was going to lead the way with the bars. The three of them wanted to eat Italian so Aaron took them to a restaurant he saw had high ratings online. Then afterwards they went to some of the popular college bars. Aaron had been out to the bars with Liv before in York and he had even watched her work behind a bar in York but for some reason it still felt weird watching Liv, Gabby and Jacob drinking and dancing with the other students. It definitely made Aaron feel old as he watched them. It brought back the memories of him with Robert, Adam and Vic going out. It was hard to believe that some of those memories were already almost a decade old. It was also always sad whenever he thought about those days as he thought about everything that has happened since. The four of them were going to be family forever except it didn't work out like that. Fate had pulled them all apart and now none of them are able to be in contact with each other and probably never will for the rest of their lives.

"You're quiet bro. What are you thinking about?" 

"Just stuff. Watching the three of you just reminded me of a different time when I was you. No worries. Just being silly and I think I'm going to take off shortly."

"What? Why?"

"I just feel really out of place here. It's weird being the old man and not really fitting in so I'm going to head off and I'll see you in the morning."

"Not to early please and don't just go back to your hotel. Maybe go to Canal St. or something and have some fun."

"Maybe, we'll see. Tell Gabs and Jake bye and I'll bring coffees and brekkie in the morning."

With that Aaron took off and went back to his hotel. He was staying at the Holiday Inn across the street from Piccadilly Station. He watched some TV for awhile while drinking a beer from the mini bar in his room then he took Liv's advice and decided to check out Canal St. It was only 10pm and his hotel was only a block away from the gay village so he decided why not and who knows what might happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm running late Doug but I should be there in an hour. Can you cover for me until I get there? I'll owe you." Robert was in a taxi on his way to the train station. He was late for his shift at the pub back home but Doug was going to cover for him. 

It had been a long day that he hadn't really wanted to have but he had finally agreed. The university had the opportunity to get some free publicity regarding the program they had set up at HMP Gartree for Robert and the success it had been for everyone. Of course this meant Robert's story had to be told to provide the necessary background information to how the program came to be. The program was a success for the university and the school had done and was doing so much for him that he felt obligated to participate. He had sat down with the journalist from The Guardian for the interview and it had eventually taken over six hours. 

Robert hadn't anticipated how thorough the interview was going to be but he felt that he put his entire life on display for the whole country to judge him. At first he didn't understand why he was being asked questions about his youth and growing up in Emmerdale but he realized they had access to everything regarding his conviction and trial and he also knew Daniel had been interviewed at HMP Gartree. He found out later the paper had even interviewed Johnno at his job in London. The only demand in the end that Robert had was he did not want anyone from Emmerdale interviewed for the story. Especially Aaron, Liv or Victoria. He figured that none of them ever read that paper so as long as they weren't interviewed they'd never find out about it. 

It had been tough though to talk about everything but he held nothing back. He had learned so much from his counseling sessions with Daniel that it was now easy to talk about his past and explain all of his issues and what all went wrong. He also had hesitation talking about how much others over the years had hurt him. Especially his family and in particular his father. He no longer had problems talking about his past self esteem issues and how he always thought he was never worthy of anything good happening to him. He had no problems now talking about how hurt he was in the ways his family had always treated him. He now openly talks about the day when he was 15 and his father found him in bed with the farm hand and how that had negatively affected his life for the next 20 years. He could easily talk about how he struggled with the fact the rest of the villagers never forgave him for anything. It was the curse he always carried with him. Everyone else would always be forgiven for past transgressions but never Robert Sugden. 

The last thing they talked about in the interview had been Aaron. He could of talked forever about his ex husband and that is why the interview had gone on for so long. He talked about the immediate love he had for the man after they met but the struggle he had accepting that love because his fathers voice was still in his head not accepting his sexuality. He openly shared how horrible he was during the affair era. The interviewer tried to get him to talk about Aaron's sexual abuse, because they had done their homework, but Robert implored her that was Aaron's story to tell not his or hers. He talked about his mistake when Aaron was in prison that led to Seb and how much that hurt both him and Aaron and how they almost didn't come back from that. He shared how happy his life had been after they finally got married but that happiness didn't even last a year before fate stepped in again. The interviewer already knew of Vic's rape and everything that happened afterwards so the final part of the interview was Robert explaining why he and Aaron divorced and why he had cut his family off and what was happening with him now. How the Manchester education was changing his life and what he was looking forward to in the future.

All in all it had been an exhausting mental exercise to tell the story of the last 25 years of his life and he was feeling it all as the taxi pulled up in front the train station to drop him off. But he had pushed it out of his mind. Now it was just get home and get on to his job for the night. He paid the driver and got out of the cab and walked toward the entrance. As he entered the station there was this sudden sensation that he had. It caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. He had this feeling come over him that someone was watching him. He turned and looked back out at the street and plaza that was lit up for the night. He took a moment and looked around. The plaza was full of people but people who were all wrapped up in their own worlds. He saw no one who was watching him specifically so he smiled, shook his head and turned back toward the train shed and head toward the platform to his train back to Marsden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just a short two block walk from his hotel to the north end of Canal Street and the gay village. He was going to take up Liv's suggestion and go check it out. Have a couple of drinks and see what happens. He wasn't going specifically to go on the pull but if an opportunity was bestowed on him he wouldn't say no. The last time had been in March, six months ago when he hooked up with Sam the firefighter and another of Sam's fuck buddies. The three of them had spent a wild afternoon together after seeing each other at the gym. Seb had been away for the day on a school trip so Aaron had the two guys over and the three of them spent the afternoon naked and fucking in every room of Aaron's house. It had been that long so tonight Aaron wouldn't turn down a decent offer if one materialized. He could do with another shag. It would do him good.

Aaron had been walking with the others on the sidewalk not really paying close attention when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

"Watch out dude. You need to pay attention to where you are walking before you get yourself killed." It was then that Aaron realized he had almost walked out into the street in front of oncoming traffic. When he looked up he saw a white SUV drive by followed by a black taxi cab. The driver of the SUV had just flipped him off and the taxi driver was slamming on his horn. "Alright, alright. Sorry." Then he turned around and thanked the guy who had pulled him back. They both stood and waited for the green light to cross the street when Aaron noticed the taxi that had almost hit him was pulled up in front of the train station across the plaza letting someone out. Aaron couldn't help but shake his head when he thought the stranger in that taxi almost had Aaron splattered across his taxi. He looked a moment longer before the green light came on and he began to head across the street but not before he caught a glimpse of a man with blonde hair getting out of the taxi. Before Aaron had another thought the man was gone into the station and Aaron was now across the street and at the start of Canal Street. But that was all it had taken though, a glimpse of a blonde haired man from the back across the plaza for his mind to drift once more. He had to shake it off though. He wasn't going to let his past interfere with his present. Not anymore.

Aaron walked the village for a while. It was already hopping. He wasn't sure which bar he had gone into but it was obviously drag night at this particular bar. It had never been something he got into but he wasn't opposed to a good laugh so he ordered a beer and hung back in a corner as he watched the ladies put on their show. 

He had spotted the other guy at about the same time the other guy had spotted Aaron. It was obvious that he was younger that Aaron. Probably close to ten years younger. Knowing Aaron's luck he was probably someone that was in one of Liv's classes. He was a very good looking kid though. Probably six foot, quite fit with blonde hair. Yeah, OK, he wasn't going to deny who he reminded him of. And it was why at that moment Aaron wanted to fuck the holy shit out of the kid. He watched him for a good five minutes and then made sure the kid saw his eyes as he walked toward the bogs. It was less than a minute later before the kid had followed him.

"Hey, I couldn't help notice you were staring at me and basically undressing me with your eyes." The kid spoke first as Aaron checked him over.

"And that's not the only way I want to be undressing you right now." Aaron licked his lips as he kept looking into the kids eyes. He was in charge and the kid was going to know that from the start.

"Then it's a good thing I love my men older and fit as fuck. Where is this happening?"

"My hotel is just a couple of blocks away."

"Let me tell my friends and I'll meet you outside."

Twenty minutes later they were in Aaron's hotel room and for the next three hours he fucked the younger version of Robert non stop until the boy was practically whimpering. They hadn't even bothered to exchange names. It didn't matter. This was one night when Aaron had his way with the young blonde university kid that had him dreaming of the man he lost so many years ago. The blonde stranger even loved the same positions his former soul mate use to love and he begged for Aaron to thrust into him harder and faster just like someone else use to beg him to do. Later, after the kid had left Aaron allowed himself for the first time in years to lay in bed, still naked and covered in sweat and cum to think back to some of the amazing sex he and Robert use to have. As he rubbed some of the cum that was on his chest into his skin he smiled thinking about the pure pleasure they use to have. Tonight had been a good night. The young university student knew what he was doing and was aggressive in bed just like Aaron liked it. At that moment he smiled. Tonight was also a good memory of his ex husband. He seems to have more of those these days than in the past. Maybe he was going to survive and get on with his life after all while thinking of Robert as a good memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry I was late. The interview went a lot longer than I ever thought it would."

"Interview? What interview?" Doug asked? Doug was one of the owners of the pub in Marsden he worked at three nights a week. Doug and his wife also owned a bar and restaurant in the next village over that Robert worked two other nights at. He was quickly becoming the most popular bartender in the valley between both establishments. 

"The interview about prison and the program the university set up for me and how that has led to me here now."

"Oh yeah, now I remember you telling me about that. So is this going to be a tell all story about you?"

"Don't know. I ended up sharing a whole lot more about my past than I ever thought I would so we'll see. I'm not that keen of being splashed across The Guardian but it will help the university so I really couldn't say no. Not considering everything they have done for me."

"When am I going to get to read this masterpiece?"

"She said it would probably be at least a month before the story goes to press."

"Well, when it does you'll be the biggest celebrity in the village. Are you ready for that? Everyone knowing all about your past?"

"Most of them already do. I've lived her for five months. I don't think there is anything left they don't know." Robert could only laugh as he said that. Marsden was like every other small British village. Everyone made it a point to know the business of everyone. Just like Emmerdale but at least here everyone didn't have built in hatred for him. In fact it was just the opposite. The locals had welcomed him with open arms and didn't care about his past. As long as he was a good man to them he was welcomed and part of the village for as long as he wanted to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here take the bag before I drop it." Aaron told Gabby as she opened the door of their flat to let Aaron in. He was carrying a tray with four coffees and a bag with bacon sarnies and chocolate croissants. He had promised them breakfast and he wasn't going to disappoint.

"What's this?" Liv asked from the kitchen where she was unpacking a box of dishes.

"I told you I would bring breakfast."

"Right. Soz, I forgot."

"So what needs done this morning before I have to leave?"

"Jacob found us a sofa at this used furniture place. We need your truck to get it."

"That's it? Then let's go. I need to get back and pick up Seb."

"You're awfully chipper for this early in the morning? What gives?"

"Nothing. I just don't have a lot of time to waste. I told Cindy I'd pick up Seb by one."

"OK but there's something else. You haven't wiped that smile off your face since you got here."

That is when Gabby shrieked. "Ewww. Aaron got laid last night."

All three of them turned and looked at him now trying to read his face.

"Oh my God. Gabby is right. You went on the pull last night and succeeded. I can't believe you did that."

"Why? You actually suggested it earlier in the day."

"Yeah but I was only kidding. I actually didn't think my big bro would hook up with some stranger for a random one nighter. Aren't you to old for that."

That brought a frown to Aaron's face. "Since when am I to old to have sex? Plus, who else am I going to have it with except a random considering I'm not with anyone at the moment. Since when did you become Miss Prude?"

"Don't mind them. I think it's great." Jacob came back into the room and slapped Aaron on the back as he walked by. 

"I just don't want to find out you shagged one of my professors." Gabby made a face when she said it.

"Let's go Jake. Take me to this place you found the sofa." The two of them started for the door but Aaron stopped and turned back to Gabby before he walked out with Jake. "Don't worry Gabs I wasn't with one of your professors last night. It was more likely one of your classmates." Aaron just laughs as he pulls the door closed behind him as he followed Jacob outside but still hearing Gabby groan and Liv laughing through the thin walls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You seem worried Robert? What's going on?" Robert was sitting at the table in the back of the shop eating the lunch Sally had brought for him and Ben. She had stayed to eat with them before going back home. Robert spent three days a week working in Ben's furniture shop. It was the only reason the senior man still kept it open otherwise he had been ready to retire. But, when Robert arrived in the village and Ben had met him and then found out about his interest in furniture building he suggested Robert come help him out on the days he had available. 

The arrangement had worked out well for both men. It gave Robert a place to continue working on his furniture building skills. He thought he was going to have to put all of that on hold until he could afford to set up his own shop but now he could use the set up Ben had for his work. It also gave Robert an immediate place to display and sell his work. Working from Ben's shop he got instant exposure through all of Ben's friends and customers. It also put him in contact with the various suppliers Ben had used over the years for the materials he used to make his furniture. From three different wood suppliers, to hardware suppliers in Huddersfield and Manchester to a local scrap yard that found all types of interesting things that Ben had used in some of his designs.

For Ben it kept him motivated to still put a few hours a week into his passion of furniture building despite getting up there in years. Robert was helping him feel younger than he was. He enjoyed working side by side with the younger man and then on the days Robert was away at school Ben could decide if he wanted to open the shop or spend the day with Sally, his lovely wife of 56 years.

"It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing son." This time it was Sally that spoke up. She had in just a few short months become a pseudo mum for the younger man.

"I had a call earlier from the journalist at The Guardian. The story is coming out next week in the paper and they were giving me a heads up. Said they were emailing me a copy of it so I could read it in advance."

"This is the story about your time in prison and how that led you to your schooling? I'm sure it is going to be lovely."

"It probably is going to be well written but I'm just worried. People who don't know I'm out of prison may see it and I don't think I'm ready yet to face anyone from my past."

"I know but maybe it's time luv. Maybe it's time to just pull the plaster off. You've spent the last five months getting your life reestablished. You have your degree and you're in your masters program. You have companies talking to you about future jobs. You have a home you are settled into and lots of friends around here who will always have your back. I don't think there is any reason not to let your old world know. Especially your son. He won't understand why you haven't seen him yet since you got out. Even though it makes sense to you what you are doing he won't understand that. Even if you aren't ready to face your ex husband you need to do it for your son."

Robert listened to every word Sally told him. It's why he loves her so much. She doesn't hesitate telling him what she thinks and she doesn't hesitate telling him when she thinks he is wrong but she does it while loving him and not ridiculing him. There isn't a condescending tone with her. She doesn't use his past against him and the best thing is she doesn't tell him what Jack would think. Robert realizes that she is right. It is time he just doesn't know how to go about it. Maybe it is a good thing the newspaper will tell the world first but who knows if anyone from his past will even see the newspaper. 

Whatever happens though, Robert knows his world is about to change for him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't upset anyone having to read smut both guys were involved in with other people. I think Robert did pretty well being out of prison for four months before he finally went there. With Aaron I have also tried to project he that he has been moving on with his life but it hasn't been easy when it came to meeting someone that he was interested enough in to consider a relationship. That was proving to be hard but it wasn't stopping him for not having sex at all. He is a red blooded man after all. Sex just became a casual thing for him in these years, not a declaration of love like it always was ith Robert.
> 
> I think you can also see what's happening next. Multiple trains on different tracks heading full speed toward each other and not a clue what is about to happen. I just hope I can do this justice and make it work. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the final lead up to Robert and Aaron meeting for the first time in four years. Half of the chapter is everyone else finding out about Robert being out. They have been circling each other without knowing and they final collide in an unexpected way.
> 
> This chapter once again became large so I broke it in two so there will be one more chapter after this one that covers the year 2025. Hope you enjoy.

YEAR SIX

2025

PART 3 Late October

"Your proposal looks good. We know those guys. We've done business with them in the past. They will want a fair price but they won't try to screw you over. I think your offer is fair so go with it."

Aaron was interested in buying another scrap yard so like he always does he uses the management team at Norton to look over his offer and give him their opinion. Norton, Aaron's other employer, has a vested interest in Aaron not making any mistakes in his acquisitions. Because of that they help him put his proposals together. Let him use their legal team. He had identified another family run scrap business where the owner was ready to retire. This one was just outside of Huddersfield and was a yard that covered another new territory. If he is successful in acquiring this yard he'll have six scrap yards that stretch from the eastern edge of Greater Manchester to east of Leeds. Sometimes it was hard for Aaron to believe the level of success he has had but it has been good and he has reaped the rewards from it. Sometimes he thinks back and remembers how he never really believed he could do this when he and Adam first started Holy Scrap but with the support of his family and especially from Robert they made a success of it. Even after Adam left he and Robert continued to successfully run the business. When Robert got banged up though Aaron had no motivation for a good year until from inside Robert helped to motivate him again. 

Today he thinks Robert would be proud of him. He learned so much from his ex husband over the years and now he is successfully applying that knowledge to the growth of his scrap yards. The people at Norton have also been a godsend to him. Now he is ready to make his largest acquisition yet. Schofield and Sons is a successful yard between Huddersfield and Manchester just outside the village of Slaithwaite. It is located in a perfect location. They have the space where Aaron can consolidate the different materials before delivering them to Norton's operation in Manchester. Schofields was a long time well run family business with a lot of long time customers that Aaron intends to keep and then grow from.

"So what is the plan?" John Norton, the managing partner of Norton's asked.

"We're meeting with Carl and his attorneys tomorrow. After the accident I know he is anxious to sell. He's ready to retire and stop working. So, if it all goes well, we agree on the terms tomorrow, we can wrap this up in the next few days."

"You're doing good Aaron. I'm really proud of you. I wondered if you really had it in you and you do. I'm glad you're on our team.'

"Thanks John. You've been great help to me. I wouldn't have been able to do most of this without you. You gave me the confidence and many business ideas. So thank you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You'll be fine Robert. You know your stuff. The kids around here know you and respect you."

"I've never taught before." Dr. Sands had told Robert he needed to use him to cover for another faculty member for a few weeks while they were recovering from surgery. Robert had been hesitant when first asked. He has shied away from being in front of people as much as possible since being released from prison. He knows he's still dealing with the embarrassment of being an ex con and wondering what people are thinking but Dr. Sands said this would be good for him. He needs to practice his public speaking skills so Robert agreed.

"It is simple math. As I told you most of the students in the class are in some kind of medical school program. Those guys are the easiest. They just want to get through the class. You read up on the lesson plans right?"

"Of course I did."

"Then go kick some ass." Robert got up from his chair in Dr. Sands office, grabbed his materials and headed toward the lecture hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll catch you two later. I need to head out now or I'll be late for class." Jacob shoved his book into his bag, grabbed his coffee and headed off to his math class. He hated the class more than anything. The teacher was horrible and boring as shit. But it was a required course for medical school.

Jacob walked into the large lecture hall. There were at least 60 people in this class so it was easy to sit toward the back and zone out but he noticed right away that Ms. Patton wasn't the teacher today. The person down front at the lectern had their back to the class but he could tell it was a man. Hopefully he would make the hour go by faster. He couldn't be any worse than Ms. Patton. That is when the classes new teacher turned around and spoke.

"All right class." Everyone in the class quieted down instantly as they were all anxious to know who the cute fit blonde instructor was. All except Jacob.

"What the fuck. This can't be." He mumbled to himself thinking he was daydreaming or something. But he soon realized he wasn't dreaming and he was wide awake and his eyes were not deceiving him.

"All right. Quiet please. Thank you. I'm Mr. Sugden and I'm going to be your teacher today at least. Ms. Patton is out for now on medical leave so you have me for the time being. So lets get to it." But before he could begin a female student about half way down towards the front spoke up.

"Are you that Mr. Sugden? The one in today's Guardian?"

Robert hadn't been prepared for that question. He knew the story was out today but he'd been to busy to even think about it plus no one had brought it up to him yet that day.

"Yes, I am that Mr. Sugden. You have a problem with that?" He was looking sternly directly at the young woman.

"No, not at all."

Robert then looked around the room. "Does anyone else take issue with who I am. If not, then I suggest we get started." Robert took another look across the lecture hall to see if he was going to have a problem with anyone. Hopefully this was a sign that everything was going to go smoother than planned. But then he spotted him.

Jake had tried to slide down in his chair and disappear but as tall and lanky he is that was nearly impossible. Instead Robert spotted him right away. It took him a moment to register who Jake was. It had been over six years and back then Jacob was a cheeky 16 year old not a 22 year old medical student. Surprisingly to Jake, Robert had just as shocked and surprised of a look as Jacob feels he has right now. But then Robert gave Jake a sort of half smile and a nod then turned to the rest of the class and began the lesson for the day.

Jake already had his phone out and was sending a text to Liv.

"Where are you? OMG, OMG, OMG. I need to see you immediately. You won't believe it." Once he sent off the text to Liv he turned his attention back to the class and began to listen to Robert. The class flew by because Robert had been excellent. He had the whole class eating out of the palm of his hand by the end of the hour. Everyone had a smile on their face, including himself, because the hour of learning maths had been fun. Robert had actually made the subject fun.

At the end of the class Robert shouted out to everyone what their assignment for the next class. He jut finished giving the assignment when the class was over.

"Mr. Gallagher. If I could have a word with you please."

Jacob turned back around quickly to look at the man as he had been trying to get out of the room as fast as possible. He needed to track down Liv to tell her. But instead he made his way down to the front of the hall. Up close he could see some age on Robert's face. He definitely looked older but he also looked just like Robert always looked.

"Mr. Sugden"

"Come on Jake. You don't have to be so formal. It's good to see you."

"Like wise but if I can ask, how?"

"I don't really want to get into that now. You can read all about it if you want. Just go and buy today's Guardian. I'm front page news."

Jake just frowned not understanding what Robert meant. 

"Do you keep in contact with Liv?" Jake can't help but let a laugh out.

"You don't know then."

"What?"

"Liv started her masters program here at Manchester this fall. I share a flat with her and Gabby."

Robert's mouth drops open shocked to find out that Liv is right here on the same campus. "I thought she was at York"

"She was and she graduated last spring from there. She landed a scholarship to continue her education here so she did. Gabby was already here as she started law school last spring. I'm in medical school. I made the move here from Leeds this summer." 

It was at that moment Jake's phone pings with an incoming text.

"This is probably Liv now. I sent a text from class when I first saw you. Didn't tell her it was you though."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to tell her."

"Before you tell her. Buy a copy of today's Guardian. It explains everything. Then tell her we can meet tomorrow if she wants. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact yet with anyone from home but I had to get myself settled first."

Jake just nodded before he told Robert he had to take off for his next class. They shook hands before he parted as Robert realized it was happening. He knew the story in the paper would kick things off but he never considered Liv may be right there on the same campus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Pet. What are you doing home so early? Did you pick Andy up from school?" It wasn't until after she had asked her questions that Diane noticed Victoria had been crying. She was holding a mug of tea and had a paper spread out in front of her and red puffy eyes.

"Victoria? What's wrong? Has something happened.

"You could say that. Robert's out."

"What? What do you mean he's out?"

"His conviction got changed and he's been released from prison."

Diane is gobsmacked. She doesn't even know what to say. This is good news but yet it doesn't feel that way in some way. She doesn't understand.

"How do you know this?"

"Because there is a huge story about what all has happened to him over the years in today's Guardian and I got it shoved into my face at work. It doesn't make either one of us look very nice."

"Then it's a bunch of lies. He's told them a bunch of lies just like he always does."

"But it's not. Everything in here from the past is the truth. It is our life story and when you read it all in one setting it is horrible. We were horrible and we can't deny it."

"I don't believe that. I won't accept that. We were never the problem. It has always been him."

"You're going to go to your grave believing that aren't you Diane. Well I don't anymore. And to make matters worse. Rob has been out for six months and hasn't even tried to contact us. In the story it even quotes his counselor where he talks about the damage his family had done to him over the years and he hopes Robert never contacts them again because they will most likely do nothing but drag him down once again because that is what they do."

"So how did he get his conviction changed. What trick did he pull to do that?"

"Wow, you are still going to blame Robert for everything. He did nothing. Andy's grandmother did it all."

"What?"

"Wendy Posner confessed she knew Lee had raped me because I wasn't the first woman he had done that too. She knew about him for years. She also confessed that she knew Lee tried to exhort money from us because she told him too and he did it with his previous victims. And, she said she had no doubt Lee instigated the confrontation with Rob that eventually led to Rob shoveling him. The police found the other victims who admitted the truth and after all of that the crown court changed Roberts charge from GBH with intent to just GBH and time served."

Diane was speechless and didn't know what to say.

"I have to try to find Rob and apologize to him."

"Why do you need to apologize."

"Because I didn't believe him and I sided with that family. We both did. We both got sucked into their mind games. We turned on our family because of them. I gave up on my brother again. You gave up on your stepson again. Just like we have so many times in the past."

"We can't just get in the car and drive up there. You have a job."

"Just read the story. You won't be that proud of yourself when you're done reading. Then tell me we don't need to go reach out to him and try to apologize."

Diane remained in denial even after reading the story in the paper. Her pride was going to prevent her from even remotely considering she had been in the wrong all these years when it came to Robert. In the story Robert had confessed that Jack had caught him with a boy when he was 15 and all of the issues between him and his dad stemmed from that. He dad refused to accept Robert liked boys. That was unacceptable to Jack and led to a wall being built between the two of them. Robert had explained it was why he had become the teenager he was taking any girl or woman to bed he could. All in an attempt to prove to his dad that he could be the man his dad wanted him to be. 

It hurt so bad for Diane to read all of that. As much as she wanted to call it all lies deep down she knew it was true and that was crushing to her. It means she had been blind and oblivious to how Jack felt about his own son and how Jack actually had treated him. By turning a blind eye to it all meant she approved of his behavior towards Robert and that sickens her now. It also put the feud between Robert and Andy in a totally different light. As much as she wanted to think of Andy as the perfect good son she now has to admit he was far from it. She has to admit to herself just how much she had again turned a blind eye when it came to Andy and how he literally pushed Robert out the door so he could become Jack's only son. And she happily let him. It was just easier to blame Robert for everything after he was gone.

But the hardest part to get her mind around now was just how much responsibility she and Victoria had in sending Robert to prison. They had sold him out because they started to believe that family that had used them all along. She turned her back on her stepson and gladly let him go to prison with a life sentence without fighting for him. 

She had to put the paper down. She couldn't read anymore. It was almost more than her heart could take. Then she saw Victoria looking at her with that look. That knowing look that said we were evil, cold calculated bitches. Diane couldn't take anymore. She got up to leave the room but after only taking two steps she collapsed on to the floor unconscious and verily breathing. Victoria screamed and went to her before getting control of herself and calling 999 for an ambulance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jake, what is it? Liv and Gabby were setting at a table in the student center when they saw their roommate approach them. They both could tell something was up and they were both anxious to find out.

"What was that text about. You're scaring me a little."

Jake pulled up a chair to sit with them at the table as he still hadn't said anything to them. He saw the worried looked in their faces but he didn't have a clue how to tell Liv the news. It was going to shock her but he hoped it was a good shock.

"Sorry I scared you. It's just I had just received one hell of a shock and had to send a text."

"But you didn't say anything except OMG and then you followed up after I'll text you back but then you didn't"

"I know and I'm sorry but I promised I wouldn't. I knew this needed to be done in person." This only confused Liv even more. Even Gabby was getting anxious with what Jake wasn't telling them.

"We had a substitute professor in my maths class today."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

Jake just looks squarely into Liv's eyes as he says it. "It was Robert."

"Robert? Robert who?"

"Robert. Your brother-in-law Robert Sugden."

Liv just stares at him not saying a word before she erupts in anger at him. "Fuck you. Why are you saying that. That is fucking cruel Jake." Then she starts to get up to leave but Jake grabs her arm before she can and he pulls her back down into her chair. He sees tears starting to form in her eyes and he is upset at himself now for doing this to her.

"It's true Liv. Robert is out of prison and he was standing at the front of the lecture hall a little over an hour ago teaching maths to our class. Here he told me to buy this and give it to you. Apparently a story came out just today about him."

Liv is still just staring at Jake not saying anything watching has he pulls the newspaper out of his backpack and laid it down in front of her. The large headline staring back at all three of them with a full size picture of Robert Sugden next to it.

WRONGLY ACCUSED MAN FREED FROM LIFE SENTENCE WITH HELP FROM UNIVERSITY

Liv finally looked down at the paper. Saw the headline and the picture of Robert and finally let out a half hearted cry of pain. Gabby had already pulled the paper towards her and was scanning the story as fast as she could while she and Jake both tried to help Liv.

"It says he's been out since April and living in the Manchester area." Gabby says.

"How" Finally Liv gets a word out as she starts to come back to reality.

"It says, oh wow"

"What?"

"It says the mother of the guy he hit finally confessed Victoria wasn't the first women that her son had raped and that she had helped cover them up. Says she is the one that told him to exhort money from Victoria and that she knew all along her son had instigated the fight that ended with Robert hitting him with the shovel."

Liv couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes nonstop now. "Why now. Why is she confessing now?"

Jake had been reading the story from a second paper he had bought. "It was a deathbed confession. She was dying from cancer and she finally confessed to everything right before she died." 

"So they just let him go. Just like that."

"It says his charge was appealed and changed to just GBH. He was released because he has already been in prison for the maximum sentence you can get for GBH."

Then it was Gabby that thought of the next question. "The headline says with the help of the university. What do they have to do with any of this and why was he teaching a maths class here.?"

They all started reading some more before Jake reads it. "Says here that while he was in prison he started taking college courses and he tested out very high in mathematics. The prison system convinced the University of Manchester to create a program that would allow Robert to take classes from here while inside. It was a one of a kind program. Never done before and it was a success. Robert graduated with high marks and is now enrolled in a masters program here."

Before anything else happened Liv pulled her phone out and was about to dial before Gabby stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to tell Aaron. He needs to know. Seb. Oh wow."

"Wait just wait. Lets finish reading this first. Make sure you know everything before you call your brother."

For the next twenty minutes the three of them sat there reading the story in the Guardian more shocked with each paragraph they read. The story really left no stone unturned. It told so much of Robert's past life as well as all of the detail of everything that happened to him in prison. It talked about his marriage and how and why it ended. But then it got to the parts that felt like Liv was being kicked non stop in the gut as the story talked about how no one had bothered to tell Robert about the accident that almost took his son's life. He had only just learned of it this past year. Robert had talked about how much that had hurt that no one thought he was worth being told. He said it was the first time he actually felt like prison scum that his family didn't even think was worth visiting or telling him what was happening especially with his own son. 

Liv couldn't read anymore. Everything Robert had said was true. They all had treated him just like he said. She can also understand why Robert had not been in contact with them. But what really hurt was when he said all he wanted was his son back in his life. He had accepted no one else wanted him anymore but he wasn't going to let anybody take his son completely away from him. That he would fight to the death for him regardless if no one else cared about him.

"I have got to give Aaron a heads up before someone else does. This is going to rip him to shreds. We knew this day or reckoning was coming. Just not this soon and not with Robert a free man."

"I can't believe you guys never told him about the accident. That is just cruel."

"You don't thin I don't know that. I tried to get Aaron to go tell him but he never would. I think he was scared to see Robert after they divorced. Damn. It's just going to voice mail."

"Aaron, call me. it's urgent. Call me as soon as you get this. I mean it."

"This is going to make him feel so guilty."

"I'm sorry Liv but if this is all true it should. What he did was horrible." All Liv could do was sigh. Even her best friend could see how wrong they had been. That only prompted Liv to try to reach her brother again. "Fuck, still just voice mail."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Robert, hi. It's Clive." He had a break from court and wanted to take a moment to call his friend. He had seen the Guardian story earlier in the day. It had turned out to be a pretty thorough story. It didn't leave any stone unturned. He just wanted to know Robert was OK.

"Hey"

"So I saw the story came out today. It pretty much tells everything. How are you doing with it?"

"OK so far but I'm sure that is about to change."

"How so. Have people found out yet."

"Not that I know of but I'm sure at least one knows by now. Liv is here at Manchester. I'm sure she knows by now which means Aaron will know sometime today."

"How's that? Have you run into her?"

"Not quite. I had to fill in today and teach a maths class for someone on sick leave. Jacob was in the class. He is a kid from Emmerdale that use to date Liv for awhile. I talked to him after class and found out Liv is here now too. Graduated from York last spring and is here now in a masters program. Jake said he, Liv and another one of their friends, Gabby who just happens to be my step niece have a flat together. Jake said he had to tell her which I understand. So I told him to buy the paper and have her read it and then contact me tomorrow if she wants to talk."

:"Wow. That's just..... wow."

"Yeah and that mean's she'll tell her brother before the day is done which probably means Emmerdale will know too by sundown."

"Well they don't know where you live so you can at least hole up there if it gets to be to much. Lean on your new friends there or get on a train and come to Leeds and stay with John and me."

"I'll play it by ear. It should be fine. I'm not hiding from anybody."

"Good and Robert, don't bottle any of it if you do see anyone. Stand up for yourself and say your peace if you have to."

"Will do and thanks Clive. I appreciate your support."

They talked for a couple minutes more before Clive had to get back to court but it helped Robert to here his voice and his support.

It was a minute later his phone pinged with a new text. It was from Daniel, his counselor when he was at HMP Gartree.

"Saw the story this morning. You'll be fine. Don't bottle your feelings. There are lots of people here for you. Daniel"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi sweetheart. How was school today?" Chas was smiling at her son as Matt and Moses walked into the pub with their respective backpacks both with smiles on their faces.

"Hi mummy. We drew horses today in art. This is my horse." Matt had pulled his drawing out of his bacpackk and handed it to his mum who was pretending to be quite proud of the picture. 

Chas never did 100% get the motherhood thing down. She was good when it came to taking care of her children as long as they were doing what she wanted them to do. She was good with them as long as it didn't interfere with her own needs and wants. Sadly still today after all these years 47 year old Chas Dingle was still just as self absorbed as always. She seldom had time to care about anybody else fully, even for herself.

Matthew was a carefree child though. Always getting into mischief but he had plenty of Dingle cousin's in the village to lead him astray. Soon to be six in another week Matt was in Year 1 at Hotten Academy. His cousin Isaac was in Year 4 just like Seb was but Seb wasn't really a cousin he heard his mum say once but he couldn't figure out how they were related but Seb didn't live in Emmerdale anyway. Then there was his big cousin Moses who was 11 now and in Year 6. Moses and his mum Aunt Charity lived at the pub with him and his mum. Moses was always getting into trouble as was Kyle. Cousin Kyle was 13 now. Kyle didn't like him much because he told when he caught Kyle smoking and drinking a beer. He also tattled when he caught Kyle kissing a girl too. His Uncle Cain got really mad when he heard that. He remembers hearing him yell at Kyle and tell him we don't need anymore pregnant teenagers in the village. Kyle and Isaac live with their dad, Uncle Cain at the farm. He didn't know what happened but his Aunt Moira didn't live there anymore. She live up the street here in the village but she still worked at the farm. Then was also his cousin Jack also 11 but he now lived where he and his dad use to live. In the big house at the end of the road. He was told his big brother Aaron actually owned the house and use to live their with Seb a long time ago. Now Jack lives there with his mum, Aunt Debbie and his big sister Sarah when she is home from school. His other big cousin Noah lives in the little flat next door to the big one Jack lives in. Sometimes it all gets confusing to Matt.

Matthew spent his time between living at the pub with his mum and with his dad Paddy who lives in Robblesfield. He moved there when Matt was 4 but his dad still works down the street at the animal hospital.

Matt was sitting at the table in the back with a glass of milk and a cookie after getting home from school when suddenly his mum come bursting through the door from the pub followed by Charity and Marlon. His mum was reading a newspaper out loud to the other two and they all stopped and gasped several time after something she had said. He was getting scared because he could tell his mum was really unhappy. She actually said a naughty word out loud before she realized he was sitting there watching. That is when she told him to go up to his room and play with his toys. As he was going up the stairs he heard his mum say something naughty about someone called Robert and she heard her leaving a message on the phone to Aaron telling him to call her back immediately and that it was very important. She then started yelling and that is when he ran to his room and closed the door. He didn't like being there when his mummy started yelling. So he put changed out of his school clothes into his play clothes and then sneaked out the back door and ran all the way down the road to his dad's office. His dad's car wasn't there but he knew Rhona or Vanessa would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Matt. What are you doing here?" Rhona is surprised when the boy came running into the Vet's office.

"I want my dad."

Rhona could tell something was wrong so she put her clipboard down and went to Matt and squat down to his level to figure out what was going on with him. She could tell he was almost ready to start crying.

"Matt is something wrong?"

"I don't know but everyone at the pub is upset and my mum was yelling and saying naughty words. They were reading a newspaper I heard her try to call Aaron but had to leave him a message. I also heard her say bad things about someone names Robert."

Rhona just shut her eyes for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. Something was up as she hadn't heard that name mentioned in years. Matt overheard something that wasn't nice. But what in the world would she be upset about Robert for now? After all of these years. He was practically a non entity around the village anymore. Everyone had practically forgotten about him since it had been so long ago now.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything you heard her say. How about some apple juice?" Matt just shook his head yes so she led him into the house so she could pour him a juice. "Let me call your dad and she where he is."

Rhona was on the phone quickly with Paddy and told him what happened. He told her he would be there in twenty minutes. She turned the TV on and told Matt he could watch it while he waited on his dad to get there. In the meantime she called Vanessa and asked if she knew of anything kicking off with Chas and Charity. Vanessa and Charity were no longer together but they still talked and kept each other informed on what was going on in each others lives but Vanessa had no clue of anything specifically. But, with Chas, it could be anything.

By the time she got off the phone with Vanessa Paddy was walking through the door and he was white as a sheet.

"Paddy?"

"Dad" As soon as Matthew saw his dad he jumped off the sofa and ran to him and waited for his dad to give him a big bear hug.

"Hey pal. I heard you got scared. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise." He then looked up at Rhona who was shrugging her shoulders at him wondering what was happening. That is when Paddy pointed to his bag. Rhone went to it and then Paddy told her to take the paper that was inside. She pulled out the days Guardian which surprised Rhona in the first place because Paddy never read that paper in the past. But then she got an even bigger surprise when she saw the picture of Robert Sugden on the front page and the big headline. Her eyes got big as she read the headline before looking back at Paddy. He nodded at her to tell her to read it so she sat down at the kitchen table and began to read the story Paddy had seen earlier in the day.

He had been at the Henderson farm earlier to give the cattle herd their annual vaccinations. Mr. Henderson had invited him in for a brew when they were finished and that was when Paddy saw the paper laying on their kitchen table with the story about Robert in plain view. He made a dash to the market in Demdyke right after that and bought a paper himself and sat in a lay-by ready the story and then reading it again. To say he was shocked about everything was an understatement and he had been trying to get a hold of Aaron ever since without any luck. He didn't know where Aaron was today but he wasn't picking up his calls and it was frustrating Paddy to no end.

Paddy sat down next to his son and let him know that everything is OK and not to worry about what he had heard his mum say. He convinced Matt to let him walk him back to the pub because his mum was going to be worried about him.

Chas was surprised when she saw Paddy bring Matt into the back room from the pub. As far as she knew he was upstairs playing in his room. Then she realized during all this time she hadn't gone up to check on him instead spending her time in the back room ranting about the story in the paper that did not make her look good.

After Marlon took Matt to the pub kitchen to help him frost a cake it freed up Chas and Paddy to talk about everything.

"Can you believe this pack of lies? How dare Robert say that stuff." Chas was still fuming.

"What did he say that was wrong?"

"He accused us of not caring and treating him like prison scum. He said some horrible things about Aaron."

"And all of it was true."

"Paddy, how in the hell can you say that."

"Because it is true. We never cared about him. Sure you made your trips early on to see him but you never cared about him. And Aaron was dead wrong not to tell him about the accident and I told him that many times over. I know he is my son but he fucked up and he is going to deserve to get all the negative press he is going to get. 

"How can you say that. Aaron loves that boy. Even when I told him he shouldn't. How can Robert or anybody else say otherwise. I knew this would all come back to haunt him. He should have cut them all loose when he had the chance."

"I can't believe how selfish you still are. I thought you were past this but you aren't. Even now you'd throw Seb out with the trash and not give it a second thought. You are really unbelievable. This has nothing to do with loving Seb. It has everything to do with Aaron not respecting Robert enough to have told him when Rebecca died and Seb almost did. For not respecting Robert enough to tell him he was now taking care of Seb full time. I can't believe you can't see that."

"And I can't believe you aren't willing to fight in Aaron's corner no matter what. If he didn't want to tell Robert then he has the right not too. I'm not going to stand here and listen to people put my son down for not doing something he isn't required to do and I can't believe you are."

Paddy just shakes his head and walks away. Chas is unbearable when she is like this. She can't see common sense if it is standing right in front of her. He knows Aaron is going to be hurt when he reads this and then when or if he actually sees Robert for the first time. That is when he needs strength from his family. Not some bullshit stubbornness from his mother telling him he can do no wrong. Aaron makes mistakes just like the rest of us. End of. Paddy tries again to rich Aaron with no luck as it goes to voice mail again.

"Son, I don't know where you are or what you are doing but I'm sure you are going to know everything before the day is over. I just want to tell you that I love you and I'll be there for you if you need m++e. I think you knew this day was going to come sometime but I don't think any of us thought it was going to come like this. Just hold your head high don't do anything stupid. Call me when you can. I love you son."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert only had two classes so he was on the train back to Marsden by noon. He was going to spend a couple of hours working at the shop before he had to be at the restaurant for his shift.

When he got to the shop he saw that Ben and Sally were both there. 

"Hi. I wasn't expecting to see you today luv." Sally gave him a big smile when he walked into the shop.

"Ended up with only two classes today so I decided to come home and spend a couple of hours here before my shift at Nobles.

"You mean you didn't want to have to talk about the story with anybody. We saw that it came out today. We both read it this morning."

"And?"

"Nothing. You had already told me about everything so really wasn't surprised that much. It was nice to read what some of the other people had to say about you. They all love you just as much as we do."

"Thanks" Robert smiled. He felt the support from Sally, Ben and so many others. It was such a new feeling to. He spent years having a whole village not support him on anything. Going all the way back to his teenage years no one ever believed him and stood by him.

"Has anybody found out yet? From you past I mean."

"I think so. I found out today my ex sister-in-law Liv is at school in Manchester this year. She'll most likely tell Aaron before the day is over. But none of them know where I live so at least I have this place to keep me below the radar for now. Until I'm ready that is."

"Anyway I'm going to work on that wardrobe for a couple of hours before my shift starts at Nobles. I need to get that thing done for Mrs. Crenshaw."

"We're here if you need us luv. You know that." Robert leaned over and gave Sally a kiss on her cheek.

"I know and I love you for that." He smiles at her one more time and reaches down to squeeze her hand before he goes into the back room where the actual shop was and went to work on Mrs. Crenshaw's wardrobe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jimmy, have you seen this." Nicola came barreling through the front office door waving a newspaper in her hand when she saw Jimmy, Belle and Will sitting at the table in their little break room having a brew.

"What do you have there Nico?"

"You haven't seen this then? None of you have I take it." They all look at her confused at what she is talking about. That is when she lays the paper down in front of her husband with Robert's picture in plane view of everyone. "He's out and he's been out for six months already and not bothered to contact any of us. Wait till Aaron finds out. He'll go nuts."

Belle scoots over so she can read the story at the same time Jimmy is. Both are shocked as they get through the whole story. How cruel was that family letting Robert go down with a life sentence when they knew from the beginning it wasn't true. Just think if that vile women hadn't gotten cancer she would have never admitted what she and her son did and Robert would still be locked up.

As Jimmy finished reading it he couldn't believe how upset he was. Robert had been his best friend and it hurt so bad when he went down and now to find out it hadn't happened like that bloke had said. He could kill someone right now.

"What are you doing Nico? Who are you calling?"

"Bernice. She needs to know."

"It's the middle of the in Australia. She'll be asleep. So she needs to know. She will probably want to call Diane and find out if she knows or not. Diane and Vic aren't going to like this story very much. The both come out looking like vile evil witches."

"Well, they were." Jimmy says quietly to himself as he watches Nicola dial up her sister who had moved to Australia with Liam four years ago after Gabby and LeAnn had both left to go to university. 

"Bernice? It's Nicola. Yeah I know but you needed to know this right away." Nicola proceeded to tell her about the story. Afterwards Bernice said she was going to call her mum and make sure she was alright.

"Belle, you haven't said anything. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Robert has to be so happy to be out but sad that no family seems to want to be there for him. I'm thinking Aaron made a big mistake not telling Robert about the accident when it happened. Robert must have been shocked and hurt only finding out about it this year and not from family either. Aaron is going to deserve a little ridicule over that."

Before Belle could say anymore NIcola's phone rang and it was Bernice.

"Yeah, yeah, so you were able to read it?" "OK so did.... what? how? Is she OK? Is there anything we can do for you? Yeah OK. I understand. I can call Gabby for you if you want. No? You're going to do it. OK but give her my number if she wants someone to talk to? Do you have Victoria's number? I want to be able to call her and ask about Diane. Just text it to me. Thanks for calling me back. Bye."

"What did she say?" Jimmy asked.

"Diane had a stroke. After reading the story she got agitated and collapsed. Luckily Vic was there and called 999 right away. The paramedics saved her and she is responding to the drug therapy they are giving her right now. It is going to be a day or two before they can assess how much damage the stroke caused her. But she is going to live."

"That's good."

"Yeah but Bernice said Vic and Diane were pretty shattered and heartbroken. They know that they had screwed up and now it is all coming to light forcing those two to face how they treated Robert."

"Hello, Aaron. This is Jimmy. Give me a call when you get this. I want to be there for you. You're my friend no matter what."

"What was that for Jimmy?"

"Aaron deserves my support too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Aaron. This is John Norton. I'm just checking in with you after reading the story and just wanting to make sure you are OK. If you need anything please call us. We are there for you."

John is sitting in his office with some of the other managers of Norton. They had just finished reading the story in the Guardian and they were shocked. They had no idea this had all happened in Aaron's past. Sure they knew Aaron was divorced and that Seb was his ex husbands kid but they were unaware of all of the rest from his life before living in Liverpool.

"Aaron is going to hate that his past life is spilled out in the paper. He'll hate it. I wonder what his ex was thinking." John's brother Charlie commented as he finished reading the paper.

"From the way I read it that story was written for the benefit of the university. The whole premise of the story was to talk about the good deed the university did in creating an opportunity for a prison inmate. Even though we got a lot about the ex's life before prison and what all happened between him and Aaron the core of the story was about the good deeds of the university." Richard was another of the managers at Norton that was in the room with the brothers as they talked about Aaron. They had all become good friends with the young man and didn't want anything to hurt their friend and coworker. 

"You're right but it's just hard to overlook how Aaron come out of the story without a few bruises. At least he isn't one of the relatives of Robert. Assuming all of that was true his sister and step mum were brutal to him. How could anyone do that to their own flesh and blood I do not know." John followed. "All we can do though is be there for Aaron if he needs any of us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaron. This is Cory. I just read the paper. I'm sorry all of that got exposed. Are you alright? Let me know. I'm at school right now and I can tell you Seb isn't the wiser mate. We'll keep an eye out for him today. Let me know if you need anything else mate. We're thinking of you."

Cory was sitting in the headmasters office as he finished up the call. She had called Cory to her office when she was made aware of the newspaper story. She knows Seb will be upset when he finds out about this. His father is out of prison and hasn't made contact with him. That seemed unfair to Seb. The boy wouldn't understand it. She looked over at Cory and nodded.

"Despite whatever is going on with Aaron and Seb's father our job is to be there for Seb. To make sure this doesn't kick anything off with him. Hopefully you can talk to Aaron soon and find out if there is anything we can do for Seb while this is all sorted out."

"I'll try but you know he and I are not really spending time together anymore. That part of our friendship sort of fizzled out quite awhile ago but I'll definitely still try to contact him and ask. Otherwise it will probably be up to you as the headmaster to reach out to Aaron and ask him to come in and talk about everything with us."

Cory's boss just nodded as she listed to him. She knew he was right and she will do that but she is guessing he is going to be bombarded enough today as is. They will just keep an eye on Seb and be there for him when they feel like he needs it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Rob. How's your day gone? I see the story came out today. Everything been OK?"

Robert was just starting his shift at Nobles Grill. His friend Doug owned Nobles Grill as well as the Railway Inn. Robert has helped him out at both establishments since he's moved into the area last spring. Tonight he will be working at Nobles which is a little more of a restaurant than the ordinary pub. He works as the primary bartender two nights a week. 

Robert has also become quite popular at both places. Most everyone in the two villages knows his past and that he arrived in the valley after getting out of prison when his life sentence was overturned. Everyone also knows the story of why he was inside and not one person in the village thought he had done wrong. 

Now, being a single bisexual man there seems to be a non stop line of beautiful women and men trying to line up at his bar and try to get him to ask them out. Robert was the fit good looking blond bloke serving up amazing drinks in Marsden and Slaithwaite. Doug couldn't complain either. His business had picked up a good 20% since he had hired Rob. He had a group that seemed to follow him everywhere. Some days it was down right creepy. Doug knows he's lucky though. He knows Robert wouldn't be in their sleepy villages working for him if it wasn't for his past.

Robert was well liked by everyone in the two villages. Mainly because of how friendly and polite he was. That was a new experience for the blonde too. Back in Emmerdale he always had to have his guard up because someone was always blaming him for something that in reality he knew nothing about. 

Today it seemed even busier. It seems like more people had shown up at the restaurant when Robert came to work. Doug knew why too. Everyone had read the story and wanted to come check out their newest local celebrity. All Robert could do was sigh and get on with his work so he put his smile back on his face and went to work charming all the locals like always. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"David, oh my god, David. Did you see the paper?" Cindy had just called her husband at work in shock. The story about Aaron's ex getting out of prison was front page news and she had already had calls from a couple of the other mums from Mike and Seb's class.

"I did and I was going to call you shortly. Do the boys know?"

"No, they don't read the Guardian silly. They are all at school. I'm suppose to pick Seb up today for Aaron. He said he is in Manchester today for work and probably won't be back in time to be there when school gets out. I just hope no one at school says anything."

"I'm sure they won't. I would think most of the teachers would be caring enough but maybe you should call and found out for yourself. If anything has come up at school you can always go pull all of the boys out and bring them home and away from prying eyes."

"Yeah, I thought about that. I think I'm going to try to reach Aaron to just to let him know we are on top of it."

"That's a good idea. Let him know we are there for whatever he needs. This is going to be tough though. I could tell reading that story that Seb's father isn't to pleased being left in the dark about what had happened to Seb."

"I don't blame him. I would be furious too. Aaron should of told him but now I'm just worried about Seb. His dad shouldn't have waited all of this time to come find him and to start to reconnect with him. That isn't right either. Not if he really loves his son as he claims."

"While I agree I can also see where he is coming from too Cindy. I'm sure it hurts that he wasn't told and probably would have never been told if his miracle hadn't had happened for him. That's not right and I'm sure it has been tough dealing with that. I also understand the concept of wanting to be somewhat settled before contacting his son. He wants to make sure he has some stability in place before inserting himself back into Seb's life. And finally it has to hurt to think the love of your life treated him like that and he's probably not ready to confront him too. It's screwed up anyway you look at it."

"Well Aaron is our friend and Seb is Mike's best friend so we need to be there for them. I may feel sorry for this Robert and what has happened to him but we're friends with Aaron. He is the one we need to be there for."

"I agree. So call him and I'll come home early today so I'm there when the boys come home from school."

"Thanks babe and I will call him as soon as we hang up."

"Then I'm hanging up now. See you later. I love you. Bye."

Cindy didn't hesitate to call her friend but sadly she only got his voice mail. She tried two more times during the next thirty minutes with the same results so she finally left a message.

"Hi Aaron, it's Cindy. Listen I just wanted to let you know that David and I have seen the paper. I'm not sure what is happening with you today and if you are up to your neck in alligators or not but I just wanted to reassure you we'll take care of Seb. We won't let anything happen to him or let anyone say anything to him before you have a chance to talk to him. We'll protect him for you until you are back. We care about you Aaron and we're there for you and Seb. Call me when you can."

Cindy puttered around her house a bit longer worrying about everything before she decided to call the school. She talked to the headmaster and was comforted that they were already aware of the situation. They were doing the best that they could to protect Seb from finding anything out without his dad present. Cindy told her that Aaron was in Manchester for the day on business and she was to pick up the boys today. She wondered if it was a good idea to pick them up early. The headmaster decided against it at the moment but told Cindy if anything came up they would contact her immediately to come and get the boys. With a plan in place she felt a little easier that she was doing all she could for Aaron and Seb at the moment. She just hoped that was going to be enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think we can make this deal work Aaron. You have been very fair to me and my family with this offer."

"So does this mean you agree to the terms of the proposal Carl?" It was Aaron's attorney that was asking. Aaron didn't actually have an attorney on retainer at the moment so John Norton sent his company's attorney with Aaron to make sure it was all done correctly. Carl Schofield also had his attorney present and both of them had read over Aaron's acquisition proposal. He had made a very generous financial offer but what meant even more to Carl was that Aaron was going to keep his family name on the business. It was going to remain Schofield and Sons.

"Yes I agree and I'm ready to sign the papers but I have to ask why are you keeping my family name on the business that you now own? Shouldn't it be your name on the business?"

"My name means squat to your customers. Just like my name meant squat to the other scrap yards I have acquired. I'm buying the business because of what that name means to people around these parts. I don't want to lose that. Your yard will get rolled into my LLC for financial purposes and that does have my name on it but that name means nothing outside of the Hotten area where I first started my scrap yard several years ago. If I take your name off the business then I will have to start all over developing relationships from scratch because no one will know who this new business is. No one will know if I will run the business just like you did. To many companies has made that mistake over the years when acquiring a successful business. They'd change the name and lose half of the existing business they already had because no one knew anything about the new name."

"Never thought of it that way. Makes a lot of sense. You're pretty smart for your young age Aaron."

"I was taught that myself by someone from my past. Most of my business sense came from him. I wouldn't be where I am without the things he taught me."

"Then he was a good teacher and you were a good student because you are doing very well for yourself young man."

Aaron's attorney then stepped in with the papers and laid everything out for each of them to sign in the appropriate places. It was at that moment that Aaron's phone dinged again.

"Sorry. Let me turn this off. It's been going off nonstop all day. Don't know why all of a sudden everyone is trying to get a hold of me today."

"You're a popular man Aaron." They all chuckled as they watched Aaron look at his phone and read the message from Paddy which only put a frown on his face before he silenced his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Is everything OK?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. that was from my step dad and his message made no sense. He seems to think I should be upset about something and he says he's there for me if I need him."

"Sounds ominous. Are you hiding something from us young man?"

"If I am, I'm hiding it from myself too because I have no clue what he is referring to." They all chuckle at Aaron's little joke. "It's just Paddy being Paddy. He worries to much. If I look sideways at anything he automatically assumes the worse and thinks I'm going to crash and burn and do something silly."

"He must have his reasons."

"Well yeah. I was sort of a wild child when I was a teen. Caused a lot of trouble and heartache. Sometimes he forgets I'm no longer 18 and clueless on how the world turns."

"That is what we parents do. We worry about our kids and it doesn't matter how old you get. We'll keep worrying about you. I thought you had a child Aaron. I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Yes I do. But Seb is only 7. He's still at that age where I'm his idol. He's not causing me to pull my hair out yet but I'm sure that's coming." Everyone laughs again as they nod their heads.

"They all do. We all did if we're honest. It's rule number one for all teenagers. Make your parents lives as much of a living hell as possible." 

Well I just hope I do a good enough job raising him that when he is 33 like I am now I won't be treating him like he still needs me to tie his shoes."

"Oh but you will, just like I did with my sons and just like your step dad is doing with you. So, just wait Aaron. You'll know what I'm talking about in a few years. Now lets wrap up this deal and then I'm taking you for a drink. No questions asked."

"Sounds like a plan Carl." 

They both sat at the table and signed at all of the necessary places. When finished the scrap yard was now basically owned by Aaron. His attorney gathered up all of the documents and put it in his bag. "I will take this back to the office and finish processing it tomorrow and get the sale recorded with the government. Once that is done I will send you back copies of the sale along with the agreed upon funds."

"Works for me. Thanks." They all shook hands again.

"Now about that drink you promised."

"Yes, why don't you two follow me into the village. There is a great little restaurant and bar there. They have great beers and Rob is bartending today so you'll have amazing drinks if you order a cocktail. I need to see him anyway. I got some supplies for him."

"Supplies?"

"Rob also builds furniture in his spare time and he's always looking for unique things that might pop up in the scrap that he can use in his designs. I do the same with Ben. Rob actually works in Ben's shop. I've been doing it with Ben for years. It's something I hope you will continue."

"I'm sure we will. I'll keep using the same employees and I will keep the same working relationships you have around the local community. So we're following you to this place then."

"Yes"

Ten minutes later they had each parked at Nobles and as Aaron got out of the car he was checking his messages as he caught up with Carl and the others. He couldn't believe what was going on as he had a ton of messages from everyone. Liv, mum, Paddy, Cindy, John, Jimmy, Cory. What the hell was going on with everyone trying to reach him. He even had a separate text from Cindy telling him she was taking care of everything with Seb so don't worry about him but to call her if he needed anything. This had Aaron scratching his head. What the hell was going on. Then he listened to Liv's first voice mail.

"Call me. Before you do anything today just call me. It's important. Very important. I love you." 

Aaron was frowning now. That message was so weird for his sister. Something is going on. He was just about to call her back when Carl came up to him. Here, It's so nice today lets sit outside. Probably won't get to do that much longer with November getting closer. I'll go put the order in."

"I just want a lager. Whatever they have that is good. Aaron sat down at the table Carl had pointed at and watched him head inside to get their drinks. He took the opportunity to shoot John a message that Carl accepted the offer and the papers are signed. He had also just listened to Liv's second voice mail which only confused him further and he was again about to call her when Carl came back to the table and sat down. This motivated Aaron to cancel the call and put his phone back in his pocket so he could enjoy a celebratory drink with Carl.

"Rob will be out shortly with the drinks. He's unusually busy in there today. But it makes sense considering he's front page news today."

"I'm not sure I follow." Aaron is asking Carl.

"Rob moved here a few months ago. He had a horrible thing happen to him and he ended up in prison but his case got overturned. He's now going to university in Manchester because they had started working with him while he was inside. Now he is out and trying to put his life back together. He chose to live out here in the valley instead of in the city so on the days he doesn't have to be there for school he's out here building furniture by day and bartending at night. Both places he works has seen a huge jump in business because everyone likes him. Poor guy doesn't hardly get a moment to himself. I got to know him when he came to the scrap yard one day looking for some specific things for something he was building at the time and we have become good friends since. But enough about Rob. We're here to celebrate our success."

Aaron just smiled while wishing their drinks would hurry up and get there. He was thirsty but at the same time he felt something niggling at his neck. His senses were telling him something wasn't right and he couldn't figure it out. Not yet anyway.

"Here he is. I was starting to wonder."

"Sorry Carl it's a madhouse in there today." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one knows who the penny dropped for first but Carl and the two attorney's had a front row seat. At the same time Carl was acknowledging Robert's arrival to their table with their drinks Robert had spotted the back, shoulders and a head of curly brown hair of a man that instantly registered in his brain. Aaron was also beginning to turn to look at the bartender that was delivering their beers who had a voice that had been etched in his brain forever. It all happened in a split second literally when two lost soul mates were once again looking into the eyes of their other half.

All anyone who was on the patio of Nobles Grill that late October afternoon remembers if they are ever asked is the sound of mugs of beer crashing to the pavement, beer flying everywhere and the glass mugs shattering into a thousand pieces. Then they remember Robert standing there like a statue unable to move a single muscle for what seemed like eternity at the time but was in reality only a few seconds. Those that were there even question if he was breathing after that either. Most highly doubt it if they are pressed to give an answer. 

Those that witnessed the incident can also remember the attorney that had come with Aaron to the meeting ended up with the bulk of the beer splashed all over him. They remember he jumped so fast to try to get out of the way he landed in the lap of Carl's attorney and they both fell to the ground from the surprise of it all. Carl at the same time stood and was trying to help them while having this shocked look on his face.

Then there was Aaron.. Everyone watched him slowly stand and just stare. He didn't speak and he didn't try to help anyone at his table. All he did was stare at the bartender with a look that no one could really described. They were pretty sure they saw some shock and surprise in his eyes. There was also an inquisitive look in his eyes as if he was questioning how this could be happening because Robert wasn't suppose to be there. Lastly everyone was pretty sure they also saw some anger and hurt in Aaron's eyes. But what no one could figure out was........ why?

As for everyone's favorite local bartender after the sheer shock of dropping four mugs of beer and then seeing the love of his life standing in front of him for the first time in four years he gathered his senses a few moments later and after blinking his eyes he took a step back, turned around and began to walk away. But then, after about 5 steps he literally began to run. He ran around the side of the building and disappeared.

Before he realized what had happened Robert had found himself six blocks away from the restaurant shaking like he was having a fit while also trying to catch his breath and replay what had just happened. That was Aaron, his Aaron sitting at the table. How did Aaron know where he was and why did he sit there like he didn't know who I was or didn't want to know who I was. That is it isn't it. He knew Robert was thee all along but just decided to show up and play it cool and show him that he didn't matter to Aaron anymore. Of course that was it. What else could it be.

"Robert? Is that you Robert?"

Robert looks over to the street and sees a truck and stopped in the street. It was Larry, another guy for the area that came to the pub for drinks on a regular basis. 

"Are you OK mate?" Larry could see Robert was in some kind of distress. He was about to pull over and get out to check on his mate before Robert began to jog over to the truck."

"Yeah, everything is fine but could you take me to Ben's shop please. If you don't mind."

"Sure, get in." Robert quickly got in Larry's truck and then turned around and began to look behind them to see if anyone was following.

"What's going on? You're acting spooked and like you have just seen a ghost."

"I think I have. Now, I just need to get away from here."

Larry stayed quiet as he drove the couple of miles over to Marsden where he pulled up in front of the shop to park his truck. Before the truck even stopped Robert had already jumped out and was heading to the front door reaching for his keys out of his front pocket. Then he remembered and turned around to Larry.

"Thanks mate for bringing me here. If you can do me a favor and not tell anyone I'm here I would greatly appreciate it."

"Are you sure. You don't look like someone that should be alone right now."

"I'm good. I am really."

"How about I stay out here in my truck. I'll keep a look out and make sure no once goes in to bother you and when you are ready you can make me a brew and invite me in."'

Robert doesn't know what to do so he just nods and walks into the shop and closes the door behind him. All he knows is that he needs to call his counselor because he knows if he doesn't he is going to hit that big red self destruct button once again.

Outside of the shop Larry is still sitting in his truck and still not knowing exactly what has happened but he knows Robert is in serious distress and needs someone by his side that he is comfortable with. He knows that isn't him because he doesn't now the young man very well but he knows who does. He gets his phone out calls Ben and Sally to tell them what's going on. They said they were on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Nobles it had taken a few more moments to register in Aaron's brain who he was looking at. His brain was trying to make sense of it all because Robert Sugden, his Robert Sugden could not be serving drinks at a little bar and restaurant in a remote former mill town in the Colne River Valley of West Yorkshire. That was not possible. But then in the next moment he realized it was Robert and he instantly took off running to trying to get to him. He took the same route through the patio and then around the corner of the building but by that time his ex husband was no where in site. He looked in every direction and could see no one. That realization was like another kick to the gut. Just like the ones he had so many years ago. The instant pain he was feeling was so strong it literally dropped him to his knees on the spot.

"ROBERT" Aaron heard himself cry out his name as the shock began to wear off and tears began to flow. He didn't know what was going on but whatever it was it hurt like hell.

Carl and the others were soon by his side and trying to help Aaron back up on his feet. Others from the restaurant had now started to come out into the road and was watching Aaron trying to figure out what had just happened and why one look at this stranger had their new friend running for the hills.

"What was that all about? Who are you that you spooked Robert like that. I've never seen him look so scared in my entire life. What did you do to cause that?"

It hurt Aaron to hear Carl say Robert was scared just by looking at him. His presence had surprised and terrified his ex which makes no sense.

"I married him."

"What? What do you mean you married him?" Carl was totally confused but suddenly Doug was at their side as he had overheard what Aaron just said. 

"OH. MY. GOD. You're that Aaron. His Aaron." Then Doug looks at Carl and it clicks with him too."

"You're the Aaron from today's story. But how did you know?"

Doug is looking at Carl, back to Aaron and then back to Carl again. "Based on that reaction I don't think he did Carl. I think we just witnessed the biggest coincidence possible."

"Is that right Aaron? Did you not know? I mean I was telling you all about Rob before we sat down at the table and you said nothing."

That got Aaron's attention back. "What? No. How?"

Both Carl and Doug suddenly realized Aaron was completely in the dark. That is when they decided to get the young man inside and to the back private meeting room away from all of the prying eyes. The two attorney's followed them to the back room. Once back there Doug left for a couple of minutes and then came back with a shot of bourbon for Aaron along with coffees for everyone else. Doug also had with him a newspaper tucked under his arm. Once he served the drinks and got Aaron to drink the bourbon he pulled out the newspaper and sat it down in front of Aaron.

"I'm going to guess that you haven't seen today's Guardian. It was a front page story and it's been the talk of the village even though a lot of us already knew it was coming. I think you should read it. If you had know idea about Rob it will explain a lot to you."

"Rob, you called him Rob. Only those closest to him got to call him that."

"He has become a good friend. He works for me too." Doug then points at the paper again. "Read"

Aaron gathered his senses and focused his thoughts as he began to read the paper once he got over the shock of Rob's picture big and bold on the front page and then seeing the headlines.

While Aaron was reading his attorney called back to Norton's in Liverpool. Once he reached John Norton he told him what had happened. That is when John said he had read the story and had left a message for Aaron earlier. John gave his attorney a quick overview of what the story said so the attorney sort of knew what he was dealing with. He asked if he had any contact information for next of kin or friends or something. John said no. He knew there was a sister but he didn't know anymore than that. They ended their call with the attorney unsure what he was going to do next.

They were all watching Aaron as he read the story. They saw a bunch of different emotions cross his face as he was reading. They could only imagine what was causing them. When he was done reading he pushed away the paper and at that moment none of them could figure out Aaron's emotions but they soon became aware.

"He has been out for six months and didn't even think it was important enough to contact me. What is he playing at. Even after six years in prison he's still playing games. He'll never change." Aaron started to get up and storm out of the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute. I'm not going to let you talk about my friend that way." Doug was now getting a little upset at this quick change in Aaron's temperament.

Aaron could only scoff at the restaurant owner. "So you think just because he pulls pints for you that you know him. I know him and this is just him pulling another scheme even after prison."

"I've spent the last six months with him. I dare say I know the current Robert far better than you. You say because he's been out for six months and hasn't contacted you he's up to something. Well I wonder what you have been up too for the past two years when you decided it wasn't important for Robert to know what had happened to his son. You see I couldn't believe that just because you and him got a divorce four years ago that meant no one from his past life was going to visit him. What kind of hellish place did you come from if everyone there thought it was perfectly normal to abandon a good person to let him rot in prison all alone. What kind of person are you to do that to the man you once claimed was your soul mate while also taking his son and making him strictly yours."

Aaron was now getting upset. "It wasn't like that." 

"From where we all stand it does look like that. All of us have gotten to know that man since he got out of prison. We've seen what a good person he is and how much he helps everyone around here. There isn't a single person around these villages who won't go to bat for Rob."

Aaron was surprised at how strong of push back these people from the village was doing to him about Robert. It was strange to see. In the past no one ever stood up for Robert outside of him and maybe Vic, sometimes. Everyone else just looked down their nose at him and treated him like dirt. Here he is loved by everyone and they are all willing to fight in his corner for him. That is just weird. 

Finally, Aaron had lost all of his steam and had no desire to fight anymore. All he wanted to do was find Rob and find out what had happened. He also needed to call Liv but he needed privacy so he stepped out of the room. He pulled her name up on his phone and pressed dial. It was only a moment before she picked up.

"Aaron. Thank god you called. I've been waiting on pins and needles all day."

"You know then?"

"Yes. Jake saw him on campus earlier today and told me. We bought the paper and read the story. He's out Aaron. He's out and he's trying to get his life back on track and he's not to pleased we kept what happened to Seb from him."

"I just saw him?"

"You what?"

"I said I just saw him?"

"For real? What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. He dropped the tray of beers he was serving us and then ran away."

"What? That makes no sense. Where are you?

"I'm in a small village not far from Huddersfield. Had a meeting with the owner of the scrap yard I'm buying to close the deal. We closed the deal and he took me to this local place to have a drink and there he was working as the bartender serving us our drinks."

"Fuck"

"Yeah, you can say that again. Fuck indeed"

"What did you do?"

"I froze from surprise and watched as he got a scared look on his face then turn around and run off. Once I got my senses back I tried to find him but he was gone. Now I'm in the back room at the restaurant trying to figure out what to do."

"You need to find him Aaron. You also need to tell me exactly where you are because I'm coming to you right now. But you need to find him and make sure he is alright. You have to be the strong one Aaron and you can't get mad. Whatever happens you can't let your temper get the best of you. You understand me. Robert's scared and unsure but also mad at both of us. Don't you dare make it worse."

"OK Liv, I get it. Now hang on." Aaron walked back into the room where the others were holding out his phone. "Can someone tell my sister exactly where we are and how to get here from the university in Manchester?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Robert. Where are you?"

Sally and Ben had yelled out as they walked into the shop. A moment later they heard the circular saw kick on in the back which told them where he was. When they walked back there they saw him cutting some pieces of walnut that Ben could see were going to eventually end up legs for the coffee table Jenny Fernwald had hired Robert to make a week ago. In the mist of all of this Robert went to what he knew. He had his safety glasses on and was building furniture. This had obviously become his safe place when something was troubling him. Ben was uncomfortable having Robert using the power tools when he was in the state of mind they had been told he was in.

"Let's put this stuff down Robert and work on it another day." Ben tried to reach out to him.

"I need to work on it. I need to get this coffee table built before I leave."

"Leave?"

"I can't stay here Ben. He knows where I live now. This can no longer be my safe place. I'm sorry I can't stay and keep helping you because I really do love it here."

Sally had overheard Robert's last statements. "Oh luv. Come on and sit down over here." Ben took the piece of wood from Robert and then he went over to the wall and killed the power to all of the large pieces of equipment they had in the shop.

"Quit talking nonsense Robert. You knew this day had to come. You knew you had to see Aaron again. You still do because you still need to see your son."

"Yes but I wasn't suppose to see him here. This was suppose to be where I could come to disappear when things got to much. No one was suppose to know about this place. That's why I chose to move here. No one would look for me here. But now he knows where I live they all will. He'll tell everyone and they will all expect me to do what they want. Live my life as they want. I can't do that again. I can't live my life just to please others."

"No one is asking you too luv. And, if they do, then they are the fool. You just have to live your life as you want. No one is telling you to do anything different. As for Aaron your first meeting didn't happen as you thought it would. It didn't happen on your terms where you could prepare yourself. But that's OK. You saw him. Now the next time will be easier. You'll be able to look him in the eye and stand up for yourself and not be scared or apologetic. You will be strong and proud and determined to get your life back in some shape or form. That might not include Aaron but you have to be firm and tell him that it will include Sebastian. End of."

Robert couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they started to come like a torrent. He leaned into Sally and she wrapped him into her arms and let him cry on her shoulder for as long as it was going to take. 

"Did you call your counselor?" Sally asked after Robert had stopped crying and she had gone to the little kitchenette they had at the shop where she made the two of them brews. Ben had stepped back outside where Larry was still not wanting to leave them alone. 

"Yes, I called him as soon as I got here. I felt myself on self destruct and I needed to stop. We talked about ten minutes and I'll see him on Monday."

"Are you going to be OK until then. Do you want to come stay with me and Ben?"

"Nah, I don't need to do that. I'll be fine. I want to work my shifts this weekend. Be around others helps. I have some lesson plans to work on as well as my own homework for next week too."

"Just don't bottle anything up. I'm sure your counselor has already told you that." 

Robert couldn't help but laugh. "As well as a half dozen of others."

"That's because we care love. We care for you and want you to be alright."

At that moment they heard the bell ring on the shops front entrance as it does when someone enters. A moment later Ben was in the back with them.

"Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine here isn't it luv?" Sally looks directly at Robert as she speaks.

"Yes. Sorry I messed with your evening."

"Pffft. You better be. I missed EastEnders and Corrie tonight because of you." Sally was half laughing at her comment but Robert knew that as serious stuff. He already knew it better be a life or death emergency if you are going to interrupt Sally's nightly hour of telly watching her two 'stories'.

"Listen son. Carl is outside right now. He has Aaron with him." Robert looks up quickly at Ben when he hears this. 

"I can't see him now. Not like this." He points at his face with his eyes all red and puffy from his crying.

"He really wants to see you. He's said he is sorry if he upset you but he wants to see you."

"Robert I think it's time luv." Sally could see though that Robert was bricking it and about to lose it again. "I can stay if you like. Ben and I will stay in the other room and if you need us to end the visit we will. OK?" It takes a moment but Robert finally agrees.

"So while Ben brings him in, why don't you go to the toilet and wash your face. Try to refresh yourself and get your thoughts together. We'll all be here when you are ready." Robert just nods to her and Ben and gets up to head to the toilet while Ben goes outside where a small group of people had formed once the word had spread that Robert was holed up in Ben's shop.

Ben stepped outside and nodded to Carl. He turned around and spoke into his SUV. A moment later a nice looking young man stepped out of the SUV and then to Ben's surprise a young woman followed behind him and walked with who Ben assumed was Aaron up to Ben.

"You must be Aaron?" Ben put his hand which allowed Aaron to shake it. "And you are?"

"I'm Liv, Aaron's sister and Robert's sister too. And who are you and why this big show?"

"Liv" Aaron tries to calm her down.

"I'm Ben and this is my furniture shop. Robert helps me in his free time as well and he also has his own orders for building new pieces of furniture."

"Robert, building furniture? Since when?" Liv couldn't help but be a little snarky with that comment which got another scolding look from her brother.

"He learned the trade while in prison and has become very good at it. He already has a following of people that like the style of pieces he builds. So yes young lady Robert builds furniture along with being a brilliant mathematician and the most popular bartender in the valley. You must know the time he spent inside changed him like it would change most people. There will probably be lots about him that will feel different."

"I know. I just want to speak to him and see how he is. Find out why he hasn't contacted me."

Ben nodded his head in understanding. "There is a scared man in there. He has been working hard since he came here to try to get his life back on track. His only concern is to meet his son and he wants things right, especially in his head, when that happens. While you may be upset that he hasn't reached out to you I can say he is just as upset as are all of his friends around her in the lack of information about Seb that you should have shared with him over the years. I think you know what I mean." Ben gave Aaron a very stern look. 

"So here's the deal. My wife and I are going to be in there too. We'll be in a different room but we will be in earshot. Plus, as you can see there are two whole villages here very protective of our new friend. If either of you get out of hand you'll have all of us to deal with. Do you understand. I'm jut not saying this for the fun of it. This is going to go smoothly, got it?"

Both Aaron and Liv nodded as they looked at each other and then back at Ben. Then the three of them walked into the shop. Aaron saw the older lady that must be Ben's wife sitting at a table in the corner .

"Rob's back there." Sally said. "I put the kettle on back there so you can make brews if you want." Again Aaron nods to the couple and he and Liv start to go to the back before Sally speaks up one more time. "Please be kind to him."

Aaron's heart dropped. It hurt to think all these people think he is going to purposely be cruel and hurt Robert. That is so far from the truth. Right now he is probably just as scared as it sounds like Robert is. As he starts through the door he feels Liv grab his hand and then a moment later they were in the back room. They both saw it was a indeed a woodshop. There were several types of machines Aaron assumed you did woodwork with. There were some other work benches and in the corner a small kitchenette. Then as he was looking around he heard a noise. He and Liv turned to their right and saw a door open and Robert stepped into the room. Aaron heard his sisters breath hitch and she squeezed his hand tighter. Aaron was having a hard time keeping the tears from coming as he can see the sadness in Robert. It was everywhere. In his eyes, his face, his shoulders, his walk and the half ass smile he was trying to give them.

Robert was way to thin. His cheeks were gaunt compared to how Aaron remembered him. There were more wrinkles around his eyes and in his forehead. His hair was cut shorter and not as much in a quiff as before. More mature. Professional. Aaron even noticed a little gray starting to appear in his hair. His eyes are as blue green as ever though. His shoulders were broader and he could tell his arms were big. He obviously has been doing some physical activity either here or when he was in prison. But, what Aaron couldn't get past was this timid ness he felt coming off Robert. This wasn't the bold and brash Robert that left him six years ago. This wasn't the calculating and scheming Robert he first met a decade ago. Those Robert's seem to be long gone.

Liv was also taking in everything she saw as Robert approached them for whatever back room he had been in. She could see puffiness and redness in his eyes. She knew he had been crying not to long ago. Did they cause that? She hoped not. She watched as his eyes darted around a lot more. He really didn't look either of them directly into their eyes. It was like he was afraid to. To Liv, this wasn't the Robert that left them all those years ago. She could instantly tell this Robert is a completely different man.

"Robert"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, OK more tease. I just wanted to write everyone else's POV's as they read about Robert being out and I just love the fact everyone in Aaron's world is trying to alert him and yet he remains none the wiser. I love how Robert's confidence is knocked off kelter by their meeting not happening as he has prepared for. And, I wanted Aaron and Liv to feel the contrast between villages. Emmerdale where everyone blamed Robert for everything and never gave him a chance and this new village where everyone loves Robert and supports him unconditionally. I wanted Aaron and Liv to feel what it is like to not be trusted and confronting a whole village of momma bears warning them about hurting Robert. This will knock Aaron off kelter some as well when they finally talk..... in the next chapter.... sorry
> 
> But thanks for reading anywho.
> 
> Oh.. and yes... Vic and Diane are getting reintroduced now into the story. You knew they couldn't just go away and disappear for good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next part 3 of the 2025 year. As the last segment ended Robert and Aaron were finally meeting for the first time in four years. This chapter covers the next 18 hours.

YEAR SIX

2025

PART 3 Late October 

"Robert"

Aaron wasn't sure how to start this. It felt like neither of them did.

"Aaron, Liv" Now that that was out of the way the two siblings were surprised what Robert did next. He stuck out his right hand to shake there's as if they were business associates starting a business meeting.

Aaron developed a frown on his face as this was completely unexpected. He didn't expect Robert to be so distant. Then, with the lapse in time and Robert observing the frown on Aaron's face he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have expected you would want to shake my hand. Maybe I should go." Robert was just about turned around and heading back where he came from when Liv found her voice.

"Rob, please don't. Please stay. I don't know what Aaron is feeling but I'm feeling just as unsure at what to do or say as it appears you are." She sees Robert relax just enough that his shoulders drop a little. "How are you? I had no idea you had gotten out until Jake showed me the newspaper story this morning."

"So he did do that. Good. I told him that would be the easiest way to explain what happened." Liv just nods in agreement

"I can't believe what that family did. I'm so sorry Robert. What you lost because of them." 

"What we all lost. But it's done now. Can't get any of that back can we." Liv saw this sickly sad smile appear on Robert's face. Then she looks at her brother surprised that he hasn't said anything. That gets Liv to tap him on the arm. "Are you just going to stand there and play the role of a mute?"

"Sorry. I don't know really what to say. Where to start. I am sorry if I scared you earlier at the restaurant."

"How did you know I was here?" That question caused Aaron to frown.

"I didn't. Didn't have a clue. I thought that was obvious when I stood there like a mug with my mouth open and nothing coming out. No, I had just had a meeting with Carl Schofield and he had insisted we have a drink before I went home. He told me I would love that restaurant. Then he actually started telling me about the bartender there that everyone loves. Said his name was Rob and he also builds furniture. Then he said this Rob had just got out of prison after something bad happened to him and was now trying to get his life back together. None of that meant anything to me. Why would I have assumed you were out of prison let alone living here. So I was just as shocked to see you as you were to see me. So I'm sorry about that.

"Well, if that's all true then you have nothing to be sorry for. Just another cruel joke being played on us by the universe."

"Of course it's true Rob. I wouldn't lie." Robert just nods without any expression on his face. "You don't believe me."

"No, I didn't say that. Let's just say I'm a lot more cautious these days in believing everything people tell me. People being truthful with me hasn't been something that regularly happened these past few years."

Both Aaron and Liv's smiles left their faces and they felt their hearts fall down to their stomachs. They knew that comment wasn't directed at them specifically but it might as well have been.

"Robert... I"

"Don't Aaron. Not now. So how do you know Carl?"

"I just bought his scrap yard from him today."

"You're the buyer he's been talking about these past weeks? He's been quite chuff at how good of deal he was going to get and he's been thrilled the new owners were going to keep the Schofield name on the business. So that's you? Wow."

"Aaron's a big scrap yard mogul now. With this yard he owns six of them around the area."

Robert looked literally surprised.

"What you didn't think I had it in me did you."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have too. Your face says it all. Well, I'll have you know though, I had a good business teacher."

"Oh yeah, you went back to school."

Liv couldn't stop from letting out a loud snort which earned her an elbow from her brother.

"OW"

"No Robert my business teacher was you. You didn't think I was paying attention all that time but I was. I learned a ton from you and now because of what I learned, like Liv said, I now own six scrap yards plus I'm a member of the team at S. Norton. They are a large international scrap sales operation."

"Like I said, business mogul he is. So, I'm parched. Who all wants a brew? Liv raises her hand as she gets up to head over to the kitchenette. Both Aaron and Robert nod.

While Liv was making brews neither Aaron or Robert new what to say next. They both sat quietly not even hardly looking at each other. For two men who had at one time been soul mates who were inseparable it now felt like they were two complete strangers with no idea how or any interest in communicating with each other. Liv was beginning to become frustrated with the whole situation so from the far corner of the room she actually starts the conversation up again.

"So Robert when did you first learn about Wendy's confession?"

"It was right before last New Years. Clive showed up out of the blue and told me that she had died two weeks before that and then he told me about her confession."

"Who's Clive again?" Liv asked.

"My attorney."

"Right, the attorney friend you have known for years." Aaron comes back with somewhat of a snarky response to the surprise of both Liv and Robert but neither say anything to him as Liv gives both men their brews.

"Yes. The man who help me get on my feet after my dad kicked me out. And, the one man you has stood by my side over the years through thick and thin no matter how much of an idiot I might had been since." Robert decided two could play that game if Aaron was going to be this passive aggressive guy. Then he watched Aaron's face take another hit from Robert's words while Liv rolls her eyes.

Liv realized at that point that her brother was going to be useless in keeping decent conversation going so she was going to try to make it happen.

"We were told you have been out six months but you learned of the confession ten months ago. I don't understand." Liv asked again.

"As I started to say earlier, when Clive learned of her confession he immediately went to work on putting an appeal together and he submitted it to the crown court the day before he came to tell me. Then it took the crown court about three months before they made the decision to change my conviction to GBH and time served. Then it took another month for everything to be finalized before I got released. Actually got released the day before my birthday so that was probably the best birthday present I ever had."

Aaron couldn't hold it back anymore as he just scoffed after hearing the timeline Robert gave him. "And through it all you never once thought about your son. So, what? As soon as you thought you could get out you starting making plans for this new life you are living here. Planned all of this out with your new friends did you. Did you ever once think about your family. Huh? Did you Robert"

"Aaron" Liv shouts as she gives him a scolding look.

"What? He just told us he's known of this possibility since last winter and I bet he never once thought about his family. Seb, you, Vic, Me."

Neither Aaron or Liv saw it happen as in one swift move Robert threw his cup of tea across the room and watched the mug smash in hundreds of pieces when it hit the wall. They felt the tea as it flew across all of them. Then he kicked over one of the work benches and took the partial wardrobe that was sitting on another bench and smashed it with a hammer that was laying there. All the while he was letting out a blood curdling scream that not only scared Aaron and Liv but had Ben and Sally instantly in the room along with Carl. Larry and two other men who had heard Robert all the way outside in front of the shop."

"You really did turn out to be a sorry ass git didn't you Aaron. You're even more ignorant than when I first met you." Robert was now fuming as something had literally just broke inside of him and six years of hurt and torment was about to spill out.

"Do you know what the very first thing was that I told Clive last winter when he first told me about the confession and the appeal he had submitted? Hmm? Do you oh perfect Aaron? Well I'll tell you. I told him he needed to contact Ross and Rebecca right away and open the door of communication about Seb because the first thing I want to do if I do get out is to hug my son."

At that moment all of the anger and frustration escaped Aaron as he felt a weight drop on his shoulder. Liv instantly had a face of sorrow and guilt while the others in the room had moved over closer to Robert and were all looking unimpressed at the two siblings.

"Robert" Aaron verily said his name as it came out in a whisper.

"Oh no. You wanted to know what my last 10 months were like so the two of you are going to sit your asses down right there and you are going to listen."

"Robert luv. You don't have to do this. Not like this."

"No Sally. Aaron came rolling in here ready to do the Dingle thing and blame me for everything that has gone wrong in the last six years without taking any responsibility of his own. Nothing has changed. Robert Sugden is always to blame. Well not anymore. I'm fed up being Emmerdale's whipping boy."

Robert then returns to a calm quiet voice.

"So Aaron, you can imagine my surprise when Clive had to inform me that Ross and Rebecca had been dead for two years and that my son had been in intensive care and then rehab for months. Then I learned as we had agreed my ex husband became Seb's full time guardian but for some reason he felt I didn't deserve to ever know that."

"No. That's not...."

"I'm not finished. You don't get to speak until I'm finished." Aaron continued to sit there in the chair feeling the weight of guilt growing on his shoulders.

"Then Clive told me that you had told him at the time of the accident that you fully intended to tell me what happened. But funny thing that just never happened. Makes me wonder why? Makes me wonder what Aaron Dingle had up his sleeve. Sure I told you when we agreed to split up that you didn't have to visit me anymore but do you remember what you said Aaron? Hmmm?" Aaron could only nod yes. He fully remembered that he told Robert that he would still visit occasionally but more importantly he would send pictures of Seb and keep him informed about Seb's life.

"Well I glad your memory isn't totally shit. You said I didn't think of my family. Well that is all I thought about. How would I reconnect with Seb. Would he let me. Would Rebecca let me because he is now the only family I have left isn't he."

That comment from Robert had felt like another punch to the gut to Aaron because even though they were divorced Aaron still thought of Robert as family.

"Now you just accused me of having all of this preplanned. Well guess what Aaron. Part of the condition for my release was to continue my education at Manchester. That meant relocating to the area. I didn't want to live in the city because it would be to expensive but also to loud and to crowded. After six years in prison I needed peace, quiet, space, the ability to see for miles without a fence between me and the rest of the world. Luckily one of the people at the university was from here and had land here with a home on it that they offered to me rent free. This place worked well because it had easy train service into the city. The court approved me living here so here I am. Then here, I met a village full of wonderful people. People who still didn't hate me because of my stupid teenage years. I met people that were willing to help me get back on my feet by offering me jobs and whatever help I needed. People who didn't judge me for my time inside. You know, in the 39 years of my life I had never felt that before. An entire village supporting me."

Aaron was about to speak before Robert interrupted again.

"And yes, I suppose I could have looked you up since I got out but I've been trying to get myself settled. Get my feet under me. Get my head right. Of course it might have been easier to make contact if I had known all along where Seb was. Who he was living with. What his life is like now. Something I still don't know. So don't come storming into my home Aaron like some cock sure bull and acting like you have been as pure as snow or I will...."

"Robert don't" Sally spoke loudly and sternly. Her voice had an instant impact on Robert. It was obvious he respected this older woman as he deflated instantly.

"You know Aaron after six years of living at her Majesty's pleasure in one of her hell hole prisons it wasn't until I found out Rebecca was dead and you had Seb all of these years without one word from you that I felt like prison scum. For the first time I actually felt like the scum on your shoe that you just wanted rid of. Apparently I wasn't worthy anymore in your eyes because to you, I have just become another piece of prison scum."

Everyone heard a whimper come from Aaron and they saw tears coming out of Liv's eyes. It was obvious Robert had hit home with both of them. They both knew what they had done wrong and they knew this day was coming. They just weren't expecting as much hurt and hate behind Robert's words. They had made the mistake of thinking their old Robert was still going to be there and had not considered that six years of isolation in prison changes a man.

"I want to go home now. Can you take me home Ben? I don't want to ride my bike right now."

"Robert no." But Robert had already walked out of the back room followed by Ben without saying a word. Aaron tried to get up to follow but Carl got in the way.

"Maybe you give it a rest for tonight at least Aaron." With that Aaron let out a breath of air that it felt like he had been holding the entire time he had been there. He then sat back down and was rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair before a few moments later he found himself breaking down and openly crying. Liv was instantly at his side but he turned from here as he tried to get himself back under control. This had not gone as he thought or wished it would. He was not mad at Robert. Not in the least. 

He was mad at himself. He knew he had done wrong in so many ways by not keeping Robert informed. He was mad at himself fore saying things once again that he didn't mean. It was like he reverted back to old Aaron who could never get the words out that he really meant. 

"I need to go to Robert. We can not end this conversation like this." Aaron was looking at the others in the room and not getting a positive look back from any of them. He then turns to Sally to plead his case.

"I don't know you but I can tell you care a lot for Robert and it was very obvious he cares for you and respects you. So I beg you to take me to him once again. Or let Carl take me. All of this has been a shock and when I'm surprised I let my temper get the best of me and I say things I don't mean. Robert knows this better than anyone. So please I need to make things right with him."

"You're going about it the wrong way young man if you indeed want some help from us." Aaron developed another frown trying to understand what the older woman was saying. "Telling us we have to look past your temper and the unsettling words that come out of your mouth because that is just what happens when you get upset isn't the way to get any of us to want to help you. Maybe the people back where you came from were willing to coddle you and make excuses for your actions but not us. We don't owe you anything. Robert is our friend and we're always going to protect him from people who treat him and say things to him like you just did. So instead of telling me to just deal with your ways maybe it's you that might need to consider changing your ways."

Before Sally said anything else Carl spoke up. "I've got to say Aaron you've got some pretty big balls to be asking us to still help you after what we just watched between you and Rob. You're lucky that I like you and I know you're a good man or you would already be out in the street on your ass finding your way back to Manchester on your own and with a canceled contract."

"Carl, I just got the surprise of my life finding out Robert had his life sentence overturned and was no longer in prison. I did not do a good job thinking on my feet and I let some of my frustrations get the best of me while talking to Rob."

"Your frustrations? What could you possibly be frustrated over. Robert was the one serving a life sentence because he tried to protect his sister from her rapist. How sick is that when you think about it."

"Why was I frustrated? I might not have gone to prison but my dream was destroyed too. I lost my soul mate. I begged Robert for weeks to not let Lee get to him and push his buttons or he would do something stupid and I'd lose him. And he did. My marriage to the love of my life was destroyed. My dreams of starting a family with Robert were crushed. My desire to grow old with the best man I know was killed. We tried for two years to keep our marriage and relationship going from two 1 hour visits a month. Do you know how hard that is to do? It was killing both of us. We were both dying a slow death and neither of us were going to survive the long haul if we kept doing what we were doing. I was feeling sorry for myself and Rob was feeling guilty for all of it happening. So Robert and I made the decision together to end our marriage and to get a divorce even though I know neither of us wanted it and I don't know about Robert but I still love that man even though I have tried to move on with my life. So yes, I have had frustrations over all of this."

It was obvious that Carl and Sally both felt a touch of sympathy to Aaron's plight but they were going to continue to stand up for Robert.

But it was Liv you actually broke through the defenses of the local villagers.

"Please, you need to let those two work this out between them. It was obvious to me just watching them that they both still care for each other. They wouldn't have struggled for words at the start if they didn't. And yes, my brother can be an ass and he sticks his foot in his mouth way to many times when it comes to things like love, relationships, caring for people. He doesn't do good talking about that stuff. And truth be told, neither does Robert when it comes to Aaron. They both get tongue tied and that is because both care to much. The blow up you saw just now though was minor. I can tell you stories about so many blow ups those two have had. They both have the same problem. They bottle stuff up and let it fester inside until they both explode and we got what you saw but then there was always the make up afterwards and that is what you need to let them do now. They had their explosion and now they will be ready to talk. It is how they worked for years before the universe took Rob away from us."

"I'm not leaving this village until I talk to him again." Aaron was being very forceful in his demand.

"Aaron just shut up. You're not helping yourself. These people don't know you and they don't know Rob and Aaron. This isn't Emmerdale where everyone in the village knew how you two worked. And this isn't a village where half of it is related to you thus doing whatever you want regardless if right or not."

"Young lady, you seem to have a good head on your shoulders. But I'm still not convinced what you say is still the case today. You two seem to forget he has been in prison for six years and that changes a man. A lot. I didn't know him back then but I'm willing to bet my last pound that he's not the same today that you knew back then. This Robert is very unsure of himself. He second guesses every decision he has to make. He wants to reconnect with his son desperately but he's scared he won't be accepted and you two knowingly keeping information about Seb away from him for years has not helped his confidence one bit. If anything it has just reinforced his belief no one wants him or cares about him any more."

"That's.."

"Excuse me young man I was speaking. You have a very bad habit of impolitely butting in and being rude."

Aaron was going nuts. All of this was almost more than he could handle. He knew he had screwed up in more than one way both today an since the accident but that doesn't mean it's easy to sit here and let complete strangers reprimand him over his behavior.

"Again, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I'm just shocked and frustrated."

"Then maybe that is a sign that everyone needs a good nights sleep before this carries on any further."

"No. Please. It's been four years and so much has happened. You want me to tell Robert about his son and I want to do that too so please let me."

Liv then speaks up again. "I can assure you they will behave because they both know what I will do if they don't. Aaron knows all to well and even though it has been six years I doubt Robert has forgotten each time I had to pin his ears back."

Sally couldn't help but laugh at that thought. "Something tells me you have indeed done that. I need to learn that trick from you because I felt like Rob has needed that more than once from me since he has been here. Right mardy that boy can get at times. Boy, ha. He's almost 40 years old already."

Sally saw a sudden sad face on Aaron after he heard what she just said. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you said he is almost 40. Rob was 33 when he was sent down. That is a lot of years."

"Lot less than what it was suppose to be though." Liv reminded him.

Aaron just nodded with that thought before he turned back to Sally. "So will you take us to see him?" Aaron asked with pleading eyes.

"It's not my call. It's Robert's." With that statement she walks back into the other room with Aaron frowning as he tried to figure out what she was doing before she came back a moment later with her phone. "Whatever he says is final" Sally just looks at the two siblings with her eyebrows raised waiting for them to agree. They both agreed so she dialed.

Both Aaron and Liv watched as Sally walked over to the kitchenette area so she could talk to Robert without every word being heard. They watched as she became a little animated as she was obviously talking to Robert and making sure about whatever decision he was making. They both only hoped he was going to be willing to continue this because neither saw how they would be able to return home without talking to him again.

Sally came back a few minutes later. "Robert has decided to let you come to his home and you can finish this visit there. You have a car here don't you?"

"I don't anymore. I let my associate take it so he could go home but Liv has her car at the restaurant."

"Then Carl needs to take you to get your car and then you will have to follow him to Robert's. I won't be going. I will wait here for Ben to come get me and we'll go home. It will just be you three at Robert's so I hope I can trust you to take care and not do or say anything that will not go over well."

"You know you can. Neither of us are here to hurt Robert. We're here to reconnect. We were family once before that got taken away from us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert had said nothing during the three minutes it took to drive to his home. He had rubbed his hands on his thighs the whole time trying to keep himself under control. He hadn't intended to get upset and yell at Aaron like he did. He hadn't really. He was going to keep everything bottled up just like he always did but then something happened and he couldn't. He heard Daniels voice and Sally's and his current counselors and Dr. Sands. He heard Clive's voice. Heard them all telling him to let his feelings out. So he did.

Aaron made it easy too because Aaron couldn't help being Aaron which made it easy for Robert to do what he always did. Always pushing others buttons. Always stirring the pot. And then Aaron always eventually lets his temper get the best of him. It all still worked like clockwork. Nothing had changed. Even after a six year absence a classic Aaron and Robert blow up felt as natural as it did back then. Robert almost couldn't hold his smile back as he thought about it. He was mad as hell but it felt like home. He saw the looks of horror and concern on all the faces of his new friends from the village while at the same time he didn't miss the little smirk on Liv's face. She knew. Of course she knew. For that brief moment she felt the comfort of familiarity. Even if it was her brothers ripping into each other. She hadn't even had that for six years. So it felt like her two brothers back to normal even if it was for only a brief moment. She saw all she needed to see to know it was still there buried deep inside them. That flame was still flickering Even if they had to work through a bunch to anger and frustration to get to it. Right now it was only a few burning embers but that was enough. That was all they needed for now. 

"You're to quiet Robert. I'm worried about you. I've never seen you explode like you did back there."

"I'm fine Ben. I feel better than ever at the moment. I needed to unload all of that and it felt good. It made me feel like me again and I think Aaron had the same feelings too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what you saw just now was something that has been a part of Aaron and mine relationship since we've known each other. We'd have an explosion like that and then came the make up."

"Except their won't be any make up this time will there."

"Maybe not like the kind we use to have but I think we'll eventually talk and it will be like tonight never happened. We'll talk and work it all out."

"Then the two of you have a very strange relationship because from where I stood it looked and felt like you were ripping strips off each other that wouldn't grow back."

"It wouldn't surprise me if we still didn't talk yet tonight." Robert was actually laughing a little at Ben because he knew he was having a hard time understanding. But let's face it. Most people in Emmerdale did to at first.

Ben just shakes his head. He doesn't understand. But before he could get another word out Robert's phone was ringing. 

"It's Sally" 

Robert talks to for awhile. He's being a little animated but Ben had given him his space to talk to his wife which meant he hadn't heard any of their conversation. 

"Ben, Sally wants to speak to you." The older man came back in from outside and got his directions from Sally on what was happening next.

"I guess you were right then. You and Aaron are going to continue to talk tonight. But are you sure you only want the three of you here."

"Yes Ben. Aaron isn't a serial killer and neither am I. We'll be fine. I'm sure there will be some more yelling eventually but it will be needed. Just trust me."

"Oh, I do and I will."

The two men chatted for another twenty minutes until they heard the others arrive. 

"Are you sure about this Robert?"

"I'll be fine. It's just Aaron and Liv. Deep down we still care for each other even if our time together is long gone. Plus I'm anxious to start learning more about Seb and this is how I start that process." Ben understood that at least. He has known for months now that was what had been driving Robert since he arrived. 

Robert and Ben went outside to greet the others. When Aaron and Liv pulled up it looked like they were in the same car Aaron had six years ago. He must had given it to Liv. 

"That car looks familiar."

"Yes, I got the hand me down but the price was right so I haven't complained."

"You better not. Especially since I still pay your insurance."

"And I am grateful."

"So what are you driving now Robert?" Cars had always been their thing. They loved to talk cars and dream about what they wanted to own someday so it didn't surprise me that it was the first question out of Aaron's mouth.

"I've got an Orange and I love it."

"A what? Never heard of that brand before."

Ben couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Robert's answer.

"It's a bicycle. Orange bikes." Aaron just frowns with Robert's answer. Was he trying to be funny? "I don't own a car at the moment. I can't afford one plus I don't have a license. I'll be eligible to apply for one in five months. So in the meantime I get around on my bike as I need to."

Aaron was almost sad listening to Rob. Just another obstacle he has to deal with in his life that he never should have had to.

"Don't forget about Bertha Rob." Ben is laughing again as he is heading out to his truck. He had said his good byes and was leaving the three of them.

"Bertha?"

"It's an old beater pick-up that was actually turned into Carl's scrap yard. Your scrap yard now I guess. It still ran halfway decent so he brought it over. I have it in the shed over there. I'll use it in an emergency but I don't want to get caught driving without a license. Can't be breaking the law right now for any reason. Plus, I don't trust the truck to get me far. I'll use it to go to the store or pick up woodshop supplies but not much else." They walked into the house as Robert was talking and the other two were surprised at what they saw.

"Rob. This place is really nice."

"Thanks. I think so too."

"And it's rent free?"

"Yes. I got lucky. It was originally a barn. Then back in the 70's it was converted into a couple of flats that farm workers lived in. Then about twenty years ago it was converted into a micro brewery and pub on the this level and then an apartment upstairs. After that went under it was converted into this. People lived in it until about two years ago. It sat empty since as it needed some work. When I came along the owner wanted me to live here. They offered to get the plumbing and electrical up to code and to pay for most of the supplies while I did the DIY work myself. I've finished this space, the deck and the bath and coat room over there. Getting ready to start upstairs next. Will start on the master bedroom and en suite first. I've also been messing around with the outdoor landscaping too when I've had time and had decent weathere."

"Wow, you've been busy."

"Yes. I like to keep busy. One of the after affects of prison. Not real comfortable just sitting around doing nothing."

They had gone into the lounge area of the big open main floor of the barn conversion. Aaron was impressed with the back wall of floor to ceiling windows that looked out to a back deck and then over the Colne River Valley plus both Marsden and Slaithwaite. 

"This place is impressive Rob. And you did all of this work?"

"Most of it. Only had help on the days I needed a second pair of hands."

"What do you have to drink Rob? I could use a brew."

"Sorry. Bad manners on my part. I can put the kettle on. There's tea, coffee. Also beer, juice, water and I think some wine too."

"I can make us all brews if that's what you want." Liv said as she was already over in the kitchen area and putting water in the kettle. The two men both said yes. She wanted to be busy in hopes it would spur her brothers to start talking without her.

"So" Robert says.

"So" Aaron returns

Robert stood there for a moment looking at Aaron before he finally starts speaking again. "I want to apologize for tearing into you at the shop. It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have done it. So, I'm sorry."

"No. I totally deserved most of what you said. I was a coward for being afraid to come see you and to tell you what had happened. I guess I was afraid you would tell me that you had changed your mind and didn't want me to raise your son." That comment made both Liv and Robert frown. I'm glad you finally got to say all of that to me. I know you have been holding on to that for a long time and needed to get it out."

"Why would you have thought I would have changed my mind back then?"

"I don't know. You know me and my never ending bucket of insecurities. I hadn't seen you for a year by the time the accident happened and that was long enough for me to start imagining all types of scenarios. Like I said, you know me."

"And since then?"

"The longer it went the easier it was to just block it out. As long I never saw you then there was never a chance for you to tell me you changed your mind. I'm just surprised no one else told you all these years. Not before you find out last winter."

"Why would I change my mind Aaron. I knew despite everything you would be a good dad to Seb and I have no doubt you have been a good dad to him. I always knew that. I always knew you would be there for him."

"He is a good dad. You should see those two together." Liv was smiling as she told Robert. It also caused Aaron to blush a little. He still wasn't use to compliments.

"It just really hurt when I found out what all had happened and no one thought I was important enough to be told. I've gone four years without knowing anything. I had always hoped someone would at least send me some pictures of Seb. I don't know, at his birthday party, at Christmas, doing whatever activity he likes to do. But I never got anything. It was a tough pill to swallow thinking no one cared enough or that I wasn't important enough to warrant even a post with some pictures in it."

Both Aaron and Liv looked guilty again. Just like earlier at the shop when Robert has exploded in anger. 

"That was never my intention but it's obviously what happened. I have no excuse and all I can do is apologize again and again. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me." Aaron was being very contrite and making sure Robert knew that he knew he had screwed up big time.

"I want to apologize too Rob. Not just for this but for never coming to visit you. In the beginning I think I was scared. The idea of going to another prison to see one of my brothers was scary. Then hearing how you got attacked like on your first day just made everything even more scary. Then when I went off to university I guess it was easy to focus on where I was at and not what was happening at home."

"As you should Liv. You were off to uni and starting you next phase of your life."

"And speaking of that Rob I also owe you a very big thank you that I never got to give you back then. University would not have been possible without that trust fund you surprised me with. I was thrilled it was there for me to use but it just made me feel that most worse that you weren't there to watch me get to use it. But Aaron will attest that a day didn't go by that I wasn't fully aware that you were 100% responsible for me having the resources to go to uni. It is something I will always be grateful to you for and will never be able to completely repay you the love you showed me. But I hope you let me try."

With that Robert walked over to where Liv was standing and wrapped her in his arms to give her a big hug. She was still his little sister despite everything and he knew she needed to know that. As Aaron watched he couldn't help but get a few tears in his eyes. This was everything he hoped for his sister. That she at least would keep that strong bond with Robert the two of them had developed over the years before he was taken away from them. He was unsure what the future held for himself and his ex husband but as long as Liv and Rob were solid he could be happy. 

Robert couldn't help but notice the smile on Aaron's face and a look of relief that he and Liv were still good. He could tell Aaron was unsure of what Robert felt about him but he was happy for Liv. He couldn't help but feel a little sad that Aaron could think he wouldn't always be important to him. They may be ex husbands and that may be what they will always be going forward but that doesn't mean they won't be friends or that Robert wouldn't always care for him. Plus he's still his son's dad.

"So Aaron, we can start to correct all of our mistakes of these last few years by you telling me about my son. I want to hear about the accident, the recovery and everything since." Aaron just nodded and pulled up a barstool at the kitchen island along with Liv and Robert.

For the next hour the two siblings told Robert everything about the accident from the initial phone call they got from Chas to the day Seb got to go home. All of the rehab the next four months until he was able to go back to school. They were all exhausted after they finished and they all had tears in their eyes. This was their son after all that had almost died. Then, Robert picked up on a look between Liv and Aaron. A look that told him there was something else they weren't telling him.

"What?"

Both of them looked at Robert with question marks on their faces.

"I just saw that look between the two of you that tells me you haven't told me everything. You promised no secrets Aaron so don't start with them already."

"It is nothing about Seb. I promise I have told you every major detail about the accident, his injuries and his recovery. There may be some medical details I missed or didn't explain correctly and if I did that I'm sorry but I have told you everything."

"So what was that look then. I think I deserve to know everything considering. Don't you?"

Aaron just sighs. Looks at Liv and then just nods. "I don't know what all you have been told but me and my family, well mostly me and my mum have not been in a good place with each other for about four years now and it all kicked off and started the night of the accident." Robert just frowns not understanding what Aaron is trying to tell him but he knows if Chas is involved then he can only imagine what she has said or done that upset Aaron. Robert is realizing that it must be really bad because Aaron is having a hard time telling him.

Finally Aaron takes one more big sigh, "My mum made a fool of herself with a huge scene at the hospital." Robert is still frowning still trying to figure out what happened. "Seb had just come out of surgery, was in ICU and fighting for his life. I was in a state. I was frantic, in shock, scared, the whole gambit of emotions. I mean I had just been told by the doctors the odds were not in Seb's favor and that I should be prepared for the worst. It's not easy to hear that about your son." 

Aaron's hands were shaking. Liv had reached out to hold one of them. It was obvious to Robert this was not easy for Aaron so it must be bad.

"Then my mother and Paddy showed up. She saw how worried and frantic I was so she proceeded to grab my coat off the back of the chair and told me it was time to leave. I looked at her like she was crazy and she just kept going. Told me this wasn't my problem. That Seb wasn't anything to me so I need to go home and forget about him. Everyone in the room was shocked. Me, Liv, Paddy, the nurses, even my friend Kellen. She thought I should just walk away from our son. The more I said no the more horrible things she said. I don't need to repeat them now. You can imagine what things she said. Liv tried to shut her up and she went off on Liv. Paddy tried and she went off on him. The nurse tried and she went off on the nurse but that didn't stop the nurse as she called for security and literally had my mum dragged out of the room and had her banned from the hospital."

"It was horrible." Liv said. "Aaron was already almost in a complete meltdown and Chas just pushed him over the edge."

"It just got worse with her even though I wasn't talking to her. Back in Emmerdale she continued to rant on the topic and pissed off the entire family. The entire village in fact. No one could figure her out. In the end it was a good ten months before I spoke to her again. It also exposed the rift that had already started between her and Paddy that eventually led to their split."

Robert was surprised but not surprised. Of course she would try to keep Aaron from everything but he thought he and her had finally been good but apparently not. It also made sense now why Aaron was in Liverpool.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I guess you living in Liverpool makes more sense now."

"I'm not in Liverpool because of her. I didn't let her chase me out of Emmerdale. I made the decision for Seb. When I finally told him about Ross and his mum the first thing he asked after was if he was moving to Emmerdale. I could tell he didn't sound real thrilled so I asked what he wanted and he said he wanted to live in Liverpool. I asked him why and he said he liked his school, his teacher and he new friends from school. He also said he knew where his presents were hid and if they moved he wouldn't get them."

They all had a chuckle as they thought about this whole situation through the mind of a five year old boy.

"It also made sense because Seb was going to be going through a lot of rehab and therapy to stay in Liverpool. It would be easier than moving to the village and dealing with all of the commuting for all of his therapy plus dealing with new doctors. It was also easier working with the school he was already enrolled in. They went above and beyond to provide a home school tutor, something the school in Hotten would have never done. So moving to Liverpool so Seb could stay in his same comfortable environment was actually an easy decision."

Robert just nodded and even smiled a little. "So you found a new place for the two of you to live in or are still in that apartment Bex and Ross had?"

"Neither. About a year after you went inside she finally got all of the White estate stuff finalized after the company was sold. She inherited a lot so she bought a new single family home. When she died it went to Seb and with me now his legal guardian my name went on the deed too. Surprisingly she didn't buy some huge mansion. The home is big, more than me and Seb need and its pretty new and it very nice. So that is where we live now. She had also done a good job having all of her business in order. She wasn't dumb about all that kind of stuff as I had always thought she was. It made for a smooth transition. Most all of the money is in a trust for Seb and there is a healthy allowance for living expenses for Seb and me that we can use as we like."

"That's good. At least you haven't had to worry about finances considering everything else you were dealing with."

"No. I ended up being very blessed in that way and you, believe it or not, helped. You know how I never considered money important and always ragged on you because you did. But, I had also been paying attention and when all of this happened I remembered all the times you talked about planning for the future, making sure money is saved and set aside for emergencies. Remembering you dealing with that stuff made it easier to deal with this when I had to."

"And your still in the scrap business in Liverpool based on you buying Carl's yard today?"

"Yes but I also have a second job. I am an Operations Manager at S Norton & Co. in Liverpool. Norton is a recycler of scrap materials. We secure the scrap mostly from other scrap yards who sell to us. We then clean and sort the scrap to international standards which allows us to sell and export the materials across the globe. We have four sites across England and we also have a tie to another recycling engineering firm. I have some managerial responsibilities at Norton but my main role for them has been to develop a nationwide pipeline of regional scrappers around the country who will contract with Norton to sell them all of their scrap. One of the ways I'm doing that with Norton is buying up scrap yards myself around the region, with the help of Norton. As I buy the scrap yards I already have a guaranteed place to sell the scrap with a guarantee price. This has made it easy to work with the banks for funding the acquisitions. This has also been good for Jimmy and Home James too. I've given him the contract for all of my haulage needs so his company has grown along side mine." 

"Wow. I don't know what else to say but Wow." Robert has a big grin on his face because he is nothing but impressed with Aaron's business accomplishments. "So how many scrap yards do you own now?"

"Six. Carl's business is #6. There is Carl's then others in Burnley, Keighley, Dewsbury, Castleford and the original Holy Scrap which is now located in Hotten. I have left all of the yards in their original names but combined them all into a new parent company, AD Recycling. I hired Belle to be the office manager at AD Recycling which has an office in Hotten next to Holy Scrap. She has a couple more people working for her now. Jimmy moved Home James to the same office building as I'm now his largest customer. I signed an exclusive contract with him. Will is my manager now at Holy Scrap."

"Will?" 

"You might not remember him but he was in the village a bit before you were gone. He is Dawn's father. You remember her. She was the one you asked to...."

"OK, yeah, I remember." As he didn't need to remember anymore about hat bad decision.

"He was an ex con. First worked for Cain at the garage initially but Moira demanded he be fired when she learned his crime had been being a drug runner. So I hired at the scrap yard and made him the manager after I moved to Liverpool Believe it or not he and Harriet are married now."

"Sounds like you lucked out there and landed a good employee."

"Yes he has been good. Oh and Sam and Noah, believe it or not, work at Holy Scrap too."

"Noah? First it's hard to think of him as being old enough and second I can't picture him doing hard graff." 

"Yeah that has been the first thought of everyone but he's been a good worker. All it took was getting him out of the village. He first tried to work for Cain and that failed because those two were always butting heads. Everyone told me I was stupid for hiring him but I just reminded them they had said the same thing about Will."

"So what did you do with the mill?"

"We still own it. I let Paddy move in along with Matthew. But then he and mum worked out a custody with Matt and he lives mainly with mum now while Paddy has moved to Demdyke. Got tired of a lot of the shit going on in the village. Debbie is renting it from me now. Her and her new boyfriend live thee with Jack and Sarah. Belle lives in the second flat."

It was about then that Robert heard his stomach growl which got a chuckle out of all of them. They had been talking for almost two hours and he was starving.

"I need to eat something. I haven't eaten since breakfast and you heard my stomach."

"Neither of us have had dinner either so I'm game if you are. Is take out available around here?"

Robert was surprised to hear Aaron suggest they all eat together. It surprised Robert.

"When do you have to get back. Isn't Seb expecting you?"

"No, he is staying at his best friends tonight. He actually had some clothes there already. I do have some over nights with my job. I'm good friends with the parents of Seb's best friend Mike. They keep him on those nights and they are keeping him tonight. So if you'll let me I'd sort of like to stay over so we can keep talking. Sleeping on the sofa of course."

"And I can miss my classes tomorrow. It won't kill me and I don't work tomorrow either so I can stay too. However if I do I hope you have a spare toothbrush or there is still a place open close that I can go buy one."

Again, Robert was surprised at those answers but if they both want to stay he isn't going to say no. It will be nice to have company and the opportunity to learn more about everything. So Robert looks at his watch to verify the time and what would still be open that they can get some overnight supplies.

"Come on then. Morrison's is still open for another hour. It's ten minutes away. Then I'll order a pizza for us to pick up on our way back. You're driving"

"And I'm paying Rob." Aaron gave him a look that said don't even argue.

Over the next hour they made the trip to Morrison's over in Meltham. Aaron and Liv bought some overnight supplies while Robert picked up food for the morning. On their way home they stopped at the local pizza place to pick up the order Robert had called in. 

Back home they continued to talked about the past six years. It was mainly Liv and Aaron sharing their stories as well as Emmerdale gossip. Aaron shared more about Seb and the things he likes doing now. Aaron and Liv both showed Robert all the pictures they had of Seb on their phones. Another two hours later Liv was ready to go to bed. Robert had a small twin bed in one of the guest bedrooms that Liv slept in. It wasn't in the best of shape, nor was the bedroom but Liv wasn't complaining. She would have slept outdoors on the ground if that's what it took to get this time with Robert again.

After Liv had gone to bed the two men continued to talk. Aaron started asking a lot of questions about prison. He needed to make sure Robert didn't go through anymore trauma after he was moved to HMP Gartree. Robert had assured him that he hadn't.

"This may sound silly but in the grand scheme of things my time at HMP Gartree sort of turned out to be the best thing that happened to me."

"How on earth did you get to that conclusion?"

"First I was required to go through their extensive psychological rehabilitation program. That was hard at the start but it did wonders for my mental health. My counselor was fantastic. Daniel and I ended up delving into to some many of my issues over the years going all the way back dad and Uncle Joe and stuff that happened when I was like 9-10 years old. All of the shit I carried around for years about my dad, Andy, Katie, being sent away and everything that happened when I came back. We hashed it all out and that was the best thing for me. I'm a lot clearer up here." Robert points at his head. 

"I've noticed. It is very obvious from the way you now interact with people. It's a nice change to see in you."

"Thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that. I made a good friend inside too. Johnno worked hard initially to befriend me and I fought it for awhile but eventually we became practically best friends. We hung together for a good 3 years. Helped each other through our tough times. Talked about our dreams with each other. He got paroled and released about 10 months before me. I haven't talked to him since I got out but maybe one day."

"Tell me about your school stuff."

"Not a lot to tell really. At HMP Frankland I scored high on the maths proficiency test. I was told I was way above any of the maths classes offered there. When I got transferred to HMP Gartree they took a different approach and reached out to some universities across England for suggestions and help. Manchester came back with a proposal to build a video conferencing classroom and to then let me enroll in their mathematics program. Everything just fell into place after that. Both the university and the government milked the program for as much PR as they could get and they both got a lot as you read some of it earlier today. Anyway, I finished up my undergraduate mathematics degree at the end of August and just started my masters program at the start of the month. Not sure of everything yet regarding the program and what direction I want to take it. I've also had some outside companies already talk to be about jobs after I finish my maters.

"That's impressive Rob. I always knew you were smart when it came to maths but never thought of you as this smart. Consider me impressed."

They continued to talk about various things when Robert asked. "Do you know anything about Diane, Vic and her baby?"

"Do you really care?"

"I know what they did but in the end they are the only family I have along with Seb."

Aaron wasn't sure how to feel about that comment. He had heard Robert say something similar earlier and it had hurt. He knows he and Robert are divorced and no longer married which mean legally they are no longer family but he knows he still cares for the older man and he knows he always will. Does Robert no longer feel the same? That's hard for Aaron to accept deep down but maybe with everything that has happened he has in deed chosen to wipe the slate clean and not hang on to old baggage.

"I know they live down south. In Cornwall somewhere I think. They remained vile after you got sent down. Acted like they had done nothing and that you fucking deserved everything you got. My mum barred them from the pub but they didn't let that stop them Vic wouldn't accept that I wanted nothing to do with her and she kept trying to tell me that she wasn't the one in the wrong. It just got tiring with everyone in the village. Vic sold her home to Cain and then moved in with Moira for a bit. She took a job at a restaurant in Hotten but then Wendy showed and actually moved to the village thinking she could be a part of her grandsons life. That was the final thing that motivated the two of them to leave the village for good. I have no idea where they are or if anyone in the village still keeps in contact with them."

"Surely Bernice does."

"She doesn't live in the village anymore. Dr. Cavanaugh took a new job at a hospital down by London somewhere and Bernice went with him. Then a year later we heard she was in Australia. I have no idea how or why."

It felt strange to Robert that nobody really cared about Vic and Diane anymore. No one had stayed in contact with them so it was like they just vanished into thin air. Instead in the end the village had supported and backed him. That was a strange feeling and one Robert wasn't sure how to feel about.

Both men were starting to get sleeping but neither wanted to stop talking. If either were forced to admit it this was one of the best nights in a very long time for both of them. It had felt just like it use to when they could talk to each other about anything. It felt so comfortable and natural except for one topic both men were avoiding like the plague. But, finally Robert couldn't stop himself from going there and asking.

"So tell me about who you are with now days?"

"What do you mean who I'm with?"

"Aren't you dating? In a relationship? I can see that you aren't remarried or at least you aren't wearing a ring if you are so I'm just curious who you have moved on with and who else is in Seb's life?

"What? Are you serious? No, I'm not dating anyone nor am I in a relationship. Why would you think that?"

"I've been locked up for six years. We chose to divorce four years ago because it was killing us both. I hoped you had moved on and found some happiness instead of being stuck in a no win situation with a husband in prison for life."

"I'm happy. I have been slowly moving on but Robert, you are a hard person to move on from. People don't just move on from their soul mate and the love of their life just like that. You don't just flip a switch and have someone like you disappear from your mind. Have you moved on?

"Sort of hard to do that in prison. So are you telling me there has never been or there is currently no one? That wasn't what I hoped for you."

"You hoped I moved on and had forgot about you? I thought you were just mad earlier when you thought I now saw you as prison scum."

"No, I said I thought that because you didn't think I deserved to know about Seb not that I was upset you moved on. Remember all of that time that you were raising Seb I didn't know that. I assumed you were a single man and getting back out there and meeting new people. Maybe find someone else you could love."

"Well I wasn't. As I said you're not easy for me to move on from, especially when I'm raising your mini me."

"So what, being a dad to Seb is the reason?"

"I did not say that so don't put words in my mouth. But raising a kid does change your priorities. Of course it does, regardless if the kid is biologically mine or not. I love Seb. He's my son and I've been his only parent for three years now."

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. I just really hoped that my incarceration didn't destroy both of us. I hoped that at least you would still be able to live a good life. Find someone to live it with. Help Rebecca parent Seb and be a great dad and maybe a good husband again to another lucky bloke."

"My life is good. Becoming Seb's guardian changed my life. For the better. I'm not wasting away in Emmerdale feeling sorry for everything that happened. I'm not there allowing my family to dictate to me how I should be living my life. When Seb got hurt it was like being thrown under a cold shower. It woke me up and made me realize I had to take charge because I was now going to be 100% responsible for a little boy and basically with no help. I got out of the village and forced myself to grow up. I became dad overnight. I got serious about my work because I had a boy to raise. Sure I got lucky with the financial support I got with Seb through his inheritance but I wasn't going to just rely on that. I refocused and when a gift horse fell in my lap I took it."

It had upset Aaron that Robert just thought he would move on to another man with a blink of an eye and just forget his soul mate like he didn't matter anymore.

"If you're asking me if I've been celibate all of this time the answer is no I haven't. I didn't turn into a monk. You knew that too. You knew I slept with someone else before we divorced and you were fine with that."

"I am fine with it Aaron. I didn't ask because I was jealous. I asked because I hoped you hadn't denied yourself."

"I haven't but I also haven't just jumped into a new relationship and forgot about everything from the past."

"OK. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Aaron takes a deep breath before he speaks again. "You haven't but it's not an easy topic to talk about with you even if we have been divorced for over three years. Liv tried to play matchmaker for me when she was at York. First she tried to hook me up with one of her classmates. Big mistake."

"Didn't work?"

"That is the understatement of the year. He yelled at Liv for setting him up with some old daddy. I guess to a 19 year old twink a 29 year old dude is old."

Robert couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. He couldn't stop laughing. It also got Aaron to start laughing about that night. Robert now remembers Chas telling him something about this that one time she visited him at HMP Gartree. He also remembered Liv didn't stop there either. But still, it was nice to have a good laugh at Aaron's expense.

"Alright, I you don't get to laugh at me yet. Just imagine if she would have set him up with you." Aaron can't help but give Rob a wink and a smile with that. "Then she set me up with one of her professors. He was nice but it was at the end of the school term and he was going to Australia for the summer for some school thing but then he called me in the fall when he got back and we dated for a bit. It was nice but..."

"But?"

"I was with Kellen in York when I got the call about the accident. He took me and Liv to Liverpool and he was there for us the whole time Seb was in a coma. He'd come back to Liverpool every weekend. But then when I made the decision to stay in Liverpool for good we both knew it wouldn't work so we ended it."

"Sorry"

"I'm not. I made a choice. I'm not sure if it would have worked out even if I had stayed in the village."

"Surely you met someone once you were in Liverpool."

"I did but not right away. My first months there were all about Seb's rehab and recovery. But I did meet someone once Seb was able to go back to school. Cory was a teacher at Seb's school. Still is. He is a Year 5 teacher so he hasn't been Seb's teacher yet. We got put together by people at the school. We went on dates and hung out a lot. He introduced me to his circle of gay friends in Liverpool. Some of them I have become real close with but...."

"But?"

"None of them are guys that are looking to settle down. Especially with a ready made family. They are all still party boys and spend every weekend in the clubs, hooking up, playing around. Being lads, gay lads."

"Ha, I didn't know there was such a thing."

"I didn't either before I met them but there are. Trust me. For a while they sort of turned me in to one too. I looked forward to going out each weekend with the boys and yes they introduced me to the Liverpool gay party scene."

"So Aaron's a circuit boy now?"

"What? No. I finally realized that wasn't me. I was hanging out more and more with them and slowly getting caught up in their lifestyle and forgetting about Seb. It's easy to get sucked into that scene but I got a wake up call from Liv on what I was doing and that Seb was the one suffering from it.."

"So basically you found yourself some fuck buddies."

"In the end yeah, that is pretty much what it has become. None of these guys were interested in relationships and I do enjoy the sex but quickly got burnt out with the rest of the scene. So, how pathetic does that make me sound?"

"It doesn't make you pathetic. You found something that works for you while maintaining the rest of your responsibilities. That is all any of us can ask for." Aaron just nods at the other man even if he didn't quite believe it himself.

"But it stopped working earlier in the year. Especially with Cory. He just always was on the pull whenever we were out. Even if we were doing something with Seb together he'd leave us if a fuck opportunity came up. I just got tired of it so I've moved on. I'm still friends with Cory and the others from the group and yes on occasion I'll meet one of them for a couple hours of fun. But otherwise it's been me and Seb and my work and other non party scene friends like David and Cindy, the parents of Seb's best friend."

All of this had surprised Robert. He had always thought that Aaron would move on and meet someone new he would go into a relationship with immediately. It's what you did in Emmerdale but he hadn't considered Aaron moving to a large city and being exposed to other lifestyles.

"What about you Rob? You've been out six months now. You surely still aren't living the life of a monk. Not spending as much time as you do in Manchester and on a college campus to boot."

"That is really the last thing on my mind right now as I try to get resettled back into the real world but you're right. I haven't lived as a monk though either but there is no long list of conquests either. I met someone awhile back. We hit it off but he's out of town on business more than he is in town and I think his career is his first, second and third love. I'm no more than a weekend fuck whenever he happens to be in town. But I'm so focused on everything else that hasn't really bothered me because my priority has been elsewhere too. Plus, like you said, moving on from you isn't all that easy, even after six years. Now I have one more thing to add to my list that ranks higher than all of that stuff for now."

"Oh yeah and what is that?"

"Meeting Seb and finding a way to reintroduce myself to him. That is if you'll allow it?"

Aaron wasn't sure what to think of this. Will Seb want to meet his other dad and get to know him? Will he want to live with Robert and not him. Could this be the start of Aaron losing Seb. So many things starting going through his head.

"Or maybe not."

"Wait? What?"

"If you don't think me meeting Seb is a good idea for now then I'll stay put. It's completely your decision."

"No, I didn't say that. Of course you have every right to see Seb. I'm just unsure how to go about this so that it doesn't confuse him, scare him or worry him. I'll be honest Rob, I haven't talked a lot about you to him yet. I have felt he was to young to really understand what happened. Dealing with the loss of his mum and Ross was enough on his plate. That is what I thought as did his therapist but all of those talks and discussions I had with her about it was based on the fact you had a life sentence where Seb would never see you outside of prison."

"I understand"

"Do you really? We had to help Seb get over the loss of his mum and Ross. The therapist felt it was not a good time to talk about the loss of you too even though he never really loss you because he didn't remember you. Not really. But I know Rebecca had told him about you and I know she had shown him a picture of you because Seb pointed it out when we were going through Rebecca's things and packing them up. We kept the picture and it is in Seb's room but the therapist said it's best to wait until Seb asks about you. She said when Seb asks then I'll know he's ready to learn about you and process you in his brain."

"So you are telling me to stay away?"

"No, what I am saying is I have to go back to the therapist and discuss this with her. The parameters about you have changed now. You're no longer locked away for life and you want to be in your son's life which is good in the long run. At least I think so. Its just I don't think it is wise that you just show up one day and say Hi Seb, I'm your dad, let's go to the park. I want the opinion of his therapist on the best way to introduce you back into his life that will cause the least amount of confusion with him. She's been right about how to deal with Seb on everything else we've dealt with so I want her opinion on what to do now."

"OK, I understand. I'm just really anxious to meet my boy again and start creating a relationship. But I will respect what you want. You have been his dad and know who he is and what's best for him. I respect that as long as you respect my wishes too."

Aaron reaches over and rests a hand on Robert's. "I do Rob. Really, I do. Just don't expect Seb to be gung ho from the start. This will be a shock to him and he's only 7 years old, about to be 8."

"He has a birthday coming up? I had forgotten that." Robert looks sad again. He had just been pressing Aaron to see Seb and he didn't even remember it was going to be his birthday in a couple of weeks. 

"It's OK Rob if you didn't remember. It's not like you have been able to be a part of his past birthdays so of course this day wouldn't have been important to you."

"It should have been. I have only been there for his first birthday and none since. His birthday should have always been important to me all of these years."

Aaron didn't know how to get through to Robert about this. It didn't matter to him. "Robert don't worry about the past. You are going to get to be part of his birthday from now on. That's what matters."

"So you will let me be there for his birthday then?"

"If the therapist says yes then I say yes. Fair enough?"

All Robert can do is nod because he has to accept that Aaron is in charge when it comes to Seb. 

At that point they both needed sleep so Robert got Aaron what he needed to sleep on the sofa before he headed up to his own bed

The following morning started early with both Aaron and Liv's phones starting to ring non stop. The same people that had been trying to reach them the previous day when everyone had read the story in the Guardian were once again trying to reach either or both of them. Both of them knew they couldn't not respond forever but both wanted to make sure they were on the same page before they started to make those calls. But first they were going to eat breakfast so the three of them worked together to prepare a full English fry up as they talked about how things were going to go forward.

Robert wasn't ready to see people in Emmerdale just yet. He also wasn't ready to see Vic and Diane. Aaron on the other hand wasn't ready to listen to whatever nonsense his mum will throw his way and Liv refused to let anyone use her as a backdoor to get to Aaron or Robert. They also knew they wouldn't be able to tell everyone for long that they hadn't seen Robert so they were going to have to put a story together that both would stick with.

"I don't want either of you to lie for me. I'm really not expecting any of that. I am just requesting my space and not have to deal with those people in Emmerdale who still probably hate me. I don't need them or want them in my life now or anytime in the future. And, right now that also includes Victoria and Diane."

"And my mum and the rest of my family I would assume." Aaron follows with as he gives Robert a smile while taking another drink of his coffee.

"Yes, I'm not looking forward to listening to any of them threaten me about you and Liv. I know we are divorced and your lives have moved on. If it wasn't for Seb neither of you would have a reason to even care that I'm out and restarting my life."

That comment upset both of them. "That's not true Robert and you know that. We made a decision about our futures four years ago based on the facts staring us in the face at that time. We didn't do it because none of us cared anymore. We didn't do it because we stopped loving each other. Now the facts are different which mean now we figure out how we change with the facts."

Robert had barely finished when Aaron's phone kicked off again.

"It's mum. I'm going to take this or she'll bug me all day. Just stay quiet."

Liv and Robert look at each other as they watched Aaron answer.

"Hi mum. What's up?"

"Where have you been. I've been trying to reach you and you haven't replied."

"I've been busy with things more important than chasing your phone calls."

Robert looks at Liv as his eyes got big. He was not expecting Aaron to come right out throwing a dig back at Chas. Liv only shrugged and nodded.

"I don't appreciate being ignored like this Aaron. You should contact me as soon as I call."

"So did you just call to tell me as a 33 year old man I still am suppose to do as mummy says. The same mummy who also expects me to tap my sons trust fund to give you and Charity and the rest of the family money because you still haven't figured out how to manage your own money so you'd just expect others to give to you when you demand it."

It was silent on Chas' end for a moment as Aaron realized he got a shot in that hit its target. Then his mum came back at him. "No, I was calling to make sure you knew that your ex husband miraculously has been paroled. He is out and will probably be looking for you and Seb. I want to know what you intend to do about it because you don't need to go back there."

"Yes I have seen the same newspaper story as you have and it's really not surprising that you have the opinion that you do but the simple fact is mother, I don't give a shit what you think. There is not one part of me that cares one bit what Chastity Dingle thinks I should do because I know her opinion is 100% self centered on yourself because you are incapable of caring about anyone but yourself. It doesn't matter if Robert is in prison, out of prison or on the moon your opinion on how things should be are pointless and irrelevant to me. Do you understand. If so then I think this topic is closed. Don't you."

"Aaron, why are you like this."

"You know why and whenever you forget just go stand in front of a mirror and take a look and that will remind you again why. Don't call me again about this. Bye mother."

It remained silent for a while in that kitchen before Robert spoke.

"OK, I did not expect to hear that." 

Aaron looks at his ex husband and just sighs and shrugs. "A lot has changed in the last four years Robert. I am not close to my mother anymore or a few of the other Dingles. There are actually quite a few riffs within the Dingles these days. We are no longer the tight knit family that protects each other from everything. I'm still close to Cain and Marlon somewhat. With Belle being my business manager her and I are close and talk all the time. Sam is OK too but I don't talk to him because I know what I tell him he will share with the rest of the family. Mum and Charity are mostly dead to me. I stay in contact with Paddy but not on a regular basis. A few times a year is about it. Other than that Jimmy, Nicola, Belle and Will are the only other people from the village I talk too fairly often."

"I guess I didn't realize it got that bad Aaron. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This isn't about you. This is all about money. I have it now and they expect me to share it all with them. I've grown up and want nothing to do with their petty scams they have done all these years. Scams I use to get involved in. Now they try to scam me out of my money so I have just shut them off and turned my back. That is the only thing they have understood."

"This is such a different universe I have come back too. But I'll trust you Aaron. You know what your doing. You are the one that has had to deal with them. My only concern right now is to make sure Seb doesn't get in the crossfire and that you two are fine."

"We have kept Seb out of all of the Dingle feuds. He is clueless to what's going on. He, Matthew and Isaac are friends but he doesn't see the other two that often. Their his cousins from the country village he sees a couple of times a year.

"So listen Rob, I was thinking." Robert had looked at him wondering what Aaron was going to say. He had been walking on egg shells all morning waiting for Aaron to tell him he would find a time for him to see Seb but the two of them were a non starter.

"I am going to contact Seb's therapist when I get back to Liverpool so we can figure out how to tell him what has happened. As I told you last night I want to do this the right way but I don't want to drag it out. Seb's birthday is in a couple of weeks and I want you to attend his party." 

Everyone was smiling after that with Robert feeling tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you Aaron. You don't know what that means to me. I don't want to confuse Seb so however you decide to do this that will be how its done. You're in charge."

Both Aaron and Liv saw the submissiveness in Robert's eyes. They could see he was not being the confident and sure of himself Robert that they remembered. They were now seeing what six years in prison did to a person. What it did to Robert. But he needs to know. "Robert, I appreciate you saying that but you have a say in all of this too. You are still his father and you still get a say in how he is raised. So if you want something just tell me and we'll figure it out. In the mean time I want to keep talking. Hopefully I'll have some direction from Seb's therapist in a few days. Maybe we find a night next week for the two of us to have dinner. What do you say?"

"I'd like that. Whatever night works for you just give me enough heads up to get the night off. And remember, I don't have a car so probably keeping it in Manchester for now works best." Aaron just nods.

"And we can find time to meet on campus." Liv is speaking up now. It will be easy for Liv to see Robert on a regular basis and she isn't about to miss those opportunities. 

"I'd like that Liv. We can figure out schedules later but meeting for lunch or something would be good."

They all made sure they had each others cell numbers. Aaron really needed to get back to Liverpool but he was having a hard time leaving Robert. He was feeling that pull and he didn't want to go but he knew he had to go get Seb from Cindy's. Before there was another thought Liv's phone rang.

"Gabby, what's up?"

"Yeah, it has gone well. Aaron and I are at his home now."

"What? Say that again?" Both Aaron and Robert could see a shocked look come over her as she gave Robert a quick look.

"I'm going to put you on speaker so you can tell us all. OK, you on speaker with me , Aaron and Rob."

"Hi Aaron and Robert hi. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Gabby so what's up."

"I just got a call from both my mum and then Nicola. Diane has had a stroke and is in serious condition. She is in a hospital in Plymouth."

Aaron and Liv were both looking at Robert but they saw no change in his expression. They new he said he didn't think of them anymore but still they expected some kind of reaction from him but so far there has been nothing.

"What else did they say?" Aaron asked.

"She is in ICU and it is touch and go with her. They thought they had it under control but she had what they think was a second mini stroke that has set her back and at her age they aren't sure what is going to happen. Anyway I think I should go to see her and I didn't know if anyone else wants to as well."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Robert." Aaron had reached over and was rubbing his ex husband's forearm. 

"I think I want to go though. I'm not changing my opinion of her or Vic but I can still visit her after this happened to her. "What were you thinking of doing Gabby?"

"I have already checked train schedules. I was looking at a train that leaves tonight around 6. It gets to Plymouth around midnight. Spend tomorrow visiting and then a train home the next morning."

"I can probably swing that. I need to call Doug about work and let Dr. Sands know about school but that should be good." 

"I want to go too." Liv tells both of them. Robert and Aaron both look at her surprised. "What? I do."

"Since when did you become that concerned about Diane?" Aaron asks his sister as he knows just how upset over the years she has become with how Robert's family has treated him.

"I haven't. I'm going because I'm concerned about someone else." 

It didn't take long for the two men to twig what she was talking about.

"I'll be fine Liv really."

"I'm going end of. I know what Vic will be like and I have no intention of having you be forced to deal with that alone in an unfamiliar place. So don't even bother to argue."

Robert just smiles and nods. He had forgotten what Liv was like when she was determined to do something. That hadn't changed as she got older.

"And I'll pay for all of this." Aaron tell them as well as Gabby over the phone. "Liv has my card for emergencies and this counts as one. Just put everything on the card for this trip. Got it."

"Aaron I can't" Robert isn't sure what do or say at the moment. He wasn't wanting hand outs.

"Robert, remember when you use to pay for everything for me because you had the money and I didn't? Well now I get to pay you back. I know you don't have the money for a last minute round trip train ticket, two nights hotel, food, taxi. I do. I'm the one that has the successful business right now so let me pay for the three of you."

"Thanks Aaron. You're a life saver as usual." Gabby tells him. 

"I'll see you in a bit Gabby and we'll go from there. Bye" With that Liv hangs up with her friend and turns to her brothers.

"You don't have to do this Aaron but thank you. You're right I really don't have that kind of money laying around anymore."

"So go pack a bag then we'll head into Manchester. I need to book a ticket to Liverpool." 

Thirty minutes later Robert had cleared the time off with Doug and Dr. Sands. He had told Ben and Sally what was going on and he had his bag packed ready to go.

"Just in time. I can catch a train from right here in Marsden in ten minutes. You can't get me to Manchester fast enough to catch this train there so lets go. I need to get home and get Seb. He's already going to wander what the hell is going on."

"Thanks for the ticket Aaron and thanks for talking last night. It helped."

"You call me when you get there tonight and call me tomorrow and let me know how things go. I will start talking to Seb and to his therapist. It's going to be OK Robert. Trust me. Then when you get back we'll make some dinner plans for next week. OK?"

Aaron pulls Robert into a hug and then hugs his sister as he whispers. "Take care of him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to decide how I wanted their first meeting to go. How close or how distant were they going to be with each other. I wrote with both Aaron and Robert having their moments of anger but with Robert having the most anger. I thought it was important to have Liv as a part of this initial meeting or else I would have to do it all over again with her. 
> 
> Anyway the next chapter will combine Robert and Liv going to see Diane and Vic, Aaron talking to Seb about Robert and then the eventual meeting of father and son.
> 
> And again, thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert, Liv and Gabby head south to visit Diane in the hospital which also means meeting Victoria too. Then it's Robert's and Seb seeing each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very long chapter. Hope you enjoy

YEAR SIX

2025

PART 4 Late October - November 

"How bad was it?" 

It was an almost six hour train trip to Plymouth and Liv was taking every opportunity to talk to Robert and try to regain some of the bond the two of them use to have. At times Robert was being distant and unsure of how to interact with her. She just had to figure out how to get across to him that she was still just Liv. Nothing changed accept their ages. The more she talked to him though the more she was understanding that while she was still the same old Liv he wasn't the same old Robert. The past six years had indeed changed him and she had to figure out who this new Robert worked.

"The first two years at HMP Wakefield and HMP Frankland were hell on earth. The inmates were in control of the asylum so to speak and I was an instant target in Wakefield and then of course the stuff with Jason happened at Frankland. Then, believe it or not, once I got to HMP Gartree it wasn't that bad. Well, as far as prisons go. They kept the trouble makers out of that prison. It was a prison exclusive to lifers so I didn't have to deal with all of that other stuff."

"Lifers?"

"Inmates with a life sentence who had behaved well enough at other prisons to earn the opportunity to transfer to Gartree. I got lucky because of my two unprovoked attacks they sent me without having to earn the right to go. But at Gartree you didn't have to have your senses on high alert at all times just in case someone was coming after you for some imagined reason. Once that fear that someone is going to attack you or even kill you is gone then it's just the monotony that you have to learn to live with. The same thing day in and day out with the same people in the same place. The same routine. The same rules. Work and school though was the life savers. That kept me going because I actually enjoyed both. That gave me a reason to get up each morning. I didn't have that the first two years in the other prisons."

"I can't imagine but then you got the answered prayer. I bet you were jumping for joy when you found out."

"I was probably more in shock. When you have a life sentence you have to learn to just accept your fate and figure out how to make the most of a life out of what you have there in the prison because that's it. That place is your life until you die for most that are there. It will drive you nuts if you allow yourself to have hope every time something happens because the odds are miniscule you'll win the lottery and your conviction gets changed."

"I'm just so happy for you, Seb, Aaron, me but especially for you. I'm also sick that family got away with what they did.. I hope they are enjoying hell."

Robert smiles at his little sister while thinking about what she said. Then he looks at Gabby. "You're quiet Gabby. What's new with you? Your mum?"

She was a little surprised that he had even asked about her as she could tell Liv was trying very hard to reconnect with him. She could also sense he was still keeping a little distance from her.

"You no me. Just getting on with it all. Started law school last spring."

"What type of law are you studying then?"

"Criminal. I've decided to dive into the real thing and not go into any of the white collar law stuff."

"Impressive. You end up in the crown court in Leeds you'll probably have a Dingle in your court at some point." They all couldn't help but laugh at his joke but they also knew there was quite a bit of truth to it too. "It's nice that you two and Jake have stuck together through university."

"It is even though we all went to different schools initially we stayed in contact and now we're all together again in Manchester."

"So are one of you with Jake or what?"

"No, neither. In fact we both sort of turned our back on him for a couple of years after everything that happened with Maya. All of that really screwed him up and he just wasn't good to be around."

"Maya? Oh wait, I sort of remember now. She was one of Jake's teachers that got with him while she was with David too."

"Yup. That's her." Liv said. "Jake was really messed up after all of that and just not the same nice Jake. He just wasn't very nice for awhile and no one wanted to be around him. It took him a couple of years to work through all of that mess and slowly get back to the Jake we all loved. But neither of us are with him now. He's just our good friend that we're sharing a flat with."

"So tell me about school for you Liv?"

"I graduated from York last spring with a degree in Art History. Then I got excepted into Manchester's Art Gallery and Museum studies master program. I landed a full ride scholarship so I decided to go for it and see what happens."

Liv continued to explain to Robert her masters program and what all it involved as Gabby just sat back and watched the other two talk. She couldn't help but have a small smile as she watched her friend interact with her other brother. That is what Liv always called Robert. She and Liv had never really talked much about it but she knew Liv was devastated when Robert was given the life sentence. She knows how down she was and how angry she became for the longest time. It was during those days that Gabby saw for the first time just how much Liv had grown to love Robert and how much he had meant to her. In a way she was closer to Robert than she was to her own brother. With Aaron she had a true brother, sister relationship with all of the expected brother, sister squabbles and arguments. However, with Robert, it was more like a father, daughter relationship. It had always been Robert that Liv went to for advice and help. He was the one that could always sense when something bothered her. He was the one that was always encouraging her, motivating her and giving her the positive strength to try things she never thought she could do. When Liv lost all of that after Robert got sent down she was lost. She struggled to find her place again but eventually she did once she got away from the village and was at York. But now with Robert back Gabby could see it in Liv's eyes. The sparkle was back. Her friend was more alive than she ever could be. 

Gabby also noted though that Robert was different. He was more reserved. Less sure of himself. She reckoned prison does that to you though. Being away from everyone you love. Having your life taken from you. Not sure what you will come back to if and when you get out. She noticed Robert didn't look you directly in the eye like he use too. That always intimidated Gabby in the past but now Robert just didn't do that anymore. She just hoped Liv eventually got her other brother completely back at some point. 

They continued to talk until they finally arrived in Plymouth. It was right at 11pm and all three were tired and hungry. They walked the two blocks to their hotel and checked in. Liv and Gabby shared a room with Robert having his own. They all ordered some room service from Robert's room and as they waited for their food Liv called Aaron to let him know they had arrived. They didn't talk long and once the food arrived they all ate before the girls returned to their room. They were all tired and they all knew the next day was going to be stressful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, Dr. Ansley. This is Aaron Dingle."

As he promised Robert he contacted Seb's therapist the very next day. Everything was still very overwhelming to him but he knew one thing for sure, he was responsible for making sure Seb's reconnection with his father went as smooth as possible. He knows this will be scary for Seb. It probably will be for Robert too and he knows for sure it is for him but regardless he knows he is the one that has to be the strong one. That made Aaron start to think back to so many years ago when Robert was always having to be strong for him. Aaron realizes this is going to be a time he gets to repay Robert and be the strong one for him.

The long talk he and Robert had two nights previous had done wonders. Robert had relieved him of the fear that he was going to demand immediate custody of Seb. That scared Aaron more than anything. But Robert had assured him that wasn't the case. He knew Aaron was his dad and he wasn't anything to Seb at the moment. Robert understood this was all about making it easy for Seb and that just made Aaron appreciate his ex even more.

"So I'm not sure if you saw the story in the Guardian a couple of days ago about Robert Sugden. If you didn't put two and two together then, Robert is Seb's biological father and my ex husband. Anyway I literally bumped into him out of the blue the other night. We ended up having a long talk about so many things. He's been trying to get resettled and readjusted after prison before he reached out to me about Seb but instead that all got sped up through our accidental meet two days ago. I told Robert I would first speak to you to get your recommendation on how to tell Seb and then go about preparing him for their first meeting."

"Yes, I saw the story but we all knew one day we would have to deal with this, even if it was just preparing Seb to meet Robert in prison. But now he's a free man who went through a lot he never should have trying to pick up the pieces of his life which includes Seb. If I'm honest Aaron this will probably be harder for Robert than for Seb. It's probably harder for you than for Seb. This will probably be the simplest way to introduce the two of them to each other."

"Really. You think that?"

"Yes I do. Seb does not have to be prepared for anything connected to prison. Robert is just going to be this new man in his life. It will be a lot easy to tell Seb what happened to Robert without the visual image of prison. Plus it also sounds like Robert isn't trying to take Seb and be this instant family which is good. They both need to let it happen gradual and natural. Don't force it. Let their relationship develop naturally unless you're afraid Aaron that Seb will only want Robert."

"No, nothing like that but I wouldn't be human if that didn't cross my mind at least once."

"No you wouldn't but I've seen you and Seb together. You have nothing to worry about there Aaron. Seb loves you to pieces. That doesn't mean that he won't eventually also love Robert. That will strictly depend on how he and Robert interact with each other. It really won't have anything to do with you. You and Robert are not an either/or for him."

Aaron was relieved when he heard her say that. It was probably the one fear that kept crossing him mind even though he knew it was silly.

"But what you do have to figure out Aaron is where Robert is going to be in your life. That will play a big part in how Seb adjusts to this new change."

"What do you mean."

"What are you and Robert going to be to each other. That will play a large part in how Seb decides to interact with his other father. I know you and Robert didn't divorce because you stopped loving each other. I know what the circumstance was then but now it's six years later. Are you not going to interact at all. Be around each other a lot. Be mates."

"I don't have an answer to those questions."

"I didn't expect you to already. This is just as new to you as it will be to Seb. So you need to realize Seb will take some of his cues from you. If you have moved on and Robert is clearly in your past Seb will see that. He'll also see if you want Robert around. He'll pick up on any anger or happiness you feel with Robert. So your part in all of this is to figure out where Robert fits or doesn't fit in your life. Then you can deal with Seb after that."

Aaron understood but he doesn't have a clue what he feels right now other than surprise. This all happened so quick and out of the blue but he does still care for Robert. He'll always care for him but right now he doesn't know if he still loves Robert of if he is even still is attracted to him. It's just so much has changed and Robert represents a part of his past he has moved on from so he just doesn't know.

"I do recommend you talk to Seb sooner rather than later. With the story in the paper someone at school is bound to say something to him which will only confuse him. He needs to hear it first from you. You need to just be honest and walk him through it. He's old enough to understand the basics. Don't hide anything from him. He'll have questions so just answer them the best you can and when you don't know the answer be honest and tell him that. Then don't be afraid to ask him what he is thinking and what he would like. It will be fine Aaron."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning." Robert looked up at Liv and Gabby as they entered the restaurant and joined him at his table. "They have a breakfast buffet set up over there that has just about everything you could want on it so go help yourself." The two young women took off in the direction Robert pointed.

"So how long have you been here?" Liv asked as she and Gabby made their way back to the table with their food and drink. The two of them had slept in a bit but they didn't think they were that late until she saw Robert had finished eating and was just sitting at the table drinking a coffee and reading the paper while he waited on them.

"A while. Even after all this time my body clock is still mostly on prison time so I wake up early. Plus, this was to be a school day which meant I would have been up to catch the half six train into the city."

"God, I couldn't do that. Getting up that early." Gabby said.

"Oh after six years of 5am wake ups in prison it pretty much becomes habit even if you don't want to get up."

"Really? You had to get up that early everyday. Ugh"

"I wasn't on holiday Liv. I didn't get to sleep in and go for brunch when I wanted. Breakfast was served from half five to seven every dad, every week, every month. First classes or start time for work was 7am every day."

"That just sounds horrible which I'm sure it was. At least when you get up early now you have better food to eat."

Robert couldn't help but laugh. Nothing really changed with Liv as everything boiled down to food, just like always. 

"So are you ready for this Robert? Seeing Vic and Diane I mean?" Liv wasn't naive. She could sense the apprehension in her former brother-in-law. To be honest she is even surprised he came but it just proves what a good man he really is. Despite the way they treated him he was still willing to come and check on Diane. Find out how she was. Liv didn't think she could do that after everything that had happened and how those two women had done Robert but here he was. It was horrible what they did and she knows she will never forgive them. It is why she is there. To make sure they don't do it again to him and to make sure he is OK. To make sure he knows he is not alone. Not anymore.

"Have to be don't I. Don't have much choice in the matter."

"Sure you do. Nobody expects you to just forgive and forget. If they do then they are delusional. Extremely delusional."

"But that is exactly what Vic will expect. It is the way she has always been. She'll expect me to just get over the last six years and forget it happened. Just move on. That is the way she has always been with me so I really don't expect it to change. If she is on form she'll also make everything about her before the day is done. So yeah, I'm not looking forward to all of that drama but it's what I have to do. I may want nothing to do with those two but I'm not going to ignore Diane when she has had a horrible stroke."

"You're a good man Robert and don't let anybody tell you different." Liv leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm going back to the room to brush my teeth and change tops. I'll be downstairs and ready to go in twenty."

"I'll be here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey champ, how was your day?" Aaron was waiting for Seb to pick him up after school. He was going to take him to his favorite place and get him some food and then talk to his son about Robert.

"It was alright."

"Just alright? You usually love it. Did something happen today?" Seb was quiet and didn't answer Aaron which confirmed to him that something did happen.

"Seb? I asked you a question. Did something happen at school today?" This time Aaron gets a shrug out of Seb who is also not wanting to look at his dad right now too. This prompted Aaron to squat down to Seb's level and get him to look him in the eye. "You know you can tell me anything right? I won't be mad. I just want to know you're OK."

"Some of the others in my class were teasing me today." This sunk Aaron's heart because he knows what this is about. Dr. Ansley had warned him what might happen if he waited to long to talk to Seb. But he just couldn't do it that first day so he waited another day as he figured out how he was going to talk to him but now it appears he waited to long.

"About what?"

"They said my real dad was a bad man and had been in prison. Then he got out and has been out for awhile and doesn't care about me. They said he wished I didn't exist. That I ruined his life."

Aaron couldn't stop his own tears as he looked at Seb and saw how heartbroken he was. He immediately pulled his son into a hug and held on to him tight. Then he pulled him away and put his hands on each of Seb's shoulders as he looked directly at him. 

"That is not true. Your father loves you very much and has never stopped loving you. Let's get out of here and talk somewhere else. How about I take you to get chips and we'll talk about it." Seb just nodded.

"Can we go to McDonald's"

"Wherever you want little man."

Once they were seated and Seb was enjoying he chicken nuggets and fries Aaron was ready to talk.

"Do you remember your mum talking to you about your father when you were little?" Seb just shrugged. He really didn't. "But you have his picture in your room don't you."  
Seb nodded to that. "And I know I have told you that I was married once to your father."

"So I had two dads once along with mum?"

"You did and you still do. Your father is still alive and yes he was in prison and now he is out. There was a big story in the newspaper about him a few days ago and that is how everyone knows. That is also why I was gone the other night and you had to stay at Mike's. I was meeting with him and Auntie Liv."

"He's with Auntie Liv?"

"No buddy. She and I went together to see him. He was a part of her life too back even before you were born." Seb just frowned. Aaron realized he wasn't doing a very good job telling all of this to his son.

"So you need to listen to me now Seb really good. I also want you to ask me any questions when you don't understand anything. OK?" His son just nods at him again.

"You daddy made a mistake several years ago. He accidentally hurt another man who had hurt his sister. This man had hurt your Auntie Victoria really bad but the police couldn't prove it so the man didn't get in trouble. This upset your dad. This man kept bothering Victoria which upset both me and your daddy. One day that man came around to our house where me and your daddy lived. He was making a lot of demands. He was wanting us to give him money or he was going to hurt Auntie Vic some more. Your daddy got upset and without thinking he hit him hard on the head. The other man was hurt and in the hospital for a long time."

"Longer than I was when I was hurt?"

"Yes much longer than that. The police arrested your daddy and then he was sent to prison because of what he did. He was told he was going to have to stay in prison for the rest of his life. He would never be able to get out and see you and be there for you. But that doesn't mean he didn't love you. He didn't want you to come visit him in prison because prison isn't a nice place and he didn't want you to be scared." 

It looked to Aaron that Seb was listening and so far was understanding but he just really didn't know for sure. But he kept going.

He was in prison for six years You were just a 2 year old little baby when he was sent away so he has never got to see you grow up and be a little man like you are now."

"Then this past year something good happened and the police finally found proof what that bad man had done and because of that your daddy had his sentence reduced and he got let out of prison. This happened six months ago but he was required to live near Manchester and that is where he is now. He has been working very hard to get use to being out of prison and to be in a position to meet you again if you would let him. That is what Auntie Liv and I talked to him about last weekend. He had never been told about your mum dying and that you were hurt in that accident. He didn't know that you were living with me. He didn't know that because I hadn't told him and that was wrong of me. I should have told him."

"Is daddy mad at you because of that."

"I think so yes. But we still had a nice talk and he would like to see you if you will let him."

"Do I have to go live with him?"

"No, not at all. Not unless you want to one day. But until then it's will always be you and I little man." Aaron smiles at him again hoping he understands. 

"Could he live with us if we asked?"

"Not right now. He is required to stay in Manchester and go to school. But after that who knows where he will live."

"Do you still love daddy like you said you use to.?"

Aaron wasn't expecting that question but he is still determined to be honest with his answer. "I don't know Seb. It has been a long time since I have been around your dad. It has been a lot of years. I don't know how I feel about him and I don't know how he feels about me. But I know we both love you so we're ready to make this work however you need."

Seb again sat there thinking before he asked his next question. "If I see him will you be there with me?"

"Yes, if that's what you want. So I was thinking if you want we could go see him this weekend in Manchester. Then if it all works out you could invite him to your birthday party. What do you think about that?

The lad took a bite of his chicken nugget while he was thinking. "Will he bring me a present?' Aaron couldn't help but laugh. Only in a child's mind would that be important.

"I bet he would."

The two of them had eventually left McDonald's. Seb still hadn't answered his dads last question. The quietness lasted the rest of the day. Aaron was actually getting a little concerned. He thought he might have to give Dr. Ansley a call because he was sure he had done something wrong through all of this. That is when Seb had come back downstairs in his pajama's ready for bed after Aaron read to him. So Aaron took the Harry Potter book that he had started with Seb and began with the next chapter. It was about five minutes later as Aaron was ready to stop reading that Seb finally answered his dad's question from earlier.

"I think I want to meet my dad and do it right away so I can invite him to my party."

Aaron just smiled at his son before leaning over and giving him a kiss on his forward.

"That's great. Your daddy will be very excited. I will let him know tomorrow. OK?"

Seb just nodded as his closed his eyes while Aaron looked on in amazement at this young boy as he thought about everything that his happened in his short life and yet here he still was. It reminded him of Robert and everything he endured during his childhood and teenage years. This boy definitely had Robert's genes. He was going to grow up and be strong and be able to endure anything, just like his dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gabby, oh my god. Hi. Wow, this is a surprise to see you here." Vic was sitting beside Diane's bed in her hospital room when Gabby entered the room. It had been decided that she would go in first and get the lay of the land before Robert and Liv joined her. 

Gabby could see instantly how worn out and exhausted Vic looked. She's been the only one present for Diane and the wear and tear was starting to show but Gabby couldn't worry about that now. Vic had done this to herself so she wasn't going to get any sympathy from Gabby. Diane, while currently asleep, was looking very frail. Her 78 years were definitely showing now. There was a sag to the left side of her face which happens often with a severe stroke. Based on the bank of monitors beside her bed she still had a strong heart beat and she was breathing on her own even if they were giving her additional oxygen.

"Yes, I decided to come see gran. I caught a train down and I have to go back in the morning."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Diane will be thrilled to see you. It's been a long time since we have seen any family."

"So how is she really?"

"Not the greatest. They think the worse is over and that she made it through but they don't know yet how much permanent damage there has been."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now her speech is slurred and very incoherent. They are hopeful that will get better but we just don't know yet. We also haven't had her out of bed yet so we don't know what her motor functions are going to be. Right now we know she isn't using her left hand that well but we don't know if that means her left leg is also affected."

Gabby just nodded. She knew it was bad but she didn't know it was this bad. "So where is your son?"

"A neighbor friend is keeping him for a few days. Her son and Andy are best mates so it's working fine. Hospitals are no place for a rowdy six year old."

Gabby just nodded and decided it was now or never. "So listen Vic, I didn't come down here alone. Do you mind if I go get the others for a moment."

"Sure go one. I'm glad you have some friends that were willing to come all this way with you just so you weren't alone." Gabby just partially smiled as she left the room long enough to signal the others to come in. Gabby walked back into the room and then a few moments later Liv followed her in.

"Liv. Is that really....... Robert?"

Robert had followed Liv into the hospital room and was standing there as Vic stared at him in shock not believing her brother was there at that moment.

"Is that really you Robert." Tears started to form in Vic's eyes as she moved toward her older brother wanting to give him a hug only to have Robert step away from her.

"Hello Vic. How's Diane?" It stopped Vic in her tracks when she realized Robert did not want her hugging him. It also did not go unnoticed that Liv had taken a couple of steps to place herself between Robert and Vic.

"I don't even get a hug from my brother?" Robert looked at her for a moment.

"No, not now. I'm here to check on Diane." Everyone could see the hurt on her face after that. 

"You actually care then?"

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't. Just because she helped ruin my life it doesn't me I'm just as heartless. But I'll gladly go if that is what you want." Robert was making it very obvious to his sister that he wasn't there to forgive and forget so they could play happy families again. No, despite how much Diane and Vic had hurt Robert he was going to be the bigger man and check on Diane in her hour of need. But that didn't mean forgiveness was on the agenda for both women.

Vic just sighs as she goes to sit back down looking so tired. "It's been six years Robert can we not just forget the past and start over."

Before Robert could say anything little snorts came out of both Gabby and Liv as they both looked at Robert and shook their heads. Of course he had been right. He knows his sister better than anyone even after all these years.

"What? What were those looks just now."

Liv couldn't wait to tell her. "It was us just us recognizing what we knew would happen. We just thought it would take longer than two minutes for you to tell Robert to forget about the past and what the two of you did to him and move on because you need him to make you the important one right now"

"I see you are just as mean as always. You don't know how hard it has been being away from family all these years and being forced to manage on my own."

Liv could stop laughing again. "Yeah, living in Cornwall is sooooo horrible. I mean no one else in this room has had it as bad or worse for the past six years.... wait, oh yeah. Ooops."

Vic suddenly realized what she had said with Robert in the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you did Vic. That's just you. Always making everything about you. Even after you helped send him to prison you still make it about how hard it has been for you when he's the one that spent the last six years in prison when he shouldn't have and that is partly on you."

Vic hated that Liv was right. She just wanted her brother to hold her and make the past go away but she now realizes that wasn't happening. 

It was at that moment that they heard Diane starting to wake up and slowly open her eyes. She immediately looked at Vic and tried the best she could to smile.

"You have visitors Diane." The older lady then slowly turned her head and saw the three of them standing there. She verily recognized Gabby and Liv's presence because she couldn't take her eyes off him. "Ooooobet" It was the first time she had tried to talk for a day but seeing her step son like this made her want to speak. "Ooooobet" She said his name again. At that point they all knew what she was saying which had Robert going to the side of her bed opposite Vic.

"Hello Diane. You don't have to speak right now. You still need to rest." 

She tried to reach out for Robert's hand and was having difficulty until her step son reached over to grab her hand so she didn't have to try to move it on her own. She also had tears rolling down her cheeks. It was hard for the others to tell but Robert knew she was happy.

"It's alright. I'm here Diane.'

"mmm ssszzozzy Ooooobet. Fffffogve me"

He continues to hold her hand. "I know you are. It's fine. You just need to focus on getting well. You have got a hard fight ahead of you so you need to focus on that. Only on that. OK." His step mum just nods at him as she tries to rub his hand. "Did you see that Gabby is here. Your granddaughter came all this way to see you. I'm going to have her come take my place so you can see her." Diane nods and tries to smile again as Robert lets her hand go and moves to the side so Gabby could sit in the chair next to the bed.

"Don't forget to do what we talked about. Call your mum and put her on speaker. Diane will love to hear her voice."

With that Robert left the room followed quickly by Liv. He needed to take a moment because that was much harder than he thought it would be. While he was still angry at Diane and Vic it was very hard to see her in that condition. The two of them headed toward the cafeteria where they each got a coffee and sat at a table at a window that gave them a view back down into the city of Plymouth.

"Are you OK Rob?" Liv could tell he was gathering his thoughts and was miles away.

"Hmm, what? Yeah I'm fine. It was just hard to see her in that condition. That didn't look like something she would get over anytime soon, if at all."

"Yeah, that was my thought too. Diane use to be such a strong woman. It was hard to see her so frail and not in control of her facilities." Liv had just got the statement out before Victoria had come storming up to their table in a huff.

"What the hell Robert. You just left the room and walked away without saying anything. What are you playing at."

"What are you talking about?"

"See, you're so full of yourself you don't even see."

SLAP 

Vic never saw it coming. Liv had seen what Vic was about to do and she was putting a stop to it before it even got started.

"OW.. What the hell Liv. What did you do that for."

"To shut you up before you even got started on one of your ridiculous self serving rants. You always make everything about you. You always think everyone is doing something that you didn't approve of because Queen Victoria is suppose to always be in charge and have the final say in your world. Well, we don't live in your world. In your world you did the absolute worse thing possible. You threw a family member, your own brother, under the bus and supported your rapist and his family instead of your family and your brother got a life sentence because of you and Diane and your pathetic excuse of being his family. So don't even start on your whoa is me, my life has been so tough because he's the one that was prison for six years. He's the one that got attacked and raped the first day in prison. He's the one that got stabbed and almost died in prison when he should have never been there. That's all down to you and don't you dare ever say it wasn't. You Victoria and that evil step mum of yours did that to your brother."

"You just cut me out Robert"

"He was in prison" Liv is beside herself at the stupidity coming our of Vic's mouth."

"What's that got to do with anything and why are you talking instead of Robert."

"Because I'm saving him from your stupidity. What do you mean what does prison have to do with anything. He was in prison Vic. That is not a country club that you can come and go as you please."

"I know that. How stupid do you think I am."

"I'm beginning to wonder. But you never let me visit Rob."

"Jesus fuc...." 

"Liv, let me"

"I never put a stop on anyone's visits the entire time I was inside. You never visited because you chose not to. That was not me. That was all you Vic and just like you always do it's you now trying to put the blame back on me instead of exactly where it should be with you."

Vic was about to say something before Robert started up again.

"Would I have been excited for a visit from you? Hell no. I'm glad you never tried because you and Diane were the absolutely last people on earth I wanted to come visit me. Why would I want any of the people who were responsible for getting me sent down to visit? So I can watch you gloat and tell me how much I deserved it."

"I would have never done that."

"What do you mean never. You've been fucking doing that to me since the day I returned to the village a decade ago. It was like dad never died. You and Diane just kept spouting the same miserable dribble he always did for a dozen years around me."

"What are you talking about. Dad loved you. It was you that was always mad at him and never thought the rest of us were good enough for you."

Even Liv couldn't help but laugh at that one. "I wasn't alive back in those days but even I know that is a crock of shit."

"Victoria. You were just a kid. You have no idea what the relationship was like between me and dad no matter what he convinced you of in the years after I left. He loved Andy and he worshiped you and treated you like a little princess that could never do anything wrong. He stopped loving me a long time ago. He hadn't liked me for several years and I can still pinpoint the day he completely stopped loving me."

"Oh Robert that has always been your problem. Always thinking the world hated you and you had been misunderstood. Just grow up would you."

"July 23, 2001"

"What?"

"July 23, 2001. The day dad stopped loving me and wanted me gone and forgotten about."

"Now what. What is so special about that day."

"Just forget it. You really aren't interested. You never have been. You could of asked me a million times over the years what happened between me and dad and you never did. You always just assumed it was in my head and I was lying and making stuff up. You never once showed me you cared enough to want to hear what I had to say. Dad trained you well to believe I was the devil. Good on him. I hope he is rotting in hell."

"Robert. You don't mean that."

"There you go again. Trying to tell me what I feel when you don't have a clue and never have because you never cared to ask."

Robert grabbed his coffee, looked at Liv and they both got up to leave the cafeteria.

"Don't walk away from me. I'm your sister. I deserve your respect."

Before he could say anything Liv turned around and got into Vic's face once again. "Why? You have never given Robert any respect ever. Like he said you have never once cared enough to ever ask him about his life, his feelings, what happened to him as a kid. Never. You always took Jack and Diane's word as gospel. Never once considering they may have been blowing their own smoke up your ass. But that's OK because Robert doesn't need you. The last thing he needs is a self centered conceded only cares about herself bitch of a sister. You're the last thing he needs in his life right now as he works to get resettled into a normal life once again."

"What does he have to work out. He always comes out smelling like roses."

"Oh yes, six years in prison is a bed of roses."

"Will you stop talking about prison."

"Why? Why Vic. Does it hurt hearing about me being locked up in hell for six years?" Robert spoke again. "You helped to send me there. It's only fair I tell you about the hell I lived through. Maybe you should give it a try if you don't believe me and just think I was away on holiday at some chateau in France all of this time."

"You probably have. You probably lied your way out of prison like you always do and have been soaking up the sun somewhere. Now you're just pretending as you look for everyone's sympathy."

"Oh my gosh, how delusional are you? Come on Robert let's go home."

"And what is all of this about anyway? Why are you with him? Are you together with Aaron again. Have you gotten your whole life back like you were never gone? I have been in Cornwall all this time lonely and living my own hell and you get out of prison and get your life back like nothing happened. God, I hate you."

"So that is what this is all about. You're jealous. You're freaking jealous. Your misery is of your own making. Nobodies fault but your own. From the day Lee raped you, you have done nothing but make one mistake and bad decision after another and always blaming me for each of them. The sad thing is I let you and in the end I suffered the consequences for letting you bully me and Aaron. The whole village turned their back on you for what you did. For once they stood up for me, not you and you have yet to figure out why so now you're lashing out at me again. After all these years you still are looking for someone else to blame because you still think you are little miss perfect. You're right Liv. It was a mistake coming here. I came to see how Diane was doing and my sister has already turned the visit into being about her."

Robert and Liv start to walk away. Robert was just sad that his sister was like she was but he wasn't surprised. After six years she was even more self centered than she had been in the past. He just now realized that was probably never going to change.

"Wait. So are you not going to tell me what was so special about that date when you said everything changed between you and dad?"

"You really want to know. Fine, I'll tell you. It was the day dad caught me in bed having sex with another boy." Hearing that Vic's eyes got big as she quickly figures out what that meant. "It was the day he called me a fucking faggot to my face and then beat me senseless because no son of Jack Sugden was going to be a poof. It was also the day he told me if he ever caught me around another boy like that again he'd kill us both. It was the day he told me he'd rather have me dead and forgotten than the village knowing he raised a disgusting cocksucker."

With that he walked out of the cafeteria followed by Liv in shock herself because she had never heard either the details of the confrontation between Robert and his father. Suddenly things about Robert that she has heard from years past make a lot more sense. As they turn the corner she looks back at Vic who is just standing there in shock trying to absorb everything that Robert just told her. If Liv was honest with herself she was surprised that Vic didn't strongly disagree with everything she had just been told but just maybe she too was putting everything together in her head and is beginning to understand more about her brother.

Back at Diane's room they found Gabby still sitting next to her grandmother who was now sleeping again. Robert told Liv he needed to go take a walk and work off his frustration. So it was only Liv that entered Diane's room. She looked up at her best friend and saw Liv had anger all over her face. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Liv didn't hesitate to tell her. "We just had a major row with Vic. She is completely delusional. I think she actually believes Robert has been away to holiday camp the past six years. She actually had the gall to again tell him how miserable her life has been and he was the cause of it. She's upset and jealous that the village turned their backs on her and supported Robert because that had never happened before. She had always been the village princess and now the village saw her for what she really has been since she became an adult......."

"The village bitch?" Gabby finished Liv's sentence for her unaware that Diane had woke back up and had heard it all. 

"Robert finally told her what Jack did to him when he was a kid and it was disgusting and yet that family has always treated Robert as the bad guy. Jack Sugden brainwashed them all to believe everything Robert touched turned rotten. He made everyone believe he was just a rotten kid when in fact he disowned his own son because he caught him having sex with another boy when he was 15. He'd rather Robert be gone or even dead than have to admit his son was gay or bisexual."

At that moment they both heard a small noise from Diane and when they looked they saw she was awake again with tears in her eyes and a sad look. They both realized that she had heard what Liv had just said and she couldn't believe it. After first neither of them knew what to do. Diane wasn't really in a place to talk to them and ask questions so they didn't know if she believed them or not. Finally Liv decided she needed to know everything and to end this mess once and for all.

"It's true Diane. It is something me and Aaron have known for years but Robert had refused to tell you or Vic or even Andy. He didn't want to upset your memories of Jack even if it meant you continued to treat him badly. But Jack knew about Robert liking boys. He caught him in bed having sex with a boy Jack had hired for summer help on the farm. Aaron and I actually met the bloke. Aaron, Robert and I were in Leeds once to go to a show and we bumped into that bloke who was obviously grown up then just like Robert. He was also with his husband. One is a cop and the other a paramedic in Leeds. It was the first time Robert had seen the guy since that day all those years ago when Jack chased him away and before he then beat Robert badly. Called him every homosexual slur in the book and told Robert if he ever caught him in bed with another boy he'd kill him. Diane, that was the father Robert knew and every day since then he was trying to earn Jack's love back. He buried his sexuality and pretended to just be straight but was never happy. That's why all the affairs and cheating and never happy with just one person."

Diane was now openly crying even though she couldn't say anything she understood everything. It quickly all slotted into place with her. Suddenly Robert's life made complete sense to her.

"He sneaked around having one night stands with men and with Robert the idea of loving another man became a bad thing which meant in his mind he was a bad person because he loved men as well as women. Jack's prejudice's got engrained into Robert and they are still there. It wasn't until Aaron that his world changed but we all saw the struggle he went through that first year with Aaron. We all thought it was just Robert messing about Aaron but in fact it was a world of torment going inside of Robert as the different parts of him were at war with each other and Aaron was caught in the middle. The only good thing was that Aaron what was going on. He had figured it out because he had gone through all of that himself when he fought accepting who he was and went as far as trying to top himself. It is why, as we found out later, why Aaron stuck by his side through all of that because he was afraid what Robert might do to himself because his struggle with himself was a million times worse than Aaron's had been."

Diane was now openly crying even though she wasn't making a sound but the tears were streaming from her eyes. They could both tell she was becoming distraught and needed calmed down. It was then that Robert walked back into the room and saw the state Diane was in.

"What's going on? What happened? Why is Diane crying?" He was looking at both Liv and Gabby. "What have you two done?"

"I'm sorry Rob. She was asleep when I came back to the room. I was talking to Gabby and telling her about the row you had with Vic. Neither of us saw Diane wake up. She heard it all. We could tell she was having a hard time accepting what she heard so I decided the best thing was to just tell her everything. So I have. I'm sorry if I crossed a line and shared things I know you never wanted her and Vic to know."

Liv saw Robert starting to get upset as well as embarrassed. "Look Robert you have to understand where I'm coming from and where I know Aaron would be coming from too. Because I know this is how he has always felt. We were tired of watching you try to shoulder all the blame. We were tired of watching you suffer in silence because you cared enough about everyone else in your life to keep the bad stuff away from them. We are tired of you thinking that you deserved all of the horrible things Jack did and said to you back then. He messed up your mind and you have struggled with yourself ever since. Robert, you're to good of a man to keep doing that to yourself. Diane and Victoria need to shoulder their portion of the blame. If Andy was here he would have to be responsible as well for his part. Most of the rest lies with Jack. Not you. You were just a kid back then. That is what you always said about me when I was 15, 16, 17 years old and when I screwed up. You kept saying I was just a kid and didn't deserve having the weight of the world and all the negativity heaped on me at my age. Well, that is the same age you were back when your dad was telling you he wished you were dead. That was the age he was telling you all of those other horrible names he called you. You were just a kid, just like I was so give yourself a break. Yeah?"

Robert was now sitting next to Diane and holding her hand. "I'm sorry you had to find all of that out this way and in your current state. It was not my intention to dump on your memories of your deceased husband. but everything Liv and Gabby told you was true and I have kept it to myself all of these years except for finally telling my family, Aaron and Liv. But I don't want you to think about that now. You need to focus on getting well. You are going to have a lot of hard rehabilitation to go through. That is what you need to focus on. I'm going to be alright. It took six years but justice finally game and I'm out now. We all got screwed over by that family. But that doesn't matter anymore. I'm out and I'm slowly rebuilding a new life for myself. I'm going to be reconnecting with my son. That is the last big hurdle for me. He has been living with Aaron for the last three years and from what I have learned is doing quite well despite everything he's gone through himself. I don't know how he is going to take me being around but I hope it goes well. Nothing else matters at the moment to me. Get myself back on track and hopefully get Seb back in my life again. You need to focus on your health and not worry about anything else. The rest of us are all grown adults and can take care of ourselves. And, if any of us can't then it's about time we learn don't you think?" 

Robert could tell she knew exactly what he was talking about. What none of them knew though was Vic had snuck back in the room and was practically hiding in the corner. She hadn't spoke a word as she listened to all of them talk to each other and to Diane. It was starting to sink in with her just how horrible she was being and that she was indeed trying to blame everyone else but herself. It was confusing her though because Robert had always accepted all of the blame and it had always been easy to blame him because he was seldom around and he was always so distant. But now, finally, she knows why. She can't believe all of that happened in her own home when she was growing up and she never knew. It also seems like Diane never knew either. Her father wasn't the man she thought he was and a lot of stuff was becoming more clear.

It was Diane that first saw Vic in the corner. She gave Robert the eye and nudged him to look to her left. That is when they all saw her.

"How long have you been there?" Liv asked.

"Long enough to hear most everything I think."

"So what, you going to have another go at your brother again. Accuse him of something else that has gone wrong in your life." Liv couldn't help be throw some major snark at her. There is years of those feelings built up in her just like it's built up in Aaron and Robert as well. She just isn't as good as they are at keeping it bottled up.

"No, not at all. I think I've done that a few to many times as it is."

"Wow, is the great Victoria Sugden actually going to accept a wee bit of responsibility for her actions."

"LIV"

"No, no. She's right Robert. I more than deserve to have that thrown back in my face. Plus a whole lot more most likely. I have to ask though. I just heard you tell Diane that Seb has been living with Aaron for the past three years? So Seb is in Emmerdale now? But you're not back at the village are you?"

Robert, Liv and Gabby are all looking at each other not knowing what they should say and who should say it. "Go on you two. You can share the story better than me. Make it brief though. I can tell Diane is tiring so we need to give her a break.

"Three years ago last week. Halloween weekend. Rebecca and Ross were killed in a car accident and Seb was severely injured to the point the doctors didn't think he would survive." Vic let out a huge gasp as she covered her hand with her mouth. Diane's eyes got big as she tried to squeeze Gabby's hand.

"But he did survive obviously" Gabby followed with.

"When Robert and Aaron divorced Robert still had a document made that said Aaron would have full custody of Seb if anything ever happened to Rebecca. Bex also signed off on the agreement so after the car accident happened Aaron became Seb's full time parent."

"Aaron moved to Liverpool for Seb because of all of the rehab he had when he got out of the hospital and then they stayed. Seb had inherited the home Rebecca had bought the year before the accident. Aaron is now officially owns the property too."

"Wait. Liv just said you and Aaron divorced?"

It was Robert that answered this question. "Yes, after the second year inside we both decided it was for the best. We were both struggling with the whole one visit a month thing. I needed Aaron to stay away because it was killing me to see him but not be with him. Aaron needed a clean break because he needed to start rebuilding his life and find a way to get back to living again. Remember I was on a life sentence and expecting to never get out ever. We split amicably and went our separate ways so to speak. I never saw or heard from Aaron again after that day four years ago until last week."

Liv started up again. "Did you see the story in the paper about Robert and his studies at the university in Manchester?" Vic nodded. "So you know what happened that led to Robert getting out." Again Vic nodded. "Robert moved to the Manchester area as part of his condition for release. He was required to finish his education at the university. He got his undergraduate degree last summer and got offered a position in their graduate program. 

I graduated from York last spring and I was offered a full ride scholarship at Manchester in a master's program too. Jacob was in medical school at Leeds and decided to transfer to Manchester this fall and Gabby was already at Manchester having completed her degree a year ago and starting law school last spring. The three of us got a flat together in Manchester. Aaron has been in Liverpool all of this time. He's become a scrap yard mogul. He owns six of them across the north of England now. He also works for a huge recycling company in Liverpool that sells scrap metals around the world. He's become this big shot businessman now. Robert is in school at Manchester but he lives in a little village outside of the city. Has a home there offered to him with free rent by one of his professors who owns it. It had been sitting empty. That is where he lives when he isn't in school. He's a popular bartender at a couple of spots in that area and he's become quite popular as a furniture builder, a trade he learned and got very good at in prison."

"Last week Aaron happened to be in the village where Robert lives finalizing the deal on the last scrap yard he just purchased which by coincident is located in the same village. There group decided to go for a celebratory drink after signing all of the papers and they just happen to go to the place Rob was working at. The two of them literally bumped into each other last week when Robert served Aaron and his party their drinks."

Both Diane and Vic's eyes got big as they heard about the surprise meet between the two men. Both looked at Robert who had no expression as he listened to Liv tell his story.

"It was not the perfect first meet after four years Aaron had a chance to call me and I drove there right away. The three of us talked. Yelled some. Yelled a lot actually. Got some things off our chests, especially Robert while Aaron and I let him say his peace. Then as the visit was ending Gabby called and told us about Diane. Robert decided to come with Gabby and then I decided to come with Rob. Aaron obviously had to go back to Liverpool with the promise to explain to Seb what has happened and to prepare him for meeting Robert. And that's pretty much where we are at.

Vic looks at Robert. "So, you and Aaron then?"

"Me and Aaron nothing. We're divorced ex husbands. Aaron has a completely different and new life. I am trying to create a new one for myself and unsure yet what that will be or where it will be after I finish school. Aaron is Seb's father and I'm hoping to become one again myself if Seb will allow it. And, that's it. There is nothing more. We are both completely different people from six years ago and we both realize that."

"But don't you...."

"Vic. Don't even start your crap. We are not your latest romance novel. End of."

"So are you dating?"

"What? Are you serious. Have you not grown up yet at all. Is that all you think about. I just got out of prison. My life was in shambles and nonexistent. My focus has been figuring out what my life is now going to be moving forward. I am not remotely thinking about dating or relationships. I have way to many other things to figure out and sort out just to start rebuilding a new life for myself before I even remotely start to think about any of that kind of stuff. What did you think Vic. I'd get out of prison one day and go to some dating meet and greet the next? 

"Well you have to start sometime."

"Did you not listen to him Vic? He said not now. And don't be stupid. Think about it. What is he going to say now if he were to meet someone? What happens when they ask about him? What he does? What is he going to say, oh well, I don't have anything good going right now because I just got out of prison for attempted murder." Liv just rolled her eyes at Vic. Sometimes she could be so ignorant.

The rest of the visit at the hospital was uneventful. Robert visited some more with Vic and Diane but he kept that wall firmly in place between them. He was not ready to even consider removing it. More than once Liv had to toss some snark at Vic as she kept trying to get close to Robert even though he was making it very clear he wanted his distance. By evening Liv could tell Robert was mentally exhausted and ready to leave. Because of her condition Diane hadn't been a problem but it was stressing Robert trying to be their for her but still keep his distance. It felt like Diane figured out what was happening and was fine. She was just happy to see Robert. Vic kept wanting more. She kept thinking she could get what she wanted but kept running into the wall Robert had up or Liv and Gabby who also were making sure everything that happened was on Robert's terms. Finally it was time to go. 

"You take care of yourself Diane and get well. It will be a lot of hard work but I know you can do it. You're a strong woman. He held her hand and then pat it before moving away to let Gabby say her good bye.

"What are your plans Robert?" Vic asked him.

"Me and those two are going to dinner and then to the hotel. We have an early train in the morning to head home. Back to school and work the following day and then hopefully find out when I can see Seb later in the week."

"When will I see you again? Will I see you again? This is so unfair."

"I don't know Vic. To be perfectly blunt you are way down my priority list. I'll be honest when I look at you today I still see you in that witness box telling the court what a horrible brother I was and I deserve whatever punishment they give me and it probably deserves to be severe. My own sister was more than willing to push me into the cell, lock it, throw away the key and walk away forever. You did that. Not me. I'm not real willing to forgive you for that. Not now anyway. I just don't have time in my life right now to deal with you and all of the baggage that comes with you."

Vic was crying now. It hurt having her brother push her away and not want her in his life but what hurt even more was that it finally hit home that she was the cause. There was no one she could push the blame off on. It was all down to her. So she pulled it together like a good Sugden woman and sucked it up. She stood tall and looked Robert in the eye and just nodded. Still though unable to let herself apologize. Before she walked away though she had to make one more comment.

"You know Rob, through this entire day you never even asked about your nephew. You act like he doesn't even exist."

"To me he doesn't. I don't know the lad. Never even seen a picture of him. I know he is an innocent young boy but to me he also represents everything bad that has happened to me the last six years. I know your life changed the night he was conceived but so did mine in the absolute worse way possible. I lost everything from that night forward and you, my sister, was primarily responsible. So you and your son need to stay out of my life for the time being. I have no room for either of you."

With that Robert turned away from his sister and walked away followed by Liv who grabbed his hand as they walked out of the hospital together followed by Gabby who could only shrug her shoulders with a look of, 'what did you expect'. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert didn't think he had ever been this nervous before in his life. Not even when he married Aaron or that first day he walked into HMP Wakefield unsure of what to expect. Today felt a hundred times worse. Today he was meeting his son for the first time since before his second birthday back in 2019. It had been hard to say good bye to him back then because he had suspected he was going to get a life sentence which meant he would never be free to hold his son again. He would not see him grow up, play football, have his first girlfriend, learn how to drive, go to university, get married, have his own children. He would never see any of that. But now he will and he's terrified. He only missed six years of Seb's life. That was long enough but much better than the alternative and now was the day he gets to reconnect with his son.

Aaron had been brilliant. He kept his word and had immediately contacted Seb's therapist to get her recommendation and direction. She had told him it's all good and to make it happen so here they are. He had met Aaron for lunch early in the week when Aaron told him everything she had said and everything else that happened. Aaron admitted he got nervous and waited an extra day before talking to Seb and it backfired on him. Some kids at school got to him first and teased him about his dad being a bad guy and being in prison. It upset and confused Seb but they had talked it through and Seb said he wanted to meet him. And that, had Robert now seating bullets.

They had decided to meet at the Costa Coffee at the main entrance of the Trafford Shopping Center. He had gotten there early because he didn't know how long it would take. First the train from Marsden to Piccadilly station and then the tram to Trafford Center. It took almost 90 minutes to make the entire trip which meant he had another half hour to kill before Aaron and Seb arrived.

He had so many thoughts running through his head. What would Seb be like. Will he have Aaron's personality or will he see some of himself still in him. What things does he like. What has he been told about him. There are so many things to question that it had Robert so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Aaron and Seb arrive.

Seb had squeezed Aaron's hand hard the moment he saw Robert for the first time. He had always been told how much he looked like his father but it was still startling to see for himself for the first time. There hair was the exact same shade of blonde. Robert had way more freckles but they both had plenty. Robert was tall and slim. Taller and slimmer than Aaron so he hopes he grows to be tall and slim too.

Aaron had to make a little cough sound to get Robert's attention but when he did there was the unmistakable surprise and fear look on Robert's face. Neither Robert or Seb could stop looking at each other even though neither could find their voice.

"Sorry we are a little late. You know what traffic on the M62 is like between here and Liverpool." Aaron's voice shook Robert out of his stare.

"What? Oh, yeah. No problem." he said to Aaron with a smile.

"You been here long?"

"For a bit but that's my fault. I didn't know how long it would take to get here. I planned for two hours and it only took 90 minutes."

"Ahh"

"I probably just got lucky with the trams. I hardly had to wait on any of them."

"The tram? That's right. I completely forgot they built a new tram out to here."

At that moment Aaron felt Seb tug his hand. Aaron had to smile to himself. Seb had always been just as impatient as Robert. Like father like son.

"So Seb, this is Robert and Robert this is Sebastian."

Robert immediately squatted down to Seb's level so they could look eye to eye. "Hi Seb. You are so grown up. I can't believe it." He takes a quick glance up at Aaron with a smile of surprise before looking back at his son. "You don't know how good it is to finally get to see you again. I have thought about you every day."

"Really"

"Yes really." Robert then reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a handful of pictures to show to Seb. "I had these taped to the wall next to my bed so I could look at them everyday. Thinking about you young man got me through every day. It made my day better."

It was obvious that Robert's words had relaxed Seb as he let go of Aaron's hand and took a step toward his other dad. Without asking he brought his hand up and put it on the side of Robert's face as he traced a line between a couple of the larger freckles on Robert's cheek. 

"You have freckles just like me and your hair is the same color as mine.. You look just like the picture I have by my bed that I talk to every night before I go to sleep."

Robert reached up and grabbed onto Seb's hand that was touching his face. "You have no idea how happy I am to finally get to see you again Seb. I love you so much."

At that moment Robert couldn't hold back the tears any longer as he let out a small sniff while trying to hold it in and then just letting loose with the tears not caring who saw or heard. It scared Seb a little to see Robert now openly crying while looking at him. He did a quick glance up to his other dad unsure of what to do.

"If you want why don't you give your dad a hug. I think he could really use one right now."

Seb turned back to look at Robert thinking for only a moment before stepping up to his father and wrapping his arms around his neck. Robert felt a thousand pounds instantly lift off his shoulders as he pulled his son into a tight embrace. Aaron was finding himself getting emotional too as he watched and thought back to all the nights he laid in bed alone dreaming for this exact type of moment. And here they were. Maybe dreams can come true.

Robert was now slowly trying to stand up as all three of them could hear the loud creek his knees were making has he stood. It took a moment to rub both of them while also trying to get his emotions under control.

"You alright Rob?"

"Yes. It's just my knees. They're getting more temperamental everyday. I just need to sit for a minute to get them to relax. I shouldn't have squat like that for so long." He sat back down in the chair he had been at.

"Everybody want something to drink? I'm buying." Aaron told them. Seb asked for a hot chocolate. "Rob?" He just nodded to Aaron before he walked to the counter to place their order.

"I can't get over how big you are."

"My football coach says I'm tall for my age."

"You like football do you?"

"Yes. I'm a midfielder. We won all of our matches last summer and I made six goals."

"You did? Wow. That's awesome. I always liked football but was never really good at it."

"Seb was a little star on his team." Aaron said as he returned to the table with their drinks. Seb eagerly took a sip of his hot chocolate. Robert then took a drink of his and was surprised.

"An Americano. You remembered."

"How could I forget." The two men couldn't help but smile at each other for just a moment before Robert made a point to turn away before he said anything. He could look at Aaron's face all day everyday but that wasn't his right anymore. Aaron also caught himself letting his stare at his former husband go longer than it should.

"Right. Remember what I told you Seb. I need to go over to the plant for a couple of hours and get some paperwork done. I'll call you guys when I get back so you can tell me where you are and I can find you."

"You're not staying with us then?"

"No, I told you. This was going to be your time with Seb. I only ask one thing. Don't feed him to much sugar, please." With that Aaron left the coffee shop leaving Seb and Robert to begin their bonding. He turned one last time to look back at father and son before leaving the mall and he couldn't help but smile. They were already talking to each other a mile a minute. It was more than he could ask for. Then as he was heading for his car in the car park he realized the first hurdle had been cleared. Now he just had to figure out where he and Rob stood with each other. Six years is a long time and they have both changed. A lot. He just sighed as he got into his car. He was making his head hurt. The questions weren't going to be answered today. It was going to take time to answer them.

"So what year of school are you in Seb?"

"I'm in Year 4 now. Ms. Warren is my main teacher."

"Yeah. Is she good? Do you like her?"

"Yes. I like her. She makes most of the subjects fun." Robert couldn't stop smiling as he watched and listened to Seb go on and on. He told Robert all about his friends, school, football. He told him about when dad took him to Disneyland and how fun that was. He told him about going camping with Mike and his dad in Wales.

"I hear you have a nice house that you and your dad live in."

"I do. Mum and Ross bought it right before...." It was the first time Seb got quiet. 

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sorry about your mum. I'm sorry she is gone. Your mum and I were good friends. We had been friends for a long time."

"Did you love her? Is that why you had me?" Robert was shocked at the question. It took him by surprise. He didn't know how much the boy knew.

"Your mum and I had been good friends for a long time. That more than anything is probably why we got you as a gift. That's what you were you know. This perfect little baby boy. But your mum and I were never in love but we were always very good friends. Does that make sense?" Seb nods as he drinks some more of his hot chocolate. "So tell me about this house of yours."

"I can see the river from my window and I have a fort built in the back garden. Dad has also promised to build me a tree house but he hasn't yet. Maybe you can?"

"Maybe. I'd have to ask your dad first if it's OK. 

At that point Seb stopped talking for awhile as you could tell he was thinking really hard. "Can I ask you a question?" Robert shakes his head yes as he smiles at his boy. "What should I call you? If I call you dad too how will you know if I am calling you or my other dad?"

"That's a very good question. What would you like to call me?" Seb once again was thinking hard? My friend Julie has two dads and two mums. She calls the dad and mum she lives with dad and mum. Her other dad and mum she calls dad Johnny and mum Lisa."

"You can call me dad Rob or just Rob right now if that feels good to you." After thinking about it a few more moments Seb smiles and shakes his head. Robert could see Seb wasn't going tell him right away what he decided so he knew he would have to wait to find out the first time Seb calls for him.

"So what do you say we go find something to do around here. I read online that there is a game center here with all types of gaming machines. There is also adventure golf, bowling and laser tag. What sounds fun?"

"I love to play video games. Do you?"

"I haven't played them very often but yes I do. Shall we go check out the gaming center then?"

For the next two hours father and son continued to bond as they played video games. They both had non stop grins on their faces and were always laughing as they enjoyed each other. For father and son it felt like they had known each other all these years. After spending time with the video games they tried laser tag. Seb was laughing and giggling non stop which did nothing but bring pure joy to Robert. 

Eventually they needed a break as Seb was wearing him out. They sat together at a table each drinking an orange juice.

"Are you having fun Seb?"

"Yes. This has been a blast. Thanks dad."

It hit Robert like a bullet to the heart. Seb just called him dad. It was the last thing he expected to hear. Especially on the first day they have met since Seb had been a baby. But he didn't think his heart could become any fuller than it was at that moment. The day had been everything he could hope for.

"You called me dad."

"You are my dad." It was such a straight forward answer from the seven year old. All Robert could do was smile.

"Dad said you hurt someone really bad and that is why you had to go to prison but that you really didn't mean to." 

Robert had hoped this conversation wouldn't come up but in reality he knew someday it would so he might as well get it over with but it's a topic hard to talk about, let alone with a young child.

"Your dad was right. I did do that. The man that I hurt did a very bad thing to my sister. Your auntie Vic. He hurt her really bad but the police couldn't prove it so he didn't get in trouble. Instead he kept showing up to scare her. Vic was terrified. Your dad and I were doing all we could to try to keep her safe and to keep the bad man away. I got really mad one day when he showed up making threats. I got really mad and without thinking I picked up a shovel and hit him in the head."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, I didn't but it was the biggest mistake I ever made. No matter how mad I was I should have never hit him. It almost cost me everything."

"I don't understand."

"I got in trouble with the police and got sent to prison for my mistake. I could no longer see you or Aaron or anyone else I loved. I was going to have to spend the rest of my life there never getting to watch you go up."

"But you're out now instead."

"Yes. I got lucky. The police eventually found other evidence that the man I hit did in fact attack your Aunt Vic. They also found out he had done the same thing to other women before her. When they found that out they decided my punishment had been to severe so they let me out as they figured I had been locked up long enough for what I had done after learning all of the new information about the man."

Seb sat there not saying anything for quite awhile. He just kept looking at the glass of orange juice he was holding . Robert was worried he had told him to much and Seb was going to be scared or mad at him. 

"I've heard dad crying more than once at night. I know it was about you. I've heard him have arguments with nana Chas and grandpa Paddy about you. They use to tell him that you didn't really love dad and he would always tell them they were wrong."

It touched Robert's heart to hear Seb tell him what Aaron use to do but it also made him mad that Seb had to hear those things. 

"Dad said you just made a mistake but that you loved him and me and Liv very much."

"And I still do buddy. I always have and I always will."

"Does that mean you and dad will be together again like you use to be?"

"I don't know Seb. Would you like that?"

"I think so. I know dad is lonely at times. He goes out with some of his friends but he doesn't have anyone special."

"You're pretty smart for your age young man. I'm going to have to keep an eye on you. But seriously Seb there is no guarantee on what will happen between me and your dad. A lot has happened since I went to prison. He and I are different people than we were back then. It might not be in the cards anymore. But whatever happens I will always be here for you and so will your dad. You will always have both of use forever." With that Robert reached over and ran his fingers through his sons hair.

At that moment Robert's phone rang. It was Aaron who had just made it back to the mall. Robert steered him up to the top level where they were The three of them spent the next two hours trying their luck at Adventure Golf before getting a pizza. Overall it had been a fantastic day. Robert couldn't have hoped for anything better. Seb had instantly bonded with his other dad and Aaron couldn't be happier to see the joy in both his son's and his ex husbands eyes.

"We need to head home Seb."

"Yes and I have to get back too and get ready to go to work."

"I thought you got today off?"

"No. I couldn't afford to take another day off after losing the shifts I did when I went to Plymouth."

"Have you talked to them since you got back?"

"No. Didn't expect to either" Aaron was surprised to hear Robert say that. He had assumed the wall between Robert and Vic would have eventually come down but from what Liv had told him Rob's sister had still been her typical self the whole time they were there.

"You are taking off to come to Seb's party next week right?" Robert looked at Aaron and then towards Seb

"I want to but I can't promise anything just yet." Both Aaron and Seb had frowns on their faces from Robert's answer. It was not what they expected. 

"Robert, you said." Aaron sounded dejected.

"I said I wanted to and that I would if I can work it out."

"What is that suppose to mean."

"It means Aaron I am not the guy you remember that threw money around like it was nothing. I'm a skint ex con who is working 3 jobs just to break even and I'm still verily treading water while I also go to school as part of my release condition. I'm already spending over half of my paychecks on train tickets and I just don't have the money to always be able to buy a train ticket to zip over to Liverpool whenever I want."

Aaron immediately looked down at his feet. He knew Robert was right. He just assumed he was still the same man who always had money to spend whenever he wanted even for the most frivolous things. He was embarrassed now that he forced Robert to admit out loud he has no money. He feels even worse when he remembers that Robert didn't have a bank account to return home to because Robert had given him and Liv all of his money when he went to prison. Now he is out and has nothing.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's not your problem Aaron to think about. It's just a fact of life I have to deal with right now which means I can't make promises like I use to."

"I understand and I'll make sure Seb does too."

Aaron knew he could offer to buy the ticket for Robert. Even give him some money just to live on but he knew his ex husband to well. He would never accept a handout like that. He barely agreed to let Aaron pay for the trip to go see Diane. Robert has to much pride. He will have to let Robert work out his finances on his own even if he misses out on some things because of a lack of funds. 

Robert now looks at his son and tries to put on a smile. "But I promise Seb that I will do everything I can to find a way to get to your party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to have Robert walk a fine line with Vic and Diane. He cared that Diane was sick and has a hard fight ahead of her to recover from her stroke. So with her it was a fine line between sympathy and encouragement verses forgiveness. With Vic I think he was willing to walk that same fine line until Vic opened her mouth and started talking. Then he just wanted her to disappear but he refuses to stoop to her level in how she treats others. Not anymore.
> 
> With Robert's meeting with Aaron and Seb I tried to project Robert scared of how Seb is going to accept him. Of course Rob's self worth issues are going to come to the forefront in a situation like this. With both Aaron and Robert there is this complete unknown how to act around each other. They both feel the draw again but I think both afraid their time has past and now they have to figure out how to just be friends and also divorced parents to Seb. Neither have a clue how to do that.
> 
> Thanks for reading and we're finally through 2025 and ready to move forward. to the next year where both men start to figure out their futures.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think chapter needs explanation. Reunion 3.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long to get back to this. The holidays were hectic and then it just took me awhile to get back in the groove. I think I started this chapter over about three times before I finally figured out what I wanted. I hope you are happy. I like how it turned out. The theme I tried to project is that both knew what they wanted but were both to afraid to make the first move. I'm also trying to show that prison did change Robert. Six years inside changes a person. It will knock you down a few pegs even one Robert Sugden. I also like the role Liv played in this chapter. I can see a twentysomething Liv being a force of nature and totally not afraid to knock both Robert and Aaron's heads against the wall when it's needed. She doesn't pull any punches but in a positive way.

YEAR SEVEN

2026

Aaron turns 34 in January  
Liv turns 24 in February  
Robert turns 40 in April  
Seb turns 9 in November

It has been a crazy six months. So much was happening and had happened. Robert had been disappointed when he couldn't go to Seb's birthday party in early November because of work but Aaron kept his promise again and brought Seb to Robert the following weekend and let father and son enjoy a weekend together while Aaron stayed in Manchester with Liv. Robert had told him he was welcomed to stay with him but Aaron wanted Robert and Seb to have more bonding time alone with each other. The bonding was working too because the two of them were quickly becoming close. They talked on the phone now to each other at least 3-4 times a week. Robert was so proud of the boy Seb was becoming and he was so grateful for how good of a dad Aaron had been and was still being for his son. 

At Christmas Aaron had already made plans to return to Emmerdale and spend it with family. He tried to get Robert to join him but he still wasn't ready to do that. He knew Aaron was trying to build some bridges with his family again and Robert felt if he was there that would only make Aaron's efforts harder. He knew there was a huge rift currently between Aaron and Chas and that wouldn't change if he was around. Regardless of anything positive in the past between himself and Chas he knew he would never be flavor of the month with her. So Robert stayed put and worked double shifts at the pub so others who did have local families could spend time with them.

Jeff had also come back into Robert's life. He had been gone more than being home for the past four months since the two men had first met but he had made contact with Robert when he got back from his most recent stay in Hong Kong. They had gone out to dinner a few times as well as to the clubs. Jeff had even showed up at the pub and restaurant when Robert was working a few times and then stayed over for the weekend. It was a comfortable relationship that was growing between the two men with neither of them looking for a serious relationship just some friendly companionship. The two of them were becoming the definition of friends with benefits.

Robert couldn't pass up working New Year's Eve either. It was good money he couldn't turn down and if truth be told he currently wasn't into parties and heavy drinking at least as a participant. As a bartender making good tips, hell yes, bring them on. The Christmas season had been good for his furniture business too. He had accepted several new orders for Christmas which kept him busy in December working extra hours. Ben had warned him that he was taking on to much but Robert didn't want to turn down some of these orders. They were from some of his better long term clients. 

School had wound down for the holidays which gave Robert more time for he other work however he did end up teaching the one undergrad class for the remainder of the semester. It really had turned out to be an easy class to teach as Dr. Sands had been correct. Most of the medical students just wanted to get through it without a fuss. Jake was exhibit A, who Robert always enjoyed embarrassing and put on the spot, to the dismay of Liv you always complained to him how Jake never stopped complaining at home about Robert. Once she vented then usually her and Robert would just have a good laugh.

Robert and Liv had started to reconnect since the trip to Plymouth. They had started to have standing lunch dates two days a week after the spring semester started in late January which had been good for them to talk. Liv shared stories from the years Robert had missed. Liv never held back afraid that something might upset Robert which is exactly what the older man wanted. She was the perfect person to catch him up. At the same time Robert felt comfortable telling Liv everything about prison. He was able to tell her things he could tell no one else. In just a short few weeks their bond was stronger than ever.

Liv was also good at not pressuring Robert or Aaron about each other. She knew the two men had to work out what they now meant to each other on their own without interference or pressure from family or friends. It was hard to do sometimes but she knew she had to. That is why she found herself asking about Jeff and what he means to Robert.

"I don't know what he means Liv outside of being a friend I enjoy spending time with."

"Friends with benefits you mean?"

Robert quickly turns a cute shade of pink which Liv couldn't help laughing about. "What am I suppose to say Liv? Yes, I've had sex with him. What's wrong with that? I'm a single man aren't I?"

"I sad nothing Robert. If you're uncomfortable about anything then that is your conscience talking to you, not me."

"Robert I'm not saying anything. I know you and Aaron aren't together regardless of my wishes. I'm just curious if that is permanent? Are you and my brother done for good? It just feels like neither of you have really even tried or considered each other since you have gotten out."

"I don't know what's going on Liv. I don't. All I know is I'm stuck here in Manchester for the most part and don't have the time or money to just pop over to Liverpool whenever I want. My plate is super full with things I'm required to do and jobs I need to have some money to live with. Aaron is obviously busy with work and Seb."

"And what about Seb. You don't seem to see him all that often either."

"I see him all I can Liv. Again, lack of funds and time to go to Seb whenever I want. It kills me too. If I had my way, I'd be there everyday for him. I'm jealous of Aaron now getting to be with Seb everyday but I understand he's his dad and has been for four years now. I can't change that and I don't have the resources to even if I wanted."

"Seb had taken to you almost instantly Rob. He's accepted you as his other dad. You need to be there for him as much as possible. What can I do to help you?"

"I don't think you can do anything. I'm doing everything I can to be there to see Seb as much as possible. It would help if Aaron made more of an effort to bring Seb to me but I think my mistake on his birthday killed that from happening anytime soon. I should have asked if I could come visit instead of just showing up."

\------------------------------

Neither Liv or Robert wanted to talk about Aaron's birthday anymore. Liv had it out with Aaron over the whole ordeal while it was just embarrassing to talk to Rob about it. She had been disgusted at her brother even though she had known he was doing that kind of stuff now and it hurt to watch Robert not know if he had any place in Aaron's life anymore.

Unknown to anyone, Robert had been setting aside money. He wanted to surprise Aaron and Seb on Aaron's birthday. Aaron had said he was just having a small gathering. He hadn't been invited but he mistakenly assumed that was because Aaron didn't want to embarrass him again about not being able to afford it or get off work to make the trip over to Liverpool. So Robert thought no one would mine if he just showed up and surprised everyone. He had even bought Aaron a present. It wasn't much and he didn't even know if his ex husband still collected them. He was going to tell Liv about his surprise but in the end he decided he would surprise her too. If he had only told her he would have never stepped into it like he did. It was obvious that she had known.

He would never forget when the taxi had dropped him off at Aaron's. First he was shocked at how big and how nice the home was. It had been explained to him how and when Rebecca had bought the home and that Seb had inherited it after she died but it was still a bigger house than Robert had expected. It was also obvious Aaron kept up with the landscaping because the front yard was in very good shape. It was a nice neighborhood too with the riverfront park right behind them. It was a perfect set up. 

Robert was confused though. The house was not all that lit up for a party to be supposedly going on. It was quiet which surprised him the most. He noticed Liv's car wasn't anywhere in site but maybe it was in the garage along with Aaron's SUV. There were only three other cars in the drive which also didn't feel right but he still went to the door and as his finger was ringing the bell he got a slight glimpse through a slot in the front window that the curtains hadn't covered giving him the surprise he never expected. He didn't expect to see two naked men get up off a sofa where they had obviously been fucking if their erect cocks were any indication. Then he saw Aaron come around the corner from another room putting his robe on over his own nakedness and his own erection.

He didn't react fast enough as he was still shocked. By the time he realized he needed to get out of there Aaron had already opened the front door. 

The look on Aaron's face was a mixture of shock, surprise, embarrassment and anger. His ex husband was having a different kind of private birthday party than Robert thought he was having. It surprised the older man to a point that he was speechless. 

"Robert.. I"

"I'm sorry Aaron. I should have called ahead. I'll leave you be." With a bright red face he turned to quickly leave but then remembered. He turned around back toward Aaron. "Happy Birthday" then he handed the small gift to the dark haired man before he turned around and literally jogged away from the house while Aaron still stood there in shock. 

It took him awhile but he finally found his way to a main street with several businesses on it where he was able to hail a taxi to take him back to the train station. He only had to wait thirty minutes for the next train back to Manchester and then on to Marsden. It was three hours later when he was finally back home trying to get the image of the evening out of his head.

It was the last thing he expected to walk into at Aaron's. His ex husband had definitely changed in the years since he went to prison. The Aaron he remembered would have never been involved in a sex party. Especially going as far as hosting one. If someone had been betting they would have bet a sex party would have been more up Robert's alley. But that was exactly what Robert had walked into and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. On one hand it hurt to see in person that Aaron had moved on and had a new sex life that didn't involve him. It hurt because no matter how much he told him self it was in the past, he still loved Aaron. He still thought of him as his husband in a strange way. He had never completely let go. Then after they reconnected in a way he felt they were trying to reintroduce themselves to each other but maybe Robert had gotten it all wrong. Maybe Aaron had no feelings for him anymore and there only connection was going to be as divorced dads who are both still in their sons life.

Now he was going to have to figure out how to interact with Aaron in the future because he was still going to have to have contact with him because of Seb. He wasn't going to turn his back on his son because Aaron has shut the door on them for good. He just has to figure out how.

\-----------------

Aaron's private birthday party was basically ruined after the surprise appearance of Robert. He was the last person Aaron had expected to show up and the very last person he wanted to know that he was having the party. Especially the kind of party he was having for himself.

It was something Cory had introduced him to after they had met. Private sex parties had been something Cory and his friends had enjoyed. Non-committal sex amongst friends who weren't trying to impress each other. Just sex as friends where they weren't afraid to explore and try new things with each others. Where they weren't afraid to all be in the same room as they interchanged partners or all joined in serving one person which had been the theme of this particular night. Aaron was the birthday boy and the other five men were all there to please and pleasure Aaron however he wanted and how often he wanted.

Everyone one of the guys that were there that night, except for one Aaron had had sex with more than once in one on one hook-ups or in some other type of group fun. This was the first time though they had all been together for the sole purpose of pleasuring him. It had been fun and he was having a blast being the center of attention getting to explore many of his sexual fantasies until the door bell rang. 

He had looked at Cory who said everyone that had been invited were already there. He wasn't expecting anyone else. Cindy would have called ahead if something was up with Seb and Liv wasn't coming until the next day. He finally decided he needed to answer the door just to make sure. He quickly found his robe to cover himself as he chased two of the guys out of the front room who had gone there to have a little private fuck session while the others were taking their turns inside Aaron giving him one fuck after another. But the buzz he was having stopped when he opened the door and saw Robert standing there looking through a slight opening in the curtains. It was obvious he has seen the other two guys fucking before they pulled off each other and moved to another room. He also probably saw Aaron in all his naked pride and glory as he was putting his robe on and tying to close it as he walked toward the door.

"Robert...... I" Aaron didn't know what else to say. He was shocked and also felt an instant wave of embarrassment roll over him. He also saw the same shock and surprise on Rob's face too.

"I'm sorry Aaron. I should have called ahead." He watched the other man turn and begin to walk away until he stopped and turned back toward Aaron. "Happy Birthday" He then reached out to hand Aaron a wrapped gift. It took a moment for him to recognize what Robert was doing but then he reached out and took the gift from him. That was when the other man turned and literally ran from his home. It was only a few moments later that Robert was totally out of sight. He wasn't sure what to do as he continued to stand there at the open door in shock until one of the other guys yelled at him to close the door because it was getting cold in the house.

Sam was the first that came to Aaron's side as he saw the birthday boy was not himself.

"Who was that?" He was getting no response from him so he asked again. "Aaron, who was that?"

"Rob"

"Rob, as in Seb's father, ex husband, front page news Rob?"

He could only nod until he answered, "Yeah that Rob. The man who was the love of my life until he got taken away from me and he just saw me hosting a fuck party. Oh God, what have I done." 

"He can't tell you how to live your life."

"I know that but do you really think I wanted to advertise to him that I was doing this?"

"Why was he even here?"

"I have no idea. Probably to surprise me and Seb for my birthday. Oh God, how long had he been saving up to afford to come here and to buy me this?" He was now looking at the wrapped gift he was still looking at. There was so much running through his head at that moment and none of the guys he currently had in his home and he was having sex with were the ones he could talk to about what he now was feeling. He needed this party to end but without making everyone mad at him there was no way that was going to happen so he blocked Robert out of his mind and went back to the party. Luckily some of the others picked up before long that Aaron was no longer having fun and the suggestion was eventually made to take the party to the dance club for the rest of the night. Aaron went with them but made a quick exit to return home. 

He was sick to his stomach and didn't know what to do. He thought of calling Robert but what would he say, 'soz you walked in on me getting fucked'. No, he just wanted to forget it all and pretend nothing happened and that meant not talking to Robert right now. That would be to embarrassing. Thinking back he now wished he had done something different for his birthday and had invited Robert. Even though his feelings about Robert were still all jumbled he knew he wanted him around. Instead he let Cory and Sam show up with the rest of the guys and convince him to enjoy the party they had planned for him. He did enjoy the sex, like he always does. It had been a few weeks since he had any. Not since he had seen Robert for the first time since he was out. He knew seeing Robert again is what had stirred up his feelings and his frustrations and he knew a good shag was desperately needed.

Everything about Robert was mixed up in Aaron's mind. He wasn't sure what his feelings were for the man. He didn't know if Robert still had feelings for him. The older man hadn't been going out of his way to be around Aaron all of the time like in the past but at the same time he has to remember that Robert lives in Manchester, not Liverpool. He is still living with parole restrictions and requirements. He doesn't have a driving license currently and won't be eligible to get one for another four months. And, with that he doesn't own car so he is limited to train schedules for his travel and his bank account. Aaron also has to constantly remind himself that he is now the one with a bank account and Robert is the one with no money fighting to get by working multiple jobs which leaves him limited time for much of anything else. It's a new reality of Robert that Aaron still struggles to get his head around. But one thing he does know, he still cares for his ex husband.

He also still struggles with understanding Robert now. He is a different man than the one he was married to. Prison changed him more than Aaron ever thought it would. He has lost most of his self confidence. There is no arrogance. He no longer is a natural flirt. He has become quiet and reserved. He hardly ever starts a conversation and to get more than a few words from him at one time is an accomplishment. He always had a self esteem problem but now it's feels like it is even worse. He's friendly and outgoing but he never makes himself the center of attention. It's like he is embarrassed about who he is now and doesn't want people to see him. About the only time Robert even comes close to looking and acting like the old Robert are the couple of times he has witnessed him working as a bartender. He'll smile, talk and give his customers his undivided attention. Aaron had even caught him winking at a couple of of them but it's obvious he is just working them to increase his tips like all bartenders. Aaron has also noticed once Robert's back is turned from his customers the insecurity quickly returns to his face before he takes another breath turns around and puts on his next act. 

The following day after Liv arrived and they had picked up Seb from Mike's the three of them were off to catch the ferry. They were going to spend three days in Dublin to celebrate Aaron's birthday. Both Liv and Seb had another week before their spring terms started so Aaron had planned the trip for them a while back. While on the six hour ferry ride Liv could tell something was up with her brother. He wasn't his normal self like he usually was when the three of them were together. Seb was all excited about the ferry ride but didn't get much of his dad's attention. Aaron had pulled in on himself and was struggling with something. Liv had seen this many times in the past but she had know idea why this time.

They had gone up to the observation level so Seb could look out the windows and watch the seas. This gave Liv time to approach her brother to get to the bottom of what is going on?

"You OK bro?" Aaron just shrugged without answering which was another clue for her. "So what's happened? You only act like this when something has happened and you don't know what to do about it." Aaron looks up at his sister not really surprised that she has sussed out that something was up. He didn't think he could talk to her about this though so he just shrugged again. 

"Nothing important so don't worry about it." Liv only scoffed after hearing that.

"Now I know something is wrong. You wouldn't lie through your teeth like that otherwise. Come on what did you do?"

"What? Why do you assume I did something."

"I'm not even going to waste my time answering that one so come on, out with it. Now"

"I can't stand you sometimes. Why do you have to be so smart?"

"I'm not all that smart but smarter than you. Besides someone has to keep you in line now that you keep trying to be this big time single guy. So come on something has happened and I guess it happened yesterday because you were fine on the phone the night before."

Aaron looked around to make sure Seb wasn't in earshot. As soon as he saw he was on the other side of the room looking out the window he answered Liv. "Robert surprised me last night?"

Liv's eyes got big with that bit of news. "What do you mean surprised you?"

"Just that. He showed up at the house with a birthday present."

"And that was wrong of him to do?"

"Last night it was."

Liv just looked at him for a moment before it clicked. "Were you on a date?"

"No not really." Liv just kept looking at him for more information as her eyes bored into her brother waiting for the punch line. "Cory, Sam and some other guys were over last night. They had a surprise birthday party for me." It took a couple more moments before it clicked with her finally. She knew about Cory and Sam and their preferences of casual non committal sex and she knew they had both gotten Aaron into some of that too. 

"Oh, so the three of you were.... and Robert showed up?"

"No, the six of us were in full on party mode when Robert showed up and there was a small opening in the window that wasn't completely covered so he saw some of what was going on before I answered the door. He also so me putting my robe on as I walked to the door."

"Ewwww... on the furniture in the front room and family room? How am I suppose to sit on anything at home now?"

"Focus Liv. That is not the problem here."

"It is to me. But sorry. I'll just remember to buy a big bottle of disinfectant to spray on anything I want to sit on at yours from now on. So Rob saw? Ouch."

"Yes he saw..... stuff. He was speechless when I opened the door. I could see shock and sadness in his face. He apologized for showing up unannounced. He handed me the present he brought me then literally ran away."

"What did you expect him to do? Ask you if you were enjoying yourself. He just saw the love of his life having sex with multiple guys. Why didn't you say anything or stop him?"

"I was shocked myself and I wasn't dressed to run after him down the street."

"So have you at least called him since?"

"No"

"AARON"

"What am I suppose to say. It's embarrassing that he saw what he saw. That is the last thing I wanted him to see."

"Why? If that is part of who you are now Aaron then why are you embarrassed for Rob to see it?" 

"It didn't involve him. I was doing something like that without him and I know what he is now probably thinking."

"And that is?"

"That I have definitely moved on and no longer have any feelings for him."

Hate to tell you bro but I'm pretty sure he was already thinking that. Last night probably just confirmed it to him."

"Why do you say that?:

"You've done nothing to spend time with him. From how you have dealt with his return I would think you weren't interested anymore if it was me."

"He hasn't done anything either."

"What do you mean? He just showed up out of the blue last night to surprise you and you said he bought you a gift. He spent 30quid on a train ticket that he probably couldn't afford along with whatever he bought you. You know he's no longer rich Robert who throws money around like it's candy. He's working multiple jobs just to keep his head above water so what more is he suppose to do?"

Aaron just sighs as he closes his eyes and rubs his hand over his face and through his hair. "I know. But, I keep forgetting he doesn't have extra money or time to do what he wants when he wants. It's hard to get the old Rob out of my head."

"Then you aren't trying hard enough because it's been pretty easy for me to realize he can't splurge like he use to. He's not flush with cash anymore. It's been easy for me to adjust to the new Robert because I wanted to. I want him in my life so I've adjusted what I have to do to have him in my life. It was quite simple because it was what I wanted. It would be simple for you if you really wanted it too."

"You really think that."

"Yes. If you still cared enough you'd do whatever you had to so it was as easy as possible for him. He did that for you for years. Or do you still no longer care for him? And, even if that is the case I would think you would still do whatever you could right now to make it easy for him to see Seb but I'm guessing you don't even do that."

"You make it sound like I'm horrible."

"If the shoe fits Aaron. All I know is I want him back in my life so I'm doing everything I need to so he can because it's not easy for him right now. But maybe you just need to figure out if you want him back in your life or not and if you do then figure out how and if you don't have the courtesy to tell him but then be ready to figure out a custody schedule for Seb."

"What do you mean a custody schedule? He's not getting him. No way."

"I didn't say he was but even if you decide to move on yourself he is still Seb's father and still have rights. You can be man enough to figure out something that works for both of you or you can let the courts decide because I doubt he's walking away from Seb even if you don't want anything to do with him."

Aaron is so frustrated. Of course Liv is so much smarter than him and has thought of everything. He's been guilty of just putting everything out of his mind and pretending he doesn't have to deal with any of this stuff but he does and he knows he does. But that doesn't stop him from being scared and what Aaron does best when he is scared is bury his head in the sand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday Liv" Robert gave her a kiss on the check as he handed her a present. 

"Thanks but why are you giving me this now? The party isn't until tonight?" Liv is instantly worried that he is not going to come. She has worked hard to get her brother and Robert in the same room together. She knows Aaron hasn't talked to Robert at all since his own birthday fiasco. He makes sure he calls and leaves messages or he texts if he needs to tell him something about Seb. It has also been Liv who has gone to get Seb and bring him to see his other dad as her brother has been using work excuses to get out of it. Once again avoiding seeing Robert. She is so frustrated with her brother and now she can feel Robert doing the same.

"The pub begged me to work tonight. Another bartender is sick and we have a band playing tonight. I'm really sorry Liv. I'll take you to dinner one night next week."

"Are you sure you are not just pulling an Aaron and avoiding him?"

"I'll not lie there is probably a little bit of that in my decision. But, the gig is real as is Joy getting sick but I might of said yes faster to their pleading because of him."

"I thought you wanted to see him?"

"I do but I also don't know."

"I'm not following?"

"After what has happened and all this time of him doing everything he can to avoid me I'm expecting he finally tells me he's moved on for good and I'm just not ready to hear that yet so yeah, I'm chickening out and not coming. I also don't want to ruin your party."

"You're ruining it by not coming." Liv is both sad and frustrated at her two idiot brothers. "But I'm not going to beg. I get it. You just don't want to fight for us anymore."

"Us? I thought I already had you back in my life. I didn't realize you and Aaron were still a packaged deal."

"We're not and you do. I mean you don't want to fight for him."

"He's not mine to fight for. We divorced four years ago and he's made it pretty obvious that he has moved on since he hasn't been fighting for me either. I'm just accepting reality."

"He hasn't though. This whole silent treatment thing is all about his embarrassment of what you saw at his birthday."

"Why would he be embarrassed? He has moved on. Whatever was going on is part of his new lifestyle and I have no say in that. It's not like he was cheating on me. And yes, that night I was shocked and surprised and sad because I was hoping just maybe but the Gods never smile down on Robert Sugden. I should know that by now."

"You're not going to start that self pity crap with me Rob. Did you lose your balls in prison because you use to fight like hell for what you wanted and now you give up faster than Aaron and that's saying something."

"You can't help but lose your balls inside Liv. It sort of comes with the territory. You spend years watching the rest of the world move on while you are locked up inside that hellhole. You can't do anything about it. Everyone you know moves on with their lives. The world doesn't stop for you like it did for me. You're still living your life out here, meeting people, exploring new things, experiencing life. Then someone like me gets dumped out into this new world where nothing makes sense anymore. Everything that made sense at one time no longer does. The people that you got taken from years ago are no longer here and different versions of those people are now here instead"

"I'm sorry about all of this Rob. I really am."

"It's not your fault Liv. It's life. It's my life. It's the cards I was dealt. You, you've made the effort to introduce me to your new world and to let me in. I appreciate that. More than you know. Your brother hasn't and I have to accept that too. It's not meant to be anymore and I have to accept that and figure out how to move on myself."

Liv just hugs him as they sit down for lunch with new ideas beginning to form in her head."

Before everyone arrived to hers for her party she told Gabby and Jake what her plans now were going to be for the weekend. She didn't know if everyone could make the quick change in plans when she text them but they all said they could so everything was set. Now she just had to wait on Aaron. He had promised to bring Seb so he could eat with them then he would stay back with Jake who volunteered to baby sit the lad because he needed to do more studying for some key upcoming tests. But now all is changed.

Aaron's radar went off as they got out of the taxi at the train station. "Liv, where are we going?"

"Slight change of plans. There is a new band I want to hear and everyone has agreed to the change in plans and will meet us there."

"And where is this band playing?"

"Umm, in Marsden."

"Liv? What's going on? What have you planned?"

"Rob had to work and I wasn't going to let that stop my plans of you and him being in the same room from happening so I've made this last minute change in plans and you're going to deal with it." Aaron could only shake his head. He had already prepared himself for being in the same room with Robert for Liv's party but this was going to make it even harder as they would be in Marsden.

"I hate you sometimes Liv. You know that don't you."

"No you don't. You love me and deep down you are glad this is happening. You've been to scared to do it yourself so I'm doing it for you. Like always, Liv is here to clean up your mess." 

"Where are we going daddy?" Seb was picking up on the fact his dad wasn't all that happy but he saw they were going to get on a train.

"It looks like your Aunt Liv has changed the plans for her birthday party and we are going someplace else."

"On a train?"

"It looks that way. Why don't you go ask Aunt Liv what she is doing?"

"Daddy told me to ask you what we are doing now." Liv bent down and whispered in her nephews ear. Everyone could see the big grin form on Seb's face and then he zipped his mouth shut and threw away the key before walking back over to his dad with a closed mouth smile.

"So what did she tell you?" The boy looks up at his dad zips his mouth shut again to inform his dad to go fish. "You little traitor," he says as he reaches down to try to tickle Seb's side but his son was to quick and got away to a safe space next to Liv as he and his dad proceeded to stick their tongues out at each other in between smiles.

Forty minutes later they were all walking the two blocks from the train station to The Railway Pub where the rest of their group was already waiting for them with their first pints. Robert had no idea who was about to walk into his pub as he didn't recognize any of the early arrivals however it was only a few moments later when he heard and then saw Jake, Gabby and Liv enter the pub followed by Aaron and Seb.

"Dad" Although he was surprised he couldn't help but smile when Seb called out to him and then he came running to him and didn't hesitate to run behind the bar. The locals in the pub got a smile on their face because they seldom got to see Robert light up like he was at the moment. He quickly picked his son up and held him tight even though the 8 year old boy was already 4'6 and weighed 55 lbs, both height and weight more than the average for boys his age. Seb was going to be tall like Robert. Quite likely taller. 

It didn't take long for Seb to want back down and also Robert's back was already hurting. Seb was to big to hold like that anymore for any period of time. But he was so glad to see his son and it was obvious Seb was just as happy. It had been a month since the last time they got to see each other and it had actually been over a week since they last talked on the phone making tonight a special treat.

"What is all of this?" Robert asked as Liv and Gabby came up to the bar taking Seb back from his dad. 

"Well since Mohammad couldn't come to the mountain, the mountain is coming to Mohammad." Liv couldn't help but laugh at her joke while Robert just frowned at her. "I decided to bring my party to Marsden since you said you had to work. I called your boss and he reserved the heated tent for us. So we get to see you at work, try out the food you have bragged about, hear a local Indie band while you're getting to see Seb and celebrate my birthday with me."

"Wow and Aaron even came. The surprises just keep coming, even if he's standing back there trying to avoid looking this way."

"Well, he sorted didn't know until the taxi dropped us at the train station. So I don't know what's going to happen."

"Gotcha"

"Oh yeah and I also sorta made plans for me, Gabby, Jake, Aaron and Seb to stay at yours tonight. Maybe some of the others if they miss the train."

"Liv. My place is filthy right now."

"I don't intend to be critiquing your cleaning habits. Just want to party tonight and not need to worry about catching the last train back to Manchester. When is the last train anyway?"

"Midnight. Same time we close."

"OK then. Since it is already almost 7 best we get started." Robert yelled for Gary to show the group the heated party tent out back. Robert had seen Gary scrambling around earlier getting the tent sorted and ready for a group but had no idea it was Liv's birthday party.

The party group were going back and forth between the tent where they ate their meals and the main pub where the band was playing. Then part of the time Liv made sure she was talking to Robert. She even cleared bar stool and had Seb set at the end of the bar so he could watch and talk to his dad. It was also obvious to everyone how much Aaron avoided the bar and talking to Robert. When Seb wanted him Aaron made sure they stayed clear of the bar where Robert was working.

"You're pathetic bro. Can you make it anymore obvious that you want nothing to do with him?"

"You're the one that put me in this position."

"Because tonight is the night. You either figure something out or kiss him good bye for good. I'm getting so fucking sick of this shit. You act like your too good for him."

"I don't."

"Oh Aaron you've been walking around here with your nose so high in the air I'm surprised you're not getting nosebleeds. I can't figure you out anymore and the sad part is Seb is now even seeing it. He's asked me more than once what is wrong with you and why you don't like his other dad anymore."

Aaron was shocked to hear that from Liv. Is he really making Seb question him. 

"Personally, I think you're acting more and more like your mum everyday. Talking out of both sides of your mouth. But, your not nearly as good at it as she is. She can sweet talk you while sticking the knife in and giving it a twist and the smile never leaving her face. You just tell people you still like them while avoiding them like they have Ebola and are contagious." Liv was getting madder as she keeps talking to Aaron. "I swear if you keep this up you'll lose Seb within the year. He'll want to go live with Robert the way your acting now so get it together."

Aaron didn't know how to respond to Liv's comments. He didn't know how to react to any of this. He still can't get the image out of his mind of Robert seeing him in the middle of a sex party. Being honest with himself he realizes he is more embarrassed than anything. But like Sam told him, no one, not even Robert, can tell him how to live his life now. He's a single man but that is still not helping him with this feeling that he can't explain.

"Are you going to continue to avoid me all night?"

Aaron practically jumped out of his skin hearing Robert's voice behind him. He was so focused on his thoughts he never heard his ex come into the tent unannounced.

"What are you doing in here. Don't you have drinks to be serving or something?"

"I'm on a break. I do get those on occasion."

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"So are you going to explain why you've been avoiding me tonight. Hell for the past six weeks."

"I'm not, I've just been busy."

"Aaron. Don't try to kid a kidder and also, you're still a horrible liar."

The younger brunette finally lets out a big sigh like he's letting go of everything. He needs to just bite the bullet and come clean.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I have been avoiding you and I'm sure you know why too."

Of course Robert knows why. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out this avoidance started after his surprise appearance at Aaron's private party.

"Yes I do know. It's all my fault once again. Always screwing up everything. I'm sorry Aaron for ruining your birthday. I wasn't invited and I still thought I could just show up."

"What? No. That's not it Rob. God, you did nothing wrong." Aaron is literally shocked at his ex husbands response.

"I showed up where I wasn't wanted. I get it Aaron. You've moved on and have a new life. I'm still adjusting to all of this but I get it now. We'll figure out something for Seb and after that I'll keep away."

"No Rob, listen to me. That isn't........"

"Daddy, why don't you like dad anymore? What has he done to make you mad at him?" Both men were shocked to see Seb had come into the tent without either of them noticing. He had overheard their conversation and it totally confused him and brought tears to his eyes. He doesn't understand why daddy Aaron is upset at dad Robert and doesn't want him around. Before either man could react Seb ran out of the tent and took off down the street. Fortunately Jake had saw it all and took off after him while Liv watched her brothers as they took off after Seb before she stopped them at the door.

"Haven't you done enough already. Let Jake get him." Looking directly at her brother she jabs a finger in his chest. "You keep this up and you're going to ruin your relationship with Seb just as much as Chas has with you. And you," turning to look at Robert. "It takes more than a phone call every couple of days to be a real father. You don't get to keep using the excuses of no money, no car, have to work to keep Seb just far enough away to think you won't screw up his life like yours was by your dad. Well guess what, you're both fucking this up royally with your son because you're to busy trying to avoid each other and your feelings. Figure your shit out because this is getting old."

Liv goes to leave but then she turns back to the two men. "Oh and thanks for making this the shittiest birthday I've had since the year I turned 15 and you both didn't realize. Here I thought finally having both of my brothers back in my life and all that horrible crap behind us it would be a great birthday. How fucking wrong was I." She just shakes her head at both of them as she storms off.

"LIV" Aaron tries to yell at her but she just continues to storm off toward Jake and Seb.

"I guess that's us being told. I'm sorry again for getting in the way of you and Liv."

"Rob, will you fucking stop apologizing. You're doing my nut in. Everything is not your fault. This is all my doing so let me go fix things with Seb and then we can talk."

"What do you mean."

"Rob, just let me deal with our son first. I've made a mess of things and I need to fix that. You probably need to get back to work. We can talk later or back at yours after you close."

"OK, but Aaron, make sure Seb knows I love him and I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt you either. I hope you know that."

"Of course I know that. God, Seb knows that too. All of this is just hard and I've done a piss poor job of managing it. I keep waiting for you to fix everything and you can't this time. I have to and I'm failing. Let me start now to get it right."

"Aaron..."

"No, I'm serious. Let me start fixing this. Go back to work and everything will be fine."

With that Aaron heads out to find Seb, Liv and Jake while Robert is still trying to figure out what just happened.

The rest of the night at the pub went fast The band was good and Liv's party continued without anymore interruptions. Aaron spent time sitting at the bar with Seb in his lap watching Liv and her friends as well as Rob being the popular bartender that he was. Both of them enjoyed watching Dad Robert being the entertaining bartender everyone wanted to have make a cocktail for them. Ben and Sally had popped into the pub for a drink. Since Seb knew who they were they volunteered to take him home and let him sleep on their couch until his dads picked him up after closing.

As the band was playing its last set Robert even got out on the dance floor with Liv and Gabby as well as some of the other regulars. He still couldn't get Aaron out there but seeing a smile on Aaron's face made Robert's day.

The rest of Liv's friends made the last train back to Manchester while Liv, Gabby, Jake and Aaron waited for the bar to close and Robert to get things cleaned up. Gary gave Aaron the keys to his car and directions to Ben and Sally's to go get Seb. Told them Rob would be ready to go when they got back. Then he let them take the car to Robert's for the night. 

After a quick pickup around the house and a change of sheets Liv and Gabby took the guest room while Robert had Jake and Seb sleep in his room. That left the sofa and lounge chair in the living room for Robert and Aaron where they could start having that long over due conversation.

"So is Seb no longer mad at us?" Robert was trying to get some conversation started in case Aaron started to bottle it up again.

"He was never mad at us. He's just upset. He doesn't get to see you as much as he wants too. He doesn't understand what's happening with us either."

He's not the only one, Robert quietly whispered under his breath thinking he wasn't heard.

"I heard that."

"I'm sorry. You weren't meant too."

"No, I was and I don't blame you. I'd be frustrated too waiting on me. Hell, I AM frustrated at myself for how I have handled everything. It's just been a crazy four months."

"You mean since you learned I was out because everything would be easier if I was still locked up and out of the way."

"No. Fuck No Robert. You know that is not true but you have to admit it was a big shock. There was no indication that it was going to happen. Then one day I wake up and there is a huge front page story about you getting out and everything. Then I find out you had been out six months already and everything just turned upside down. You'd been out six months and hadn't once tried to contact me."

"Yeah I suppose that was wrong of me but in my defense I was required to be in Manchester and at the very beginning I was getting by on the generosity of Clive and Dr. Sands. I had very little money and had to work every free moment just to buy food and train tickets to school. I also wasn't that happy with you having only learned recently about Rebecca, Seb, you having full custody and you not thinking that was important information to tell me."

Aaron knew a lot of this stems back to what he didn't do. Not keeping Robert informed about Seb was a huge mistake that he knew he was making every single day and he's not surprised that most every frustration happening now can be pinpointed back to that decision of his. He was about to speak up before Robert continued.

"But, we don't need to rehash that stuff. We already talked through all of that. It's the current we need to talk about now and I want to start. Liv is right. I think I was using all that stuff she listed as excuses to keep my distance and I'm sorry for that. I need to apologize to Seb too but I'm scared. As I explained to Liv, I don't know where I fit in anymore. I was inside for six years and you're world just stops when you go in but for the rest of you it keeps rolling along. Everyone keeps growing, changing and evolving into who you are going to be next and those of us inside are just left behind. Forgotten almost. Then we get released and get pushed back out into this new world where every things different and it's hard to figure out where and how you are suppose to fit in."

Aaron keeps quiet because he doesn't want Robert to stop. He needs to have Robert open up and explain how he's feeling because he doesn't do that very often so he isn't about to interfere. 

"All I could think about was Seb. What was he going to be like. Who was he going to be like. What was he going to look like. Would he remember me at all. Would anyone had told him about me? Would he accept me in his life? It's what all of us think about who have been inside for years and are now getting out. Will the most important people in our lives still be there for us and want us there anymore?"

"Is that what you thought about me too?"

"To be honest Aaron. No. We had divorced and I hadn't heard from you in four years. I had already assumed that you had moved on and I was completely out of your life. I had even questioned if you had stayed in Seb's life if you had moved on and met someone new. I wondered if Rebecca would have even allowed you to stay in Seb's life if you were with someone new. So no, I had accepted that you were gone for good."

Aaron wasn't sure how he felt about that answer. Robert was as honest as he had ever been and it hurt to think he had just given up on them. But then he had to realize he had a part in that by not staying in contact. What else was he going to think? It was just another mistake he made. God, what a dumb shit he had been. It now feels like he made ever wrong decision he could have made back then.

"Then I find out Seb has lost his mum and he has been with you for a few years now. I was mad no one told me but then when I saw you and Seb together I saw how much the two of you love each other. I saw this bond that was tighter than tight and I thought how do I compete with that. How do I carve out a spot in that for myself with Seb. Why would Seb want me in his life when he already has the best dad he could possibly have. So yeah, I've kept my distance somewhat because I'm scared. I know I can't compete with the relationship Seb has with you. I'm a fucking ex con for God's sake. I don't deserve a kid like him even if he did accept me."

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that Rob. You deserve him. You deserve it all. Seb is your son too. He is our son and he is a great kid. A great kid and that is down to you just as much as it is me."

Robert just scoffs. "He may have my genes but everything he knows and has learned is from you. His good manners, they are from you. His good behavior, you."

"He's smart as a tack and school is easy for him. That is not down to me Rob. Not by a long shot. That's all you. He cares about everyone and that's all you. That is what he inherited from you."

Robert didn't have anything to follow up with what Aaron just said. Sure Seb has his blood in him but Aaron has been his father for the past four years all on his own. He is the man that Seb has been learning from.

"And Rob, I have my own regrets too. I already told you how much I regret not telling you what happened to Seb with the accident but I also regret my own behavior these past months since I found out you were out. I have kept you at arms length myself and I really don't have a good reason why except I was scared, just like you. I was scared that you would be different. I was scared that you would be different and not want anything to do with me or Seb. But, at the same time I was scared you would. I was scared you would just assume everything would go back to how it had been before. That's because I was scared at what my feelings were going to be for you. If they were the same or if I even had any anymore. Not knowing the answer scared me."

"I was scared how Seb would react because he didn't really know you. Plus, if I'm honest I was terrified that your return was going to be the beginning of the end of me being Seb's dad. I have always assumed that when you got out Seb would be yours and that my time at being a father had a shelf life. I was scared because I wasn't ready for that shelf life to be up already."

"I'd never take Seb from you Aaron. That never even crossed my mind. Not even before I knew about the two of you. What kind of person would I be if I pulled Seb away from the only father he knew?"

"I know that now and that is why I feel even guiltier for the way I have acted. You have respected my relationship with Seb and that just shows everyone again just how good of a man you are Rob."

The two of them went quiet for a while as they drank their brews and thought about what each had said. But Aaron knew he had to tackle the next subject too and that wasn't going to be easy.

"We still haven't addressed the big elephant in the room though Rob."

The other man just frowned at Aaron not knowing what he was talking about but sub conscientiously he did.

"What you saw on my birthday. I'm sorry you saw that. I don't want that to affect us."

"It's my fault for showing up uninvited. I wouldn't have seen anything if I had just stayed home like you wanted me too. Like I had told you I was going to. I don't get to tell you how to live your life now and I trust none of that happens when Seb is around so all is good."

"That's all you have to say. You have changed."

"As I said, I no longer get to tell you how to live. I will say though, you've grown an exhibitionist streak in you since I went inside. You use to hate to kiss or hold hands in front of people, let alone shag." Robert couldn't help but have a little smirk on his face when making this comment because it was true. There were a lot of things he could see Aaron doing but group sex was not one of them.

"We all change as time goes on Robert."

"That's true but group sex Aaron. That's quite the change for you. Where did that come from? Was it something you always was interested in but I kept you from doing? Is that something you did before I met you?"

"No. I never was involved in that kind of sex before we met but I can't deny it had crossed my mind. Just wondering what it would be like."

"Really. But you never said."

"Why would I. It wasn't something we would have done?"

"And you know that for sure?"

Aaron looks at Robert with complete surprise on his face. "Are you telling me you would have been receptive to something like that?"

"I don't know and that's the whole point. You never asked so I never considered it. It makes me wonder what other things you thought about sexually and other stuff too that you never talked to me about."

"Oh come on Robert. Look at all of the secrets you kept from me over the years."

"So I take it that wasn't a first time event at your house that night."

"No, it wasn't a first time for me."

"Are you going to share then what led you down that path?"

Aaron thought for a moment and then decided it would be best to be honest since that is what this whole night was suppose to be about between the two of them. "It was after the car accident and after I had moved to Liverpool to be with Seb. After the months of rehabilitation he finally got to go back to school in April. There were some spring school events that I attended then and that is when I met Cory. He is a teacher at Seb's school. Teaches Year 5. Everyone tried to match make up immediately. Cory invited me out for drinks one night and introduced me to his group of friends. Took me to the gay bars downtown and just sort of introduced me to gay Liverpool. Cory was nice enough but it didn't take long to figure out he was a player and not really into settling down into real relationships. None of his group of friends were but they were the first mates I met after moving there and I just sort of got sucked into their group. It was comfortable. They were into casual hook ups between themselves. As couples and as groups of various size. One thing led to another and I got introduced to their lifestyle. It was alright. I wasn't really looking to meet someone serious. I was still learning how to be a full time single dad and still focused on Seb's recovery. Liv had taken the semester off as well to help with everything and then she was went back to York to finish her undergrad degree. The hook ups ended up being nice releases of stress without the pressure of dating and trying to develop a relationship."

"I can understand all of that. I can."

"It was easy and I just carried on with them. Between Seb and work my life became very fast paced. The last thing I had time for was dating and trying to start a relationship with someone brand new. Those guys filled a need I guess. I hope that doesn't sound to weird."

Robert just shook his head no without really saying anything. He understood what Aaron was saying even if it still felt strange thinking of Aaron in that way.

"So what about you Rob? If we're being honest and talking about our current situations tell me about yours."

"Not much to tell really. Six years in prison pretty much eliminates everything."

"I don't know. There was a lot of stuff going on around me when I was in prison. You never once while in there?"

"Never. No, wait. I take that back. One time, me and another guy gave each other a hand job. The guy who became my best mate inside got a surprise early parole. On his last night inside we were saying our good byes and it got emotional. We had looked out for each other for four years. Anyway, one thing led to another. Otherwise nothing else inside. Since I've been here I met a guy last summer and we have hooked up maybe 3, no 4 times since. He's a nice guy but he's way out of my league so we're just friends. I guess it's my own version of friends with benefits that has helped me adjust back into the real world."

Aaron is realizing just how different Robert is even in the love department. He had envisioned his ex husband getting out of prison and trying to make up for lost time but that hasn't been him at all. He has been so wrong about him.

"We're quite the pair aren't we.' Robert is chuckling a bit as he speaks. "Two decent fit blokes both to dull and boring to prioritize our love lives."

"That was always going to be a little hard for me to do Robert because despite everything that happened I still loved my ex husband and have never gotten him out of my head or heart. And, I think you feel the same."

Robert just stared at Aaron after hearing him admit that. He wasn't sure what he should say. Of course he felt the same way but they had also decided together to go their separate ways. For Aaron to try to carve out a new life for himself because he was going to be in prison until he died. It had felt so simple of a decision to make back then but no one saw Robert's conviction being over turned in their futures either. So now what?

"Then why did you never think to visit me if you never stopped? I guess I don't understand that part. You made it so easy to assume that you had moved on and forgotten me."

"I can't explain my decisions to not visit you or to not tell you about Seb. I really don't know what I was thinking back then except for the fact we had decided together to end things. You were gone. Locked away forever and I had to figure out how to deal with that and to still make a life for myself. I still had this desire to have a good life."

"As you should and as I wanted you to have."

"Exactly so I guess I stayed away so I could try to make that happen. I had to relearn how to go out and meet people. I had to relearn all of that stuff I was never really very good at to begin with. Then the accident happened and suddenly I had Seb and now I had something else to learn. Being a full time single dad. It's not easy Rob. Trust me but I love our boy and wanting to be the best dad to him was all that mattered. Everything centered around him and I actually pushed you out of my mind at times as I focused on him, my new life in Liverpool, new job, everything. I also had all of the hassle's with my family to deal with and there have been many. My mum didn't make any of it easy but that's not a surprise to you I'm sure. She just makes everything so much harder. But, I was slowly getting there. Being happy again. Just like you wanted. I learned to bury my feelings for you. But they never disappeared completely. Then you were out and everything changed again."

Robert knew that feeling too. Everything was different and it was hell trying to figure it all out. He listened to Aaron continue.

"I didn't know how I was suppose to feel or how I was suppose to act. You didn't immediately come running into my arms so I questioned what you felt. Did you even care about me anymore. The self doubt came out again. And I'm still unsure what I'm suppose to feel or what you feel or what the future holds. If there is any future for us? And, I'm frustrated because I don't know any of the answers."

Robert responded with his own feelings. "I was no different. I didn't know where I stood with anything or anyone. No one had bothered to tell me about Seb so of course I assumed that no one cared. I have no idea what is up with you except that you're raising our son. But were you with someone else and did Seb now have someone else in his life as another father figure? My family was no longer in Emmerdale and I had no clue where they had gone or if they were alright. I was required to go to Manchester to finish my school as part of my release. I just felt alone and like nobody cared anymore. So I put my nose to the grindstone and got busy assuming I had to rebuild my life on my own some how. I focused on school. I had no money so I had to find jobs which aren't easy for ex cons. I knew I had to get a bit of a life started before I even considered making contact with Seb. So I understand because I'm frustrated too. It isn't easy starting your life over from square one as a 39 year old ex con who is completely alone in the world. But that is what I'm having to do and it's getting tiring because it just feels like the universe continues to throw one more obstacle at me every time I turn around and I'm just tired."

They both sit there for a moment not saying anything. Neither are sure what is going to happen next. It feels like they have finally reached a obstacle wall that neither has the strength to climb over and are actually beginning to wonder if it is even worth trying.

"NO. I'm not accepting these excuses from either of us Rob. I care to much to give up and you are not alone. I admit I have not handled any of this well. Quite badly actually. And as far as the night of my birthday I'll admit that my actions since then stem from pure embarrassment and guilt. Yes, I know we are divorced and I'm a single man who can do what I want but when you showed up at my door I felt embarrassed and dirty. I suddenly felt like I was doing something wrong and behind your back. I felt caught out. I know that isn't the case but because of the feelings I still have for you it is how I felt. I just want us to figure this out between us. Figure out what is going to happen with us. Are we suppose to be together again or are we not? "

"That sounds good but how do you suppose we do that?" Robert asked.

"I know we have to talk, a lot. I know we have to make the time to be there for each other. I know that means I need to make more of an effort to come to you until you're in a position to easily come to Liverpool. We just need to be honest with each other about our feelings and with what we want. And, like I said, if we figure out what we want isn't each other then we have to be strong and accept that and end everything for good."

"And we have to always put Seb first Aaron. He has to understand what is going on. I don't it's good to keep him in the dark."

"I agree. He's old enough know to understand most of it.

As the two men began to wind down their talk Liv snuck back into her bedroom where Gabby was already sleeping. Just like she use to do when she was younger she had listened at the top of the stairs to her two brothers. She had known all along that the two of them just needed the chance to talk uninterrupted and that's what they got and the results put the biggest grin on her face. The two men obviously still love each other now they just needed to start putting an effort into rebuilding their relationship. Which was exactly what she wanted.

\------------------------------------------------------

It felt like the whole village had turned out and quite frankly they had. It was the 40th birthday of the villages favorite bartender slash furniture maker slash math genius and everyone was ready to celebrate. The party was being hosted at the pub in Marsden. Gary had arranged a DJ and through the generosity of Aaron, Jeff, Gary, Dr. Sands, Clive and two of Roberts biggest furniture clients an open bar and buffet was available to anyone who wanted to stop in and wish Robert a happy birthday. 

Aaron had wanted to make the party as special as possible as the two of them had been getting closer in the two months since they had talked at Liv's birthday. After that night of talking at Robert's a switch had flipped in both of them. Neither of them were walking on egg shells like before when they were both afraid to say or do anything that might upset the other. They were talking on a regular basis and making time for each other every week in some shape or form.

Robert had let go of his pride and asked Aaron for help in his ability to see Seb. In the end he let Aaron purchase him a train pass that Aaron reloaded with funds as needed. Robert was able to use the pass to get to and from school every day as well as jump on a train to Liverpool when his schedule allowed. The freedom the train pass gave Robert allowed his relationship with Seb to grow leaps and bounds. He was seeing Seb every week know and Seb was spending every other weekend in Marsden with his dad. Usually Aaron would join the two of them but Aaron always made a point to let Rob and Seb have their own personal time, just the two of them. He felt that was important.

Aaron also made more effort of not only talking to Robert daily but they usually found the time to meet for dinner a couple of times each week. When Aaron was in the area dealing with his scrap business he made sure he stopped in Marsden to touch base with Robert or meet with him and Liv in Manchester. The two of them went on dates. Seb would go to his friend Mike's house for the night or Liv would come stay with him so Aaron could take Robert on a proper date. 

The two of them actually were developing a circle of friends they socialized with as well. There were several of the locals around Marsden that had become friends with Aaron in the short time they had been getting back together. Ben and Sally especially were learning to love Aaron as much as they did Robert. They saw more than anyone just how much the two men loved each other and how they were both working to make this new opportunity with each other work.

Clive had been over to Manchester a couple of times to have dinner with Robert and Aaron. He was pleased that his friend was getting his life back but more pleased that he was getting Aaron and Seb back. Even Robert's new friend Jeff had come to understand that Robert and Aaron were meant to be together. Robert had introduced the two of them. Aaron had some immediate jealousy because he knew how Robert and Jeff had met and why they had kept in contact but there was also a part of Aaron that appreciated Jeff for helping Robert get his feet back on the ground, even if that also included a few shags along the way. Jeff easily saw the love both of the men had for each other and he no desire to stand in the way of the two of them but he had become a friend to Robert over the few months they had know each other. Even to the point of Jeff becoming a sounding board to the blonde man when life was getting the better of him.

Robert was speechless at the turnout for the party. He still dealt with self esteem issues and there was still a part of him that not only didn't think he deserved this kind of recognition but that he also wasn't worthy of having so many friends. But there was an endless stream of new and old friends that made their way to the small village to help Robert celebrate the big 4 - 0. Aaron, Liv, Ben and Sally were making sure one of them was always around Robert so he didn't become overwhelmed from the love and support he was receiving but they really didn't need to worry. The man was soaking up the greetings and support. They could see his confidence returning before their eyes. The first sign of him become overwhelmed came when one of Aaron's surprises arrived. He had invited Jimmy and Nicola and Robert didn't realize just how much seeing them was going to effect him.

The tears came instantly after Jimmy gave him the biggest bear hug followed by another from Nicola and surprisingly a kiss on his cheek. Seeing the two of them knocked down one of the last remaining walls Robert still had standing. He had blocked out everything connected to Emmerdale until he saw his former business partners for the first time in six years.

"Robert, you look good and I'm so happy you are out. Hearing what happened was a complete shock." Jimmy kept going on and on until Nicole stepped in and interrupted him.

"But we're pissed you chosen to not get in contact with us or come visit. You've been out a year and we are just now seeing you for the first time. I thought we were better friends than that."

"Sorry about that but what can I say. If you read the story in the paper last fall then you knew I had to come to Manchester. Continuing school was a condition of my release and I wanted to do it anyway. I don't have a car or a license so driving over to the village for a visit wasn't an option plus I just can't go back there. At least not yet."

"You didn't have to go to the village to see us. The business is based in Hotten now. I actually do understand your reasons Robert. Me yelling at you about it is just my way of telling you Jimmy and I have missed you and we are so happy the truth finally came out of what really happened. I'm just glad you've landed on your feet despite everything. I don't suppose we can entice you to come back to work for us?"

"I think that ship has sailed Nic but I do appreciate that you asked. That actually means a lot to me. So is everyone else good back there?"

"It's Emmerdale. Nothing changes. New day, new batch of gossip for Brenda to tell everyone. And you? You are really OK?"

"I'm getting there. It's been hard but good and getting better."

"That doesn't have anything to do with one Aaron Dingle does it?"

"Maybe just a tad." Robert smiled at Nic and Jimmy with his response. "Aaron, Seb, Liv and many of these great people around here."

"I can only imagine Robert. Aaron has done good for himself. Very good. I know you left him with some resources to make sure he had enough to live on but he took that and has built his little empire. I guess he was paying attention to you more than any of us thought. And, then he's been just wonderful with Seb. A real father. Those two have been glued at the hip these past years since he and Aaron. You'd be so proud. I know I am. I'll admit I never thought he had it in him. Figured he was just another Dingle who wouldn't really know how to totally commit to their kid but he's not. I'm glad the two of you are at least trying. I know you're not totally together yet but it's just a matter of time my friend. Don't fight it. Just accept it with a smile." Nic pats him on his arm before she reaches for some food at the table.

"I know you and Jimmy were there for Aaron in the beginning right after I got sent down. I know he was struggling and you guys sort of help push him along and were there to pick him up whenever he fell down because no one in his family really knew how to do that. So thank you for that."

"It's what friends do for each other Robert but don't let anyone know I said that and ruin my village bitch reputation," she says with a wink.

Jimmy and Robert both chuckled at that comment but it was Jimmy who spoke up before Robert could. "Trust me Nic, I don't think there is anything anyone could do to ever hurt your reputation as village bitch. You have that title locked up for life. I mean Chas and Charity have given you a run for the money once or twice and even Vic a time or two but it's yours for life baby." 

Nicola could only slap Jimmy's arm and nod toward Robert when she saw the immediate change in Robert's expression after Jimmy had mentioned Victoria.

"I'm sorry Robert. I wasn't thinking." Nicola just rolls her eyes at her husbands understatement.

"We can always count on you my loving husband to stick your foot in it at least once in a social gathering. So Robert I did hear you have seen Vic and Diane and it didn't go so well."

"How did????"

"Gabby"

"Oh, right. Yeah we went down to see Diane and Vic and I butted heads. I feel guilty not having stayed in touch with her or Diane since I saw them last fall but we just aren't there yet. Gabby keeps me informed on how Diane is doing."

"Yeah, the same for us too. I'm not justifying Vic's behavior but she knew she had done wrong after you went to prison. I had never seen a time when a whole village like Emmerdale turned their back on a person like it did to Vic and Diane. It shocked both of them how no one supported them and accused them for what they did. Probably the one and only time the entire village had your back Robert. Even the Dingles."

That comment caused Robert to let out a loud enough snort that it caught Aaron's attention across the room. 

"You're probably right about that Nic. You are probably right."

"Right about what?" Aaron had joined the three of them at that moment picking up on the end of the conversation. 

"We were just catching up. Talking about Vic and Diane a bit." 

"Aaron, you need to bring Robert back to the village for a visit. I know there are people that would love to see him. Not everyone is an enemy."

"Maybe but I don't think it a real high priority for either of us at the moment. I'm not the favorite Dingle on the block myself."

They continued the small talk with everyone for a while longer before Aaron grabbed Robert's jacket.

"It's time for us to say our good-byes and get out of here."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"It's the rest of your birthday surprise." 

Robert's eyes got big as he looked at Aaron trying to figure out what he has planned as he had been told nothing except the following day they were going to Liverpool to spend it with Seb. They said their good byes to everyone as they all wished Robert Happy 40th one more time and to have fun as if they all knew where he and Aaron were going. Even Gary told him he'd see him soon as if he wasn't going to be at work the next night. It wasn't until Dr. Sands and his wife wished them well and to enjoy the week that Robert began to get a clue.

"Why am I not going to see Dr. Sands for a week Aaron?" 

"I see prison didn't make it easier to try to spring a surprise on you. You can still sniff out when I'm trying to do something behind your back."

Robert only smiles. "That's because you're not very good at it."

"Oi. Watch it mister or I might just leave you at home." Aaron still has his smile and a sparkle in his eyes.

"So?"

"Fine. We are going to yours right now so you can pack a bag. Then we are driving to mine. I was going to get us a hotel room but I thought why when we have the house to our selves. Then tomorrow we're picking up Seb and the three us are flying to Lanzarote for a week."

"We're what?" Robert is surprised. "But..."

"But nothing. I've cleared it with everyone that I needed to clear it with, Dr. Sands, Gary, Ben, Doug, everyone. So you just need to pack some things and we're off." Aaron is smiling at the older blonde until he sees a worried face looking back at him. "Unless you don't want to spend a week with me and Seb?" Aaron is now showing some concern, not knowing what Robert is thinking.

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"Are we ready for the next step?"

"You don't think we are? I know what I want Rob and it's you. I hope you knew that after these past couple of months."

"I know. I guess I'm just nervous."

"About?"

"Us. Do we still fit like we use to when it comes to sex? That is what we did best before. But now it's years later and it's pretty obvious that your tastes have changed and I may not be enough anymore."

"Robert, stop right there." Aaron has reached up and placed a hand along the side of his ex husbands face. "My tastes may have expanded but my all time favorite is still my all time favorite and that's you Rob." With that Aaron leans in and kisses Robert on the lips for the first time in six and a half years. It was a soft light kiss where their lips verily rubbed over each other but it was the right amount of kindling to start the fire in both of them.

At that moment after looking into each others eyes they realized they weren't going to make it to Liverpool that night. There first night together since 2019 was going to happen in this small village in the Colne Valley. It was only a few moments later when they made their way up to Robert's bedroom all the while holding hands and maintaining that touch between them. 

The reunion was not going to be like one of their hard, fast, furious shags from the past. This wasn't going to be a reunion where Robert took control and melted Aaron in every possible way. No, this time it was going to be Aaron turn because if anyone hadn't figured it out yet Aaron was in charge of this reunion. It was always going to be his decision if it happened and when it happened and now it was going to be him deciding how it happened. It was going to be Aaron who slowly took his time to reintroduce himself to every inch of Robert's body. To recount all of his freckles and to love any knew scars that prison probably brought to him. Aaron would show Robert that there were no new scars on his own body. He was determined to show Robert that he was still the same Aaron who has always loved the blonde unconditionally. And, despite the years of separation that had not change. Aaron loved the whole of the man in front of him and he knew it was now up to him to show everyone that but especially to show Robert. 

Hours later after multiple rounds of unbridled passion to the point where both could hardly keep their eyes open any longer it was still Aaron making sure his soul mate understands one thing more than anything else. As he turns again to look at his sexed out former husband laying next to him with his eyes closed, his full nakedness on display, dried cum across every inch of his chest and stomach, sweat plastered blonde hair stuck to his forehead and a small smile still on his face Aaron couldn't help but feel tears forming in his eyes.

"Robert Jacob Sugden you are still and have always been the love of my life. Prison did not destroy us the first time and it did not destroy us this time either. I remember standing in front of you late one cold February night giving you this long speech about everything you had done for me up to that point to show you how much I loved you and wanted you back and I am ready to do that again but I am hoping I don't have to make another speech."

Robert continued to smile as he opened his eyes. "I don't know. That one you made that night in front of Vic's was pretty spectacular I have to admit. But, I'd sort of like to see if you can top it."

Aaron just grinned. Challenge accepted as he thought for a few more moments.

"You have always been the one and you will always be the one. Even when the law took you away for all of these years you really did remain the one. Despite the fact we were told you would never be allowed to come back to me and despite the decision we made to cut our ties you never left my heart. I carved out a special place in there that no one else could touch and that is where I put you. Where ever I went, whatever I did and even if I chose someone else to spend my life with you were always going to be there in that special place in my heart. Always. But the Gods smiled on us and I get you back. I get back the man I have always wanted to spend my life with. I get back the man who gave me the most amazing son. I get back the man you taught me how to be successful in life. I get back the man who has always put the biggest smile on my face and who allows me to sleep without a care in the world and who I know loves me just as much as I love you. All I want to do now is create a new home with you Robert. To create a home to raise our son and maybe someone else in the future. I want us to live a good life and be successful and to never forget everything that hurt us in the past and to use those memories to make sure they never happen again. We have been given a new lease on life and want to make the most of it."

Aaron could see the tears on Roberts cheeks as he spoke but he was going to finish this before he allowed Robert to speak.

"I remember when you told me once that you wanted to give me the world. Well, you did Robert. Everything that I have today is because of you. You gave me the confidence and the knowledge to make something of myself even when you were gone and now it's my turn to give that back to you. It's my turn now Robert to be there for you. I want to help you finish getting back on your feet and the two of us along with Seb we're going to take on the world. I love you Rob. More than anything."

All Robert could do was pull Aaron back down into a hug as he sobbed into the brunettes shoulder as his emotions took over. But once he get them under control all he could do was look into Aaron's eyes.

"Yes"

"Yes?" Aaron frowned not understanding.

"Yes Aaron. Yes, to all of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is winding down. One more chapter for sure. Maybe two. Just have to set up the happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you know that in this story Robert gets a life without parole sentence. The worse sentence possible. Maybe that is not realistic but it's what I chose to run with. Now the boys and their family have to figure out how to deal with it and move forward with their lives. It won't be easy and will be more painful they anyone wants. Chapter 1 was written in Aaron's POV. Chapter 2 will be written from Robert's POV.


End file.
